The Crystal Swan
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: *Complete* 7 years after Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, Jareth has to contact Sarah and reveal a secret that is over 3,000 years old. With the Solstice fast apporching time is running out, will Jareth be able to sway Sarah into returning with him
1. Preface

Sarah smiled as she opened another gift from the pile at her feet. She had finally made it, not only had she finished high school but she also had been accepted into one of the best theatrical universities in the world. She would study under the greatest masters of screen and stage and one day she might have the pleasure of performing with them.

"Oh Dad this is beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around her father as she clasped the necklace in her hand.

"Well I noticed how you were always going on about the one that one actress always wears in that movie, and when I saw this I just had to get it for you." Sarah pulled back and glared at her father.

"No you didn't!" Toby slipped behind the couch as his father looked around at him.

"Toby I told you not to tell her." Sarah laughed, her voice rising up through the whitewashed room like a sparrow song.

"Oh just hush it now, I didn't need Toby to tell me you used him as a spy. You never pay attention to what I watch." Mr. Williams put his hands to his hips and put on a childish pout as he glared at his daughter.

"Yes I do!" Now it was Toby's turn to laugh, he ran out of the reach of his father and mother and jumped up in Sarah's arms.

"Ok then who wore a necklace like this and in what movie?" Mr. Williams cringed as he racked his brain, his daughter just watched to many movies, read to many books to remember any of them.

"You know that one, the actress with the red hair. In that one movie with that one King and those weird creatures, the um…..the….oh goblins I think." Sarah stopped laughing for a moment, her mind momentarily resting on one particular person from her past.

"Those were gnomes Honey, I don't think Sarah has been very interested with goblins lately. What ever happened to that one story you used to read a lot? The Maze or Warren?" Karen searched through the wrapping papers that now littered the floor. Sarah's real graduation party had been held down in the park she used to love to play in, the entire place made up with white linen and roses. The place had looked like a fantasy.

"The Labyrinth." Sarah wrapped her arms around Toby squeezing much harder than she realized.

"Sarah! You gonna kill me!" Toby squirmed trying to get free from his sister. Sarah let go and gave her family a sweet smile. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she clasped the necklace around her neck, giggling slightly as she looked back at her father.

"Anyway Dad it doesn't matter how you knew I still love it." She hugged her father once more before looking down at the mess at her feet.

"Well looks like that is it then." Karen shook her head as she pulled up a small package from beneath a pile of papers.

"No you have one more. That's strange I don't remember this one." She shrugged her shoulders and handed the gift to Sarah. The package was small, just a little larger than the palm of her hand. It, unlike the rest of her gifts, was not wrapped in paper. No this one was simply a small wooden box, the dark wood had been carved into what looked like a winding maze.

She ran her fingers over the wood, stopping as she noticed the carved relief of a castle on the lid. Shaking she allowed her other fingers to graze across the bottom. Toby flew from his seat to catch the small card that fell from the bottom of the box. Sarah did not notice as her brother handed it to Karen. Her stepmother looking at it curiously.

"Sarah what does this mean?" She slipped the card in her hand, Sarah's eyes resting on an all to familiar image. Slowly she read the card to herself.

_"My dear Sarah, how I've missed you. You don't know how boring it has been without your "particular" company. I miss our little game, don't you? Until we meet again my Beautiful Swan. Jareth."_ Sarah shook her head, her hands trembling just as much that she almost dropped the box.

"I-it's nothing, just a guy I know. We used to talk at school, that's all." She lied, how had Jareth known. Trembling even more she had to swallow back the lump in her throat, she knew exactly how, he had been watching her. Karen eyed her with her brow raised.

"Oh Honey why didn't you tell us you have a boyfriend?" Sarah thought should would faint right there, Boyfriend?!

"Oh no no its nothing like that!" She held her hands up in the air, the contents of the box rattling inside.

"Ok then, wherever you say. But aren't you going to open the gift?" Looking down at the box she contemplated whether to open it or not, knowing Jareth opening it could end up sending her back Underground. Gazing quickly at her family she took a step back.

"I think I will open it later, in my room. I'm tired right now, I-I think I am going to go and lie down. Call me when we are ready to leave for the restaurant." Karen nodded with a bright smirk on her face as she watched Sarah leave upstairs.

"I thought so. I knew she was too pretty not to have a boyfriend. Hm, I wonder why she has never introduced us."

--------------------

Sarah sat at her vanity, her eyes staring into the mirror. Slowly she let her hair down from the high ponytail, the long chocolate locks falling over her pale skin. Picking up a tube of lipstick she slicked it on and proceeded to dab a bit of perfume on her neck and wrists.

What was she doing? She shook her head at the way she was making herself up. Yet she still worked to freshen her makeup and find a pair of earring to match her new necklace.

She sat there for the longest time, the small box off to the side. She glanced at it continuously from the corner of her eye, finally unable to resist the temptation any longer she opened it up. Her eyes clenched together in anticipation of what would happen. Slowly she opened her eyes as everything remained silent.

She looked around the room a little disappointed that she was still there, somewhere in the back of her mind, no the bottom of her heart she wanted Jareth to pull a trick and bring her to him.

Her eyes fell on the contents of the box. Her fingers lifted up a small crystal swan, the trinket delicately carved. She gasped as she just gazed at it.

"So the little duckling has become a swan." The crackling of leather could be heard from behind Sarah, without looking in the mirror she turned to find Jareth resting back against the door of her room. He smirked wickedly as he crossed over to her.

"The story goes that it was an ugly duckling that became a swan." Jareth laughed lowly as he slipped his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Yes, but you were never an ugly duckling." Sarah felt herself start to shake again, she never believed she would see him ever again.

"W-what are you doing here Jareth? I didn't call you." He ran his free hand down her cheek and then up through her hair.

"Oh? But you were expecting me." He lifted his thumb to run it within the red hue of the lipstick. Sarah gasped and stood from her chair. She tried to back away, but her foot caught on the leg of the chair she just stood from. Jareth wrapped an arm around her back and pressed her to him tightly.

"I-I was not…." She trailed off unable to think as she felt his body react to her. She swallowed hard, her hands running up to rest on his chest. The small swan still held in one.

"Still trying to be defiant, even to your own feelings." He rested his lips on the soft lobe of her ear.

"Don't think that I don't know your feelings for me. I have watched you since you left, I have read every thing you have ever written about me. I have seen every dream." He slipped his lips down across her cheek, moving slowly so his hot breath would warm her. Sarah closed her eyes, her lips already parted in waiting. Waiting….she had been waiting a long time. She didn't realize it when she had returned from the Labyrinth, she barely realized it now, but she had been in love with Jareth for a long time. Jareth smiled as he gazed upon her full cherry lips, his own soon claiming hers.

Slowly, carefully he worked his over hers, his mouth trying to savor every bit of her he could. Sarah moaned as she pressed herself even harder into him, her own body beginning to react. Reluctantly Jareth pulled back, the smile still gracing his lips.

"But it is still too early." Sarah frowned as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Don't be so sad my little Swan, we shall have our time. But not yet." He left a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Not yet." He pulled back and without another word vanished. Sarah looked down at the small swan in her hand.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered into the heated air of her room, she would wait as long as it takes. This swan would spread her wings and wait till the day she could fly with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well I was watching the music video for The Bonny Swans and this just came to my head, had to get it out. I don't normally write Jareth/Sarah, but guess this was good practice as I do have a full story figured out for a Jareth/Sarah. Hope this was ok, I know the ending is not really what everyone wants, sorry about that. I don't know maybe later on down the line I will turn this into a full story, but personally I think it works best as a oneshot.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this you think I would be living in this one PIG town?! So nope don't own a freaking thing!


	2. In Dreams You Belonged

In Dreams You Belonged:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah groaned as she opened her eyes, it had been four years now since she first started having that dream. At first the dream came only once a week, she would even go a week without having it sometimes. But as she got older the dream came more often. Now she had the dream every night, if not twice or three times a night.

The dream of course was not the same, oh the plot of the dream stayed unchanged. But the way it happened was different as the years went on. The first few times had been a replay of the night of her high school graduation party, only with the addition of Jareth's present. Soon the dream began to change, altering to match her stage in life.

Sometimes the dream would be celebrating her first day of college, sometimes some random celebration. There had even been a few where Jareth had given her his gift on her father's wedding anniversary. Lately the dreams involved celebrating her new play.

She gazed up at the whiteness of the dorm ceiling. It was a cold whiteness, almost icy. When she had first moved into the dormitory she had been excited, she was starting her new life. But little by little she began to tire of it, soon she couldn't wait for vacation just so she could sleep in her old room again. Now as she stared up at that bitterly cold white ceiling she wondered why she had ever decided to go to this college.

She was ten hours away from her family, she rarely was able to make it home on the weekends as she always seemed to be busy with her assignments. She had even had to stay during the last summer break. One of her theater professors, Mrs. Woodhouse, had volunteered Sarah to play Ophelia in the college's summer production of Hamlet.

Sarah groaned once again, this summer didn't look good either. At the moment she was finishing up with her Shakespearian drama classes, her assignment of course "Much Ado About Nothing". Mrs. Woodhouse, her professor for that class, had been eyeing James Borrows as a possible match for Sarah. So naturally, being the witty and sly matchmaker she believed herself to be, gave him the part of Benedick and Sarah, Beatrice. She was really beginning to wish that the summer production would be MacBeth, at least taking up the part of one of the witches would not leave room for any meddling by their resident Emma!

The door to the small bathroom in her dorm creaked open with such slowness Sarah thought she would go insane by the noise alone.

"You're still in bed! Sari I wonder about you sometimes." Sarah frowned at her roommate Jean, she hated to be called Sari it made her feel like a bit of clothing. The two of them sounded like one of those off beat and "artsy" comics that got turned into late night cartoons, Jean and Sari. Though they lacked the vulgar language and sexual references, or at least Sarah did.

Sarah pealed her eyes away from the ceiling and rested them on the clock beside her bed.

"It is three in the morning, I think that it is I who should be wondering about you. What are you doing up? We have dress rehearsals in the morning." Jean looked over where Sarah had set her eyes, she laughed lightly to herself and began to kick off her shoes as she plopped down on her bed.

"Huh, I think I need to start wearing a watch. I just came back from a cast party, guess I thought it was later then it was. Oh well at least now I can actually get some sleep." Sarah rolled her eyes as Jean slipped fully dressed under her covers.

"How could you have gone to a cast party? The play hasn't even opened yet." Jean shrugged her shoulders and laid flat against her mattress.

"I didn't say it was our cast." She smirked and bit down on one of her fingers. Sarah turned over and looked her roommate over top to bottom, her eyes soon settling on the bright purple mark low on her neck.

"Jean you were with Gary and Josh weren't you?" Jean lifted up a hand to protest , but dropped it knowing that she had been caught.

"So? Just because you can't get any doesn't mean I have to go around celibate. I am just taking your share since you refuse to date." Jean had been another one of the matchmakers on campus, though unlike Mrs. Woodhouse she wasn't trying to get Sarah a boyfriend. No to put it in her words: _"Sari Love you need to get laid, all this tension is really stressing you out. It would do you some good." _That was the point when Sarah stopped asking for advice from her roommate.

"Jean you best be careful, you may think this is all fun and games now. But what happens if you find yourself pregnant, or worse?" Jean just made a _"pish"_ noise and closed her eyes, Sarah knew that was as much of an answer as she was going to get from her.

Sarah laid still for a few moments, her eyes returning to the cold ceiling. She really didn't want to go back to sleep, she knew that she would dream of him again. The nights were becoming filled with less and less sleep. It wasn't really that she feared the dream, there was nothing frightening about it. In fact it was simply calming, she would be gathered with her family, having fun and truly enjoying herself. Even when Jareth came into the dream it wasn't terrifying, he wasn't a monster in these dreams. No he was kind and even caring. The bit that bothered her was her role in it, each and every time she did not fear the Goblin King, it was in fact the other way around. In the dream she loved him, and when he would kiss her she wanted more. Lately she had even found herself waking up from the dream and cursing for a brief moment that the dream wasn't real. Then of course she would gain her senses and curse herself for thinking such a thing.

No longer finding the thought of sleep alluring, and deciding that dorm beds must have been made from rock, she slipped her legs off the side and stood. She slipped on a pair of shoes and tightened the ties on the pair of sweat styled pants she wore. Gazing down at Jean she waited till she believed her dead asleep before she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sarah stopped in her tracks and looked back at Jean who was sitting up in bed, she just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her keys off of the hook.

"Sari don't tell me it is that dream again?" Jean stood and went to her roommate, though they were not great friends they at least were some sort of friends. She wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders and shook her a little.

"You have got to stop letting these stupid dreams bother you, I don't even understand why you let them get to you. I mean from what you told me they sound nice, a sexy beast like that Goblin King you told me about coming and giving you a gift and a kiss. I think I would try and sleep as long as I could if I knew I would be dreaming that every night." She laughed as she set her chin on Sarah's shoulder.

"I know, but…it is just that it is a little more complicated then you think." Jean rolled her eyes, what could be so complicated about a dream about a fantasy character.

"Sari you are strange, if I wasn't your friend I would dare call you a freak." Sarah sighed, Jean always had a strange way of putting things. She had met her first boyfriend when she had only been in college a month. Jean had been dating him since she was in high school, and of course Sarah had the pleasure of being exiled from the room at one in the morning whenever he came over. Once when Jean had been late Sarah kept him company. After a long silence they soon began a nice conversation about Jean, and that was when Sarah learned of how weird she really was. According to her now Ex-boyfriend the first time she told him she loved him it went something along the lines of: _"Well I don't hate you, at least look at it this way, I can stand you to a point. But don't piss me off, I may have to stop not hating you and kick your ass."_ The whole freak statement was a compliment compared to what she could have said.

"Yeah maybe…..hey I'm going to go down to the store and get some stuff for breakfast. Don't wait up." Shrugging off Jean's arms she unlocked the door and stuffed the keys in the only pocket of her pants.

"Didn't plan on it chicky!"

--------------------

Sarah walked through the courtyard of her dormitory, she had yet to make it to the store instead opting to wander around the grounds. Though summer was just around the corner there was still a slight chill to the air.

Sarah wound her arms around her chest trying to keep in what warmth she could. She looked around, her eyes gazing upon the moon bathed statues that littered the courtyard. Cold stone figures stared perpetually at the night sky, their arms entangled with each other in an eternal embrace.

Sarah preferred it this time of night, this was the only time when the courtyard was not filled with people. She had never really been one for huge crowds, even as a child she preferred a small and almost deserted park to the large parks most kids tried to get their parents to take them to. She liked things quiet, when it was quiet she could think.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain Sarah sighed, at this time of night the courtyard reminded her very much of the Labyrinth. She looked down into the water, her fingers soon trailing atop the cold liquid. She traced the image of a profile, a defined chin and sharp sculpted nose. She had this face burned into her mind, every night she dreamed of him.

"What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone?" She whispered into the water, her eyes pretending that who she saw in the reflection was Jareth. She sighed again as no answer came save the slight breeze that brushed past her.

"I wish you would either tell me or leave me alone. I'm too tired to play these games." She smiled as she continued to trace his features in the water. Somehow the thought of him didn't anger her anymore. When she had first returned from defeating him just the thought of Jareth would make her blood boil. She had tossed her old copy of "Labyrinth" in the back of her closet, not even caring if the pages got all crinkled. Everything in her room from that play she tossed away or hid out of site, instead turning her obsessive nature onto the newer fantasy movies that were out.

But now things had changed, when she looked back on her time in the Labyrinth she didn't look back on it with anger. No now she looked back on it with a longing. She had once been part of a fantasy, but she had refused to stay. In doing so she forced herself to a life of the ordinary. Now she knew she would do anything just to be part of that world again.

"I bet you are tired too, just how long have you been doing this? How much strength does it take to give me these dreams?" Sarah was no fool, to believe these dreams were simply her own mind would have been very stupid. The only thing she didn't understand was why. Why was he sending her these dreams? To torture her or to tell her something? If the latter, then what?

Sarah stood from the fountain, her fingers still dripping with water.

"Goodnight Jareth….." She smiled and walked back into the dormitory, her eyes lids already starting to fall from exhaustion.

--------------------

"Goodnight my Sarah." Jareth tossed away the perfectly clear crystal he had been holding. For four years now he had been watching her. He couldn't believe how she had grown, how she had changed. She no longer was the selfish little girl who once traversed his Labyrinth. She had truly grown to be a beautiful swan.

He hung his head, the time was growing close. Soon he would reveal to Sarah why he had been sending her all those dreams. How he wished they had simply been for his love of her. But things were never simple, and never _ever_ fair.

"Do you plan on ever sleeping My Lord?" Jareth glanced up at the elegant woman who leaned against the frame of his office door.

"Catriona you should be in bed." Jareth looked the woman before him over. Her long golden hair toppled over her shoulders to brush the top of her swollen belly. She ran a delicate hand across her rounded abdomen, the almost white flesh casting a ghostly silhouette across her.

"As should you. You have not slept in months, Jareth you may not be mortal but even our people need sleep." Closing in on him she slid her hand over his cheek, she sighed as she looked him over. He was looking so weary as of late, not that she could blame him.

"You over exaggerate Catriona." He took a hold of her hand to press it to his lips in a quick kiss. He smiled and let his hand run over her belly, the child inside seemed to jump at his touch.

"Ok, ok so I added on a bit, but I'm not wrong." She watched as Jareth just stared at her swollen stomach, she knew just as much as everyone Underground how much Jareth loved children. His job of taking away the unwanted Aboveground pained him, but if he would have been permitted he would have kept every child as his own. Jareth was rare Underground, most of the men of their race had a disdain for children. It was always the women who raised the child, most Underground rarely had memories of their fathers. Though Jareth, he had been born a father. Even when he was an adolescent he would talk about being King and one day having children. It seemed to Catriona that children were what he lived for.

"Jareth how long has it been?" Letting his hand fall from her he hung his head once more.

"Seven years." Catriona frowned.

"I meant since you slept?" Jareth looked up and blankly across the room.

"Oh I thought you meant since I…." Silence reined over the room as the two remained still.

"Um it has been one week. Don't worry, you just go to bed." Catriona sighed and ran her hand through his hair. She would have been a fool not to realize what was bothering her husband.

"Only if you come to." She looked pleadingly into his eyes, her heart smashing into bits at the look in them. They held great love, only she knew it wasn't for her.

"Cat please, just go to bed. You really need the sleep for the baby. Besides the Solstice is fast approaching, and I must keep with tradition and have the celebrations ready." She nodded, at least he was telling some part of the truth. Why he kept what was happening from her she couldn't understand, he had to know she knew already.

"Goodnight Jareth." She leaned down and kissed the corner of his lips, his hand rested on her belly one last time.

Jareth waited till his wife was a safe distance from his office before he conjured a crystal, the sleek sphere showing him the stunning image of his sleeping Sarah. It wouldn't be long now, the Solstice was just about two Aboveground months away. Two months and everything would begin. But, Jareth wondered, would it be for the best? Or would he have to make a heaven out of hell for the two of them?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok so I decided to go ahead and make this a full story. I had the idea and it wouldn't go away, so lucky for all ya'll:D And please don't kill me for having Jareth married, you will see soon why. Anyway this story is basicly based on two things, The song The Bonny Swans and the beautiful Unicorn Tapestries. I was watching the music video for The Bonny Swans and they have images of the tapestries in it, not to mention the song was based after a book based on the tapestries...ok yeah most likely bored you with that, but basicly I had this idea and wanted to use it but it wouldn't fit in my other Lab story so I just made this one.

To those reading my Mask and the Mirror triligy, I am so not stopping it, I will just write for both. Heck I'm already writing six Lab stories posting only three at the moment why not make it seven.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!


	3. A Bigger Role To Play

A Bigger Role To Play:

--------------------

"If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as  
like him as she is." James laughed deeply as he gestured with his hand lightly to the man just a few paces away from him.

"I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Benedick: nobody marks you." Sarah lifted a brow as she set her hands on her hips. She smirked softly as James turned to look at her, all playfulness in his features.

"What, my dear Lady Disdain! are you yet living?" James laughed again, only a little lower. His eyes focused on Sarah as she lifted her hand in front of her and began to look over her nails before replying.

"Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence." Those around the pair cheered for the quick witted comeback. James looked a slight bit taken a back, but swiftly recovered and took a step forward.

"Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted: and I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly, I love none." Sarah did not let his words linger for long as she stepped up. The men around James praising him for his attack.

"A dear happiness to women: they would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me." She drew out the word man as though it were a vile thing she must force from her mouth. James watched she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked wildly at him.

"God keep your ladyship still in that mind! so some gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate scratched face." His words were quick witted and passed over his lips as quickly as his own name.

"Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such a face as yours were." The women around the two clapped their hands to their mouths trying to keep their giggles from being heard. The men however belted out a laugh at their friend's expense.

"Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher." The desperation at being beaten by this woman could be heard in his come back. Sarah arched her back a little, she took no prisoners.

"A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours." Again the laugher of the men roared up, James knowing the quick and endless wit of this woman smirked and took a small step back.

"I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and so good a continuer. But keep your way, i' God's name; I have done." He pressed his hand to his heart and made a small bow as all the crowd gathered around the pair clapped and cheered at the man's apparent victory.

"You always end with a jade's trick: I know you of old." Sarah slipped her hands down to her side as a loud clapping came from off stage.

"Perfect! Though……." Mrs. Woodhouse leapt her way onto the stage. She began to gather the extras, or as she so lovingly called them, her little ducklings. Sarah watched amused as Woodhouse began to instruct them on how to interact with not only the other actors on stage but also the audience. She remembered when she had first started there, she had been one of the ducklings. Scampering around on stage trying to appease her coaches, and not to mention the fact that a few of the older students loved to take advantage of the ducklings and use them as their personal attendants.

That was one thing Sarah never did, nor did she act like so many of the others who simply ignored them. She made a habit of getting to know each one, even befriending a few to the point where she soon had her own gang that would wreak havoc upon the local mall.

Sarah of course now one of Mrs. Woodhouse's star actresses had to watch out for trollers. Leaches as James had once put it, they would attach themselves to a popular student and hang on them feeding off of their popularity.  
"Sarah would you be a dear and come here?" Mrs. Woodhouse waved the girl over, the long white of her sleeve fluttering to the ground. Mrs. Woodhouse was not what one would think of when you thought of a college professor, mostly the head of the Shakespearian department. Sarah had always thought that her professors would be uptight and have delusions of grandeur. But Mrs. Woodhouse was different. She had a mind much like Sarah, she was a free thinker who always had her head in the clouds. She had once been an actress on Broadway, she was a triple threat and what a threat she was! But she had fallen in love with one of the stage hands. Oh she always went on about how she could have stayed on Broadway, her and her husband working together. But after marrying she said her priorities had changed, she wanted a family.

Sarah looked up to the woman, to be able to give up one dream for something much more worthy was indeed a reason to admire her. She had always wondered though why she had turned to teaching, Mrs. Woodhouse would simply wave a hand in the air and with a swish of her skirts began her tale.

After the death of her husband she had wanted to return to the stage, but she feared she was too old. Though Sarah doubted it, she was only in her fifties. With her two daughters grown, married and completely distracted by their careers, and her son already making a name for himself in the music world she said that she found herself alone and with no grandchildren to entertain. So she did the only thing she knew she would enjoy, teach drama. Her past on Broadway of course making it so she could get any position she wanted anywhere. Sarah was glad she had chosen this college.

"Of course Mrs. Woodhouse." Sarah glided over, one thing Mrs. Woodhouse hated was when a lady would run about like a crazed animal. _"You are a diva, the pinnacle of grace and poise. A diva does not run, she saunters at a swift pace. She does not plop down on her set, she takes her perch on her pedestal. And she does not just leave a room, she makes an exit!"_ Sarah now knew what it meant to be a diva, or at least a pre-diva. Mrs. Woodhouse was determined to turn Sarah into the next Audrey Hepburn or Monroe.

"Ah now here is my beautiful Darling! You see my ducklings if you work hard one day you might grow into the stunning swan Sarah has." Sarah froze, images of her never ending dream flooding her senses. She found herself closing her eyes as the thought of Jareth so close to her took over her body.

"Sarah! Sarah honey! Get your head out of the clouds! Sarah!" Sarah blinked and turned to see Mrs. Woodhouse waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah? Um what was it you needed?" Woodhouse furrowed her brows as she swept a bit of the girl's hair from her now flushed face.

"Sarah are you alright? You don't look well." Sarah was a bit startled, she felt fine. In fact she felt great, refreshed even. Though of course that in itself was strange as she had been in dress rehearsal most of the day. She should be tired by now.

"Of course I'm alright? Why?" She laughed as though it was the silliest thing to have asked her.

"Because Dear I have been yelling at you for ten minutes. You wouldn't respond. Just kept muttering quietly about waiting." Sarah took a step back and ran her own hand through her hair. Ten minutes? She thought she just came over to her and the ducklings. She began to blank out again, ducklings, ugly ducklings…..a swan!

"Sarah love I think you should go and have a lie down now. I think the stress from this play must be getting to you. Why don't you go and get changed and I will see you tomorrow. Okay?" She nodded her head as she backed away from Mrs. Woodhouse.

"Yes, thank you. Sleep is most likely best. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." With that she turned and headed towards the dressing rooms. Mrs. Woodhouse shook her head.

"Poor girl…….. Well!" She smacked her hands together as she turned back to the ducklings.

"Let's see if we can get this right shall we?"

--------------------

"Jean says you haven't been sleeping." James leaned against the doorway to the small dressing room in which the entire main cast shared.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Sarah unclipped the small curling hair extensions from under her own thick mass of melted chocolate hair. James was a nice enough bloke, but he had let Mrs. Woodhouse's talk about having a chance with her go to his head. And other places, as Sarah had found out at the last party she had gone to. Since then she tried to keep her relationship with him one of simply stage.

"Sarah why do you try to deal with everything yourself? You are far from super human, maybe you should let your friends help out. At least every now and then." James came to sit beside Sarah, his hands working quickly to remove the last bit of the extensions from her hair.

"I would if there was something to help out with. I'm just stressed out about the play, that is all." She snatched the brush from his hands as he tried to brush out her hair. If there was one thing she hated it was when people assumed that they could take such intimate liberties with her.

"Don't lie Sarah." James shot from the bench he had been sharing with her and leaned against the wall. Why was she being so stubborn?

"I'm not lying!" She almost violently pulled her hair back in a pony and went to the back wall to search for her duffle.

"Sarah, I know for a fact that you are. First off you are never stressed out about a play. When most of us are back here biting our nails and pissing our pants you are humming and skipping about. And secondly Jean says that you have been having trouble sleeping for months, in fact she says she hasn't seen you have a proper night's sleep since she met you. So now lets try this again, will you let your friends, namely me, help you?" Pulling her duffle from the pile on the floor she sent James a small smile.

"James, you know that nagging voice in the back of your head that laughs when you get rejected? Well I think I just heard it." She slipped through to the small bathroom, locking the door behind her. All she would need would be James bursting through while she was getting dressed.

--------------------

"Ok everyone can go now, but just remember I want each of you back here tomorrow. Just because you are not one of the main characters does not mean that you are not important. Remember you are not extras you are supporters. The glue that holds our main characters together. Goodnight my little ducklings!" Mrs. Woodhouse waved as the crowd of extras shuffled back to the dressing room, most of the rolling their eyes at her coach's little speech.

Woodhouse flinched when she heard a loud bang come from stage left. Clasping her hand to her chest she fingered a small silver pendant and tried to focus her thoughts.

"Of all things!" James' voice came from where the bang had just resonated. Woodhouse let go of her pendant and whispered a silent thank you to the air.

"James what are you doing, I thought you left with Sarah?" James stopped out on the main stage, his arms crossed harshly across his chest. Mrs. Woodhouse sighed, Sarah must have rejected him once again. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with that girl.

"Yeah well I would have had she actually been civil and let me!" James kicked at one of the props almost causing himself to fall over.

"I can bet she was being civil, oh James sometimes you just have to take it slow. Girls like that don't come around very often, and she is the romantic kind. Why not try wooing her?" James scowled at the thought, he had never before had a problem with getting a girl. Drop a line here, smile a little there, and bam she was his. This new found struggle was proving to be almost not worth the girl. Almost.

"Hey! Have either of you seen Sarah?" Jean rushed into the auditorium, the state of her hair making it painfully obvious that she had not long ago gotten out of bed. Mrs. Woodhouse crossed her arms, she gave up long ago on the girl. The two had an understaning, Jean didn't audition for any large part and Woodhouse would simply give her a "C" and make her one of the smallest extras in the play. It seemed to work too.

"No she left here awhile ago, I sent her off to bed. She was looking very pale." Jean hopped up on stage and gave a flirty wink to James who answered it with a quick smile and a once over of her.

"Yeah well she would, I don't think she slept at all last night. I mean she at least had a few hours, but after I got back she woke up and went for a walk. I haven't seen her since then." Mrs. Woodhouse furrowed her brows. She had noticed how tired Sarah had been looking lately, but she just chalked it up to working to hard on the play.

"Has something been bothering her?" Jean pinched her lips together as she thought about what Sarah had told her. She didn't know whether she should tell or not, but they were just dreams. And at that good dreams, why would it upset her if she was to tell?

"She has been having this dream, every night she wakes up from it. I don't know why she is bothered by it. I mean it's a sweet dream. But she says it is complicated. What is so complicated about getting a gift and kiss from a hot guy?" She flung one of her hands in the air, it didn't matter how many times she went over it the whole thing seemed strange.

"You said she dreams this every night?" Woodhouse found her heart jump, a slight tingle shoot up her back.

"Yeah for as long as I have known her. Though when we first met she would have them maybe once a week. But I didn't even know about them till a few months ago when she started to cry out in her sleep. She seems to be having them many times every night." The brow above James' eyes lifted, this would explain her odd behavior, or at least a bit.

"Has she told you all about these dreams, like who the guy is and the gift?" Jean nodded her head slowly as she tried to remember everything Sarah had told her a few months ago.

"She has told me what he looks like, but never who he is. But I keep hearing her mutter Jareth in her sleep. I just figured he was most likely an old crush from high school." The hairs on Woodhouse's neck stood up, she felt a slight chill in the air and she reached to her chest once again and clutched at the pendant.

"Come you two, I think we need to talk." The two silently followed their teacher, the worry in her face seemingly unnecessary in light of what they had been talking about. Once inside Woodhouse's office she closed the door and locked it. Jean and James watched helplessly as she went and shut every window. The two had never been in her office before, in fact no one, not even other teachers had ever been in her office. She always kept it locked tight.

"Now Jean please tell me everything that Sarah told you, and I mean everything." Jean looked completely lost, but settling herself in one of the large plush chairs she began to regale everything her dorm-mate had told her.

"Well first off she says that the dream changes, I mean how everything comes about. But it always ends the same. This man appears in her room after she finds this gift. He keeps calling her his swan, kisses her and tell her that they will be together just not yet and she promises to wait for him." The shivering up Woodhouse's spine increased. She leaned in further, her eyes boring into Jean.

"He calls her his swan?" Woodhouse felt her hands begin to shake, she had to sit o them just so Jean and James could not see.

"Yes, it's a strange pet name I know. But oh that brings me to another point, the gift he gives her is a crystal swan." Mrs. Woodhouse's eyes grew wide and she shot up from her chair, her entire body now trembling.

"I can't believe it! After all this time and she is right here! I can't believe it!" James stood to try and comfort what now appeared to be a distressed Woodhouse.

"What can't you believe? What is going on?" James held onto the woman's shoulders as she went off in a panic. Her mumblings growing louder the more she went on. She turned her head to the young man holding onto her. She took a deep breath and composed herself. It would not due to go all frantic.

"Listen you two, and you better listen good. Your friend Sarah has a bigger role to play than any she has or ever will on stage. I can't believe I didn't recognize this when she came, but………Oh my the Solstice!" James lead her to a chair, grateful she slipped down and tried her best not to squirm about.

"The Solstice?" Shaking her head Woodhouse once again got her composure. She ignored Jean's question and turned to James.

"James I am sorry but you best try your luck with another girl. I see now why Sarah never fancied you." James looked taken a back, and not for the first time that day.

"But you were the one that said that I should go for her." Woodhouse only shook her head and she tried to completely calm her breathing.

"Yes and now I'm unsaying it. Listen I know I must sound like an old crazy, but believe me when I say that she is very important." With one last deep breath she stilled her body, but not her heart.

"Now I need you two to do a huge favor for me. Both of you must not leave Sarah's side for the next two months, someone must be with her at all times until the Solstice." James nodded but Jean looked worried as she scooted forward in her chair.

"But we can't. She is leaving tomorrow remember, she is going to the Metropolitan Museum with her family. She will be gone all weekend." Woodhouse shot up again, this time slamming her hand down on her desk.

"Damn!" She calmed herself once again, by the Council she knew that getting hysterical would do not good.

"Well at least her parents will be there. I doubt since they rarely get to see her that they will let her out of their sight." James ran his fingers through his hair, this was all just a little too weird for him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Woodhouse, but what the hell is going on?" Woodhouse let out a soft laugh as she went to unlock her door.

"Old promises. Now go both of you, go find Sarah and don't let her out of your site until she has to leave." The two left without another word. Woodhouse returned to her office and bared the door. By both worlds she wished she had known, Sarah could be in danger and not even know it. She wondered if _he_ even realized it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well I'm on a roll...Now first off I know we don't even have Jareth in here at all. Sorry. I promise that the next chapter will have plenty of Jareth to go around.

Ok well Mrs. Woodhouse sure did take over, I didn't plan on her taking this role, but she works well for it. In the chapter after next I will explain why she seems to know about Jareth.

Ok now here is the deal, for those who have checked my page and that you may have noticed I am also writing a Jareth/OC. Now as I don't want to put either of these stories on the back burner I decided that I will be taking turns in posting chapters. I have so many Lab stories planned I might as well just get them written. And hell after I am finished with this one do not be surprised should I decide to make a sequel, or in fact make it a trilogy. I have a thing about trilogies, love to write them and love to read them.

I hope I am doing justice to Sarah, I have never written her before. And sorry if there are a few things that seem out of place. I have had the flu for the past week and have gotten almost no sleep in the past five days. I'm going crazy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did...or at least Jareth. ;) Sadly I don't and must now cry into my pillow while I listen to Bowie blasting from my radio. I also do not own the play to which they are acting out in the beginning. That is Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare. One of my all time favorite plays.


	4. They Swim So Bonny 'O

They Swim So Bonny 'O:

--------------------

_The sunlight shimmered as it bounced off of the quietly flowing water of the river. Arianrhod smiled as she slid her hand into her betrothed's arm. Her laughter sweet as it rose up from her throat at some unheard amusement. The day was warm and the air was fragrant this time of year by the Llew river. The white blossoms of the wild cherry dotted the trees that grew in rows of three on the other side of the bank._

_Illiam patted his betrothed's hand, his gaze slipping momentarily back to gaze at Agrona, Arianrhod's oldest sister. _

_Agrona smiled, her lips curling in the most wicked of manners. Illiam could just gaze at her in wonder. Realizing how long he had been staring back at the tall and beautiful woman he turned his head back to the smaller princess in his arms._

_The sisters were two of King Fearghas's three daughters. King Fearghas was a very prosperous king, his kingdom of Sol was renowned for its gold mines. A marriage between his youngest daughter and King Illiam of the Labyrinth would be the perfect match._

_Agrona, his first born was crowned princess of Sol, destined to marry as her sisters for political gain. She of course was little if not none too happy about the fact. Hoping that her mother still might produce a son._

_Arianrhod rested her head on Illiam's shoulder, for though her marriage had been arranged she did truly love the Goblin King. He was kind and handsome, and the longer she stayed in the Labyrinth during her preparations the more she came to love it. _

_She found the castle to be just the sort of place that one could spend their life as Queen in. The castles back home where covered in gold from top to bottom and the color often hurt her eyes. She loved the earth and the feel of the dirt. The creamy stones of Goblin Castle and the winding Labyrinth made her feel at home. She even began to love the goblins. For though they were annoying creatures that loved nothing better than to get into trouble, Arianrhod saw only their sweetness. She had on many occasions remarked how they reminded her of children._

_In essence, Arianrhod had been the perfect choice for Goblin Queen. She loved the city and the goblins, loved the earth and all creatures that lived on it. She would rule with heart, never wanting power or riches. This was why the Order had chosen her._

_She was the swan to match Illiam's falcon. The perfect match of predator and beauty. _

_"Let us stop here my Dear sister, Your Majesty. The scent of the wild cherry is strongest here." Agrona smiled as she smoothed out her skirts. Her perfect blonde hair toppling down her back only to be gathered at her feet in a small gold band._

_Arianrhod took in the air around her, the blossoms were indeed best here. She let go of her King's hand and ventured to the edge of the river. She loved the water, and she knew that as the Llew river ran from Sol that small gold fish would be swimming in little schools within the water. She looked down and smiled, watching as two of the shimmering little fish danced together as they darted to and fro next to the banks edge._

_Agrona silently stepped up behind her sister, her gaze dark and shadowed as she pressed her hands to her back and pushed with all her strength. _

_Arianrhod screamed, though she could swim, the large dress would make it impossible to move. She did not have her sister's ability to shift her clothing, nor her mother's to transform into one of the water races. She bobbed up and down in the water, her arm lifted above her head as she reached out for her king. Her voice was strangled as she called out his name, but as she looked up from the water's depths she could see Illiam, her Illiam in the arms of Agrona. _

_Her sister laughed as Illiam produced a crystal in his hand, his fingers twirling it with a companion. Arianrhod felt her heart break in two, a single tear slipping down her cheek as it mingled with the river. Taking in a deep breath she allowed the water to fill her lungs as she continued to struggle to safety._

_Illiam almost looked sorry as he tossed the first crystal at his betrothed. The clear orb connecting with her chest as she desperately tried to jump from the water. _

_All sound stopped as Arianrhod fell fully back, her eyes closing as all breath and warmth left her body. She floated silently down the river towards the small city of Bel. Her body still as beautiful as ever, even in death._

_Illiam looked to Agrona and softly kissed her sweet cherry lips as he dropped the last crystal at their feet removing all evidence they had ever been there._

_The two altered and flew away, their only witnesses the little goldfish who only understood that side by side a falcon and a raven flew. _

--------------------

Jareth leaned against the window of the dinning hall, absently eating a peach as he gazed out over his kingdom. Over the years the Labyrinth and his kingdom had lost its allure. It was once a large kingdom spreading farther north and east than it did now. Since the days of his father's rule the Goblin Kingdom had slowly been plucked apart by the neighboring kingdoms. At first a trade route here, a patch of farming land there. Slowly but surely the rest of the Underground were turning his kingdom into nothing more than a small province that would one day be absorbed by one of the Northern Kingdoms.

But, Jareth thought, not while he was king. He had done everything he could since he gained the throne five hundred years ago. But it wasn't enough. The latest loss was the Llew river, the main source of irrigation water for the farmers. Not though it mattered much as most of the farmers and their families had been scared off, paid off, and even killed off so the king which wanted the land could take it.

Jareth was just glad that the most important of his farms where located in the Labyrinth itself. These had been the farms that kept the castle and the goblin city fed. After most of the outer farms were stolen Jareth had begun to order the expansion of the royal farms, even sending in a few more goblins and workers who could help tend them.

While his main title was Goblin King there were a few cities located just outside of the Labyrinth. Most of these were inhabited by mortals and elves. The two races finding each others company pleasurable. Jareth had always wondered about this, his people had a very low tolerance for those not like themselves. They enjoyed the company of elves, they were not much different then they were. Maybe just a few steps lower in development. But the mortals were so unlike them, and yet so close that it was frightening.

Mortals, while having no power, could conjure dreams at will. This fascinated his people, and yet they treated those who lived Underground almost as animals. No better than entertainment and amusement. Nobles were known to _"acquire"_ a mortal through purchase. Though to his people this was no different then the arranged marriages that were common, to the mortals there this was slavery. Jareth had to agree.

Had the mortal purchased been given freedom, allowed to marry who they wished and do what they wished, Jareth would not have minded so much. But these so called _Nobles_ treated them as dogs. Pets to keep as company.

Many gave them rooms in their castles, fine clothing and basically anything they wanted. But they paraded them around like a prize, making them in essence do tricks to amuse them.

Jareth had been guilty of this at one time, when he was still the young and blind prince. Long before he had found out the truth. The real nature of his people, and just how cruel they were.

Though now he saw the world through new eyes. He began to admire mortals, how though they lived for so short a time they lived it with much more flair then his people. They knew what life was and they held on to it dearly.

It had been this realization that had brought about one of his biggest decisions. The Labyrinth had been used for years upon years as an amusement. Mortals from Aboveground would be dropped right at the edge as they were watched and laughed at. Those that made it through where given a false prize and title, soon being left off in one of the small cities just outside the Labyrinth.

Those that lost where sent to far darker entertainments. The thought of these made Jareth shudder, mostly because this was not a lost practice.

The decision to use the Labyrinth as a test came about one night, only a hundred years into his kingship. He had masked himself as a traveling bard and had been wondering old Breton. It had been a time in history when it was safer for his people to travel Above. The use of iron, while around, was nothing like the modern days.

The night had been drawing in and he had just finished entertaining the small village of commoners. While he respected mortals he had to admit that they were amusing. The way they reacted to his singing always made him smile.

Most in the village had left and were getting prepared to dine. Jareth had begun to pack and head back to his castle when one of his audience, a small sweet child began to pull on his sleeve. He had regarded the girl with wonderment as she pulled him over to her mother and sister. Jareth stared wide eyed at the young woman, her long red hair and bright green eyes were so bright he thought someone had lit a fire behind them.

The little girl's mother explained how she had made too much food for just the three of them, that her husband had died just a month earlier and she had yet to get used to not having an extra mouth to feed. She offered the extra food and even a warm bed for the night. Taking another look at the oldest of the daughters he found himself accepting.

The meal had been like nothing he had ever had before, it was hearty and filled him to the brim. The little family seemed all to happy to entertain him, the littlest daughter regaling him with stories she had heard the other kids tell. And the oldest daughter happily sitting by the fire stitching away at a small bit of embroidery. Her eyes ever constant on Jareth.

By the time the mother had put the little one in bed Jareth had already had the oldest completely entranced. And she gave no struggle when Jareth entered her room late at night, his mind still focused on that hair and eyes.

He had found the warmth of the girl to be sweeter than any of his race, her passion a rival to his own. But it had not been his sexual experience with this girl that caused him to defy the Council and cut off his kingdom to the rest of the Underground. It was what had happened in the next room after the girl had fallen asleep.

While still holding the beauty in his arms he began to hear the little one crying. He had begun to shift from the bed, planning on soothing the little one back to sleep when he heard the mother slam into the room.

The force in which the door had flung had caused the walls to shake. Jareth had wondered how the little cottage had stayed standing. He could hear as the mother began to scream at the child to shut up for once and allow her to sleep. He could not believe a mother could yell at her child like that. But it soon got worse as she began to blame her for the death of her husband, that she was a mistake and all she was was just a cost of money.

Jareth could have blasted down the wall at that moment, the child had been so sweet. She did not deserve what she was getting. The final straw had been when Jareth heard the sickening smack of the woman's hand colliding with the soft flesh of her daughter's cheek.

He flung from the bed all intent to blast the woman to the ends of the earth when the woman next to him woke. She hung her head and began to cry as she heard her mother continuously beat her own child. Jareth had been disgusted to find out this happened nearly every night since the death of their father.

At long last the sounds from the room stopped, the quiet gurgling of a crying mother as she wished her daughter away to the goblins.

Jareth was dumbstruck, he knew those Above knew of his people. They had once lived peacefully together. But he had never heard of them doing any such thing as this.

His momentary shock wore off as he realized a way to save the child. Not caring that the girl beside him was watching, he shifted into his normal clothing. The girl jumped as she watched, a mixture of awe and fear in her eyes.

Making use of his crystals he sent for his goblins to take the child away. But the sister had watched on, and in shock she rushed at Jareth. The noise of her movement bringing the mother to the room. Jareth couldn't even feel any sort of resentment or embarrassment as she watched as her oldest daughter clung on naked to the strangely dressed man.

The mother began to scream for him to return her child, but Jareth refused. Soon she was loud enough to wake the entire village. Finally tired of her vocalization he shifted them all to the Labyrinth. And it was there he began to write the rules of his game, a game meant to save those that needed saving.

The mother never made it through that game, her weariness taking over before she even made it ten feet through the Labyrinth. In the end the Mother returned home empty handed and the oldest pleaded with Jareth to allow her to stay.

Jareth sighed as he thought back on all this. That girl, Mena, had been one of the most beautiful mortals he had ever seen. He had taken her as she wished and for a time she had been his lover, but as time for mortals was short he had to watch as she grew old and died. Her baby sister, Anna, as well.

He looked past the goblin city to the Labyrinth. Oh how after that he wished he had the power to preserve the life of a mortal to match his own life span. How strange it was that four hundred years later he was being offered the chance. And even more strange that it was all due to the actions of his mother and father on one day so many, many years ago.

--------------------

_The night air was cool and drifted lightly across the town of Bel. The smell of fresh fruit and roasting meats lifted and rode along with the chilled breeze. Nightfall was a time for rejoicing in the small farming town._

_Bel was the main farming lands for the Kingdom of Sol. They were known for the sweetest cherries and ripest berries in all the Underground. Their bakers made the lightest cakes and warmest breads. Their dairy maids and their fathers making the smoothest cheeses and creamiest butters. Their hunters trapping the sweetest meats to be had in the great woods that encircled the Llew river._

_Lugh kneeled down to dip his hands into the cool waters of the Llew to wash the weariness of the day away. He had been working in his field and could hardly wait to return home to his wife and daughters. As he brought the sweet water to his lips something caught his eyes._

_He allowed the water to run from his fingers as he stared in disbelief at the figure caught at the river's edge. He without thought jumped into the water and dragged the girl onto dry land. He hands shook as he took in the beautiful features of Princess Arianrhod._

_Calling upon what power he had he shifted them to the town square. All people around gasping as they beheld their beloved princess dead, her body soaked to the bone._

_Darkness seemed to reign over the people, the only noise the sound of tears slapping stone as the people wept. From out of the night sky fluttered a swan, her white feathers a reminder of all things pure. _

_The graceful bird landed upon the cold body of the princess, all the people watching as the two shimmered away leaving only the wet mark where the girl had been._

_--------------------_

Jareth took another bite of the peach in his hand. It was strange to him how his happiness could be directly the result of another's sorrow.

When he was younger he had been resentful of what the future would hold. How could the Order and Council make such an important decision for him. Was it not enough what _she_ had done to him, what _she_ had tried to do? Was it not enough all the pain he had to go through all because of _her_?

Yes he had once hated the Order for this, hated them and wanted to see them dismantled. But time has a way of changing hearts and revealing truthes.

It was strange indeed. The day he saw her in the park had been the day when the fogs lifted from his eyes. And his heart. Though young she was so beautiful. He didn't need the letter from the Council or the visit from the Order to understand he had found her. When she stepped into the Labyrinth it was as though the veils of time parted and the Fates themselves sang. But sadly she had come to early, she had strength yes, but she was unprepared and unwilling to follow destiny.

He could feel her now though, her steady acceptance of who she is and who she was born to be. Her acceptance of him and everything he is to become. She was as a sweet peach, when he had found her those years ago she had been still young and green. If he had plucked her from the safety of her branches then she would have been bitter. But with a little time she has ripened, her life would continue on from that point to be sweet and fragrant like the peach he now savored in his hand.

The soft pattering of feet on cold stone pulled him from his reverie, with the Solstice so close it was important that he clear his head. There was too much to do, too many things that could go wrong. And one of those things was at that moment walking right into the dinning hall.

--------------------

_King Fearghas had been preparing for the summer Solstice, one of the few times of the year that could get him nervous. And this year it had him almost shaking in his boots. Every year the Solstice was held in one of the many kingdoms of the Underground. It had been decided that this year Sol would host the festivities. _

_The reason for this being the soon to be marriage of his youngest to the king of the Labyrinth. The pairing had been favorable, and had even been arranged by the Order. Mainly his middle daughter Leda. He had hoped that Leda herself would have been chosen for the marriage. The union of a second born to the king would have been even a stronger pairing. He thought for sure the Order would choose her, Leda was after all a swan just the same as Arianrhod. He had been almost heartbroken to hear the Order's decision. _

_Arianrhod was his favored daughter, she was so innocent and kind. No one would ever think or want to do any harm to her. He regretted the fact that he would have to part with her company, but she seemed happy with King Illiam. Maybe the Goblin Kingdom would benefit more of her presence than he did._

_Leda softly entered her father's study, the long white robes of her Order fluttering quietly behind her. Fearghas stopped to regard his daughter with delight. His smile fading as he noticed a small tear running down her cheek._

_Fearghas was one of the rare males of the Underground. After his wife had died, poisoned with iron, he had become obsessed with his daughters' lives. He soon realized what most males of his race were missing. The joy that came from rasing a child was beyond anything he could compare it to. He had grown to know and understand his children. And the look on Leda's face was one that chilled him to the bone._

_Leaving his paperwork behind he followed his daughter swiftly to the gardens, stopping as he noticed the still form of his youngest floating in the pond. He fell to his knees in a torrent of grief, not caring who might be watching._

_From the corners of the gardens slipped a dozen white robed fae. Their faces all holding the same grief which took the king._

_"Who has done this?" Fearghas looked up to his daughter, the burning need for revenge already taking over his features. Leda pulled a long chain from her robes and laid in within his hand. He looked it over carefully as he tried to quell the need to kill that was ever rising fast in his blood._

_The chain held the small figure of a raven against the silver of the moon. The symbol of the Sisters of the Moon, an order much as the one Leda belonged. Though the Sisters were much darker, more sinister, and deadly._

_He rose to his feet and crushed the chain and pendant in his hand till small droplets of blood dappled the stone ground at his feet. He handed the blood soaked pendant back to Leda, anger and determination in his face._

_"As sure as my blood will stain the silver in your hand will my vengeance be carried out." Leda hung her head as she motioned for the rest of the Order of White and Snow to remove her sister from the pond._

_"You do not know of what you pledge father." Fearghas turned on his daughter anger so welled up in his eyes that should anyone touch him his fires would burn them._

_"I know just what it is I pledge. Would not you have me avenge your sister? Would not my dear Agrona and my soon to have been son Illiam want the one who's hands are stained with my daughter's blood?" Leda pulled her father to look upon the drying body of his youngest. Her voice soft as she spoke._

_"Were it any other who had done this deed I would gladly give to you the whole of my Order to aid you in this quest. But my Father I would not have you for the whole of both worlds put the blood guilt of your own daughter on your hands." Fearghas stood as stone, his heart breaking faster than crystal. Leda continued, working her hardest to keep her own tears from her voice._

_"We have been deceived my Father, Agrona has these past months been seducing Illiam. Given him all her charms but one which he had desired most. King Illiam allowed himself to be swayed by her enchantments, and gave no concern when she offered a solution to the problem of his marriage to our sister." Fearghas bowed his head, one child dead, murdered by the other. How could he have lost two daughters in one day?  
"And what should we then make of this? I can not allow Agrona to take the throne, to do so would be saying as much as I never loved my little Arianrhod." Leda opened her hand where the pendant stained with her father's blood had been, there in their stead were two gold rings, set with stones like black blood._

_"Let the traitors together play out their fate. Pronounce me your heir and give Agrona to Illiam in Arianrhod's stead. Let them be married in this very courtyard, let them stand where you looked upon your daughter and let them drink water from the pond where her body lay._

_"Your revenge will not go unfulfilled. My sister is deceitful, her heart black and poisoned against all love. Time will bring to a head all that you have wished upon these two murderers. But it seems the Fates may have a purpose for them." Leda set the rings in her father's hands, curling his fingers around them._

_"And what are we to do about Arianrhod?" All in the courtyard garden had already gathered around the still body of the princess. Arianrhod now suspended in their arms._

_"She still holds a purpose as well." As she said this a light shined from the girl's lifeless body. The king watched in horror, not understanding the gift his youngest was bestowing him. When the light faded where once had been the sodden princess was now a harp of ivory bone, its strings bright gold and shimmering in the pale moonlight._

_"Until the day that a swan sits on the throne of the Goblin Kingdom shall Arianrhod rest here. Her song will be heard by all who come to hear it. She will be bound to sing her story to all those who ask her to play it, but without words no one will understand it. The truth of what became of her will only be heard by two, the sister of her fowl and the wayward owl." _

--------------------

The soft pounding gradually began to grow louder. Jareth could make out the extra skid Catriona's feet made across the floor. The heaviness of her pregnancy often times made it hard on her. Their kind rarely had children, and when a woman did get pregnant there was always a chance that the child and mother would not make it. Jareth had seen many Queens come and go.

Catriona rounded the corner and slowly entered the dinning hall. Her long hair toppling down to brush over her swollen belly. He smiled thinking of the child inside, his child. He had been careful when he was with mortal's, they could get pregnant at the drop of a hat it seemed. But when it came to his wife he had never thought to protect against this with any charms.

The smile soon fell from his lips, he wanted the child but there were complications. When he had married Catriona he had been young, he had still been only a prince. He had been sour at what the Order had proclaimed, not knowing then the gift they had given him. But he had been angry and wanted to defy the Order and the Council. So when the offer for a marriage contract with Catriona as a peace offering between their two kingdoms came, he accepted. Little did he realize the effort he would have to put out just for the Council to allow the marriage, though they did it did come with a price. An arrangement actually.

"The little one is eager to meet her father." Cat grinned as she walked to her husband, her hands folded atop her roundness.

"And what makes you so sure that it is a daughter?" Cat only shook her head and took Jareth's hand to join both of her's.

"No it is a daughter, she will have your hair and my eyes." Jareth laughed slightly, his hand running slightly across the smoothness of her belly. He could feel the child inside, but the sex could not be determined. All attempts to use power to reach the child ended up with a muddled image.

"The poor child." Jareth teased as Cat batted his hand away. _Poor child indeed!_ He had been a fool in his youth. He turned to look back out of the window, he had been a fool and now it would be his child would be pay the price.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok wow took me longer then I thought, actually I had all but the last section done pretty quickly. But We went away for the weekend and I had a bit of trouble writing that last bit. This is far from how I had planned this chapter, you were going to get to see more interaction with Jareth and Catriona. But I guess the past just kept coming up. In fact I actually like it better this way.

By the way part of the story here sounds familiar, yeah its sort of a mix of things but mostly of Course the Bonny Swans by Loreena McKennitt. I watched the music vid while writing this for oh...six hours straight! My Da says no wonder I'm insane.

Anyway even though there was no Jareth/Sarah in this chapter you sure got lots of Jareth! I quite like this chapter even though it is pretty quiet in terms of Jareth, I love the flashback scenes. This story will be moving foreward, but please remember I don't want to rush it. Next chapter will be mostly Sarah, but there will be a bit of Sarah/Jareth, just yeah you will see.

And to those upset about Jareth being married, don't worry in the chapter after next you will see how we will deal with that little complication.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own Labyrinth, also don't own The Bonny Swans which this chapter and whole story was based after.


	5. The Captured Unicorn

Chapter Four: The Captured Unicorn:

--------------------

_"Don't be so sad my little Swan, we shall have our time. But not yet." He left a small kiss on the tip of her nose._

_"Not yet." He pulled back and without another word vanished. Sarah looked down at the small swan in her hand._

_"I'll be waiting."_

"Sarah, Honey, wake up. We are here." Robert Williams reached back and softly patted the knee of his oldest child. Sarah opened her eyes, not at all bothered to be woken from her dream. This one had been almost real, and now looking at it through waking eyes she swore that Jareth hesitated in leaving. That was something that had never occurred.

"We're home?" Still a bit groggy from falling asleep Sarah's surroundings had yet to register upon her sleep fogged brain. Though when her eyes fell upon the large hotel just outside of the passenger's side of the car she shook her head answering her own question.

"Nevermind, forget that! Rewind and lets try that again. We are at the hotel aren't we?" Toby giggled as their parents rolled their eyes. Ever since that night years ago Sarah's attitude had changed. There were no snide remarks, no yelling, and not once since that night had she ever said the words; _'It's not fair!'_ In fact she hated those words, loathed them. When Toby had been five he had come home from school crying and screaming that it just wasn't fair. Sarah could remember setting him down to a plate of cookies to have what had become known in their house as the _"Life is shit, you better learn to love the flavor"_ speech. Of course as Toby was no where close to the age of her school friends she toned it down into the _"Life is a dirty sock, best learn to love the smell"_ speech. Both Robert and Karen had grown to really respect Sarah in a way most parents never did. She had become almost a third parent for Toby.

"Yes we are at the hotel. I swear Sarah if you are this dissorented after a fifteen minute nap I am a little afraid what you are like after a full night's rest." Sarah simply smilled and laughed quietly. She was not about to let her family know that she hadn't had a good night sleep in four years. That would only bring about questions that were not only unwanted, but a little complicated to answer. Jean may have been able to push off the dreams as nothing more than her need for a good _"banging"_ as she so elegantly put it, but her parents were a different matter.

Sarah had always been a dreamer, her fifth grade teacher had put it the best. Sarah had not only her head in the clouds but she had set up permanent residence there. Her father had teased her for months about it, saying that he wouldn't mind as long as she let him come and visit for awhile. No, Sarah thought, it would be a totally different matter with them. And right now with her exams, the up coming play and not to mention all the programs Mrs. Woodhouse had set up for her over the summer, she had no time for dealing with a couple of worried parents.

Stepping out of the car Sarah had to flatten herself back up against the door as a speeding taxi almost ran her over. She felt the wind rush over her body, a strange feeling of concern fluttering with it.

"Sarah! Come on you slowpoke!" Toby stood just outside of the doors of the hotel, a small suitcase in one hand that had stickers haphazardly slapped on it, and in the other Lancelot. It didn't seem to matter how old Toby got, he never went anywhere without the old and tattered bear she had given him that night seven years ago.

She laughed to herself thinking about the day Toby would get married. There coming down the aisle would be the most beautiful woman ever, her dark eyes hidden beneath the veil of white and her body completely drapped in silk and satin. She would look up and there at the altar would be Toby, his black and white tux neatly pressed. His cummerbund perfect, and in his hand would be Lancelot.

Toby narrowed his eyes at her as though he knew just what she was thinking. Shaking the thought from her mind she raced past him, her own suitcase studded with stickers in her hand.

"Last one inside is a goblin's egg!" Toby giggled as he ran after his sister, his legs though smaller than hers gaining speed. Coming to the counter both siblings smacked their hands against the cold marble.

"Tie?" Sarah held out her hand to her brother, who not thinking took it.

"Tie!" He yelped as Sarah lifted him up over her shoulder and lightly smacked him on the bottom to get him to stop squirming. Toby looked behind him over his sister's shoulder.

"Goblins have eggs?" Sarah stopped for a moment and raised a brow,

"You know I don't know." She patted her little brother again as their parents came in, both of them clearly annoyed with the antics of the children but to amused to scold them.

"Sarah you are weird!" Toby stuck out his tongue and went to pick up Lancelot which he had dropped when his insane sister decided to toss him over her shoulder.

"I know! But you wouldn't love me if I wasn't!" She winked at her brother knowing what his reaction would be. As if on cue he wrinkled his nose and lowered his lips into a look of disgust.

"Eww! Love!" Karen laughed as she smoothed out her son's hair. Toby was still at the age when the idea of love and girls was something akin to alien to him. Love was something grownups did and girls had cooties. Sarah kneeled down and ruffled his now neat hair, this earning an annoyed sigh from Karen.

"You know Toby, one day you will find a girl and fall in love. Love is not such a bad thing." The boy only crossed his arms and looked at his sister like she was crazy. Sarah laughed and after another shake of his hair stood to help her stepmother.

"Sarah, how do you know? Are you in love?" The question halted Sarah in her place. An unknown feeling hung in the air like thick syrup. She turned back towards the little boy and kneeled so her words would be directed at him only.

"I…um..well Toby you see that is a complicated question." Toby was not buying it. For such a young child he sure was smart. She often wondered if his time with the Goblin King had changed him, if even in only small ways.

"Why? Mommy says that when you meet the one you love you just know. So why?" Unknowing of her actions she closed her eyes and slowly ran her finger across her lips till she realized and shot her hand down.

"Because Toby, it…it just is. Come on we should get these things up to the rooms." Sarah stood and continued to help Karen, ignoring her little brother's pout. He hated not being told the whole truth. But, Sarah thought, what was the truth?

--------------------

_"Oh? But you were expecting me." _

Sarah stood against the frame of the French doors that led out to the balcony. Her long hair fluttering in the wind. The tv behind her was chattering away, though she could not seem to hear it. She was too busy with her thoughts to notice anything.

The sounds of her family in the room next to her's clattered on, though she didn't even laugh when Toby screamed out that their room had a pool in the bathroom and Karen's voice giggling back that it was a hot tub. No she was far to wrapped up in her thoughts.

_"Still trying to be defiant, even to your own feelings." _

She closed her eyes trying to remember everything about her time in the Labyrinth. Her thoughts danced around her friends, the goblins, all the troubles she had gone through, till they finally rested on one aspect of her journey that took her years to understand. Jareth.

She thought of how they first met, every time she had seen him in the Labyrinth, her final confrontation with him. But most of all the peach dream.

Out of everything she had been through in the Labyrinth, it was this that she had never told a soul. She had many times told Toby of the adventures, and even his friends when they came over. She wrote everything down in her diary as well. Everything but that one moment.

There was something about it that screamed secret. Even though she had never expected to see Jareth again, never expected anything from him. This one moment in all the moments of her life was special. If anything it was a secret between Jareth and her. Something for just the two of them and no one else.

She shook her head. She was being silly! He was the enemy at the time, stole away her brother and tried to get her to give up on him. So why the hell did she have this need to remember him in this way? Giving up on trying to sort her thoughts out she slammed the doors shut and flopped down on the bed. She laughed when turning the channel revealed one of her favorite movies.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she listened to the sound of the Mystics in the movie begin to sing.

--------------------

_Sarah ran back stage as the crowd roared in applause. She loved the sound as they cheered and clapped. Before she was even to the large dressing room James had a hold of her hand._

_"Come on they are asking for you!" She laughed as he pulled her back out on stage. The crowd yelled and screamed as she dipped and winked at a few of her known admirers. It wasn't long before the curtains were once again closed allowing her freedom to leave and change._

_Once in the dressing room she watched as her fellows thespians received gifts from fans and family alike. Sarah knew her family would not be back here. Her father was a busy man, being the vice president of one of the larger production companies always kept him away. Sarah didn't mind, not now. Once she had hated it, hated him, him and her mother. _

_It was through his job he met his first wife, and it was because of both of their jobs that the marriage had failed._

_Sarah sighed as she watched Ellie's parents both pick her off of the floor and spin her around in a fit of giggles. The young girl was very sweet, it did not surprise Sarah at all that she had been chosen to play Hero._

_Deciding that it would be best to finish up she turned back around to the large vanity table that ran the length of the wall. Taking care she removed each of the curling hair pieces she had used to make her hair fuller. Mrs. Woodhouse was determined to show as much of the real Sarah as she could. There were no wigs to be used when extensions looked better._

_The room grew quiet as she set the last clip of hair on the table. She looked up and around her. Strange, she thought, she had not notice anyone leave. And yet there was not a soul left save herself in the room. Shrugging her still costume laden shoulders she turned back to her task of removing her stage makeup. _

_Just as she lifted a moist cloth to her eyes she noticed it. _

_The package which set on the vanity was small, just a little larger than the palm of her hand. It had not been wrapped in paper making it look like nothing more than a simple wooden box._

_Sarah picked it slowly off of the vanity and fingered the dark wood. She frowned as she noticed that carved along the box was what appeared to be a winding maze. _

_She ran her fingers over the wood, stopping as the tip of her index smoothed over the carved relief of a castle on the lid. Shaking she allowed her other fingers to graze across the bottom. _

_With a slight shuffle of sound a small card fell from the base and into her lap. She felt her mouth parch and her heart pace. Her eyes rested on the all to familiar image that graced the back of the card. Slowly, as though the paper would burn her, she picked up the card and read aloud._

_**"My dear Sarah, how I've missed you. You don't know how boring it has been without your "particular" company. I miss our little game, don't you? Until we meet again my Beautiful Swan. Jareth."**_

_Sarah shook her head, her hands trembling just as much that she almost dropped the box._

_With a loud crack she slammed the gift onto the vanity. She looked down at the box and then to the pile of hair clips. She tried not to look at his gift, tried not to think on him. But her eyes kept wondering to the gift. She tried to take her mind off of it. She smoothed down her hair, took off the stage makeup, and retrieved her own bag of cosmetics._

_Normally Sarah would simply wear a smudge of lip gloss, she had what her mother always called, natural allure. But for some reason, not unbeknown to Sarah, she fixed herself right up. Dark smokey eyes, pinched cheeks and the brightest cherry red lips._

_Her eyes again went to the box, again she looked away. Soon tired and way to curious for her own good Sarah opened it up. Her eyes clenched together in anticipation of what would happen. Or what she thought would happen. Slowly she opened her eyes as everything remained silent._

_She looked around the room a little disappointed that she was still there, somewhere in the back of her mind, no the bottom of her heart she wanted Jareth to pull a trick and bring her to him. _

_Her eyes fell on the contents of the box. Her fingers lifted up a small crystal swan, the trinket delicately carved. She gasped as she just gazed at it._

_"So the little duckling has become a swan." The crackling of leather could be heard from behind Sarah, without looking in the mirror she turned to find Jareth resting against the wall. He smirked wickedly as he crossed over to her. He still looked as he did the night they met._

_"The story goes that it was an ugly duckling that became a swan." Jareth laughed lowly as he slipped his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his._

_"Yes, but you were never an ugly duckling." Sarah felt herself start to shake again, she never believed she would see him ever again._

_"W-what are you doing here Jareth? I didn't call you." He ran his free hand down her cheek and then up through her hair._

_"Oh? But you were expecting me." He lifted his thumb to run it within the red hue of the lipstick. Sarah gasped and stood from her chair. She tried to back away, but her foot caught on the leg of the chair she just stood from. Jareth wrapped an arm around her back and pressed her to him tightly._

_"I-I was not…." She trailed off unable to think as she felt his body react to her. She swallowed hard, her hands running up to rest on his chest. The small swan still held in one._

_"Still trying to be defiant, even to your own feelings." He rested his lips on the soft lobe of her ear._

_"Don't think that I don't know your feelings for me. I have watched you since you left, I have read every thing you have ever written about me. I have seen every dream." He slipped his lips down across her cheek, moving slowly so his hot breath would warm her. _

_Sarah closed her eyes, her lips already parted in waiting. Waiting….she had been waiting a long time. She didn't realize it when she had returned from the Labyrinth, she barely realized it now, but she had been in love with Jareth for a long time. Jareth smiled as he gazed upon her full cherry lips, his own soon claiming hers. _

_Slowly, carefully he worked his over hers, his mouth trying to savor every bit of her he could. Sarah moaned as she pressed herself even harder into him, her own body beginning to react. Reluctantly Jareth pulled back, the smile still gracing his lips. _

_"And yet even now it is still too early. But not by much." Sarah frowned as he ran his hands through her hair._

_"Don't be so sad my little Swan, we shall have our time. Soon…." He left a small kiss on the tip of her nose._

_"Oh so very soon…." He pulled back and without another word vanished. Sarah looked down at the small swan in her hand._

_"And I'll be waiting." She whispered into the heated air, she would wait as long as it took. This swan would spread her wings and wait till the day she could fly with him._

--------------------

Sarah woke with a start, her brow covered in beads of sweat. She wiped them away carelessly and rolled from her bed. The tv still chattered on, the beloved children's movie now concluded and replaced with a random selection of old sitcoms.

A cooling breeze filtered in through the French doors, Sarah furrowed her brows at the open panes of glass and wood. She could have sworn she had slammed them shut.

Standing, but not fully able to walk yet, she hobbled over to the doors and leaned out letting the cool wind wash away what was left of the sleep. As soon as she felt the fog rise she walked out further, her eyes focused on the city before her. The buildings seemed to rise and fall like waves as her eyes swept over them. There was something about a city that could calm a girl, or at least this girl. It was a sort of controlled chaos. There was always that scent of wildness on the verge of letting loose, the feel of a beast just waiting to strike.

Small towns were like sleeping kittens, sometimes cute as a button but most of the time boring as hell. There was nothing there to excite, nothing there to get your blood going. But a city, that was a different matter. In a city there were dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.

She laughed to herself as she realized a city was much like a labyrinth. The buildings were like tall walls, the streets like winding passageways. One could get lost easily in a big city. And that was what Sarah loved about them. In a city there was this sense of peril that rested quietly around each corner. A city was alive, not just there like a town. It was alive!

She took in a deep breath, her lungs filling with the musty, smokey scent of the city. It was smell that few appreciated, but as Sarah knew it was like sweet perfume compared to places she had once been.

Now with her mind and body completely clear of the effects of sleep Sarah stood, her eyes widening in shock. She had long ago gotten used to the dreams, they bothered her, but she got used to them. She knew them by heart. The dream may have changed over the years, the beginning bit at least. But the dialog between her and Jareth never changed. The kiss never changed. Even the fact that she would trip over her bloody chair never changed. But this time something without a doubt had changed.

_"Don't be so sad my little Swan, we shall have our time. Soon…." He left a small kiss on the tip of her nose._

_"Oh so very soon…." _

His words had changed. Since the first dream he had always acknowledged that it was not their time, not yet. _Not yet!_ But now what? He spoke as though time were speeding up to an event, he said soon. Not just soon but very soon!

The dream had changed as did the fear inside Sarah. If he was really sending her these dreams as she believed then what was he saying?

She felt a shiver climb up her spine as she thought about the meanings. He was coming for her.

--------------------

The light clopping of shoes echoed through the stone halls, each hollow step making Sarah wince. She stilled herself trying not to think on the dreams or Jareth anymore.

After she had gotten over the initial shock of the dreams the day before she had tried to reason with herself that all of this was just her silly imagination playing tricks with her. Not even then before that night's dream had she been able to convence herself that that was true. If she had any doubts that for the past four years Jareth had been the one to send her these dreams, they were quashed with the dream that night.

The dream had been just as the one that afternoon, the same scene with her after the play. The same feelings of missing her family, the same box and gift. But this time it was not just the conversation between her and Jareth that had changed. This time it was the kiss, it was more passionate, more pleading. And when she woke she could still taste him on her lips.

She slipped her tongue past her teeth to run it across her lower lip hoping that his spice would be there. She scolded herself as she ran her hand through her hair. She had to stop thinking about it. And the exhibit was just the thing to do it.

The Cloisters were perfection in architecture. Overlooking the Hudson River the building was the perfect place to house one of the worlds most prized and wondrous treasures.

Sarah sighed as she gazed at "The Start of the Hunt." The beautiful tapestry depecting all the hunters gathered with their dogs ready to begen their journey to find and kill the unicorn. Sarah knew the story like the back of her hand. She had a few books on them stuffed in her bookself between her collection of fairytales.

The story was a beautiful but sad tale. And as she moved on to the next tapestry she began to wonder what sort of people would have ever wanted to hunt down such a perfect creature.

The day went by much to quickly for Sarah, she had not even taken time to look at any of the other exhibits in the Cloisters, she preferred to take time at each tapestry. Looking at her watch she sighed. She just had time to take a look at the last tapestry and head out to the gardens where her family and a few of her father's friends were waiting for her.

Her shoes clapped softly along as she stood in front of "The Unicorn in Captivity."

"He is a beautiful creature, is he not?" A soft voice lifted up beside Sarah startling her. Not looking away from the tapestry she spoke, her voice almost shaking.

"Yes very beautiful." The woman laughed softly, it almost sounded like wind laughing.

"It is a pity he is caged like that though." Sarah nodded as she held back the urge to just reach out and stroke the unicorn in his little fence. Something inside made her expect to actually touch the velvet soft hide of the creature.

"He is too magnificent a creature to be held thusly. He should be free. What harm was he doing before?" The woman let out a soft sigh and took a step closer.

"It was not what harm or no he had done that resulted in this. The King and Queen had been greedy, they wanted what magic was held in his horn. For his gifts he had been slaughtered." Sarah turned around, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The woman was far from what she had been expecting. Being in the middle of a museum in Manhattan one did not expect to find themselves beside such an elegant creature as this. The woman looked as though she had stepped right out of an Arthurian tale.

Her hair was pale gold with hints of strawberry wine. The long ringlets which tumbled their way down to her hips appeared as captured sunsets and rises. Her russet eyes shimmered with some inner knowledge that made Sarah whimper under her breath.

Her skin was like milk laced with sweet honey, the smooth creaminess being devoured by the long white velvet dress she wore. Sarah's eyes were wide as she took in the garments of this woman. The dress itself was made of a white beyond any white Sarah had ever seen. One could look forever into the depths of the fabric and not be able to make out a single detail. It was like absolute nothing compressed into this non-color.

The woman smiled as she noticed the girl take in her appearance. She knew she must be a shock on the mortal girl.

"Sarah?" The woman smirked as the girl shook her head and looked back up into the eyes of the woman.

"Um…yes?" For some reason words could not form in her mouth, she was lucky to get yes out.

"Did you hear what I said?" Sarah nodded and looked back at the tapestry. Her brows furrowed and she turned to gaze again at the woman in white.

"But he is still alive. He died, but they brought him back." The woman nodded and ran her hand along Sarah's cheek.

"Yes that they did. It would have been better to let him die. He was a wild creature and they captured him for their own greed." Sarah fought the urge to close her eyes to the woman holding her face so kindly.

"Is there not a way to free him? Could not someone save him?" Sarah no longer could see mortal reason. She was back in the Labyrinth, back where magic and creatures like unicorns existed. Her mind and heart believed that the story was real, and she ached to free the captured beauty.

The woman smiled. They had picked correctly, this Sarah mortal was who they had been waiting for.

"You want to save him Sarah?" She nodded as she gave into the warmth of the hand on her cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the embrace. Never had she felt so safe, like nothing in the world not even death himself could touch her.

"Good, then you shall save him." The woman reached down with her free hand and touched Sarah above her heart.

"Save him and free the wild creature. Love him and fear him, and he shall live." A cold breeze came over Sarah as she opened her eyes to find the woman already walking away. She held out her hand and in the smallest whisper called out.

"W-who are you?" The woman smiled as she walked from the hall. Her voice carrying on the wind.

"My name is Leda, my dear Swan."

--------------------

Sarah leaned against the headboard of her bed. The pale moonlight flooded into her room through the open French doors. No lights were on in the room, the tv hadn't even been turned on since the day before, and even the digital clock beside the bed had been unplugged to keep the annoying buzzing out of Sarah's ears.

The only light that could be seen was the white brillance from La Luna, the tawny haze that slipped from the hallway under her door, and the blinking red dot that Sarah could see just above the bed where the fire alarm had been mounted.

Sarah could hear herself breathe, the sound was harrowing. She was still shaking from her meeting with the woman Leda. The woman had known her name, but how she wondered.

And still beyond that fact there was the tapestries. Something about the conversation with Leda led Sarah to believe that there was something more to the unicorn tapestries than there seemed.

Something deeper, and she feared, something to do with her.

She stood from the bed and slipped out to the balcony. Her long white satin gown flutered in the wind, and under the moonlight her deep auburn hair seemed almost white. To anyone looking up from the hotel garden below all they would have been able to see was the form of a graceful swan spreading its wings as though to fly.

A figure hidden within the shadows of the hedges sighed. Dark eyes like wetted gemstones lifted up to gaze at the creature. Alike they both were, wild and free creatures held captive. But soon their heaven, their hell, it all would be set free.

Sarah bowed her head, her eyes settling on the small pond. There a pair of swans swam silently under the protection of the moon. A smile crept across her lips. The two swans seemed to dance with each other. They did not care for anything else in the world at that moment. They danced across the crystal water like lovers around their room.

"His swan?" She slipped a hand across the balustrade and whispered on the midnight wind.

"Then what is he to me?" She sighed and slipped back within the room. She didn't bother with closing the doors, she didn't bother with untucking the sheets. She was simply too tired and too confused for that. Her head rested down on the soft pillow, her eyes falling closed before she even curled up. The light footsteps didn't seem to bother her, the light touch of a hand across her chin didn't open her eyes. She simply smiled and curled into the embrace.

"What are you to me?" She whispered as she slipped fully off into slumber.

"Your slave." Came a voice in answer.

The form that had been lurking within the shadows now leaned over the sleeping Sarah. His hands took her into his arms and he leaned back against the wall cradling the small woman as though she were a child. Sarah pulled herself closer to the man holding her, she craved his warmth. The man smiled and rested his lips to her forehead. It was already midnight within the mortal realm, he needed to work fast. He closed his eyes. It was a pity, he could hold her like this forever.

--------------------

_Sarah could hear the ripple of water around her, the sounds of animals as they cooed and squaked. She opened her eyes surprised to find herself in some hidden glade. _

_There were roses and daisies, apple and pear trees. Hollihocks and snap dragons, cherries and pomigranets. But it was not the flora that impressed Sarah, nor was it the fana. It was the large fountian that stood directly in the middle of the glade and the flowing river that bended it. She lifted her hand to her lips as she looked around. It had to be the most beautiful place she had ever seen._

_"I take it that this pleases you?" A tall form stood from behind the fountian. His long legs allowing him large strides. Sarah took a step back at the sight of him._

_"Sarah please don't. Am I really that much of a monster?" Jareth took a seat on the edge of the fountain and motioned for her to accompany him. Sarah did not move._

_"No, but I'm not sure I should trust you either way." A slight blush colored her cheeks as she thought about the kiss she had dreamed about every night for the past four years. Not to mention every thought that came to her on her own accord._

_"I am not going to hurt you. I give you my word." He put his hand to his heart and held out his hand for her._

_"I will not trust you, I, to trust the word of the Goblin King! This is droll beyond all wit!" She stepped again back, Jareth only rolled his eyes._

_"My Sarah always the dramatic one. Come, please. I swear on my crown that I will not harm nor trick you. You are safe in my presence." Sarah looked hesitant for a moment before complying and taking the offered seat. Jareth smiled and took her hand in his. Sarah sat frozen in place._

_"This is certainly different." A small laugh came from beside her, his eyes though cold held a deep well of knowledge that made Sarah shiver._

_"I am sure it is. The only other time you had dream walked was in my Labyrinth. And that had been, well I must confess it had been for a much different purpose then I have now." Sarah lifted her brows, was he actually admiting to trying to seduce her? Again the laugh, though it was much lower now._

_"So this, dream walking, as you called it. Is this to try again to bed me, or…." She let the half asked question hang in the air. Jareth let go of her hand and looked out straight ahead._

_"No Sarah, time is short and I don't have the pleasure of seducing you. Just yet." He smirked as he looked back at the girl._

_"No this is because there are a few things you need to understand." Sarah took a moment to look around her, the galde seemed oddly familiar._

_"What sort of things?" Jareth lightly grabbed a hold of her chin and forced her to look out over the river._

_"Shh, just watch." Sarah did as she was told. Not because she was scared of Jareth, nor that she was particularly willing to do as he said. But because of what she saw emerge from the forest._

_A milky white unicorn tramped softly to the river. His hide was like velvet cream and his horn like the finest ivory. She watched as the animals gathered around the river and waited. The unicorn dipped his horn in the water and a ripple of light passed through it. Soon all the animals began to drink._

_Sarah could hear the sound of footsteps in the forest, the sounds of many footsteps. She looked past the trees and shot up only to have Jareth pull her back down into his lap._

_"You can't do anything." All of a sudden Sarah realized what was going on. The footsteps she heard were men, hunters._

_"But they will kill him. I have to save him." Jareth pulled her closer to him, his head now almost resting on her chest._

_"You can not stop what has already happened." She squirmed in his lap trying to get free, all she knew was an innocent creature was about to be killed._

_"But I have to!" Jareth pressed her to him with as much force as he could without actually snapping her in two. Sarah watched horrified as the hunters came and tried to kill the creature. Though they failed as the unicorn kicked the men away and ran through a dog with his horn, Sarah knew the escape was folly. _

_She watched as the men ran off after the creature, only when they were completely gone did Jareth release her._

_Standing in front of him she held her hand up and smacked Jareth across the face. The snap was enough to even shock Sarah. She stood there just staring at the Goblin King, a single tear falling down her cheek._

_"Ok, well I guess I most likely deserved that. I guess." He stood and wiped the tear from her face. Jareth was taken aback as Sarah flung into his arms a few more tears falling._

_"Why did you hold me back, I could have saved him. Now he has no chance, they will kill him and enslave him." He pulled her back and lifted her chin._

_"Sarah there was nothing you could do. You are dream walking, you can not stop what has already happened." She tried to calm herself, suddenly realizing what he had ment._

_"How long ago?" Jareth ran his hand through her hair as he pulled her closer._

_"Around three thousand years." Sarah nodded and bit her bottom lip. Jareth began to slowly lift her head up to his, Sarah was too busy trying to understand to notice._

_"So this is what you wanted me to know, what I needed to know that the story in the tapestries is real?" His lips were now only a breath away from her own. His eyes hooded as he looked down at her._

_"Um-hm." His flaxen hair tickled across her cheeks and neck._

_"A-and um, w-why? W-w-what has it to do with m-me?" She was stuttering over words as his lips brushed over her's._

_"Not now, it is morning. Sarah wake up." He pulled back as the world around her faded to a bright yellow light._

_"Sarah wake up."_

--------------------

Sarah's eyes shot open, she looked around franticly making sure she was still in the hotel room. She reached her hand up to touch her forehead. She felt phantom lips there as though she had been kissed just moments before.

She fell back against the pillow, not even noticing that she was not only tucked neatly into her sheets but the French doors had also been shut and locked.

"Well that was interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Ok so this story won't leave me alone. I'm having freaking dreams about it...oh but I guess that is good for all you readers! Hehe.

Ok so here is one of the big reasons I wrote this story, I really really wanted to use the images of the Unicorn Tapestries. So in a few chapters you will get more of why it is so important that Sarah know all this. Also if anyone has ever gotten to actually see the Unicorn Tapestries in person, please tell me. I really REALLY want to go see them!

Ok well next chapter already in the works! ;)

Also for those reading my Mask and Mirror trilogy, I know I said I would post these chapters back and forth. But the wedding chapter is giving me problems. I have it half done, hopefully by the end of the week. If not next week.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, noppers, wish I did, but I don't. I shall go and sob now.


	6. How Many Tears Will The Children Cry

How Many Tears Will The Children Cry;

--------------------

Jareth shut his eyes as soon as Sarah had risen from bed. He placed a hand on the French doors before taking a step back disappearing completely from the mortal world.

As his body shifted back into his realm he could hear the loud huff of breath behind him. He cringed slightly not yet ready for the confrontation.

"Jareth! Where the hell have you been?" Catriona sat on the edge of the bed, her long golden hair toppling over to once again brush her swollen belly.

"I do not have to tell you anything. You should be grateful you have the knowledge you have now." Jareth ran his hand through his hair, he was too tired and too aggravated to deal with this.

"Oh just stop it! You can't act the villian with me Love. I am not some mortal chit, I know you." Cat softened her features and spread a large smile as she leaned back against the pillow. The position allowing the best view of her situation.

"Jareth I was simply worried. I mean, to wake up and not find you here. I searched the castle thinking that maybe you were at work. Then I searched for your presence anywhere near or just anywhere in the realm. Imagine how I felt, your pregnant wife, left alone with no knowledge of where you went. With the way you have been acting I was seriously beginning to think you had left me for good." Coming to sit by his wife, Jareth set his hand on her swollen middle. He could feel the child within, his child, but not his heir. _'Damn my foolishness!'_

"You shouldn't have worked yourself up so. I had been summoned, I was in the mortal world. You have been with me these past six hundred years and you still get worried about my work." Cat frowned, who was he fooling? Himself perhaps?

"Where is the child?" Jareth was silent a moment, his hand making lazy circles on his wife's abdomen.

"Sent to the orphanage. The mother chose not to run the Labyrinth. Come now, back into bed with you." Cat furrowed her flaxen brows and set her lips.

"Well you shouldn't have been up all night. Now back in bed, I will not have any danger come to my son." Jareth began to force her beneath the covers.

"Daughter!" He laughed as he finally achieved his goal.

"Potato, Patato! Now sleep." He began to walk from the chambers, the room darkening as he went.

"You spend too much time with mortals, you are beginning to sound like them." Jareth stopped at the door, a sly smile on his face.

"Yes well I do believe that their wit is better suited to my persona than the haughty, snide remarks made at court. Now please, sleep." He shut the door leaving Cat to fume.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married that man!" The heavy weight against her chest a grave reminder of the reason. She clasped her hand to the pendant that rested safely hidden from all eyes. Now more than ever she began to hate herself.

"I'm sorry Jareth." She closed her eyes as she fell into a fitful slumber.

--------------------

_Agrona giggled as she spun around the bridal chamber of the Goblin Castle._

_"We did it! Oh my wonderful King, we did it!" She was a fit of laughter as she danced around, her body already half nude._

_"That we did my Love." Illiam kicked his boots off as he approached his wife, she smiled a sly smile and stepped away from him._

_"And what is it you think you are doing?" She laughed as she hid behind one of the bed posts._

_"What is due a husband on his wedding night." He again advanced on her, he always did love her games. Arianrhod had been so meek and timid, she never had a spark about her. But Agrona did, she was like captured fire. And how he wanted to get burned._

_"You want it? Then you have to purchase it." The King kneeled on the edge of the bed, his new wife's now completely nude form driving him over the edge._

_"Whatever you want my Love, I shall give you all the world and its jewels should you ask it of me." The new Queen crawled slowly over to her husband, taking his hand into hers. Slowly she pressed it to her heart and leaning down whispered in his ear._

_"Give me control. Give me the kingdom. If you want me you must give me all control over you and all that is yours." Illiam smirked as he rose up to take his wife's chin into his free hand. She was so enchanting, he had plotted the murder of her sister with her, commited treason against the highest of their laws, he would do anything for her._

_"My Love, my Queen, for you I will give you all you desire. You have all control over me, I am yours to do with as you wish. My kingdom is yours, shall you rule it with spirit. For all that I am, and all that I own, it is at your command! You are my Mistress and Queen." Agrona smirked and pulled her husband down with her into the sheets._

_"Then my first command, give me an heir."_

--------------------

Jareth twirled a stack of crystals in his hand, each of his fingers curling in and out one after the other to create the desired effect. The effect of course was of impossible mobile motionless.

"I see my nephew that you still delight in playing." The light patter of feet sounded through the room as a slender and elegant form made its way to the window Jareth was sitting in.

"It's a habit. My father often would sit here and play with the crystals. I wonder if Grandfather ever did." Slipping his fingers over the top crystal he flicked it into the air allowing it to fall in the hands of the woman beside him. He smiled as he watched it turn into a long stem white rose. The woman lifted it to her lips and gave a slight smile.

"Thank you Jareth, you know you are my favorite nephew." The woman ran her fingers over the rose, she never tired of Jareth's attentions.

"Aunt Leda I am your only nephew….." He flicked the other crystals away and slipped from the window.

"Let us not prattle on. You only ever come to my kingdom when you need something……..or when you believe you have reason to scold me." A smirk spread across Leda's lips as she played with the rose.

"I tend to find that more often than not you need a good scolding." Jareth tried to hide the sly smile that crept slowly over his features, he failed.

"Well met My Lady! Though really, what is it that I have done, or is it that the Order needs the services of the Goblin Kingdom again?" Leda sighed heavily as she went to take a seat on the throne. Her long white robs covering her legs and the dais like snow.

"I am afraid my beloved nephew that this visit is to reprimand you." She blew a small kiss on the rose sending it to her chambers back in Sol. Her eyes lifted to meet Jareth's, they were just as cold as his. If not more so.

"Ah, so what is it that my aunt, the Queen of Sol and High Sovereign of the Order of White and Snow could possibly discipline me about? I have been a good boy for the past two hundred years." Leda could not help the small giggle that left her lips. Even in a serious situation he could make jokes.

"Well maybe not so good as you think." She waited a moment before setting her face and bringing forth a hand mirror to set in her nephew's hands.

"You play games when you should be worrying about your kingdom." Jareth gazed down into the silver mirror. Within the glass surface he could make out the laughing form of Sarah. She had dressed by then and was rolling around on the floor with Toby as both her and Karen worked on getting him ready for the day. A smile, true and genuine graced his lips.

"And what games are these that you accuse me of?" The Queen of Sol shot up from the throne and waved her hand over the mirror, the glass changing to reveal Catriona tossing and turning in the royal chambers.

"Ah yes, that." Jareth had the good sense to look guilty as his aunt took the mirror away. He stood in silence knowing that there were no protests he could give that would be convencing, even to him.

"Yes that! Jareth what in the world were you thinking? By the Council do you know what it is that you have done?" Leda composed herself, getting aggravated would not do for a woman holding such titles as she.

"I was young, and I was angry. I did not understand when my own aunt announced publicly that I was bound by prophecy to some mortal chit. More over a mortal chit that had yet to be born. I was out to scorn both the Council and the Order, but mostly you. I have paid for my grievances and have apologized a hundred times over. How many times are you going to come here to flaunt my insufficiencies before me?" Leda only shook her head as she listened to her nephew. The boy was still too young, too young and too much of a male!

"I am not here to scold you on your past mistakes. Jareth you are still young, still too inexperienced. I wonder about your sex! I ask you, can you not have a woman in your bed and keep yourself contained?! You should learn to keep those tights of yours on!" The blood rose to Jareth's cheeks, he was used to this kind of talk from the other women of the court. But he could shrug it off with some lewd comment, getting a blush from the lady or more sometimes in return. But to hear this talk from his aunt, most of all an aunt that was widely known to be a virgin, it was bothersome to say in the least.

"Do not reprimand me about the child, I have had enough of that from my own person. I had not expected Cat to get pregnant. Even so, what is it that bothers you about this?" Leda felt like she could tear the hair out of her head. Jareth was a great king, according to Cat a wonderful husband, and he was a sweet nephew. But he was sometimes as thick as that bog of his.

"What bothers me?! Surely this is my nephew the King of the Goblins before me, for I know not another with that wild of hair! Though I am beginning to wonder if this creature is not but a goblin playing dress up in his daddy's clothing! Jareth you dense dull-witted boy! You have brought into this world a child of your blood by a woman that was never ment to be in your bed!" She took a step forward and cupped her nephew's cheek.

"The Council and the Order have been generous in letting you have this "marriage" to this woman, but remember the stipulations. Now that the Swan has been revealed you must turn Catriona away. Once Lady Sarah arrives your marriage no longer exists. By both the Council and law it will be dissolved. How could you bring a child into this world knowing that it will be called a bastard?" Jareth visibly flinched at Leda's words, mostly at the suggestion that his child would be called such names. He knew it though, he had spent the night Cat had informed him pacing around the Labyrinth in a fit. Catriona would no longer be his wife, their marriage would be severed. Their child would not be his heir, and by the terms of the marriage that had been laid out the child should be scorned along with the mother. He would never be allowed to claim the child, and Catriona would be bound to silence on the subject of her child's father. His own flesh and blood would be turned away. He couldn't bear the thought.

"Don't you think I know what foolishness I have done?! What injury I have done to both mother and child?!" Leda softened her features and slid her hand down his arm taking his hand into her's.

"My dear nephew how magnificent you are. To think that you have turned out such a way with what injuries have been done to you. You would have done my sister proud." Jareth squeezed her hand before walking off to look back out the window.

"Do not speak of that witch!" His voice was cold and hollow as it echoed through the throne room.

"I do not speak of the Harlot Queen, but the one who was meant to mother you. Arianrhod." The King spun around, his wild hair like feathers in the wind.

"What?" His eyes were dark and full of hurt.

"I have said more than it is time to reveal. Soon my nephew you will fully understand why this has been set in motion." Leda turned to go when Jareth's hand flipped out to grab her arm. She smiled as she turned around to face him, his own face set grim.

"What is to become of Catriona and my child?" A soft sigh fell from her mouth as she patted the King's hand.

"Both mother and child will be safe. Allowed to return back to their kingdom. Catriona holds many titles, the Council is planning on offering her a position. Her child will grow up with all the titles due the offspring of a Council member. But remember Jareth you must have nothing to do with them, not even your child. It must never know you, you to the child will be nothing." Jareth's head hung releasing the woman's hand.

"Jareth do you love her?" He shook his head. A loud intake of breath sounded from the Goblin King as he began to compose himself. He never allowed anyone ever to see him this distraught, no one but Leda.

"Not as a wife, I don't believe I ever did. As a friend, yes. But my heart lies with another." A small halfhearted smile crept along the lips of the Queen.

"Do not be so downhearted Jareth, this is how it should be. Catriona will find someone in Court, she will be happy as will her child. And you, you will have Sarah. It will be as it is meant to be." She pulled her robes behind her and allowed a full smile to grace her lips.

"Oh and Jareth, stop playing games with the girl. You have less then two months before she must arrive. I suggest you talk to her about it, she might not be so willing if you just snatch her up out of no where." She disappeared leaving Jareth to his thoughts, which at the moment were very dark.

--------------------

_The sounds of screaming could be heard throughout the castle, goblins of all sorts ran around in confusion at the noise. The king sat in his throne, he hair falling over his eyes as he tried not to show the pain that filled them._

_The pattering of feet echoed down the hall that lead to the royal chambers. Elf maids of all sizes rushed in and out as the screaming continued. Illiam waited nervous of the outcome. The Royal Healer had commented many times on the health of the child, there was little doubt the heir would survive. Yet Illiam fretted. There was always the chance that the Healer had been mistaken, or something could go wrong and he could loose both child and mother._

_The screams of a child penetrated the throne room sending relief through the heart of the King. A procession of goblins came to whisk away their sovereign to the royal bed chambers. He made no objections and at his impatience he shifted them to just outside the door._

_"Sire, the Queen and Heir await you." The young elf midwife opened the door, her long black hair like night against the tawny of the castle's stone walls._

_Slowly Illiam slipped into the room, his eyes shimmering as he looked upon the woman laying in the bed. Her long white gold hair toppled down her sweat dappled breast and seemed to almost create a blanket across the little one held in her arms._

_"Come my King, your son wishes to meet you." The woman smiled as she ran her finger across the small cheekbone of the newborn boy._

_"Son?" The heart of the king soared, he had a son! He would have been just as overjoyed at a daughter, but to a king a son was like the finest treasure. He had prayed his wife would bear a son, he and his queen had tried many times to reach the one in the womb. Though all attempts failed. According to the Healer those of great power can never be perceived, the fact that the sex of the child could not be determined only excited the kingdom more. This heir would be powerful, in both will and magic._

_Illiam looked down at the little pink bundle in his love's arms. His skin was as fair as honeyed cream, his hair like flaxen down. The sweep of his little brows lifted slightly above the brow bone in little owl like wips. His lips like small pouting peaches just plucked from the tree. The king smiled as he ran his finger along the bridge of his nose, the little one's eyes fluttering open for the first time. _

_A slight gasp filled the lungs of both mother and father as they took in his eyes. Both an icy blue that would rival the waters of the frozen lands, but the child's puples stood out. One small like a gem in a ring, the other greater and deeper. He had "seeing" eyes, what power this child held!_

_"He is magnificent my Queen. He shall be a true and just ruler." The woman nodded as she held the child to her bosom._

_"What name should we bestow my King? He is fair like the summer sun, Caerwyn perhaps?" The king shook his head, his long mane sweeping over his features._

_"No, he needs a name that denotes power not his appearance. A name that would strike fear in the hearts of men and desire in the hearts of women." The young elf midwife who had delivered the child slipped into the room, her hair like midnight. She moved in between the king and his heir and looked down at the child. In her hand she held a pendant, a symbol long forgotten by the kings of this realm. She pinned it to the blanket of the boy and whispered in her tongue a soft song. Turning to look at her King the woman spoke in quiet tones._

_"He is to be Jareth. For he shall be decent, just, and strong willed." Both the parents looked to the midwife. Agrona hid the shiver that had been sent up her spine while Illiam ran the name over in his mind._

_"Jareth, I could not have come up with a better name had I a thousand centuries to find one. Thank you midwife." The elf bowed and left the room, the glamour that covered her fell like leaves in the autumn. The woman that now stood beyond the Royal Chambers, silk blonde hair and eyes like the deepest wood, smiled as she sent herself away._

_Illiam picked up his son and cradled him in his arms, his finger running over the curved tri-point pendant attached to the swaddling blanket. _

_"Jareth, Crowned Prince of the Labyrinth, Heir Apparent to the Goblin Throne, and beloved son to King Illiam and his beautiful Queen Agrona. Yes, Jareth is perfect."_

--------------------

Jareth sat idly in his throne, his fingers slowly tracing the tri-pointed pendant that dangled from his neck. Thoughts played war in his brain, like little soldiers they took up their battlements and wrestled for his attentions. He was going stir-crazy, the confines of his throne room were more like a closet than the huge chamber it was in reality.

He lept from his throne and swiftly changed into his owl form. A good dash above the Labyrinth might be just what he needed.

A figure stood in the shadows as they waited for the king to leave. Satisfied that His Majesty would be occupied for the time being, the figure slipped from the shadows. A look of sorrow and hate fighting for the control of their features.

---------------------

_The hall just beyond the nursery was dark and filled with gloomy ambiance. The passageway had one of the old corridors before the Labyrinth had pulled back from the Northern Realms. It hadn't been used in thousands of years, this evident by the thick layer of dust that now served as paint for the walls. The corners were filled with cobwebs, the thin gossamer hanging like strands of velvety silk against the millennia's collection of dirt._

_"Let me see him." A voice like thunder in the dead of night echoed through the little passageway. The elegenat woman who stood before the voice nodded, her face was cold and hard like stone. Pushing against the wall she revealed a hidden door. The two stepped into the nursery, their presence enough for the room to grow cold._

_"Like the snow this one is." Long fingers ran through the hair of the young prince. The child squirmed in his crib, his little voice crying out at some unseen pain. The face from which the thundering voice emanated looked down on the child with disdain. His fingers flicked over the up curves of the brows and the long elegant lines that ran along the infant's nose. The child was a fine specimen of Fae blood, not even the highest of kings had such beauty as this newborn._

_"Yes, more so than I had expected. Yet his beauty will be great as he grows, his will want not for lovers." The man shook his head as he looked down into the eyes of the royal heir. The child cried harder at the man's touch._

_"What is the name of this one?" The woman looked down at the child, her face emotionless and detached._

_"Jareth. Such an old name, but unique in this day and age I suppose." The man stiffened and allowed his hand to run the length of the child to reach the blanket now wrapped about his feet. He fingered the pendant, his hand soon forming a fist._

_"Quite. But then again this child holds old blood." The woman looked up from the child, a look of interest now across her features._

_"Sire?" The man smiled wickedly as he again ran his finger along the infant's nose and brows._

_"I had expected a predator, a raven perhaps like his dear and exquisite mother. But this is too much." The look of interest increased across the woman's face as the man's grew darker._

_"A Lion perhaps? He has the look of wildness about him." The man shook his head, his fingers resting lightly around the child's throat._

_"Nothing so celebrated, not for us in any case. This child bears the mark of the owl." The woman lost her mask of formality and allowed a small gasp to escape her lips._

_"But there hasn't been a Fae, royal or otherwise, born with such a mark for centuries." The man tightened the grip on the little throat, the boy's cries now coming strained as he tried to breathe._

_"Think much longer dear one. One has not been born since before the Extraction. This pairing was to ensure that one could never be born again. By all calculations Arianrhod was the link to this blood, bonded with Illiam would have produced this….this child! By all calculations this child should not exist! And he will not exist!" The man squeezed till only faint gurgles could be heard from the infant. He released before the last bit of breath was taken and looked to the woman._

_"Kill the child, do it soon and quickly. He must not be allowed live." The woman nodded and waited till the man had left. She looked down at the child and sneered._

_"You malicious spawn! To think I bore you from my womb!" She spit at the child and left, the young infant crying out in the late of night. Though only a babe he understood what danger his own mother was, it was a pity he was too young to utter a warning to his father._

---------------------

Leda sat gracefully across the Sun throne of Sol. She appeared like a sculpture of snow against the large gold disk of the throne. Her sun hued hair fell down the arms that had been carved painstakingly into swirling flames of fire.

The Queen rested against the back with a sigh, the long stem rose twirling in her hand. Her nephew was a charmer, but this was one situation he could not persuade his way out of with a rose and a promised kiss. Mostly with those involved.

Jareth was very intelligent, but he could be as daft as any man when it came to politics of old. She wished she could warn him of the true ramifications of his choice to have a temporary marriage to Catriona. If only he knew the full true behind his birth and the death of his mother.

"We should have told him." Leda looked up from her lap to gaze at the elegant woman now standing before her.

"And what were we to say? The boy already knows he was a mistake, knows the sins of his parents. How could any of us have put that must pressure on one so young. By the Council Eirwen he was just a youth when he took his father's throne!" The Queen allowed a small tear to fall, though Jareth came by the wrong means she stilled loved the boy. He was just too young for these anxieties.

"Your Majesty, King Jareth is no longer a child. I think for one in their eighth century this sort of burden is tolerable. He runs a kingdom and he has even taken it upon himself to bear the responsibility of taking in and caring for the mortal world's unwanted. A job I might add he was never asked to do, but set up out of the goodness of his heart.

"Don't you think he deserves to know why this is happening to him besides the same old whitewash about destined lovers?" Leda sighed, her old friend was right. Jareth deserved to know. Resigning herself to the idea she made plans to pay another visit to her dearest nephew in the morning.

--------------------

_The wood was quiet, the dark of night silencing all but the soft sounds of the crickets and jarflies. Off in the distance the rushing of a brook could be heard. Soft footsteps rushed towards the cool body of water. A cape of claret velvet fluttered behind the form of a woman as she dashed through the wood, a babe in arms._

_The infant struggled and cried out, but to no avail. The woman glared down at the child and clamped her hand tightly down on the mouth of the child, her fingers bruising, small purple marks already forming along the soft peach lips._

_The footsteps halted as the woman reached the water's edge. She kneeled down and pulled the child from her cape. She looked disdainful at the child, how she could have bore that thing she would never understand._

_Without second thought she thrust the baby under water holding its thrashing body as water began to fill its lungs. So busy in her attempt to silence the heir she did not hear the sound of steps behind her till it was too late._

_She found herself being pulled forcefully from the ground, the child ripped from her hands. She began to laugh as she looked at the child, now motionless and cold._

_"Too late your precious little owl-child is dead!" The man holding the queen tightened his grip, he wanted to break her neck for what she had done to the heir. All turned to look at the now lifeless body of the little prince._

_A light like the whitest fire came from behind the trees, the man holding Queen Agrona dropped the woman as he watched what approached. From behind the weeping branches of a willow came the graceful form of a swan, her feathers like ice and starlight. Agrona tried to run but found herself planted where she fell. The swan stood and took shape._

_"Leda?" Agrona frowned and watched as her sister took the cold body of her son into her arms. She bounced the baby up and down and made noises to it as though it were still alive. The men thought she had gone crazy._

_"Lady Leda, the heir is dead." The man who she had taken the child from was shaking as he spoke._

_"No, my little Jareth is only asleep." She continued to coo to the little one, soon the sounds of a child's laughter rose from her bosom. The heir giggled and looked up at his aunt, his little hands seeking her lips. She smiled and kissed his fingers as he laughed contented for the first time in his short little life._

_"That, that is not possible! I held the prince in my own arms, he had not a breath in him!" Leda smiled and showed the man the newly woken child._

_"Jareth is strong, he knew what others overlooked. Even at this age he understood the need to survive. He is not harmed." She turned to look at her sister._

_"And as for you. Did you really think you could kill an owl-child so easy? Like it or not sister, all that has been set in motion will continue. You can not stop what has already happened." She rocked little Jareth once more and laid a small kiss along his brow. She looked up and with all authority spoke to all assembled._

_"Take the Queen to the dungeons, she will be presented to the Council and the Order for judging. My dear sister you better pray that you die before then, you will not wish to befall you what we have planned for you." Turning on her heel she slipped off into the night with the small prince. Agrona held her chin high as the men shackled and beat her._

--------------------

"You are sure he can't hear us?" Shadows lined the walls of the old passageway behind the royal nursery. Two figures clad in cloaks of midnight faced each other. Unlike the last meeting that had taken place within these walls, the two that hid away did not hold the look of pure malice.

The woman, with her length of sun washed blonde hair looked almost sorrowful as she spoke to her companion.

"These old corridors have been sealed off, do not worry yourself so child." Cat shivered at the thundering voice.

Gethin of Los was a man of strength, his voice carried his power and demanded dominance. Even from the wife of a king.

"Do not be fooled by his appearance my Lord, Jareth is very aware of his kingdom and what is happening within it." Gethin smirked as he ran his eloquent hand over the swollen belly of the woman.

"And yet he has not discovered that his own loving wife is a traitor." He laughed and pulled back his hand.

"It is a little hard to be a traitor when one was never loyal to begin with." The man nodded as he looked down at the woman. She had done far better that her precursor.

"Not to begin with no. But none of this matters. What does though is the procurement of the Goblin Throne." Cat smiled as though she held a great secret, her hand making small circles along her stomach.

"And I have that all in order, I bear the Heir Apparent." She held herself so her full belly loomed out before her like a black cloud in the sky.

"Heir Presumptive, if even that!" Gethin glared down at the woman before him, heir apparent! Who did she think she was, the queen?

"I carry Jareth's first child, it will be his heir!" She held her head up high, she may know that Jareth's heart belonged to another. But she also knew his love for children, he would not abandon his first born.

"You little fool! Do you really think that the Council will allow a bastard to take the throne?" The loud crack of his hand across her face removed the haughty smile that she held across her lips.

"I am his wife, this is no bastard." The woman held her hand to her cheek, the sting of his hand burning through her.

"You are only temporary! Catriona of Thor I know you no fool, I am aware that you know of the arrangement set out by the Order and the Council. Come the Solstice your marriage will be nothing more then a dirty little stain on this kingdom. Your precious Jareth will be forced to denounce your marriage and deny the child. He must refute all accusations that he fathered this child." Gethin pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down on the woman, maybe she was more of a fool than he thought.

"If this is true than all of this has been in vain! Jareth must accept this child!" She shivered at the thought. For six hundred years she had played this part, knowing that in the end he would throw her away for another. The plan had been simple, seduce the then young prince and gain his favor. Knowing the boy's headstrongness her Order knew he would go before the Council, and knowing the Council they knew without a doubt that they would make some sort of compromise. After all of this Cat's only goal was to produce an heir, one who would serve their purposes and not the Order's.

"He will not and can not. Do not think we had not realized this from the start. You have played your part well, and for that you will be rewarded. But you still have one more role to play, one that will put your child and you on the throne." Cat watched wide eyed as Gethin, the highest rank of her order pulled a long vile from his cloak.

"What is that?" The vile was of pure crystal, much as Jareth used to harness his power. Inside Cat could just make out a dull gray powder.

"Iron." Cat flung back away from Gethin, her arms wrapping protectively around her middle.

"What in blazes are you thinking?!" The man chuckled and he pulled a hand from her belly and placed the vile in it.

"Do not be so scared child, it is harmless while it is in this crystal. The trolls of Los have a better understanding of iron than even the mortal world. For hundreds of years they have worked to create this. A sort of iron powder. But the unique thing about this is that it is not harmful unless it gets in contact with the skin or digested." Cat looked pale, like she could faint dead away at any moment.

"You want me to kill Jareth?" Gethin smirked as he nodded his head.

"Agrona was weak and foolish, she allowed herself to be caught killing her son. But you are much smarter than that. She may have failed but we can not capitalize on it, we have a child of the king in your womb. If Jareth dies before producing an heir from his mortal whore the Council won't be able to deny your child the right to the throne." He closed her fingers over the small vile.

"A few sprinkles of this in a glass of wine a few times a day will slowly kill him. No one will suspect a thing, all of the Underground will believe His Majesty grew ill and died with some infirmity." He reached down and again smoothed his hand over the swell of her abdomen.

"Of course Gethin, it shall be done." With her words Gethin of Los faded away. Cat sunk to the floor clutching the vile in her hands. Soft whispers left her lips as she thought on her husband.

"Forgive me Jareth, what I do is for the kingdom and our daughter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well yeah those who haven't read anything from me before, be warned I love drama.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Ya'll have just made my week:)

Also it has been brought to my attention that the interpretaion of the Tapeistries in this story is wrong. I do know this, and thought maybe I should write this down for those who have never read up on these beautiful works of art. So don't go using anything I say on the subject as basis of the history of the tapestries. I suggest everyone study up on them just because they are such a wonderful work and it is very enjoyable to learn about them. My whole idea came simply from the images themselves, not the actual meanings. There will be more about it as the story goes on, you will see what I mean.

Also expect a lot of updating for this story, I have it stuck in my head, and am rather enjoying writing it.


	7. Behind Every Myth

Behind Every Myth:

--------------------

"Do not you love me?" James looked at Sarah, his eyes and face the very picture of nervousness.

"Why, no; no more than reason." Sarah stood next to James. Her voice was soft and quiet, she sounded almost as though she couldn't remember the lines.

"Why, then your uncle and the prince and Claudio have been deceived; they swore you did." James crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Sarah, waiting for her to speak her lines.

Silence.

"They have been deceived my Lady, they swore you did." He changed the lines slightly, Sarah was always very picky about keeping to the script. Even if it was only off by one word.

Again silence.

Sarah bit her bottom lip as she looked past James, past the props and stage hands, past the stage to who knew what.

"They swore you did!!!!" He he was waving his hands in front of her like a maniac, and yet still silence. James looked to Mrs. Woohouse and shrugged his shoulders. Ok it was time to get creative.

"Hey miss fifteenth century lady! Your blasted uncle, the prissy prince, and that dumb ass of a pretty boy Claudio have been deceived, tricked, swindled, hoodwinked, duped, made into freaking fools! They swear you are horny for me!" Sarah blinked at James, her thoughts all of a sudden rushing back to reality. Though whatever that was Sarah was not sure.

"Do you not love me?" James began to laugh as Sarah smoothly slipped back into character. Afraid he would no longer be able to stand he to rushed over to one of the benches the extras were using. He sat back trying to keep from falling. Sarah looked at him and back to where she had been staring, something clicked at that moment causing quite a confused look to cross her pretty face.

"Um… Did you just say horny?" That was it, James could not hold it any longer. He fell to the floor in a torrent of laughter. Sarah smashed her fists on her hips and glared at him.

"It's not funny!" She noticed quite a few of the others on stage and off laughing quietly.

"Oh yes it is, Sarah where were you just then? I swear I could have danced around stage singing, 'I wear pink panties' and you would have continued to stand there like a deer in the headlights." Her friend's choice of words sent her into a quiet giggle as she watched him get off the floor.

"Do you?" James looked bewildered, his hands trying to dust off his breeches.

"Do I what?" Sarah let her gaze travel down till the rested just below his belt.

"Wear pink panties? I mean I would like to know, I always have trouble picking the right ones out. So cotton or silk?" James' face blanched, this he did not find amusing.

"Sarah! Hell of course I don't, you bloody woman!" Mrs. Woodhouse's contagious laugh penetrated the stage as she walked up the stairs at stage right. She shook her head as she looked at the humiliated boy.

"Oh James you set yourself up for that one." She smirked at him and watched amused as he ran his hand through his head of hair.

"Well she didn't have to say anything about it." He huffed, the entire room began to murmer. He was going to kill Sarah for that one.

"James in life we are going to get embarrassed, it is much better if we are able to laugh at our humiliations. People won't find it funny if you don't react to it. Now laugh, make a joke about it boy." She stared him down till he sighed. He looked straight at Sarah and cocked his head.

"Fine, want to know? I wear pink vinyl, silver studs too. Oh and nothing but t-string thongs for me!" He snapped the edge of his breeches. Both Woodhouse and Sarah covered their faces and turned away.

"Ok, ok James now maybe that was a little too much. You could have left the part with the t-string out." Woodhouse made a face as she turned her back completely to him.

"Yeah, Oh Lord now I have an image of you in it! Gah someone trade brains with me, please!" Sarah pleaded as she smashed her eyes closed. Great now she would be thinking of that all day. Why did she always get into these situations?

"Oh hell! Can we get off this subject now?" Woodhouse nodded as she turned to face her student and one of her prized actors.

"Yes, yes lets do. In light of Miss Williams' little blank out and the little, ahem, conversation about James' panites I think we best take a break. We will never get anything right in this giggly mood. So everyone on to it, I will see you back here in two hours. I think that should be a good amount to time to rest and calm ourselves." All the students nodded and left laughing as they entered the halls. James groaned, he was never going to hear the end of this.

Sarah began to leave herself when Woodhouse grabbed her arm.

"Not you, I have need to talk to you, and now!" The normally quiet, though eccentric teacher lowered her voice in such a way Sarah had never heard. She was almost afraid of what the little woman would do, she sounded angry. And no one had ever seen Mrs. Woodhouse angry, and remained to tell the tale. Or at least that was the word on campus.

--------------------

Sarah wandered quietly around Woodhouse's office as her teacher began to lock the doors and windows. The room was unlike any other on school grounds, and yet Sarah felt there could be no other room more like Woodhouse than this room.

The curtains were heavy and cut from velvet so dark a black that night seemed bright compared to them. Chairs overstuffed and covered in soft leather created a pit in the middle of the office where they had been placed around the large mahogany desk.

Shevles as high as the ceiling held books both great and small, though Sarah knew each held just as much information as the next. She found herself brushing her fingers over the small figurines that littered the office. She shivered as she realized two things. One; every figurine, no matter the size, and every painting in the room was of a swan or an owl. And two; Woodhouse had now finished locking the room up as tight as a bank saferoom.

"Mrs. Woodhouse? Is, um, is everything ok? You are acting really strange. Have I done something wrong or something?" Woodhouse turned, her hands resting gently against her hips. Her face which had been filled with worry up till then began to soften.

"No, no child, you have never done anything wrong. You have always been my perfect little diva." Sarah somehow didn't feel comforted by this, something was off. Whether it was the fact that her normally very calm and cheerful teacher was now acting like she had found out she was being chased by the mob, or the fact that she was now standing locked in a room with way too many things that reminded her of the Labyrinth. Something was most definitely off.

"Ok then what is the matter, why are you acting like the world has just fallen apart? And why on Earth have you barricaded us in your office?!" The teacher felt her small smile drop, well there was no taking things slow with Sarah Williams. She was one thing for sure, and that was to the point.

"Sarah I think you should sit down, there is a lot of information to cover and such a short time to cover it in." She motioned Sarah to one of the many overstuffed chairs and waited till she was seated. She looked at the girl as if she was going to speak but at the last moment crossed the room and retrieved two cans of iced green tea from her little fridge she had hidden behind a bookcase.

Green tea was a major staple for Woodhouse and her students, Sarah had just finally gotten used to the stuff. She smiled sweetly as her teacher handed her a can. She remembered when she had first tasted the stuff back on the second day in Woodhouse's class. She almost spit it across the room, it tasted like grass to her. She had been used to Limpton and good old black peako. But Woodhouse insisted that all her students to drink it, good for everything she bosted. Sarah was just thankful she could take the taste now, it was still better than some of the stuff Woodhouse would bring in if you were sick. Dishwater tea had been the nicname some of the students called one of her more famous remedies.

"Thank you Mrs. Woodhouse." She nodded as she watched the older woman sit across from her.

"Please Sarah when we are not in class I would prefer it if you called me Ava." She allowed a soft smile as she looked across her at the young woman. Now as she gazed at her she wondered how she could have missed it, the girl was positively glowing from all the ancient powers. She permitted a moment for self pity before stashing away all her old dreams to focus on the girl.

"Thank you, Ava. That is a beautiful name, is it short for something?" Sarah had popped the tab off the tea and had taken a small sip.

"No, just Ava. Though when I was younger I did gain the nicname Avalon when we did Camelot on stage. The boy who played Arthur was sweet on me and started the name. It just ended up sticking till I met my husband three years later. He coined a new nicname for me." She smirked at the mention of her sweet Mason.

"Oh, what was it? If I may ask?" Sarah watched amazed as Ava's cheeks went bright red.

"Oh it was Gypsy Lee Rose, or Gypsy for short. You do know who Gypsy Lee Rose was, don't you?" Sarah almost choked on her tea, the thought of Woodhouse being compared to Gypsy Lee Rose was almost too much. She blushed a little as she nodded her answer.

"Yeah well I am then guessing you can come up on your own the reason for the name. Let's just say that I have never been shy, mostly around men that I adore as much as I adored Mason." She settled back in her chair and watched her student for a moment more. Her eyes glancing up at the clock she cleared her throat, time was running out.

"Sarah do you remember your first assignment when you entered my class?" The girl leaned against the arm of the chair, her long hair still loaded down with the extentions toppling amost to the ground.

"Yeah, it is not a hard one to forget. I start a class on Shakespeare and I am given an old folk tale. It was a retelling of Binnorie. I remember how you insisted that I wear that old costume I had stashed away from when I was sixteen. Why?" Ava nodded, at the time when she handed the assignment out she had no clue as to why she had chosen it. Being a Shakespearian class she should have given a monologe from one of his numerous plays. But instead she chooses an old tale that had been handed down and handed down through generations and cultures always changing yet always the same.

Now realizing who the girl in front of her really was she was amazed at how fate handled things.

"I wonder can you remember it, the story I mean? Can you still recite the song?" She set her tea down, the can not even opened.

"Yeah I think so. The story was about two sisters being courted by the same man. The older of the sisters became jealous of her younger sister because the man showed more favor towards her. So she pushed her in the water and when her sister pleaded with her to help her she scoffed and refused saying neither her hand nor glove would touch her, for William would be all her's while she sank beneath the stream. The youngest's body was soon found by a miller's daughter who thought her at first to be a swan. They pulled her out of the water and let her dry. A Harper soon traveled by and was captured by her beauty, even in death. After traveling awhile he still could not get her face from his mind and went back to her, but when he retured all that was left was her bones and golden hair. He made a harp from her breast bone and hair and took the harp to her father's hall. There the harp began to sing a song alone that ended up revealing her sister's murder of her." Sarah followed her teacher's suit and set her tea aside, she sat up straight and pushed back her hair.

_"Oh yonder sits my father, the king,  
Binnorie, oh Binnorie;  
And yonder sits my mother, the queen;  
By the bonny mill dams o' Binnorie. _

_And yonder stands my brother Hugh,  
Binnorie, oh Binnorie;  
And by him, my William, false and true;  
By the bonny mill dams o' Binnorie._

_And there sits my sister who drownèd me  
By the bonny mill dams o' Binnorie."_ She smiled as she finished up the last lines. Though it was very strange to have been given the assignment she really did enjoy the story.

"Very good, I wonder how I have missed it all these years. I must be getting old and slow, the curse of being mortal I suppose." She laughed softly. Sarah could have been the younger sister had she not the dark hair.

"Ava?" The girl felt strange as her teacher stood and crossed the room. What had she ment by missing it all these years? There was something her eccentric teacher was not telling her, and she had a feeling it had to deal with her.

Ava pulled a book from the shelf behind her desk and flipped through it till she found the page she wanted. She set it down in the girl's lap and took her seat once again.

"Please recite that." Sarah looked down in her lap and cleared her throat.

_"There was a king lived in the North Country, _

_Hey down down dery down _

_There was a king lived in the North Country, _

_Hey down down dery down_

_And the bough it was bent to me _

_There was a king lived in the North Country, _

_And he had daughters one, two, three. _

_Hey down down dery down_

_I'll prove true to my love, _

_If my love will prove true to me._

_He gave the eldest a gay gold ring, _

_But he gave the younger a better thing. _

_He bought the younger a beaver hat; _

_The eldest she thought much of that. _

'_Oh sister, oh sister, let us go run, _

_To see the ships come sailing along!' _

_And when they got to the sea-side brim, _

_The eldest pushed the younger in."_ Sarah stopped not even wanting to go any further.

"This story has been passed down through generations. It made one of its first appearances in the sixteen hundreds. Since then it has been reproduced over and over again, through generations and cultures. Sometimes there are two sisters, sometimes three. A few times the daughters are replaced by sons. But the main story stays the same, the eldest jealous of the youngest murders their sibling. It is strange, in some the oldest gets away scot-free. In others she is punished harshly. The punishment of course dependant upon the version you read, some can be very gory." Ava reached for the book in Sarah's hands and closed it. The girl needed no more of what the book contained. She was too innocent to read the darker of the versions.

"I guess I never realized just how old the tale was. But what does any of this have to do with why you pulled me in here and locked the doors?" She was getting restless now, it felt as though time was running out, but running out for what?

"Sarah have you heard of the idea that behind all myth there is truth?" The woman rested her elbows on her knees and waited.

"It has been proven that behind many myths there is a measure of truth. Normally someone saw something and it would soon travel down like gossip till over time such wondrous things as fairies and goblins were added. It is not all that strange to think that behind a fairy story no matter how dark that there could be some truth. You think that there is truth behind this one?" Sitting up straight Ava took a deep breath. Her whole body relaxing as she did so.

"I don't think, I know. The tale has been twisted through the years, the young man made out to be ignorant and innocent of what the eldest did. But even with that the tale is true. Though not how you think." She watched for Sarah's reactions, when the girl seemed to make no connection she continued down another path.

"Jean has told me that you have been having dreams every night, even a few times a night. The same dream?" Sarah bit her lip as she squirmed in her chair. How could Jean just blurt out something so private as that?

"Don't be upset Sarah, she did not realize the importance of the dreams. Anyway I forced her to tell me. So have you?" The girl nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"These dreams disturb you, do they not?" Again Sarah nodded finding her voice strangely silent.

"The man in your dreams, you know him don't you?" Sarah made a small noise vagely sounding like a yes and ended up just nodding her head.

"Don't be so frightened Sarah, you can tell me I know all about the Underground and the Fae." The look upon Sarah's face would have been funny had the conversation not been so dark.

"Y-you know about Jareth?" Her voice was shaky as she let her legs drop, her eyes open so wide Ava wondered if they hurt.

"Yes I know about Jareth, more than that I know Jareth. Not like you of course, after I met Mason I missed that chance. Though now that I look back on it there really was no chance to have missed. The Fates have been waiting for you." She smiled and set a small hand on the girl's knee.

"S-so, um what does this have to do with the story, what does it have to do with anything? What is going on?" The hand on her knee softly patted before pulling back. Ava stood and again walked across the room, this time stopping at a small table. From her skirts she pulled a large key and unlocked the drawer, pulling out a small box which she set in Sarah's lap.

"I said this story was true. I can not tell you everything, but what I can tell you is this. Jareth's mother was the oldest sister, but Jareth's father was by no means innocent of what happened. In fact he took part in what happened to the youngest who at the time was his betrothed. He delivered the killing blow. I tell you this because it is important you understand why you have been chosen." Sarah's face went white as snow. Chosen? How the hell had she been chosen? Hell why was she chosen and by who was she chosen?

"I'm not chosen…..Chosen for what?!" Ava held up her hand much as she did in class when one of the students would get ahead of themselves.

"Agrona, Jareth's mother was to be Queen of Sol. But she had not jealousy for her sister, but a much darker reason for killing her. Agrona was a member of a group of people called 'The Sisters of the Moon.'" She again took her seat in front of Sarah, her body now completely composed.

"The Sister's are very dark and black hearted people. They have a hate for the mortal world. They are much like the Unseelie, though many claim they are much more evil than even them. They would even bring to ruin the Underground.

"But there is another group, the Order of White and Snow. Also known as the Order of Light. While not a government nor a religion the Order hold a lot of sway within the Underground. It was the youngest Arianrhod that the Order had chosen for Goblin Queen. It was through her and Jareth's father Illiam that an owl-child was to be born.

"After the murder of Arianrhod the Order and the Council thought all was lost, that was until Agrona gave birth to Jareth. You could not imagine the surprise to find out that the new prince was an owl-child." This time Sarah held up her hand, this was sounding ridiculous.

"Wait, wait, so you are saying that even though Jareth's father married the wrong woman the child they had wanted to be born was still born? More over what the hell are you saying anyway? What does this have to do with me?" Ava laughed but it was not a nice laugh, it was one filled with nervousness.

"Well Sarah think on your dreams. I told you all that I can tell you, everything else is up to Jareth when he is ready. And it will be soon I can assure you that." She took a breath and tapped the box on the girl's lap.

"Open it, it is a gift for you." Slowly she opened the box, she was afraid there just might be the swan from her dreams. Only as the lid lifted what caught her attention was a small silver chain with an owl pendant. The owl had its wings spread wide and in its talons a small round moonstone. She looked at it for the longest time.

"One day soon you will understand what it means, but until then you still need to wear it. Here let me." Ava stood and slipped the small chain from the box and clasped it to the slender neck of her student.

"Thank you Ava, I'm not really sure what to make of all of this. For years I thought Jareth nothing more than a silly dream I had. That was until the dreams started four years ago. I'm a little…I'm not sure what I am." She sat back, her fingers running over the pendant hanging over her collarbone.

"How do you know all of this anyway? You are not fae are you?" The woman sighed and shook her head. Her hands slipping beneath her shirt to pull out a silver pendant of an owl and swan.

"No, I'm mortal. But unlike the Sister's the Order of White and Snow take on mortal members. I have been one since I was ten when I accidentally, or so I thought, ran into a group of fae in the woods near my house. They had thought I was someone I wasn't and so took me in. I have been on the outside for seven years, I have often wondered if all of this was a dream." She sighed again and stood from her chair to unlock the door.

"One last thing Sarah. The Sisters do not want what has been chosen for you. Be always on the lookout, for it would not be surprising if they tried to harm you in anyway." Sarah shook, her life just seemed to go from mildly annoying to all out crazy.

"This is great, so what am I suposse to do if they do come after me?" Ava slipped an arm around Sarah and touched the pendant at her throat.

"He will protect you, a King always protects what is his. But still be on the lookout." She smiled and opened the door effectively ending the converstion.

-------------------

Jean sat spralled out across her bed, her legs dangling off the edge and kicking about as she worked on her paper. Every few moments she would look over to Sarah who had not moved from her desk since she got back from rehearsals.

It was not the silence that bothered Jean, she was used to her dorm-mate being quiet. Sarah was by no means a loud person, whinny at times, but never loud. No, it was the fact that Sarah was just sitting there, doing nothing at all. Normally the girl would be working on one of her papers, or a side project she took on herself. But today she was just sitting there staring at the wall.

Jean let her papers slip off of her lap, she had heard that Mrs. Woodhouse had ended up taking her into her office earlier. Groaning she sat herself up straight.

"Hey look Sarah I'm sorry about telling Jean and James about your dreams. But I don't see the big deal, why you or Woodhouse are acting this way. They are just dreams, but still I'm sorry they were your dreams and it was not my place to tell them." Sarah set her head in her hands and let go of the sigh she had been holding in all afternoon.

"Jean its ok, Woodhouse told me she forced you to tell her. The fact is it is most likely for the best that you did." The girl on the bed furrowed her brows, a strange lot all of them.

"For the best, Sarah what in hell are you going on about they are just dreams!" Sarah shook her head and turned in her seat so she could see her dorm-mate. Like night and day they were, Sarah was soft and still child-like even at her age. And Jean was hardened by life, her child-like innocence taken away very early on in her teens.

"Jean we are friends right?" The girl nodded as she looked to Sarah.

"Yeah I would say so, I mean we are not like bff. But then again how many collage girls really have friendships like that. But I would like to think we are friends, I suppose since we both hold secrets from the other that we are." Sarah now stood from her chair, her hand running through her hair like she was trying to pull it out.

"Lord Jean you are going to think I'm crazy!" She began to laugh at herself, she must be crazy if all this was happening to her.

"Try me. Sarah I have been through some pretty funky stuff in my life, I doubt I would find you crazy. Now spill it chicky!" She leaned back againt the wall and waited, whatever it was that was bothering Sarah would most likely take some time to explain.

"Jean what do you know about the Fae?"

--------------------

"Hells Bells Sarah! This is going to take more than a good banging to fix this!" Jean was on the edge of the bed by time Sarah had finished her tale. She was beginning to wonder why the girl never took up writing, this would make a best selling book. Fantasy geeks across the world would be bowing at her feet.

"Jean! This is not something to joke about." Sarah leaned back against the wall, this was it, she would be permanently labled crazy.

"No it is not, it is still incredible though. To think you have lived, are still living the life every fairy-tale lover, every Tolken fan could only dream about! I understand now what Woodhouse meant by you have a bigger role to play." Jean never imagined that Sarah, quiet little Sarah held such a secret.

"So you believe me? You do not think I'm crazy?" Jean laughed, she could not explain it but she really did believe her.

"No I do not think you are crazy. Insane for not jumping straight into this Jareth's arms, but not crazy." Sarah bit her lips and sat down on her own bed. Maybe she was insane, after the dreams started she should have just called out to him.

"Jean besides Woodhouse you are the only one who knows about this. And she said I could be in danger, I am sorry but I am afraid that I may have put you in the line of fire too." Sarah was expecting Jean to be surprised, worried or any other reaction that normal people would have after being told they are in danger. What she did not expect was the gentle shake of her friend's head.

"If you are trying to scare me off it won't work. James and myself have already sworn to Woodhouse we would watch after you. I guess by your fairy-tale terms we are your protectors. Hm…" Jean held a finger to her lips, a smirk forming across the small cherry skin.

"Sarah how would a knight pledge their loyalty to a princess? In one of your stories I mean." With furrowed brows Sarah looked over to the girl. What was she up to?

"It depends on the story, but more often than not the knight kneels before the princess, takes her hand and makes an oath to her. Why?" Before she could protest Jean kneeled before Sarah and grasped her hand in hers. Her head bowed over the small fingers as she spoke.

"I, Jean of Chicago, pledge an oath to the Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth and Goblin Throne, to forever serve her. I swear upon all that I am and all that I will be to protect you through every danger and deliever you safely to your king. May no danger befall you in my presence. By my oath I would die before harm could touch you. And should I fail may I fall upon my own sword." Sarah blinked. Ok this was new. Realizing that her friend was not kidding she smiled and pulled the girl to her feet.

"I accept your oath Lady Jean of Chicago, my Knight and Protector. May you be rewarded ten fold for your services." Sarah curtsied and giggled as she straightened up.

"Jean how is it that you have not gotten a bigger part on stage? You don't do your skills any justice just watching from backstage." The girl blushed, it was the first real blush Sarah had seen from her roomie.

"Yeah well I guess I'm just a little shy is all. Don't like to be up on stage like that. I am only here because of my father. I made the mistake of letting him see me act when I was in high school and now he is set on making me into some big Hollywood star. Personally I would rather be working at the local Wal-Mart. I really don't like the limelight." Sarah stood speechless. To think that Jean, the girl who could walk up to any stranger and have a conversation like she had known them all her life, was shy!

"Ok enough of all this talk! I think it is time we go seek out James, he has been a sobbing mess since Woodhouse told him to stop trying to jump you. I think he should know why…..that is if you are ok with that." Sarah nodded as she gathered her purse.

"I suppose so, even though he can be an ass sometimes." Jean laughed unlocking the door.

"Yeah but one hell of a tight ass you have to admit." The sound of laughter filled the hallways of the dorm building as the two girls made their way outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well this took a long time to write, in fact this is not all of it. When I finally finished this chapter last night I checked the words and it was over 9,000 so I decided to cut it in two because I know not everyone has the time to sit and read all day. I will get the second part up later tonight.

Ok so my friend and sister Gebo pointed out a week ago that the song "Bonny Swans" sounded really familiar to her, thinking about it she realized it sounded a lot like an old English tale "The Cruel Sister" She sent me the link and from there I started reading up on the tale and reading all sorts of versions of it. I have placed two of the versions, _Binnorie _and _The Twa Sisters_ in this chapter. If you have the time I suggest making a study of the versions because it is really interesting how it was translated through generations and even cultures.

Oh and though I write about how green tea tastes like grass, I really do love the stuff. I'm addicted to tea actually, love the stuff!

Ok while back-reading on a few chapters I realized that I made a mistake on the history of Jareth's parents. When they first appear in the opening of "They Swim So Bonny 'O" I stated that the oldest Agrona had been upset about being made heir to the throne of Sol and was still wishing that her mother would produce a son. Then later on in the chapter I state that her mother was in fact killed after she was poisoned by iron.

The line in the opening of the chapter should read "She had hoped that her mother would have produced a son." Just wanted to clear that up as I hate when stories contradict, it is a pet peeve of mine and when I find one in one of my stories it bothers the hell out of me.

One last thing, after I get the next half of this chapter out the story will be moving along. The chapter after next will be the Solstice I promise and we can get to Jareth and Sarah interacting with one another.

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, nothing from Labyrinth, not even the old tales are mine. Only Woodhouse, James, and Jean, but then again I'm sure I have met them sometime in my life. ;)


	8. Oh! What A Tangled Web!

Oh! What A Tangled Web!;

--------------------

Jareth groaned as he watched the two goblins in front of him argue.

"Its was my bread! Yous has no rights to it!" The littlest of the goblins rung its hat in its hands as she tried her hardest to stand up to the bigger one. Things in the kingdom had been hard as of late and it was showing. His goblins were always up to no good but lately they had been down right criminal at times.

"That's enough!" Jareth stood and pushed the two away from each other before a fist fight could break out. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bunor the little one is right, you are a castle guard and as such you have your fill of bread. For this offense you will be suspended from castle duty and be placed for the next seven-night guarding the bridge that crosses the Bog of Stench." Bunor grumbled and stomped his feet.

"I ain't gaurdin' no bridge! That bridge is guarded by that fox knight, why you need me?" Jareth felt like throwing the bulky thing across the throne room, but then of course he would have to deal with cleaning up the mess he caused. And as the Solstice was coming up he had no time for hiccups.

"I will be having need of the little Knight. And do not persume you can speak to me thus! I am king and whatever I want I get. I want you to guard the bridge and you will do it, is that clear? Or maybe you would rather I just dumped you in the bog instead, I could arrange it quite easily." Bunor shook his fat little head stepping back a pace.

"No, no Your Majesty! I will just go now." Bunor bowed and ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. Jareth held back a laugh and knelt down to the little goblin. He smiled and smoothed out the greasy hair of the little greenish brown creature.

"Frigg I wonder sometimes how you get yourself into things like this. Last week you had all the kitchen maids in an uproar over that little stunt you pulled with the cheese." The little goblin snickered as she placed her tiny hands behind her back.

"Its was funny my King must think." Jareth let out a loud laugh. He could still see all the maids covered in the exploded cheese. How the little one ever got her hands on the gunpowder he would never figure out.

"Ok yes it was funny, but that is not the point. I have told you many times not to mess with Bunor, he is a brute and you taunting him with your position here is going to get you in trouble one of these days. He is going to want more than your bread my Dearest Frigg." The little goblin shivered and made a face as though she had just eaten some bad fruit.

"He already does. Bunor thinks he's marryin' me. I want nothin' to do with that goblin, he's ugly as sod!" Jareth bit his lip in an attempt to hush his laughter. To think Bunor actually believes he could win over his little Frigg, well he sure was off to a great start!

"Ah I see, well I will make sure he learns otherwise. Maybe I will be needing the little Knight much longer than a week, say maybe a month or two?" Frigg nodded her head and smirked a funny little smirk that only goblins could pull off.

"I be likin' the way you think my King!" Jareth winked at her and stood to look around his throne room a moment.

"Well I suggest you go back home, there is much to be done before the Solstice. I will send one of the house maids over with a new batch of bread for you. I don't think after last week you would be welcome in the kitchens." Frigg grinned and made the best curtsy her little legs could give.

"No I don't thinks I am."Jareth let go the laugh as the little goblin left the chamber. That little one could keep him entertained for years to come and he would never get bored.

"That one is a little spit-fire I see." A voice soft and sweet sounded behind Jareth. His smile faded to a small little thing one could barely even call a grin.

"Aunt Leda, come to warn me again about playing games with Sarah?" Leda shook her head as she walked to face her nephew.

"No, even if you wanted to you could no longer. We have kept just as close watch on the girl as you have." The smile returned to Jareth's face.

"Onora." The thought of the woman brought a twinkle to his eyes. He remembered her when she was just sixteen and being first introduced to the Fae Court as the Lady of Sol. Even though she turned out not to be the chosen girl he couldn't help but take a liking to her. Until he met Sarah he delighted in conversing with her at Court affairs. She was one of the few people, mortal of fae who he called friend.

"She is called Ava Aboveground." Leda felt the same way as Jareth about the girl who now was an older woman. She was the adopted mortal daughter of her best friend and confidant Eirwen. But after Sarah was found plans had to change. She didn't regret them, only wished there had been a better way.

"Yes Ava Woodhouse, she is Sarah's teacher. I take it this is the reason why she has been casted out of the Underground for the past seven years?" Leda nodded her head. The girl had so much potential, though mortal she had power as all who were swans. Had she not been needed to keep watch over Sarah she would have been returned to the Underground not long after the death of her husband and her apperance changed back to the way she looked at twenty. She would have lived as long as any fae with a grand title in the castle of Sol.

"Yes, she is so close to the way Sarah is we could not think of anyone better than our little Onora to protect your Queen. We chose well, she has informed Sarah of what dangers she is in. Though she has left a great deal for you to explain, as it should be." Taking a deep breath Jareth moved to his throne.

"She has also put two mortals in the position of guards to Sarah." Leda would have expected much, once Ava learned who Sarah was she knew the woman would do all in her power to protect the girl.

"This is not surprising, you know Onora's loyalty to the Underground. To you. She would do anything, even die if it meant the future queen was safe. If she put them as gaurds than she must have faith in them, and we now have the Order watching her as the Solstice nears. No harm will come to the two mortals. And when Sarah returns here they will continue on with their normal lives." A groan sounded from the king as he slunk back in his throne.

"A perfect plan but for one small thing. The mortals have pledged an oath to Sarah to be her knights and protectors. They are bound by oath and honor now to come with her. Bound by oath to die for her." Leda set a hand over her eyes. Mortals! It was surprising sometimes just how much they never seemed to realize the power behind words.

"I will let my Order know, they shall be protected as best we can. But you know as well as I we can not interfere when an oath has been said." The nod of a head was all the answer the Queen got, not that she expected more.

"So if it is not to warn me, and it seems you had no knowledge about these new Knights, why is it that you have come my dear Aunt?" Leda conjured her a throne beside Jareth's. It was a smaller replica of the throne back in Sol and it looked very out of place amongst the stone and ivory of the Goblin throne.

"I have been untruthful from the beginning of this. I have come to rectify that." Jareth was all ears as he leaned over to watch his Aunt.

"Is this so? So what is it that you have been untruthful about?" Leda took a breath and not looking at Jareth began.

"Well there is more to the reason why Sarah has been chosen as your bride. More than just a destined love." A smirk spead across the King's face.

"Ah yes you mean about the Extraction and the prophecy about the owl-child." Jareth steepled his hands and watched his aunt for reactions. Leda's eyes shot open as wide as they could go.

"You know about your place in the prophecy?" The King nodded, his smirk becoming wider.

"Did you really think I was that ignorant? The fact was my mother was never suppose to marry my father, it was your other sister who was suppose to produce the owl-child. And yet here I am. After I realized that years ago I began to study. It is a wonderous thing really. To think that by marrying Sarah all the damage that was done during the Extraction will be undone." Leda sat shocked that her nephew was taking it so calmly.

"And you are ok with this? Having this much pressure put upon you?" The King just laughed.

"No, not really. I feel like I am going insane, like if one more stone is placed on my back I will break. But it is the way it is. I can not change it, Sarah can not change it and not even you can change it. The Goblin Kingdom must be restored and take its rightful place in Court. So I will deal with it and take what is given me." Composing herself Leda stood and sent her throne away. She couldn't believe this was the same Jareth who had once cursed the Order and defied them by marrying she who was not chosen for him.

"I am glad you think so. Then I am sure you understand why I was so angry about Catriona and the child. Beware Jareth, we do not even know what will happen now. You have brought an unknown elemant into the game. This child of yours could be that stone that breaks your back." Leda pressed a soft kiss to her nephew's cheek.

"Farewell and be warry." Jareth groaned and set his head in his hands. He wished the Solstice would hurry up and arrive, he needed Sarah there.

--------------------

It was hours later when Catriona entered the throne room to find Jareth just as Leda had left him. Softly she set her hand on his shoulder.

"My Husband what is it that ails you?" Jareth slowly lifted his head. He could not believe how misguided he had been in his youth. Others at that age rebeled by running off for a few years, causing a small war amongst the smaller provinces in a kingdom, or generally mucking up things in Court. But no he had to do the one thing that would trump all of that! He had to get married to a woman he ultimately did not love and produce a child that he was fated to reject. Oh he had been smooth! Smooth and stupid! Hoggle was right, he was a rat.

"Nothing my Cat, it is just the stress of the Solstice. This year will be the first time it has been held in the Goblin Kingdom in a thousand years." Ok not even a rat, but a mouse. A scared little mouse in rat's clothing!

"I see. Do not worry so Jareth this Solstice will be one to remember, I promise." Cat inwardly groaned, damn her to hell! Damn it all to hell and back again! The Fates had a funny sense of humor, that she was sure of. How had she gotten there she wondered. She had been a novice Sister, but a novice with a bright future. Her position in Court made her the perfect applicant for this task. She was beautiful, young and sweet. Everything that would entice the Goblin Prince. And she had succeeded, she had become his wife. Everything had been going according to plan, even her pregnancy.

The Sisters had ordered her to conceive a child, it was her purpose in marrying the Prince. And so she had. But somewhere along the line all of this stopped being a simple task. She could not tell anyone when it happened or how, but she actually began to fall in love with Jareth. And now she was torn between her oath to the Sisters and her own heart.

In the end though she knew which would win her over, she had made an oath and was duty bound to carry out her orders. For the sake of the Sisters she would kill Jareth and her own heart with him.

"I am sure you are right my Dear. It is simply that our kingdom has not been looked upon with favor in so long. I, myself have never been in favor with any in Court. It is just imperative that this Solstice in particular be perfect." Both husband and wife played the game back and forth with perfection. The ability to lie without actually lying was an advantige most fae took pleasure in.

"Well then we just shall have to make sure it does. But as there is still time to plan, I suggest you take a break. Come let's go to the library and I will fix you a drink." Standing from his throne Jareth didn't even protest. At this point a good stiff drink was just what he needed.

--------------------

James groaned as he was lead back to the college theater. Not of course that he minded spending time with two beautiful girls, it was simply the fact that he was still embarrassed after the little display down in the kitchens.

He had been minding his own business, which of course meant he was chatting up as many girls as he could, when Sarah and Jean came bounding into the large cafeteria. The two had dragged him to one of the corners going on and on about Sarah needing to be protected.

Now he sure as hell didn't object to protecting the girl, he had already promised Woodhouse he would. What he did object to was the suggestion, made by Jean, that he kneel down and make an oath to Sarah.

He thought he would have won that battle, being in the middle of a public area. But he didn't know Jean very well. The girl all but beat him to the floor and made him give oath to the little brown haired woman. He felt ridiculous kneeling in the middle of the cafeteria pledging his service to Sarah as her knight. Did these two girls feed off of humiliating him?

"Was all that back in the cafeteria really necessary? I already promised Woodhouse I would look after Sarah. Did you really have to make me look like a fool?" Jean stopped dead in her tracks, her finger pointed straight at the boy.

"Yes you did! We are her sworn Knights now. James you don't even know how important this is. Sarah is in danger, and I dare say it is not from anything in this realm." James blinked a few times. In this realm? What other realm was there?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah looked around them, she could feel a strange chill in the air.

"Not here, come on we are being watched." Sarah took both of her knight's hands and dragged them the rest of the way to the theater.

The place was surprisingly empty. Woodhouse was normally about at that time of day, she found the place relaxing and easy to make notes on her student's assignments there. But she wasn't there, no one was there and that for the moment pleased Sarah.

"Ok spill you two? What the hell is going on? Sarah what kind of trouble are you in?" Sarah bit her lip and looked much the way she did when she began to tell Jean her story.

"Well James I'm sorry for the position I have put you in. I never wanted either of you two to…" James held up his hand to silence her.

"Oh will you shut up and just tell me what is going on!" Jean rolled her eyes, boys!

"Ok then, well remember those dreams I have been having?"

--------------------

James rested back in his chair, his hands steepled under his chin. He looked back and forth between the two girls in front of him. He turned to Jean.

"And you believe her?" He lifted a brow. This was utter madness!

"Oh great I knew it, you think I'm crasy now!" Sarah turned and smashed her face in her hands. Jean groaned and smacked the back of the boy's head.

"You stupid or something?! Of course I believe it, I mean look at it James. It all fits! The dreams, the way Woodhouse has been acting. You know sometimes you just need to open up your eyes and realize there are things in this world that not even you know about!" James slinked back afraid the girl was going to hit him again. He did have to admit that with Sarah the idea of Fae and goblins really was not that far fetched. Now if someone else had said it, that would have been a different matter.

"Ok, well then what are we going to do about it?" Sarah slowly turned, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What do you mean?" The boy sighed and stood from his chair.

"Well as I see it you are basicly being hunted and we have no idea the reason why. The only thing we know for sure is that these Sisters don't like whatever it is that is meant for you. Though we have no idea what that is.

"But I am guessing that by the way Woodhouse is acting they want you dead. And this Jareth guy, sounds to me like some horny little devil that one. He keeps sending you these dreams over the years about him. You made him out to almost be the villain, but Woodhouse said he would protect you. I'm thinking he is not as bad as you think." Jean set her hands on her hips and lifted a brow.

"Ok very insightful. This is not like you, you can't even take a hint when a girl doesn't like you." A frown crossed James' face.

"I'm not stupid you know, just hopeful." He rolled his eyes and turned back to Sarah.

"That necklace I am guessing has something to do with this Jareth, as you said he was the owl-child. I am willing to bet you the Sisters want him dead as well." The sound of wood creaking filled the room as Sarah slipped down into one of the old chairs.

"And how do you figure that?" Jean was still surprised at how observant the boy was.

"Well first off with what Woodhouse said, and then there is the fact that if they are after Sarah and Sarah here is somehow connected with this Goblin King it is pretty obvious that they would also be after Jareth." It was Sarah's turn to groan.

"Ok well this still does not clear things up. Why send me those dreams, why tell me about the unicorns, why the hell any of this?" Tapping his finger to his chin James smirked.

"Oh Sarah, you little innocent thing you! He is smitten with you, smitten as a horny kitten!" Wide eyed Sarah blushed.

"What?" James laughed as he put two and two together.

"Oh Sarah dear you have a suitor!" Jean clapped her hands in delight.

"Ok this is just too weird." She tried to get up to leave when both her knights pulled her back down.

"Yes, but a good weird." She groaned again. Damn them! Damn him more! What were all those dreams, just his twisted version of sending flowers?!

"Fine then! Ok so I have a suitor, now what? What is he waiting for? He planning on trying to woo me with nightmares next?" James clicked his tongue, poor girl was blind.

"Woodhouse said something about the Solstice to us. She said we had to protect you up till then. I bet that is when he will make his move." Suddenly Jean's face grew dark.

"And more than likely the Sisters too." James nodded, they would have to keep close watch on Sarah from now on.

"Ok then I guess we just wait till Solstice." The three sat in silence after that, each contemplating what the next move in this little Fae game would be. Though only Sarah knew just how dark it could actually be.

--------------------

The clinking of glasses sounded through the library. Cat looked back at her husband sitting next to the hearth, the fire strangely low. When she was assured he had his attentions else where she pulled the crystal vile from her robes and mixed a small amount of the powder with the galss of wine.

She took the long-stemmed black swan and handed it to Jareth who took it slowly.

"Drink my Love." Her smile fell as she watched the Sisters' plan be set in place.

Jareth lifted the glass to his lips. _"Sarah"_ He thought as his lips covered the thin crystal. The sweet crimson wine spilled over his tongue like honey. He smiled and slowly sipped at the drink till he had finished.

He set the glass on the side table, his hand shaking like a leaf in the wind. He furrowed his brows trying to calm himself. When that didn't work and instead was rewarded with a sharp pain shooting up the back of his neck he slowly stood.

"I am not feeling too well. Please inform the kitchen staff that I will not be needing evening meal this night. I'm going straight to my chambers." He held his head as another wave of pain surged through it.

"Are you alright Jareth?" Cat helped steady the king as he made his way to the door.

"Yes, thank you Love. I am just too tired. Goodnight." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he shifted himself to his chambers.

Cat slunk down in a chair and began to cry. She wished the Fates would just cut her string and end her pain and her deceit right there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok the next half of the last chapter. I just love little Frigg don't you? Hehe might have to bring her into the story more.

Not much to say about this chapter, except that you might be wondering how Jareth knows about the oaths when it seems they are going on as he is talking to Leda. In fact they happened just before Frigg and Bunor came rushing into the room.

Ok next chapter things start moving along! Sorry for it being sort of slow up till now but really needed to set things up just right.

Also kudos to who ever can tell me where the Mouse in Rat's clothing line was from!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own it! So don't sue me unless you want to be paid in chocolate, cause that seems to be all I have a great amount of!


	9. When Owls Call The Breathless Moon

When Owls Call The Breathless Moon;

--------------------

Sarah sat silently as Jean began to weave the golden leaf wreath in her hair. The past month and a half had flew by as though it had only been a seven-night. Sarah found it strange as when one had such things to worry about as being hunted by an order of evil fae bent on killing you that time would be crawling by. But not so.

After the little impromptu meeting in the theater Sarah and her newly apointed knights escorted her back to her dorm. And ever since then had not left her in peace for even a moment. They had been making good on their oath, sometimes a little too good Sarah thought.

Though after a little run in with what Sarah could only describe as a homicidal raven she was glad for the company. Sarah perhaps was the only one out of the three mortals who had even taken the moment to notice the silver chain dangling from the creature's feather clad neck. From that point on she stuck to her two knights like glue. She had even gone so far in the past week to have James sleep in their dorm room.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, it never seemed to amaze her how makeup could transform her. Only weeks ago sitting in that same seat she had been dressed as Beatrice, a saucy little vixen who loved nothing more than to humiliate her love intrest. And now here she was preparing for the annual Summer Solstice festival to play Titania from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. It seemed strange the difference between the two and how easily she could switch back and forth between them.

This was her third year taking this part, she knew it by heart. The first time she had gotten the part she had been nervous, she was playing a fae and she didn't have the best history with those of that ilk. It had even scared her how well she fit right into the part. It was as if she left the mortal girl behind and took up the place as a fae queen. The idea made her shiver.

"We best make you look like the queen you are, mostly as I'm sure your king will be here tonight." Sarah's breath caught in her throat. Ever since James and Jean had decided that Jareth was courting her they had not let up on the subject. In fact they went out of their way to tease her about it. The strange thing, and what made her scared, was that it didn't bother her in the least.

"What makes you so sure he is going to make his move tonight?" Jean rolled her eyes as she applied the gold and silver foil along the girl's cheekbones.

"Sarah I think you are better qualified than I am to answer that." Sarah closed her eyes and released her breath. Oh she was qualified alright!

"Stupid Solstice!" The girl groaned as she felt her friend finish up with her makeup. Sarah stood and turned to look in the full mirror. She looked the part, more than the part actually.

Her long brown hair had been streaked with blonde extensions and pulled up halfway onto her head in a pile of curls. What had not been pined inside of the wreath of golden leaves had been left to cascade down her neck.

She wore a dress of dark emerald green, the skirt like petals and top almost too tight. She giggled at the way the light green sheer over dress tickled her bare legs. From head to toe she was covered in leaves and little white flowers. Crystals daggled from her hair, neck and ears. Her skin had even been painted with silver and gold leafing and dusted with sparkle dust.

She wondered what Jareth would think of her like this, what the fae would think. This was the way mortals saw them, like creatures born right from flowers. Even the scrolling leaf and vine patterns across her face and shoulders conformed with the Aboveground idea of the faire folk. She could just see the faces of such elegant people as the fae as they watched mortal plays about them portaying their people like frail flowers. Or in the case of Oberon, a half naked sex god.

Sarah found herself giggling thinking about Jareth portayed as such. She could just see it, all on stage would be people dressed as gross and gruesome goblins. And then a light would shine and from back stage would come the actor playing Jareth, his long blonde hair cascading down his back like the lead singer of an eighties hair band. His bare chest glistening under the hot stage lights, sweat trickling down this stomach to wet the tops of his tight breeches.

Sarah stopped her thoughts, well that was different. Maybe she was getting into character a little too soon. The sensuality of the fae could be at the very least intoxicating. Last time she had ecountered Jareth it had only been her childhood innocence that had kept her from giving in.

The figure of a young man appeared in the dressing room, his body clad in the clothing of a faun. Sarah smiled, her Puck had made his entrance.

"I come to escort Her Majesty to her Court." James bowed low and under hooded eyes gave a wicked wink and smirk. Though he promised to stop in his "courting" of her he flat out refused to stop flirting. Sarah shook her head, the antics of both of her knights helping to calm her nerves.

"Sarah are you alright?" Jean looked over her shoulder as she worked to fix the gold speckled wings of her costume.

"Yeah, I just feel like a lamb to the slaughter. What the hell has happened in my life to lead me here?!" James stood straight and took the chin of his Lady. She was shaking, he had never seen her nervous before a play before. Mostly one she had performed so many times over.

"Sometimes the Fates have plans for us that even we don't understand. Sarah don't be anxious, no matter what happens tonight it was meant to happen. You were born for great things, and great things you shall do." He smiled and laid a soft kiss to her forehead. Jean watched with her mouth fully agape, her eyes blinking as though she had just seen a fairy fly across the room. Though had one at this point in her life she shouldn't be surprised.

"Well James that was insightful. I'm shocked! Who knew you could be so deep." She closed her mouth and smirked at the boy. James took a deep breath trying to decide if it would be such a terrible thing to maim his fellow knight.

"You know I'm not just a pretty face." Jean laughed making the little bells that had been sewn into her hair jingle.

"I didn't know you were even a pretty face." Sarah stood between the two people who were suppose to be her great protectors. Over the past few weeks the two had been teasing each other constantly. Not only teasing but flat out fighting at times, though there was one area where they both agreed. Sarah was not to leave their sight. This of course was met with some problems when it came to the bathroom. Mostly when Jean happened to be occupied.

"Will you two stop it! After tonight you two can fight all you want, but right now I would really like it if my knights could at least petend like they were best friends and protect me from whatever hord of evil fae happen to be lurking around." Sarah watched as the two bowed their head and made their apologies to each other and her.

Silence fell over the room as the three just stood there. The faint sound of the other students and their families could be heard through the small opening in the door that lead outside. One thing Sarah loved about her college was unlike other schools where all the plays were performed in the theater itself, her school had many outside productions. Because of this the theater had been built on the outer wall eliminating the need for setting up make shift dressing rooms with tents. Jean was the first one to break the silence as she walked over to the long vanity to pick up the small silver chain. She smiled at Sarah and slipped the necklace around her and clasped it.

"I know you are not particularly fond of this Jareth, but Woodhouse said that he always protected what was his. I am guessing he considers you his, I mean this all would be a waisted effort if he didn't care for you." Sarah glared at her roommate and friend.

"He does _not_ care for me! I don't what he thinks of me, but I can assure you it is not because he cares for me." A sadness filled her words. Ever since she met Jareth all those years ago when she wished Toby away she had been trying to figure out her relationship with the Goblin King. At first it had been simple, he was the villian and she the heroine. But as time went on she had to change her propective on it. She had beat him, he should have immediately come after her with his revenge. But when it didn't happen she began to see the Fae in a different light. The more and more she thought on what happened that night the more she realized that the line between villian and hero was so muddied that neither of them could be called either.

When the dreams came she began to even question her own part in the relationship. Now of course with what had been happening everything she thought she knew she had to toss out the window. She couldn't be sure of anything.

"Whether or not that is true the fact remains that this necklace is important. Woodhouse said that you would understand what it meant one day. If I were you I would never take it off." Looking down at the pendant of the owl somehow made Sarah calm. Patting it softly she smiled halfheartedly at her friends.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." She took a deep breath and composed herself. Smacking her hands together she headed towards the exit. She had an audience and her family waiting to watch her perform.

"Ok well lets get this show on the road!" Her voice seemed just a little more ecstatic than she really was.

"Of course, you go ahead we will be there in a moment. Woodhouse wanted you out first." Sarah nodded and left. Jean sighed as she looked to her fellow knight. Though they had been fighting for the past two weeks she really did like him. It was simply the stress, they were matched in that aspect. They both perfered to have a row instead of face their problems.

"James I have been thinking about this for awhile now. You and I both know that it is not just this Jareth who will be making his move today." James nodded and made to look out to where Sarah had gone.

"I know, these Sisters are bound to try something. I don't know what Sarah did to piss them off but by the way Woodhouse speaks they are out for blood." Jean felt her hand tighten around the small hilt buried beneath her skirts.

"And I doubt they care if the only blood they spill is Sarah's. Here." She grabed a bag that had been dangling off of her belt and pulled a long thin blade from it.

"What is this? Jean?" James looked the blade over in his hand, he had held weapons before. But none of them had been working, only props where the blades had been dulled. He couldn't place the feeling that welled up inside him as he held a real blade with an edge sharp enough to cut through bone.

"It's an iron blade. I have been stealing a peak at some of Sarah's books on the fae and all of them state that iron is deadly to them. My father works for a reproduction company in Manhattan, I just had to promise to try out for the next lead to get these. You know how to use a dagger don't you?" James lifted a brow and slid his finger over the thin iron blade. It was strange that such a beautiful object could be created for such a nasty job.

"Yes, I'm more partial to a bowie though. This blade is so light, but I think I can handle it fine." Jean nodded and pulled her's out from her skirts, the bright metal gleaming in the dressing room light. She twirled it around her fingers for a moment and tossed it past her fellow kiight's head. James flenched as the dagger flew past him and straight into the wall as though it had been pudding.

"Good, bigger isn't always better. You can get into more delecate places with a weapon like this." The girl watched as her companion stood wide eyed. Suddenly she realized the way he was handling the dagger in his hands.

"James you have actually used a weapon before right?" Looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar he looked up at Jean.

"Well, actually used is maybe not the right word. Played with yes, I mean not like this they were dulled. I had all sorts of combat training in high school…." The sound of Jean groaning could be heard out in the theater.

"But you have never actually done real training with live steel? Great! Look there is not enough time for me to teach you. Just remember this, these are real, what they will throw at us will be real. Don't go and get cocky, you could die." James worked to fix the dagger beneath his costume the best he could. He graoned himself, he didn't need some bitchy woman telling him what he already knew. This was not a game to him, he knew what was at stake.

"I get it! Where did you learn anyway? I thought you didn't like to do anything that didn't involve being flat on your back." Slipping her dagger back beneath her skirts she glared at the boy.

"The company my father works for has many re-enactments, being the daughter of one of their best workers I got to take the training classes free." She walked to the door already noticing the crowd gathering and Woodhouse whispering to Sarah.

"Oh and James, I like it on top." She winked and slipped from the building, the now blushing James following her.

--------------------

Sarah stood next to Woodhouse, her long gossamer dress fluttering in the building wind. She could feel the change in the air before she could see anything. The feeling caused her to think of an old saying, _'the calm before the storm'_. This was exactly how it was.

Though the courtyard was filled to the brim with students, teachers and parents Sarah noticed how quiet it seemed. The voices almost being drowned out by silence. The air was thick with tension, the heavy scent of blood hung like the familiar smell of the bog. She felt her body shudder, she could even taste the blood.

"Don't be so nervous child. This is a very big day for you." The woman gazed at Sarah with eyes of warm compassion.

"Big day? Is it the fact that I'm very well likely to meet up with a persistant fae that I have been trying to get out of my head for seven years. Or the fact that I'm being hunted by a group of bloodthirsty fae that makes this a big day for me?" Woodhouse only shook her head.

"I know none of this makes any sense, believe me when I say I understand. I may have been young when I first was found by the fae, but even then it was overwhelming." She gathered the girl's chin in her hand and looked over her face, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I envy you child." Her eyes trailed over the girl, she could still remember the sounds of the court as she walked about the ballroom. Still hear the laughter of the Goblin King as he made jokes and teased her. How she missed being able to visit the Labyrinth and she missed her old friends. Yes she did envy Sarah, she would get to live the life she had been denied. Pushing away the thoughts she let go of the girl's chin and looked out over the crowd.

"Don't envy me, I fear that it is more than just Jareth's attentions I will be attracting today. I feel like something is going to happen." Woodhouse bit her bottom lip, she had been hoping Sarah would not be able to feel it. After living so long with the fae Ava could detect things most mortals could not. Like the rise of magical energy in the air. And right now the courtyard was full of it. Though there was one scent that was not there, and she hoped he would hurry. If Sarah was who she believed her to be he had to make his move tonight.

"Come now, the play starts." Sarah nodded and slipped off to watch the rest of the cast as she waited for her appearance.

--------------------

Jareth glanced over to Cat who was busy watching the day's events. After an entire year of planning the Solstice celebration was at least seemingly going smoothly. Even though he should be relieved at this he was far from it.

He could feel as the sun began to set, the guests still out in the courtyards danced and delighted in the days revelries. A few larger goblins began to pile wood farther off, soon the fires would start. He knew he had to hurry, it wouldn't be long before this day would end.

He stood from his throne at the top of the royal podium at the head of the courtyard and worked hard to steady himself. As of late he had been feeling rather ill, not just ill but truly ailing. He had never been sick in his life, not like this. This was like having a thorn of iron jabbed into his flesh.

"Jareth? Where are you going? The bonfires will be starting soon, the court will be expecting you to begin the night's proceedings." Cat watched with a pang of guilt as her husband tettered on death. Her hand absently went to stroke her belly containing what her Order hoped would be the heir to the throne.

"There is still time before the sun falls completely, there is something I must do before sun down. Just…just stay here and should anyone inquire my whereabouts ensure them that their king is merely acquiring one last surprise." He masked his face with a wicked smirk, one he knew would be read as nothing more than him being up to his old tricks. Most of those in attendance were expecting him to pull a few tricks, he was after all the Goblin King. No one besides the Council and the Order would know what was really going on, not even Cat.

"What is it you have planned Jareth? I do hope that you and your goblins don't do something stupid like blow up the bonfires." Jareth only winked at her and left in a sprinkling of glitter.

Catriona frowned and scanned the courtyard till her eyes pinpointed every Sister in the crowd. Gethin nodded to her as he made his way to the soon to be Regent of the Labyrinth.

Cat smiled acting as though she were simply greeting a guest and waited until Gethin bowed before speaking.

"How is it that Jareth was able to shift to the mortal world? I have been giving him the poison for almost two months now. Quite frankly I am surprised he is not dead." She kept her voice low even though she knew that Gethin had put protections in place. Anyone near enough to hear would simply hear a conversation on the impressiveness of this year's solstice.

"Jareth is very strong child, we knew it would take a great deal to destroy this one. Do not worry young Sister your child will be heir." Cat slipped down closer to the man before her, her voice was harsh and like needles and ice.

"But what of this mortal? He brings her even now, once she arrives and is proclaimed the Lady of the Labyrinth I will be forced into exile." Gethin shook his head a knowing expression on his face.

"Dear child, do not think we had not thought on this. At this very moment this swan-child is being taken care of. She will meet the same fate as our beloved king, if not sooner than he."

--------------------

Sarah rested among the many pillows that had been set on a small platform that served as her bower. She watched with a merry eye as the fairies danced around her.

"Come, now a roundel and a fairy song; then, for the third part of a minute, hence; Some to kill cankers in the musk-rose buds, Some war with rere-mice for their leathern wings, to make my small elves coats, and some keep back the clamorous owl that nightly hoots and wonders at our quaint spirits. Sing me now asleep; then to your offices and let me rest." She slipped down into the massive cushions and took in a deep breath. She could smell the magic on the air, and it grew with each passing moment.

The sun was setting and the little courtyard that had been used for the past fifty years as the stage for the summer solstice play began to take on an eerie ambiance. Sarah didn't have to look out into the crowd to know they were there, she could feel them. No, taste them. It was as though their energy had a flavor like bitter wine, that filled her senses with its acrid essence and threatened to bring up the entire contents of her stomach.

The fairies moved around her unknowing of her struggle to keep her lunch down, and began to sing.

_"You spotted snakes with double tongue,  
Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen;  
Newts and blind-worms, do no wrong,  
Come not near our fairy queen.  
Philomel, with melody  
Sing in our sweet lullaby;  
Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby:  
Never harm,  
Nor spell nor charm,  
Come our lovely lady nigh;  
So, good night, with lullaby.  
Weaving spiders, come not here;  
Hence, you long-legg'd spinners, hence!  
Beetles black, approach not near;  
Worm nor snail, do no offence.  
Philomel, with melody, & c." _Jean in her beautiful costume of gold and bells stood out from the rest of the group and waved her hands about like leaves on the wind.

"Hence, away! now all is well: One aloof stand sentinel." The crowd smiled as the fairies one by one began to dance off stage leaving Sarah asleep.

Everyone waited on bated breath just to see Oberon, every woman in the courtyard whether young or old waited just to see the handsome young actor who played the Fairy King. Sarah herself held her breath, not from fear nor worry. The air had changed as the fairies skipped off, a familiar scent of spicy musk drifted through the horrid stench of the Sisters. It had been years since she had smelled that scent, but it was not easy to forget. He was there.

She kept her eyes shut as she felt the warmth of a body covering her. She did not move nor make a sound as Oberon placed the juice of the flower on the lids of her eyes, only her heart continued to beat. And it beat furiously.

"What thou seest when thou dost wake, do it for thy true-love take, love and languish for his sake: be it ounce, or cat, or bear, pard, or boar with bristled hair, in thy eye that shall appear when thou wakest, it is thy dear: wake when some vile thing is near." Sarah felt her body shiver beneath the man, she knew that voice.

The crowd waited for Oberon to leave and allow the eloping lovers to enter. But he did not move, he remained resting atop the young actress. His arms had lowered and were now working their way around her waist as he made to pick her up.

Both Jean and James watched seeing past the glamour that kept the man's true form hidden to the crowd. It was Jean who drew her dagger first, her hand clutching the hilt with enough pressure her fingers were white. Soon following her example James drew his and the two knights headed for their Lady. An arm covered in white lace darted out and forced the two to jolt back. Woodhouse shook her head, the worry shinning brightly in her eyes.

"What are you doing?! They are going to take her!" James was seething, his teeth clentched tightly. Was it not Woodhouse who had asked them in the first place to protect her? Jean noticing the carefulness and gentleness in which the man was handling Sarah began to realize what was going on. She peered out and couldn't help but smile. So that was Jareth.

"James look." She directed his gaze at the couple, the man was not hurting Sarah in anyway. No, he was in fact slowly and carefully gathering her in his arms like one would do to a precious lover.

"Well I'll be! For all the ways he could have made his move, he chose the Fairy King. He seems to have a sense of humor at least." Woodhouse stepped towards the two only to shrink back. She looked to the two blades the knights held and she moved even further back. They had at least done their research.

"Woodhouse?" James took a step closer and watched with lifted brows as his teacher moved another step back.

"Please don't come any closer unless you wish to hurt me." The boy stepped back noticing his teacher's fear though not understanding it.

"You have nothing to fear from us, why are you so scared?" Jean looked Woodhouse over, this was so unlike her. The woman had been frightened for Sarah, but she had never acted as such.

"I am sure Sarah has told you about what her and I talked about. And about me being a member of the Order of White and Snow." The two nodded and though they were looking at Woodhouse they kept stealing glances out to the couple on stage. It was a wonder no one seemed at all bothered that Oberon had yet to leave stage.

"I may not be fae but I have spent enough time around them, living with them and absorbing their powers that I have need to fear iron." Confused James looked back to his fellow knight.

"You mean that can happen? You can actually become fae?" Woodhouse shook her head.

"No, well not me." She stole a glance out to the crowd and flinched.

"We shall have to continue this later, I think the Lady Sarah has need of her knights. Go and make use of those vile blades." The two young knights looked out just in time to see a group of cloaked figures push their way through the crowd.

Sarah sighed as Jareth slipped his hands behind her and just cradled her near him. She didn't know how long they remained like that, only that at the moment she didn't want to move. All to soon he broke the silence as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Sarah it is time." Her eyes flew open and gazed upon the sculpted face. She tried to speak but as she opened her mouth the sounds of screaming filled the courtyard. The shock was apparent on Jareth's face, he hadn't been expecting anyone to attack. He knew the Sisters had been watching Sarah but never actually believed they would try to hinder her coming Underground. Both Leda and himself knew if they made their move it would have been when Sarah was already in the Labyrinth. So why now?

Looking back and forth between Sarah and the approaching fae he did the only thing he could think of at the time, unfortunately for Sarah's nerves it had been to change into the form of an owl and take flight. At first the young woman thought that she had just been abandoned to the bloody fate the Sisters had in mind for her. But before she could begin to curse the Goblin King a bloodcurdling screech hailed from the skies above.

Jareth swooped down and began to attack one of the fae that had been closest to Sarah. The man in question held his arms in front of his face trying to keep the sharp talons from peeling his skin from his body. Sadly for him and anyone watching he had failed and Jareth's talons sliced cleanly through his right cheek and out the corner of his lips. The fae screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground holding his bleeding cheek.

The entire crowd was screaming and running about trying to find a way out of the courtyard. People went running into walls and hedges, trampling others as they fell upon one another. Soon the screams grew and had come from not only the mortals but the fae as well as Jareth attacked them one by one. His talons always tearing flesh clean to the bone.

Woodhouse looked behind her and began her sprint to the door of the theater. She had to make it to her office, she knew there was one thing she could do. She cursed herself for not bringing it with her in the first place. Coming to the doorway she screamed aloud in frustration, the Sister's were taking no chances of Sarah escaping. Every exit had been removed leaving all mortals in danger of becoming casualties in a battle they could not even fathom.

Sarah remained still just watching the scene unfold before her. When Woodhouse had told her of the Sisters of the Moon she had pictured dark and brooding fae dressed in long black robes. The women with long nails and bright red lips. What she had not pictured was what she saw before her. The fae attacking were not what one would call to mind when thinking of evil fae, but they most certainly portrayed wickedness.

Their hair color ranged from coal black to bright white, their dress was strangely reminiscent of midevil England. More rough and crude than what Jareth wore. The sight of them brought on thoughts of bloody battles fought on misty moors.

Not noticing the man who stood behind her she let out a scream as she felt the sting of a blade run down her arm. She turned and rolled along the pillows trying to get from the fae's grasp. Jareth heard her scream and lost his concentration and returned to his more human form. He turned just in time to see her dodge the fae's second attack. Taking a step he tried to run to her side but found a strong arm around his neck pulling him down.

Jean worked to fight off the fae as they came, she was thankful for all her training. Though as she slid the blade into her first victim she had to quash the urge to throw up. She had never killed before and the sound of the shrieking as the iron slipped neatly into the heart of the fae was one she knew she would never forget.

James wasn't doing much better, though he seemed to be using the dagger well he wasn't accustomed to killing. She had to keep from running the other way as he wedged the iron blade deeply into a fae skull. Both knights had to keep telling themselves with each kill that there was no other choice. They were there to kill Sarah and they had sworn to protect her.

Jean was the first one to notice her lady scream. She looked from corner to corner till her eyes fell on that of Sarah rolling off of the little platform trying to scurry away from the man after her. Jean flipped her dagger in the air and caught it from another angle, moving her arm back she dug it into the chest of her opponent. The screams as the poison of the iron increased the pain only caused for more to advance on her.

Her eyes scaned the courtyard. Where was Jareth? He was suppose to protect Sarah, was he not? She felt her stomach fall to the ground as she watched a group of the Sisters tackle the King to the ground and begin to dig their blades into his flesh.

**"James!!!"** Jean could just make out her fellow knight across from her. His blade clasped firmly in his hand. The young man allowed his gaze to follow the voice till he could clearly make out the woman busy with half a dozen fae. He moved from where he was standing and helped to clear a few of the fae from her path.

Without even a thank you Jean began to run off, stopping only to point back and forth between Jareth and Sarah. James pushed the body of one of his victims out of his way. He wanted to scream as he noticed Jean taking off towards the King, but fighting back that urge he realized that that had been the only clear path for her.

James himself began to make his way towards Sarah, his path not as open as Jean's. Sarah was at the moment trying to climb her way over one of the stage props and not kill herself as she did it. The fae that had cut her arm was approaching fast. Falling to the ground she felt the world around her spin, she closed her eyes just waiting for the end.

The most ghastly scream one had ever heard sounded out in front of the young woman. She opened her eyes to see James with a blade stuck directly into the chest of the man who had been trying to kill her moments before. She offered him the smallest of smiles as she lifted herself from the ground. He only shook his head.

"It is not time for smiling just yet. Look!" He pointed to where Jareth and Jean were fighting off a group of the Sisters. She stammered back as she watched the two fight. Strong arms circled her shoulders and began to pull her away.

"Let me go, something is wrong." She fought against James as he tried to move her.

"Of course something is wrong, we are at the moment being attacked by evil fae. Now come on." Sarah shook her head.

"No not that, something is really wrong. Look at Jareth I think he is about to collapse." Remembering what Woodhouse said he sighed, Jean shouldn't be so close to Jareth.

"Sarah come on we have to get you out of here. Don't worry about your king, Jean is just too close." He managed to pull her back a few steps but she was stubborn and was not about to leave the courtyard.

"What do you mean she is too close. James what is going on?" She felt helpless, and this was something she hated to feel. She solved the Labyrinth and saved her brother, how could she feel helpless?

"Sarah! Look the blades that we are carrying are made of iron." Her eyes widened as she listened to her knight. She allowed him to pull her all the way back to hide behind one of the many tents set up for the feast that would have taken place later.

"What?! Are you two crazy? You do know what Jareth is right?" James only nodded and cleaned off his blade. Sarah felt herself cringe at just the sight of the dagger. She reached out to touch it only to violently pull back.

"You could end up killing him!" She rubbed her hand where she almost touched the blade. Why did her hand burn?

"They were never meant to hurt him. Jean read in your books that iron is poisoness to fae, she got them to use against the Sisters. We didn't realize that Jareth would be anywhere around when we had them drawn." Looking at the blade as though it were a cobra she shivered.

"I have got to do something….." She started pacing, it didn't occur to her that at the moment she was scared for a man that seven years ago she would have been happy to see dead. All she knew was that she had to protect him, the need to was too great.

"What could you do? You don't know how to use a sword or hand to hand combat, you don't even have magic." The last bit of his statement triggered something in her mind. No she didn't have magic per se, but she did have a power of sorts. She waited until James had his gaze elsewhere and darted back out to reach Jareth. James groaned and chased after her.

Jareth moved this way and that he as avoided the attacks of the Sisters. He could see Jean as she slipped her dagger into fae after fae rendering them helpless and dying at her feet. He eyed the blade in her hand and knew just what she welded. He was impressed that was for certain.

"Where is Sarah?!" He yelled over the sceaming of the crowd who were still trapped in the middle of this battle.

"My partner has gone to take her to safety!" Jareth nodded and conjured a crystal to attack the fae before him.

"She won't be safe until I take her back with me to my kingdom? You must bring her here to me!" Again his voice rose to lift up over the screams. Jean paled, take her to his kingdom? She had thought he would try and woe her, maybe even try to bed her. But never had it occurred to her that he would actually try and take her with him.

"But…what about…" She was silenced as her eyes fell upon Woodhouse moving her way through the army of fae as through they had not been there.

"Go I will be fine, but both of us will die not to mention many innocent people unless I take her with me." Nodding she ran off to where she had seen James go.

Woodhouse came up beside Jareth, and began to fight alongside. Her dormant powers surfacing as she fought.

Before Jean had even walked a yard towards the tent she noticed Sarah running as fast as she could. She stood aside as the woman rushed over to Jareth, James following her almost step for step.

To those in the crowd who had stopped screaming the sight before them was unbelievable. Warriors who seemed to come straight from the pages of the King Arthur tale were swiftly converging on a group of five in the middle of the courtyard. The five who it were quickly identified as the target of the violent act seemed just out of place as the midevil warriors. But it had been one in particular that cought the attention of these people.

Unable to hold onto the glamour which hid his identity from the mortals, Jareth was easily seen as what he really was. Most in the courtyard simply saw an attractive man conjuring crystals from thin air and throwing them at his attackers, which in turn would either send an assault of fire or turn into a sharp blade to kill his opponent.

But there were three in the crowd who saw more, three who were stunned not only because of the use of magic on both sides. These three stood still from total shock, a man, his wife, and their little son. The husband and wife blinked as though to clear their eyes of some dream that had carried over after waking. To them it was more than the magic that was impossible, it was the man himself who was being approached upon by their daughter, Sarah. Both had remembered seeing this man, his wild hair and strange clothing. But it had not been by some chance meeting or introduction, it had been by way of a large blue cast figurine that sat next to the mirror of Sarah's vanity. As well as a small red bound book that had quite strangely been absent from their daughter's hands for the past seven years.

The boy however stood in silence and shock not because he could believe that a fantasy character was at the moment standing not but twenty feet away. No, this boy believed in the world of the Underground as much as his sister. He had after all been there years ago. He had of course kept his knowledge secret not only to his parents but Sarah herself. He knew his sister had been trying to forget, but he had no reason to. Nor did he wish to.

This boy stood silent for the fact of the horrors before his eyes. He was young and now in his little mind he knew he would be unable to forget the sights he saw this night. The blood, the screams, and most of all watching as his sister was attacked.

He wanted to rush over to her, her and Jareth and protect them. But what could he do, he was no fae nor wizard. He was not a knight who weilded magic nor a sword of iron. He was merely a child, helpless and doomed to watch his sister die at the hands of these dark fae.

He held tightly onto his mother's hand and began to weep.

Sarah dashed forward as quickly as her legs could carry her. She could feel as her body was slashed and pummeled with attack after attack as she pushed her way to Jareth. She didn't notice that her teacher stood beside the king, nor that she was using magic. All she could see was Jareth and the large sword behind him as it began to plummet down towards the back of his neck.

She dove forward and wrapped her arms around him. Before he had time to react he heard her scream out at the top of her lungs.

**"I wish we were back in the Goblin Castle, right NOW!"**A blinding light flashed across the now night sky. The world seemed to stop as the five vanished from the courtyard.

Toby screamed out, his tears staining his cheeks. The fae who had been attacking his sister turned to him. The eyes of one of the largest focused on his. He could feel the warrior's gaze like one could feel fire burning the flesh from their bones.

Drawing his sword he began to advance on the young boy. Toby's heart raced and without a single thought he grabed his father's hand and pulled both his parents to the large rock wall to the north of the courtyard. Robert and Karen did not hesitate to follow, they had just watched as their daughter vanished into thin air. They wanted to get as far away from these starnge warriors as anyone else.

The two adults began to pound on the wall trying to find some way out. They became for frantic as the noticed the large fae advance on them. Toby glared at the fae, he felt a stange emotion take over him. An emotion no child so young should feel. He smirked at the man that came nearer and nearer. The boy should have been scared witless, should have been peeing his pants and screaming for help. But Toby just stood there with the most haughty and wicked smirk playing across his lips.

He waited till the fae was not but a foot from them and readying to strike. Toby turned and held out a hand to the wall. The light and heat that radiated from the child's hand was brief, but it had done the trick.

The wall before them opened up to reveal the darkly lit living room of his house. As quickly as he could he pulled his parents inside.

As the three lay on the cold floor the hole in the wall began to close. The fae tried to rush in only to have the opening close around him. Karen pulled her son to her and hid his face as the fae screamed out and vanished just before he was sliced in two.

The three Williams sat quietly in their front room, Karen still holding her son tightly to her. Robert trying to catch his breath. The next sound that rang through the great house was one of sorrow and pain as the three let go of all shock and turned to grief.

Sarah was gone.

--------------------

Sarah buried her face in Jareth's neck, her arms holding him tightly. She could hear as the sounds shifted from the horrid screams of the battle to the gleeful laughter of a festival. Strong hands set firmly on her hips and pulled her from the king's chest.

She held her eyes shut unable to look into the eyes she knew were staring at her. Jareth slid his hand beneath her chin and stroked her lips with his thumb.

"That was some quick thinking. Unexpected though, coming from you." Slowly Sarah opened her eyes. She winced as a pain shot through her body, the battle must have been rougher than she thought it was.

"I don't know why I did it? Just… that I had to." She went silent, her eyes just gazing into Jareth's.

"Ow! James get your foot from my….Damn! I'm going to castrate you, you little bastard!" The sound of Jean's voice broke Sarah from her trance and she pulled away to run over to her knights.

"What the….how? But?" She began to stutter at the sight of her two friends huddled on the ground.

"How I am to know, one minute I'm cleaving skulls of a few really nasty fae and the next I'm here with James' foot in a very troublesome place." The young woman glowered at James before pulling herself off the floor. She looked around and went wide eyed as she took in the throne that sat on the raised dais.

"Where are we?" James by this time had found his way up and was leaning onto Jean.

"My castle. Sarah, come on the Solstice is almost over and I need to present you to the guests." Jareth held out his hand, though Sarah just stared at it.

"Sarah time is running out." The girl shook her head and took a step closer to her knights.

"Sarah stop being stubborn and take his hand. Everything will be alright here. I will tend to the knights." A soft voice rose through the throne room as an elegant figure glided across the floor. The three young students stood mouths agape.

"Mrs. Woodhouse?" The woman who now approached could be no more than twenty five years of age, but there was no mistaking the bright eyes and full lips.

"Yes, but it is Onora here. I shall explain later. But now go Sarah, this is important." Nodding the young woman took the offered hand and left silently.

The two knights just looked on bewildered as Jareth escorted her away. Jean rose to follow only to have Woodhouse grab her back.

"No, this is something that has to be done. She will be safe with His Majesty, no one, not even the Sisters would dare attack the castle during the Solstice." Hanging her head she resigned herself to waiting.

--------------------

The courtyard of the goblin castle was alive with merrymaking. The bonfires had been set awhile ago and those inclined to dance had formed circles around the great pillars of fire and danced to their hearts content.

The Solstice was the one time of year that every fae, including royalty, could forget the courtly manners of the civilized Underground. It was the one time when all in attendance could return to a time when their people had been just as savage as the ancient peoples of the mortal world.

Young Lords and Ladies danced in rounds with Earls and Countesses. Kings and Queens toasted with spiced mead alongside the more common people.

To the fae the scene was beautiful, a reminder that no matter how appalling and tricky their race could be they were all the same. It was a sacred night, even the darker fae respected it and dared not attack a gathering.

Jareth looked around with pride at the courtyard before him. He would soon show all the Underground the real worth of his kingdom. And the key was standing beside him, her hand still in his.

Sarah took a timid step forward, she had spent much of her time over the past seven years reading up on everything she could find on the fae. She had read about fae dances and their appearance. Everything. Though nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

It hadn't really occurred to her that Jareth wasn't the only beautiful fae. The people before her were the pure definition of beauty and grace. Their hair spilled down their back and fluttered in the wind like gossamer, their skin was the palest pearl and glimmered in the moon and fire light.

Cat hid the sneer that crossed her face as she looked upon the mortal girl, his _swan_. She was a pretty thing she had to admit.

Jareth smirked as he noticed the dancing cease and all present look up at the royal dais. Most there had not even an inkling about what had been in the works for so many years. Of course they had heard about his mother and and what she and his father had done. Many present had been there when his mother was executed. But only a handful understood how important the mortal beside him was.

He held up a hand and smiled as a hush fell over the crowd gathered. Sarah felt her heart quicken. She hated not knowing what was going on, mostly when it involved her. And lately that had been an all to familiar problem.

"Greetings my dear kindred!" Jareth's voice rose up over the courtyard like the sweet sound of a song bird.

"It has been a thousand years since the Summer Solstice celebration has been held within the gates of the Goblin kingdom. AT long last the festival has returned, but it is not just this that marks this year as significant for the Goblin Throne." Jareth took a step forward still holding tightly onto Sarah's hand.

"On this Solstice we have the privilege to present to the court Our Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth. May the Magic of the Underground preserve her." Sarah was flung forward and had to grab Jareth's arm to keep from falling as he pushed her forward for the crowd.

Her eyes blinked and her mouth fell open as she heard the raising of voices through the courtyard. Everyone present were all blessing her the way Jareth had. Turning to the king she noticed the smug look cross his face. What was he up to?

--------------------

The cold and hollow sound of the clock striking thirteen rang through the halls of the castle like the bell of hell. The loud noise sending shivers up Sarah's spine.

"Are you alright? Sarah?" Jareth slipped a hand across her shoulders before standing in front of her.

"The last time I heard that sound, I…" She looked up bewildered at the king. She was having the hardest time accepting anything that had happened so far that day.

"You did what you had to do. I understand that now Sarah. I have had seven years to think on it." Sarah blinked before she ended up wrapping herself up in her arms.

"I have had the same amount of time, but I'm not sure….I'm not sure of anything." Jareth nodded. The castle was at the moment empty. All his guests had already started to leave before the Solstice ended. Now the only ones who remained were the servants, Woodhouse, the knights, Sarah and himself.

"Perhaps that is the way it should be." He paused for a moment, he could feel droplets of sweat roll down his face. He wiped them off and furrowed at his tiredness, he new the battle wore him out. But he had never felt quite this bad before.

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry we could not go to the Healer the moment we got back, but it was imperative that I present you to the court before the Solstice ended." He stood at the window, his back to her and hands folded neatly behind him.

"I'm fine, only a small cut along the back of my arm. But I am a little confused, ok no make that really confused…a lot! Why was it so important to stand me out there in front of those people and announce me like I was some queen?" Jareth took a deep breath and bit back the pain he felt run through his chest.

"I told you before that we would be together, but it was not yet our time." Sarah could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, all the memories of her dreams flooding her mind.

"So you are saying that now is the time? That what just happened was what? You presenting me as your intended?" Slowly Jareth moved to his throne and sat down, he was cold but the sweat was pouring off his face.

"Right now only as the Lady of the Labyrinth and nothing more." Nothing more? Sarah could not figure if that statement was a good thing or not. Somewhere deep down she wanted it to be the announcement of their betrothal. Though more to the surface she knew she would have smacked him had it been.

"Why is it that I don't believe you? Fine Jareth I'm now known by all your court as the Lady of the Labyrinth. All the danger is passed now. I'm tired and really would like to get some rest. Could you take us back home?" Jareth groaned, of course she would not understand.

"You are home." Sarah could feel the anger begin to well up within her, she just knew he was up to something.

"No we are not home, now send us back!" She stomped forward not even noticing the fact that Jareth looked to be even paler than normal.

"I can not send you back, Sarah you belong here." Jareth stood and tried to keep his balance, he had to have a clear head to be able to explain all of this to her.

"Jareth! I don't care, send us back. Even if you think you have a claim on me you don't on my friends and teacher." He shook his head and stepped forward, his vision clearing momentarily.

"There is where you are wrong. First I do have a claim on you, one not even you can ignore. You will come to understand this soon. Second as for your knights, they can not return as they have pledged to forever serve you. They bound themselves to you. The only way to send them back is if you were to release them from their bond." Sarah opened her mouth but was rendered speechless as Jareth held his hand over it.

"Which can only be done after they have served you for the time of a year. Underground laws can be very particular on such matters." When she had said she was putting her friends in danger by telling them she hadn't really realized just how much danger.

"Ok so what about Woodhouse, you can't tell me you have a claim on her?" A soft laugh fell from his lips as Sarah pulled his hand from her mouth and just held it.

"No that I can not say, but she does belong Underground. It was her wish to return. She would be rather angry at me should I send her back. Sarah I would not have been able to take anyone back who did not wish it or belonged here." Sarah squeezed his hand noticing for the first time how hot his hands were under his gloves.

"I must be going crazy…." Her eyes opened wide and she just stared at Jareth, she felt her heart trying to burst out of her chest.

"Oh no! My father! Karen…they saw everything! What are they going to think? What is anyone going to think. Oh this is not good! Jareth have you any idea what has happened? Oh no Toby, he would have seen all the….I bet they think I'm….." She had let go of his hand and began to walk around in circles, a slew of thoughts pelting her all at once.

"Sarah would you just calm down? It is not as you think." Sarah looked up at the fae who she had been unable to get out of her life for seven years.

"Calm down? Sure, I'll put it on my to-do list right after beating the shit out of you! I can't believe any of this is happening." A soft hand rested on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Language my dear. Don't be so worried, none of the mortals will remember what happened. After we left the Order of White and Snow fixed it. Everyone present will believe that the play finished and nothing was amiss. As for your family, they believe that you said goodbye and you along with your friends are spending the next few weeks in London on a vacation." Tears streaming down her face Sarah wiped them away and looked up to meet the eyes of her king. She frowned, his face was wet with sweat and his eyes clouded.

"Jareth, are you ok?" He nodded and stepped back.

"I am fine, the battle took more out of me than I realize…." His eyes rolling back into his head Jareth fell back onto the ground, his breathing labored. Sarah ran to him and kneeled as she screamed out for help. He was burning up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well this took me awhile to write, sorry about that. Anyway this would be the longest chapter yet, I would have cut into two but where I thought would be a good cut off point was just to short for the first bit.

Anyway what did everyone think of the Solstice? I really like the beginning of this chapter, but not so sure about the last bit. I guess I'm really picky, but as long as all ya'll like it that is all that matters.

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own it, nor do I own the play in this chapter that is Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare, nor the title of this chapter which comes from the song Mummer's Dance.


	10. And If I Heard The Owl's Cry

And If I Heard The Owl's Cry…

--------------------

The soft echo of pattering feet bounced off the stone walls of the hospital wing. Jean paced back and forth, the silky slippers she had been given to wear making it rather hard to move as fast as she wanted.

The young knight looked back and forth between her partner and teacher. James and herself had not changed, nor had Sarah for all she could tell. But Woodhouse was a different story. The woman who had been just hours ago in her fifties now looked to be no older than themselves.

Stopping in front of Woodhouse Jean looked the woman over. She lifted a finger in the air only to put it down and continue to pace around. James laid back on the bed he had been provided, he was too tired to deal with anything at the moment. He had learned back in middle school that thinking too hard only gave you a headache. He was more intune to the habit of complete indifference, at least until his brain could catch up enough for him to care.

The fact was that his brain was a bit slower than Jean's, who seemed to be processing every bit of information they had gathered that day. He himself had no desire to deal with the long list of questions he knew was pelting his fellow knight's brain. A man had to be crazy to even try. Then again a man had to be crazy to even believe what had just happened.

It had been hard enough to believe Sarah when she came to him about the Underground and fae being real. But to have not only met a bunch of the over grown fairies, but to have said overgrown fairies attack and try to kill him and his friends was almost madding in understanding. Not to mention of course that they were now trapped in this Underground, stuck in the hospital recovering from their wounds, and to top it off having their fifty year old teacher in the course of a few minutes grow younger by thirty years.

His brain was far too use to contemplating the meaning of salad and the significance of the crouton to actually be of any help in understanding any of this.

"You know if you really want to know why don't you just ask me instead of pacing around like a maniac." Jean stopped and ran her hand through her hair. All the bells and crystals from the play already taken out and tossed aside.

"Ok, where do I start? Lets see, maybe first, how?" Woodhouse lifted a brow, her youthful appearance making the gesture seem more ornery than ever.

"How what? You will need to elaborate my Dear. How did we get here? How did you get in the middle of this? How…." Jean pinched the bridge of her nose, apparently with youth came the ability to annoy her even more.

"How you have grown younger? I may not be a doctor or whatever but even I know that people don't just go around and turn from fifty to twenty five in the matter of a few minutes. So how?" Woodhouse laughed as she sat herself down in the chair beside James' bed. She smiled over at him and pulled down her thick hair to cover her chest.

"Ah yes, that. Well I told you already that I was a member of the Order. Well the long and short of it is that this is the way I am suppose to look." It was Jean's turn to lift a brow, though her's was more accusing than anything.

"The long and short? No no no, that is not the long of it by far! This is how you are suppose to look, oh give me a break! That doesn't answer any question at all!" Smirking Woodhouse fingered the pendant at her throat.

"Fine if you really want to know that badly. When I was first found I lived most of my life here in the Underground." James sat up at this.

"You mean you lived here at the castle with Jareth?" Woodhouse shook her head, her deep eyes glistening.

"No, in Sol. It is the neighboring kingdom and ally to the Goblin Kingdom. And James as we are in his kingdom and under his rule you are to refer to him as King Jareth, or His Majesty." Under his rule? Jean shook at the thought. She already had a hard enough time dealing with being under her parent's rule, now she had to deal with being under a King's?

"But you refer to him as Jareth?" James pointed out as he pulled at the neck of the large robe the Healer had insisted upon him wearing.

"That is different, I am an old friend of his. And I only call him thus in private. Once we are around subjects or members of the Court and Council I will be obligated to call him Your Majesty, as he will be obligated to call me Lady Onora. Things are much more formal in the Underground." Jean rolled the name of the other kingdom around in her mind, she knew that name from high school science.

"Sol as in the sun?" The sounds of rushed feet could be heard in the halls but the three ignored them, the two knights too engrossed in what their teacher was saying and Onora simply used to the commotion that was an everyday occurrence in the Goblin castle.

"Ah you are a smart one. Yes as in the sun. Sol is also known as the Kingdom of gold. Their gold mines run deep within the ground and the capital itself has streets paved with it. The entire kingdom is as bright and shinning as the sun." The commotion began to grow louder, the simple sound of feet soon turned into people yelling.

"Ok well this does not explain why you look like that." The sound of a young woman yelling out echoed through the halls, though her words could not be made out.

"There is one thing you both must understand now, when I said that Sarah had a bigger role to play this is what I meant. And yet more. I was once thought to be the one to play this part, because of this I was given certain powers much as Sarah was. Only as I lived most of my time Underground they were allowed to flourish. Even after it was realized that I was not the Swan they had been waiting for I was not sent back Aboveground like some rubbish to be taken out. I wished to stay and until I had met my husband I lived a double life in both worlds." James stood and walked to the door, he could hear the screaming. More than just hear it he could feel it, something was wrong.

"I hate to cut this little story telling short but are either of you concerned that something seems to be happening out there? I know I'm new around here. But do women scream for no reason in the castle all the time?" The yelling grew louder, this time it was not just the one woman but many people. A tall man in long white robes rushed into the room. He searched franticly around as he gathered bottles and small pots of herbs.

"Healer Eamon?" Onora felt a shiver of cold spread up her spine as she took account of what the Healer gathered.

"Not now!" The Healer pulled a large vile from his shelves and continued to search.

"What is going on? The Sisters have not tried anything have they?" Jean was already by the door ready to kill any fae who dared to even think ill of Sarah.

"What? No, His Majesty has collapsed into a fever while talking with the Lady Sarah. Now if you three don't mind I have to take care of our king before there is not one to left to care for." Eamon pulled one last bottle from the shelf and rushed out of the room. Onora bit back the tears that threatened to pour.

"So does the entire castle go into hysterics every time His Majesty gets the flu?" James rolled his eyes.

"James Jareth is fae, he doesn't get sick like we do. If he has a fever than something is wrong, very wrong. And I can not hide the fact that knowing the timing of this, this is more than just suspicious." The two knights looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

--------------------

Sarah paced back and forth in the boudoir adjoining the royal bedchambers. She didn't need this, she really didn't need any of this. Mostly right then. Her sleep deprived brain was trying to comprehend everything that had happened to her, only one other little thing kept popping up into her thoughts making it very hard to concentrate. Or really it was one other person. Jareth.

She could hear the Healer and his nurses working in the chamber beside her. The murmurs echoed through the walls and by the time they reached Sarah they had turned all muddled. She couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. The best she could figure by the muffled voices was it had something to do with iron. Mostly as that was the one word that seemed to be shouted every few minutes.

The young woman, still in her theater costume, collapsed against the large chaise. The low fire that burned within the hearth crackled and spat sounding just about as angry as Sarah.

She sighed, maybe she wasn't truly angry. Ok well she was mad, just not at Jareth. She was confused, furious at the fact that he could not return her and her friends Aboveground. Infuriated that her family had seen what they had, even if now they didn't remember. And absolutely livid at what had happened to Jareth. But she was not even a bit mad at him personally.

Thinking back Sarah realized it had been a very long time since she had actually seen him as the villain. What exactly she saw him as she didn't know, but it was far from what her confused teenaged mind had seen him as.

"This is ridiculous! Absolutely ludicrous, preposterous, nuts, barmy, and crazy!" Sarah rambled on as she tried to quash the worry that was quickly rising to fill her.

"Practicing to become a living thesaurus are we?" The soft voice did little to shake the disquiet from Sarah. The Lady of the Labyrinth peered over to view the owner of the silky voice.

Onora, once Ava Woodhouse, stood at the doorway to the boudoir that lead out into the halls that lead away from the royal chambers. The teacher turned changeling fae smiled softly at Sarah. The expression working its magic over the worry filled woman. Like silk it smoothed out the lines of fret enough that Sarah could at least speak without feeling the need to scream or cry.

"They won't let me in to see him." Onora sighed, this had not been what she was expecting to get as a response from the girl.

"No, I don't suppose they would." Sarah frowned at this. Her once teacher had always been a huge help when it came to her problems. Woodhouse never took sides and looked at things objectively, this making it easy for her to see straight into the heart of a problem. Only now Sarah faced a problem much bigger than what normally served as a crisis for her. And the dilemma was that her mentor was working for the other side, so to speak.

"Why? Why won't they let me see him? Do they think I will hurt him, or that I did this in the first place? Tell me why?" Onora walked in a bit closer and took a seat in the winged chair beside her student.

"Sarah maybe you need to look at this more rationally. The King is sick, no one knows yet the cause. All they do know is that you are the Lady of the Labyrinth, a title that here in the Goblin Kingdom puts you in a station just under royalty. You are to be protected, and not knowing what is making the King sick they can't take any chances that you could contract it somehow. Plus do you think even if you were lower in importance than a goblin that Jareth would be benevolent towards those who let you get sick?" Sarah nodded, she hated to think what would happen to the Healer if she was to get sick by his carelessness.

A long silence reigned over the room as both student and teacher listened to the muffled sounds coming from the royal bedchambers.

"So what do I call you then?" Sarah was the first to break the silence. The utter quiet threatening to drive her past the point of madness.

"In private, such as we are now, you may call me Onora. While around others, not including your knights and Jareth, you must call me Lady Onora or the Lady of Sol. Though as I hope we can be friends, and not just teacher and student, I would much prefer you call me by my nickname Jareth gave me when we first met." Sarah slid up on the chaise and looked over to Onora, a light had filled her eyes at the mention of Jareth all those years ago.

"Jareth actually gives nicknames? I mean besides 'precious thing'?" Onora laughed, Jareth had always had a bit of a flare with his speech. Calling girls, mostly ones he found attractive, precious thing, pretty thing, and darling thing was not uncommon. It seems he didn't change this fact for Sarah.

"Yes he does. Though I must say I have been called that as well, mostly when I did something to amuse him." Eyes that seemed to tread the boarders of green and brown rolled as Sarah slipped back down.

"Yes well I don't think what I did to get called that amused him. In fact I think I royally pissed him off. So what was it, that he used to call you I mean?" The young half-fae chuckled at the girl beside her, she had been quite correct, Jareth had been seething after she refused him.

"He used to call me his Little Nono. It sounds rather naughty now that I think back on it." A sound resembling a laugh and cry sputtered from Sarah's lips. This earning a lifted brow from Onora.

"I am sure that is just how he meant it to sound. I may not know him like you do, but I would have to be stupid not to notice his love for flirting." Both girls let out a soft laughter, both covering the bottled tears in their eyes.

"Thank you Onora, for helping me forget for a moment at least. I'm just so confused. When did the line between love and hate get so blurred?" Now it was Onora's turn to roll her eyes.

"Sarah Love, it was never clear in the first place. Not for the likes of you two." Sarah opened her mouth to reply when the door between the boudoir and the bedchamber flew open.

Healer Eamon stood looking deathly white at the two young women. He looked as though he was shaking, or had even gotten sick.

"Healer is everything alright?" Sarah felt herself go into full panic mode. She had felt this way once before, the night her mother left her and her father. She had hoped that she would never feel this way again. But there she was completely frightened and this time if things didn't work out it was not a divorce that would happen, but a death.

"Lady Sarah, Lady Onora, I fear all is not well at all. I had hoped that His Majesty's fever had been due simply to the battle, maybe the use of the glamour during battle was too much for him. But my fears were realized when iron was detected in his body. His Majesty always had more than normal fae due to the fact he would often visit the Aboveground. But this is more than just a exposure to the mortal world's iron use." Sarah took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Onora noticed and took the lead.

"You think he is being poisoned?" Healer Eamon nodded and made a quick glance at the Lady of the Labyrinth. He would have to make sure to do a full range of tests on her. If someone was out to kill Jareth it wasn't that hard to realize they would be after Sarah too.

"I don't think, I know for a certainty. There is no other way for him to have so much iron in his body. I am just thankful that His Majesty has built up a mild immunity to the substance, had he not spent so many years Aboveground he would have been dead long ago." Sarah jolted bolt upright, though not fully sure of what to do next.

"Is it safe for me to see him now?" Her words were strangely calm as she held her head high. Healer Eamon nodded, a small smile creeping out despite the situation. There could be no doubt that this Sarah was the swan everyone had been waiting for.

"Yes, after the iron is absorbed in the body it is harmless to anyone else. Just know Lady Sarah His Majesty is not well at all. He is still in his right mind thankfully, but he doesn't look so good." Lady Sarah half nodded her head and began to enter the bedchambers. She stopped and turned around. Onora giving a small sorrowful frown.

"I can't go in there, I am stretching it entering the Royal Wing at all. There could be some very bad consequences should I enter the Royal bedchamber. Go on, and tell him his little Nono is thinking about him." Without a word Sarah turned and entered the bedchamber.

The room was just what one would think of when they thought of a royal chamber. It had to be at least three times larger than the throne room. Most of the features of the room were concealed by shadows, only the large bed that rested perfectly in the center was lit.

Sarah sighed deeply as she gazed across the room at the candle lit figure of the King. Slowly she walked forward taking little notice when all others in the room left, shutting the door behind them. The bed creaked softly as she sat on the edge, the green sheer of her costume fluttering with her movement to cover Jareth's hand.

Jareth moaned and turned his head, but Sarah noted he didn't open his eyes. Sweat poured down his brow and covered his bare chest. Not caring anymore about her actions she reached up and wiped his forehead, her fingers moving slowly over the line of his hair.

The soft touch roused Jareth from his fevered slumber. He didn't open his eyes at first, only turned his head into the caress more. He licked his lips and struggled to speak.

"Eamon?" Sarah slid her thumb across his cheek as he began to fully waken. Her half smiling face the first thing he saw when his eyes opened.

"Sarah? What are you doing in here? What happen…d" Squeezing his eyes shut again the memories of the past couple of hours came flooding back.

"Jareth? Is something the matter, do I need to get the healer?" Sarah was standing before she realized it, her skirts gathered in her arm as she readied to fetch Eamon. Jareth shot his hand out and grabbed onto her wrist carefully pulling her back down to the bed.

"No, just the realization of what has happened sinking in." Silence fell over the two. Jareth removed his gaze from Sarah only to stare at the top of his bed. It did not surprise him that someone tried to kill him, he was the link that would restore the Underground kingdoms to rights. There were those who wished things to remain as they were now. Namely one faction, The Sisters of the Moon.

What did surprise him though was they had been able to get at him. And through poisoning nonetheless. He should have detected it. There was no reason he, a king, should not been able to feel the iron. And there was one other thing bothering him. Who? All who would have been close enough to do this were all people he trusted. The whole situation was frustrating to say the least.

Sarah sat in silence just watching Jareth. The emotions running through her were enough to drive her crazy.

Ok so she didn't hate him anymore, but she didn't actually love him either. How could she when all the contact she had with him for the past seven years have been dreams? She sighed noticing the sweat once again dappling Jareth's brow. She reached over and grabbed a wet rag from a bowl of water beside the bed and proceeded to wipe down his face and chest.

She moved in slow circles as she ran the cold rag over his stomach, her mind completely lost to itself and its thoughts. Jareth removed his eyes from the roof of his bed and laid them on the girl busy trying to help him cool off. He allowed a small smile, though even that was hard. The amount of iron in his blood was great and the battle had aggravated it.

"You don't have to do that you know, that is why I have nurses." Sarah removed the rag from his stomach and re-wet it before continuing with her work.

"I know, but I can't just sit here and do nothing. I mean you look worse than a goblin and smell just as bad." She giggled a little trying to lighten the mood. They always said laughter was the best medicine, then again these are the same people who claimed eating an apple a day kept the doctor away.

"Oh well at least I don't look like tree nymph having a bad hair day." He smirked and grabbed a hold of her hand with the rag.

"Seriously Sarah you don't have to. What does it matter what I look like? I'm only going to get worse." Sarah pulled her hand away and replaced the rag in the bowl. She smiled not wanting to listen to what he was saying.

"Oh? You don't plan on taking baths anymore?" Jareth sat up the best he could. Leave it to Sarah to try and skate by what was happening.

"I'm dying Sarah." The girl slunk back and hung her head.

"Why do you have to put it that way? You don't know, the healer said it was bad he didn't say you were dying. He could still clear all the iron from you…..couldn't he?" Sarah played with the hem of her dress. After all this, after the dreams and the battle and being trapped in the Underground there was no way Jareth was dying. Not after all of that.

"There is always a chance. But Sarah I'm being poisoned and I have no idea who it could be. There is a really good chance that whoever it is doing this to me could still get the poison to me." Shaking hands set in Sarah's lap, she hadn't thought of that. They could heal Jareth, remove all traces of the iron but it would do no good if the enemy was still in the castle and could get to him. It would just happen again and again. Next time Jareth might not be so lucky.

"Well we'll just have to make sure that they can not get to you. Don't let anyone near you but those who you absolutely trust with your life. I'm sure Healer Eamon could figure out some way to test the food being brought to you. You will have to stay in bed till you are completely healed of course." Jareth raised an eyebrow, now this was a side of Sarah he had yet to see.

"Are you ordering me, a King?" Standing with purpose in her eyes Sarah grinned.

"Normally I wouldn't dare, but to piss you off. But in this instance I think I need to." A gleam shone from the girl's eyes as she took a step back.

"Is that a plan I see formulating in that brain of yours?" Though still tired and dreadfully ill Jareth couldn't help but smile. He always knew his Sarah had this in her.

--------------------

"Goodnight sweety." Karen kissed the top of her little boy's forehead as she did every night after putting him to bed. The little boy smiled weakly as his mother left the room. All day his parents had been acting strangely, neither of them seemed worried about Sarah.

He had tried to mention his own worries at dinner only to have his father laugh and explain about the safety of planes these days. For some reason they seemed to be under the impression that Sarah was in London.

Toby crawled out of bed as soon as he heard his mother reach the last stair. Creeping slowly across the hall he carefully opened the door that lead to his sister's old room. Walking in he could feel the magic in the air he had once ignored. Something was wrong.

After shutting the door he moved about the room, looking over each item as though he had never seen them before. Suddenly the little boy stopped and stood in front of the mirror. He had many times when he was really little snuck into Sarah's room to find her just staring at the mirror. Every now and then he would see her as she reached her hand out and called to someone.

He climbed up on the old chair and reached over to touch the mirror. What was it she used to say? Toby closed his eyes and into the night whispered.

"Hoggle I need you."

--------------------

Author's Notes: Ok sorry it took me so long! One I was trying to get this chapter right and getting my storyline straight so nothing sounds strange. Second was the fact I went out of town for a bit and getting ready for that and recovering after took a bit. But I'm back now! YAY! And it will be a little bit before I leave for the renfaire so more time to write. I am hoping in fact to have this story done before the faire, hopefully.

Now you might think I am insane but I am going ahead and starting another J/S as I write this. The idea just came to my head so if you wish to read it the first chapter should be up later tonight.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, never have!


	11. Time Is A Funny Thing

Time Is A Funny Thing:

--------------------

A soft bang sounded throughout the boudoir as Sarah carefully shut the door that lead into the royal bedchambers. Eamon who had been talking quietly with Onora looked up. He noticed the change in the young woman's eyes, the look of purpose shone from the green orbs. Onora also caught the change, she had seen this look before on the girl. Every time she set her mind to something her eyes went the same. And she knew as everyone who had the pleasure of meeting the young Williams girl that there was no stopping her, no matter what her plan was.

"Lady Sarah I would like to…." Sarah held up her hand to quiet the healer. Slowly she began to look about the room. She moved about as though she were sneaking where she should not be and not walking a room she had been invited to.

"Healer Eamon, who all have access to this room? And the rooms adjacent?" Eamon moved to protest her questioning when Onora discreetly shook her head at him knowing full well no matter what title the girl held he hated to be questioned thus. Understanding the look on Onora's face he stood to reply to the Lady.

"Not many M'Lady. Besides His Majesty on a regular basis there are his maids, there are only five who are allowed in the royal wing. Myself and the nurses of course, and I can take full account of them. The Adviser to the Throne, and of course there is His Majesty's wi…." Onora began to choke causing Eamon to remember who he was talking to.

"Sorry there was a bit of dust in the air. Continue I'm fine now." Nodding Eamon turned back to Sarah.

"As I was saying, and His Majesty's family whenever they pay a visit. Namely his Aunt, Queen Leda of Sol." Sarah rolled the name over in her mind, she knew she had heard that name before.

"Leda? I think met her before. She wouldn't have any reason to want to try and kill His Majesty would she?" Sarah turned to walk a small ways across the room, her hands ever present behind her back. Remembering back she wondered why she hadn't seen the family resemblance. Then again she was really beginning to wonder why it hadn't seemed to bother her that the woman stranger at the museum knew who she was.

"The Queen of Sol?! Of course not, there was not an aunt before who loved her nephew as much as she. She practically raised His Majesty." Sarah nodded and Onora looked warily at the expression on the girl's face. Whatever it was she was up to was not going to bode well for someone.

"Hmm, are you sure? I may not know much about the Underground but I do know about politics and royal families, and if they are anything like they are Above it wouldn't surprise me had it been her. There are always motives, money, titles, blood feuds." Eamon tried to stay calm, he knew what she said made sense. But it still bothered him to hear her accuse the Queen such.

"I assure you M'Lady Her Majesty was not the one who has done this. Sol is a much grander kingdom then the Goblin Kingdom, though he is a king her title is more than his being the state of his kingdom. And as to blood feuds, I do not think that such a thing could exist between the two. Queen Leda was the one who saved His Majesty's life when he was a babe. She would not try and kill him now." Satisfied at least for the moment she nodded and continued to walk around the room, her eyes constantly roaming about.

"M'Lady if I may ask, what are you try to accomplish with these questions? Do you know something?" Eamon had seen the look that now was plastered on Sarah's face before. Jareth often wore the same expression when he was scheming.

"Hm? Oh not here, is there a room in the castle where we may go where there is no chance in hell that we could be overheard?" Onora could see the wheels spinning in the girl's head. It was strange, not even a full day in the Underground and she was already starting to sound like a fae.

"Yes of course, but why?" Sarah smirked and glanced into the fire.

"The walls have ears my Lord Healer, and eyes as well."

--------------------

Cat paced through the abandoned hallway. She had found herself there far too many times, and always it was the same. Word would be sent from the Sisters through a messenger. All to often it would be Gethin himself.

At the moment that was precisely who she was waiting on.

"Is it done?" Cat stopped and wound her arms around her belly. She was already overdue, not unusual for a fae female.

"No, he was with the mortal when he collapsed. She was quick to get the Healer. I thought you said she would be taken care of?" Gethin sighed and flicked his hand in the air as though her question had been of no importance.

"Yes well it seems there were a few complications. We may have underestimated Jareth and his little mortal. It seems that the little whore has acquired herself a couple of knights to aid her." Cat scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh well then I'm sorry, I thought that the great army of the Sisters would have been able to kill three petty mortals and a half dead fae. I clearly am mistaken. I bet they are all off licking their wounds now." Cat ignored the rising red hue that was quickly staining the face of Gethin.

"Hold your tongue child! You do not speak thusly to your betters! I hold more power than you could ever hope to." The female fae slunk back, somehow even with the child which she still held within she knew it would not save her from this man's wrath.

"I am sorry M'Lord. I am tired, the child is past due and with all that has transpired this night. I should not have let my weariness rule my tongue." She made a small curtsy and bowed her head to Gethin, it would be foolhardy to anger him any more than she already had.

"I understand my child, the burden which has been placed on you is great. But remember your birth and your place. You are to be mother to the Goblin Heir, you can not afford to show weakness of any kind. Now stand up straight before I do it for you." Cat shot up ignoring the pain it brought her middle. It wouldn't be long now and her daughter would be born.

"Good. Now as too what happened Above. We should not have underestimated the mortals. The knights had knowledge of the fae and carried weapons of iron. They also had aid of the Lady of Sol. It seems that the Order had not abandoned her as once thought." Cat felt sick at the thought of the knights. She had briefly seen them when the healer had banished her to the nursery. They were just children, young even for mortals. To think that they welded such weapons was frightening.

"M'Lord?" Gethin looked almost worried as he paced a small section of the hall. His brows were furrowed and slight lines could be seen around his dark eyes.

"The Order are very artful. They had sent, with or without her knowledge, the Lady to act as watcher for the mortal swan." Cat watched with interest as the older fae stared off into space without realizing it. All the Sisters knew of his infatuation with the Lady of Sol. He had been there that night so many years ago when Onora had been presented to not only the Court but Jareth. She had seen back then the look on his face, it was the same look her husband gave Sarah.

Many of the Sisters had wondered whether he would try and steal her away. It had surprised a great deal of them when he had not tried to pursue her to the mortal world. Though it had comforted them, they had feared Lady Onora would have been his downfall. Too many allowed their selfish hearts to lead them astray and take them from the Sisters.

"M'Lord? M'Lord Gethin, it grows late. The healer will be seeking me shortly. Surely he will wish to check and make sure that I nor the child have not been poisoned." Gethin cleared his throat and made a small nod. He hadn't ever expected to see Onora again. How he wished he had been right. Now for the sake of the Sisters and their cause she would have to die.

"Yes and you best do well to keep that old fart off your scent. You still have a job to do. The fact that Jareth has yet to tell his oh so loving wife what is going on is a good sign that this could still be accomplished. He is weak, even if the healer is able to get the iron from his blood he will still be near death. All it will take is a few more doses and you will be in the seat of power." Banishing any thought of Onora from his mind, Gethin focused on the task at hand. They only had one more chance before the situation became more complicated than it already was. Should Cat be unsuccessful and banished from the castle the Sisters would have to take more drastic measures. The entire royal family would have to be dealt with. Which would mean war.

--------------------

The room in which Eamon had lead Sarah to was large, in fact strangely large for a room that was supposedly hidden to all but Jareth and a select few. It was located high amongst the upper most towers in the castle, situated between twin libraries that Sarah had been informed were never visited. Eamon assured her very few ever dared to venture into the archives for fear of finding themselves trapped under an unstable bookshelf.

"I can't see how you are taking any of this in stride. I am simply a by-stander in all of this and I'm freaking out." James leaned against one of the long tables, the sleeves of the robe he had been made to wear hiding his hands from view.

"Hardly a by-stander I am afraid. But I guess I am just more accustomed to this sort of thing." James widened his eyes at her swift remark. Hardly a by-stander?

"What do you mean…." Onora cleared her throat and sent a short scolding glance to the boy. He never had any tact, and had he knew what Sarah had meant what little he may have had would be right out the window.

"Sarah last time you were here there was not a life on the line. This is much different, much more grave." Nodding her head Sarah began to walk the room. Her eyes landed on several items which covered the walls and tables. Though Eamon had not explained the room she knew where they were. The Underground version of a panic room. Jareth had everything he needed in this one room should he ever have need to use it. This she was glad about, for there was a good chance that he was going to.

"At the time I thought there was. I thought Toby was in danger, maybe not of dying but of being turned into a goblin. It may not be the exact same thing but it will by no means diminish the way I feel. I can not explain it but I can not just sit around and do nothing." Eamon watched the girl carefully. He had heard many stories as to what the swan would be like. But to actually be the one to see her begin her transformation was thrilling.

"There is no need to explain…. M'Lady I do not mean to rush you, but I must be off soon to check on His Majesty and I have….other's which require my attentions." He was careful not to mention Cat, he had been careless earlier. Had Onora not been there he was sure he would have blurted it out before he realized it. Though Sarah was far from being in love with Jareth at the moment, who knew what would happen should she find out about his wife….or once wife as it was now that Sarah had returned.

"Yes I'm sorry, I should have gotten straight to the point when we got here. I know I'm not well acquainted with situations such as these. But I think the fact that someone is trying to kill the king would warrant some sort of action. And that damned Jareth seems to see no way out and is resigning himself to death." Onora furrowed her brows, she knew Jareth could be dramatic but this was a little drastic.

"I can't see His Majesty acting thusly. I have seen him stand up time and time again in situations where there were no solutions and come out on top. I mean I have seen him convince a dragon to stop eating goblins and talk an official out of his pocket change. There is no way he would just lie down and let them kill him!" Eamon shook his head and tried to comfort his old friend.

"His Majesty has changed Lady. He most likely doesn't mean any of it, it is just lately His Majesty has been getting, oh what is the word you mortals use? Oh yes angsty. I wouldn't worry about it too much once he has a bit of rest he will be out there fighting tooth and nail to get at whom ever it was who poisoned him." Sarah turned round on the fae healer, her face schooled and voice calm.

"That is precisely what we are going to keep from happening." Eamon regarded the Lady with interest. The girl was more like Jareth than he thought she would be. Even the composed manner in which she dealt with the situation was the same. She really had grown up. He had been there seven years ago when she ran the Labyrinth, had all this taken place back then he knew it would be a very different Sarah before them. She would have most likely said to hell with it and locked herself in her rooms to sulk. For the first time since the swan was revealed he understood why Jareth had waited as long as he did.

"M'Lady?" James leaned back, his head like a brick against Jean's shoulder.

"Well Lord Eamon do you have any idea whom the traitor is?" Face downcast he shook his head. Jareth let very few get close to him, just as any king. And he himself knew each and every person who had regular daily contact with him. And he would have trusted each with his own life.

"I say it is the Sisters. They seem to have a grudge against His High and Mighty!" Jean pushed James' head off her shoulder causing him to loose his balance. Had he not caught the end of the table he would have fallen flat on his face.

"I think that has already been established. Though the King has many enemies the only ones who could have pulled this off with almost no trace at all would be the Sisters. But the problem is not who is in the long run behind it, but who happens to be their tool. His Majesty is careful and protects his person as any royal should. All who surround him are thought to be completely trustworthy." James rubbed his eyes trying to keep awake, he was worn out and while he knew this was important all he could think about was curling up in bed and sleeping until doomsday.

"Maybe they are. Could not the attack have come from outside of His Majesty's court? The poison delivered in a manner in which the attacker would never have to actually come in contact with their victim?" Jean pushed her way past the sloth that was her fellow knight. Her mind swirling with all the possibilities and scenarios that could have taken place.

"I am afraid not. I wish it would have been, so much easier to catch the culprit. Such an attack would have been messy and left too much evidence. Their trail would have been easy too pick up. No this was an inside job by someone who readily has access to His Majesty, and someone who he would have complete and utter trust in. Enough trust that the King would never have thought twice about putting his life in their hands." Eamon ran over the Kings court in his head wondering who it could be. Every single one he knew, had befriended. It frightened him to think that one or even more of these people could be capable of doing this deed.

"So how do we know it is not you? Hm? You are his healer, who would ever suspect you of doing this? You could have easily poisoned him hiding it behind a simple treatment." Jean moved forward just to be held back by Onora. The changeling's face expressing her caution towards the young knight.

"Besides the fact that Eamon is a healer of the Underground, sworn and bound by the oath he pledged to the Council to protect. He could not have done such a deed. He would make a very poor assassin considering what he has done." Jean lifted a brow, though she still kept a wary eye on the healer.

"Think about it Jean, why would he poison the king only to turn around and tell everyone that the king was being killed?" The knight shrugged her shoulders and took a step back. At the moment the robed fae was the only suspect in her mind.

"To cover up, save his ass by keeping fingers pointed away from him. Who would suspect him? Wasn't he the one who figured out what was wrong? It all fits." James shook his head, unlike his hot headed comrade he had the advantage in this aspect. He silently thanked public television for all the mystery programs he spent his summer watching.

"No it doesn't fit at all, it would be too easy an out on our part. It would be just the same to say the butler did it. Not to mention if he was the one to poison the king he had sabotaged himself by telling." Eamon glanced back and forth between the two knights, like night and day they were.

"What do you mean?" Jean began to have her own doubts, the longer she thought on it the more she realized it was an easy answer. Way too easy an answer. She had just been too focused on trying to figure it out. It didn't take a genius to realize that whoever was after Jareth would be after Sarah too.

"Well think of it, he is the only healer allowed to treat the king. Right?" Both Eamon and Onora nodded their heads silently and listened.

"Ok well I am sure while the nurses are good I doubt any one of them would have been able to detect the iron. So if he was the one doing this he wouldn't have told us about it. He would have continued to poison His Majesty and proclaimed that the King had become ill with some sickness or other. There would have been no fingers to redirect because no one would know there should be fingers pointed in the first place. The King would have died tonight and no one would have been the wiser. The fact that Lord Eamon not only told us about the iron but began to treat him is evidence enough to prove his innocence." Eamon smiled, rarely were knights skilled in much more than combat. And here were two who had minds, wit and sense about them. Truly a prize to be had.

"All this is giving me a headache. We could be at this all night and all the while….." Jean paused and turned to Sarah, worry lining her eyes.

"All the while whom ever is killing the king is still here and His Majesty is unprotected." A small smile slid across the Lady's features.

"No, he is. He may be sick but he assured me that his protection wards are still strong. But you are right we can't waste anymore time discussing this. His Majesty and I have devised a plan, and we are going to need every last one of you to help. I ask of you not a small favor but a large one." Onora nodded and passed her hand over her heart briefly.

"I am as I have always been, in the service of His Majesty. There is no need to ask." Eamon spoke next, his accented voice sweet on the ears.

"Nor any need as it concerns me. I am bound to his service by not only my oath as a healer but by the friendship I have come to hold dear between him and I." Sarah turned to her knights and slowly held out her hands to both.

"I know you have sworn your oath to me and not to Jareth. I will understand if you refuse to take part in this." Jean had no need to think on the matter and kneeled before her Lady.

"My oath may have been to you, but you are the King's Lady and for this alone I will help." James nodded and matched Jean's movements.

"As do I. I might be crazy but everyone has a point. I can not sit by while the King is threatened, not when I could do something that would save his life. I could not and will not hold that guilt." Sarah smiled to herself. Had someone told her seven years ago that she would be fighting to save the Goblin King's life she would have told them to go to hell. Time is a funny thing.

--------------------

Jareth leaned against the hard wood of his headboard. His eyes were closed but he was still aware of what went on around him. It hadn't surprised him when Eamon had banished the nurses, most likely Sarah's idea. No matter how much he hated the little scheme the two of them cooked up he knew it was necessary.

"I must say Your Majesty that the fates have made the match." He opened one eye to find Eamon standing over him with a vile of one of his nasty medicines.

"Oh, and what match would that be?" Closing his eye again Jareth hoped the healer would be quick, he was rather tired and was in no mood to hear his old friend babble on.

"Your Sarah, if I had not witnessed her disdain for you seven years ago I would swear she has been in your tutelage all her life. She was wonderful M'Lord, acting as nothing but the queen she is to be." Jareth could feel the huge smile that tugged at his lips. He didn't need anyone to tell him about the girl, though it was nice to know his subjects approved.

"I take it she has already spoken to you about our conversation?" Eamon stifled the laugh that threatened to spill over his lips. By the tone of Jareth's voice it was obvious who's idea it had actually been.

"Yes she has, and she has a point. In this instance your love and knowledge of illusion and deception are needed. This may be the only way to flush out the traitor and save your hide." Jareth rolled his eyes behind closed lids.

"Still doesn't mean I have to actually like it. This is going to take some getting used to I swear!" Eamon openly laughed and began to draw drops of blood from his king's arm to test.

"What? Lying?" Jareth's eyes shot open and looked at Eamon a half smirk on his lips.

"No having that girl boss me around! I swear if I did not agree with her I would be livid!" Eamon shook his head. It seemed that what potions he gave the king earlier were already starting to work. That or he underestimated his stubbornness to actually do what he was told.

"And yet you are still mad?" An exasperated sigh fluttered across the room dying before Jareth said a word.

"Yes." He looked to his healer and old friend and winked.

"Only because I didn't think of it first."

--------------------

Sarah stood outside of the chambers Eamon had prepared for her. She said her goodnights to Onora and James, the weariness apparent in their eyes. Jean leaned against the door until the others had left, she didn't like the idea of leaving Sarah alone. Not even after Eamon assured her that guards had been appointed watch over the Lady's room.

"You know back in that room you had made mention that we are more than by-standers." Sarah smiled weakly and headed into her room not caring that her knight was following.

"Yes I did, what of it?" Jean could not help but notice the change in her friend. It had been slow coming, she had been watching for weeks as Sarah began to act more…regal. It suited her, she thought.

"I'm not stupid Sarah, the oaths that James and I made are binding aren't they?" Stopping at the vanity the Lady began to remove the strange bobbles from her costume.

"Yes they are. Not forever, but by fae law you must be in my service for a year. But Jean I promise you as soon as that happens I will release you and James. I promise!" A few tears which had been threatening to spill pricked at her eyes.

"There is no need for that Sarah. At least not for me. I meant those words, and if by fae law I was bound till the day I died to serve you I would. I do not make promises and back out." Sarah allowed a few of the tears to fall and ran up to hug her friend and knight. The two girls giggled as they released each other.

"Thank you Jean." The girl winked and flicked the bit of fabric on Sarah's shoulders.

"Think nothing of it. Now let's get you out this monstrosity, you look more like a five year old playing dress up than the Lady of a kingdom."

--------------------

Toby sat for a long time in front of the mirror. Minutes passed and turned into hours, those hours passed until Toby could just see the sun begin to rise.

The boy sighed and jumped off of the chair and returned to his room before his parents found out he had stayed up.

A lone face glimmered from the mirror once the room was once again silent and empty. The large bugged eyes peered out over the room. Hoggle knew Sarah was back Underground, word of her and her new title traveled fast.

He had been boggled when a summons for him came from the Williams house. He had waited till the presence in the room had vanished. It was too dangerous anymore, what with the Sisters out to destroy the Goblin Kingdom. And now with word that Jareth might have been attacked he was not about to take any chances of falling for a trap.

The mirror once again was empty as Hoggle vanished more than slightly perturbed at the goings-on in the Underground. Something was rotten in Demark, as the mortals would say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok so this one was easier to write, and fun. Though if towards the last half it starts to sound funny I'm sorry because of some problems I have not actually slept all that much. Anyway for those reading my newest Labby "The Cathedrals of Rowan" I will most likely post for that by the end of the week. Going to go get my back straightened out Thursday so will have time to just write.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!


	12. In The Hours Of Darkness

In The Hours Of Darkness;

--------------------

Sarah tossed herself over in bed, the cool sheets quickly warming from the presence of her body. She hadn't been in bed for more than a few minutes before she realized she would never sleep. Not that she wasn't tired, for she was beyond tired. She was exhausted, totally beat. No she knew for certain that she would not be able to sleep for her mind was too preoccupied with the situation with Jareth.

Questions rushed through her mind like racing horses, each one whisking past her making her head spin wildly. She could not seem to fully grasp onto just one, and it was more than frustrating. She kept jumping back and forth between who the hell it was trying to kill Jareth and just why he had brought her back Underground.

Sitting up she threw her sheets from her and set her bare feet on the stone floor. A shiver ran up through her arches to tickle her spine almost making her wish she hadn't gotten out of bed. Quietly she paced around the room, as though she were still at home or even at her dorm where she walking would have woken someone.

"Damnation! Oh just damn it all! If someone weren't already trying to kill him I would do it myself!" She yelled curses to her mirror. She was annoyed beyond belief. Calming herself she peered deeply into the mirror.

Gone were the strange clothing and body paint. Jean and been very helpful in ridding her of that horrid stuff. While Aboveground she looked mystical and very fantasy-like, Underground she looked like a mockery. For a moment she wondered what the fae at the solstice had thought of her when Jareth presented her.

That was another thing on her mind. Why had it been so urgent to present her and name her Lady of the Labyrinth? Why couldn't he have at least let her change? Every time she had brought up the subject in his chambers he had avoided it. She was getting rather tired of not knowing what was going on.

Walking out onto her balcony, Sarah couldn't help but grin. The Labyrinth spread out before her like a work of art. The winding and changing passageways and great stone and hedge walls looked so beautiful in the moonlight. It was surprising to her that she had ever found it to be scary, not now that she could truly look at it.

Had seven years really changed her that much that now all she once feared was something to be awed and desired? Her mind trailing back to the man in the royal chambers Sarah already knew the answer. It was much as when you are grown and look back on that big scary bully in school. Back then they seemed huge and scared the shit out of you, but now with the mind of an adult you couldn't help but laugh. They seemed little more than a whinny brat. Not that she ever saw Jareth as whinny, a brat maybe and most definitely scary.

She giggled quietly to herself, how had she gotten to that point in her life where she actually liked Jareth? Looking out once more to the stretch of labyrinth that flowed out from under her window, she felt herself strangely calmed.

Before slipping back into bed and falling asleep one last thought crossed her already filled mind. What would tomorrow bring?

--------------------

Soft breathing filled the chamber of the Goblin King, few would have noticed the slight irregularity to it. The small but quite there hesitation after taking in a breath where the King would every now and then jerk in more air before releasing.

Few besides a healer would have thought it more than him moving about in his sleep. Though Cat knew fully well what the sound had meant. She had heard many times before what iron poisoning did to a fae, she just didn't think it would be this hard to watch.

She sat back in the chair beside the hearth that Jareth had put there when he found out about her being pregnant. He had been so excited she had forgotten for a long time why she was actually there. He had fretted over every little detail about her health care, sending for herbs from kingdoms far away that the Healer had said would be beneficial to the child and mother.

He had done everything in his power to ensure the wellbeing of their child. For a moment, for a brief moment in time the two of them forgot about everything but the two of them and the child. During that wonderful time she was simply his wife and he her husband. There was no deceit for them then. She forgot why she had married him and allowed herself that moment of true happiness. And Jareth had forgotten about Sarah and the fact that he would not be able to claim this child as his.

For months the two enjoyed this bliss, she would sit for hours in that chair by the hearth as Jareth just watched with a smile on his soft lips. Everyday he would run his hand along her belly and exclaim when he noticed her grow. A merry little war had brewed between the two of them as they fought over the sex of the child.

The soft smile that had grown on Cat's face fell and with it the tears she had held back for months. As with everything in her life it had to end. All too soon the reality of life hit, Jareth first as his aunt began to make her visits. He stopped watching her in her chair, the smile that graced his lips everyday grew rare. The time he normally spent teasing her about their child being a boy was spent watching Sarah in his crystals.

She too had let reality hit. She stopped seeking his attention throughout the day, teased him less and less. She became quiet and soon stopped waiting for Jareth to return to bed. Every now and then she would venture into his study or throne room, she still had to keep up the act of being his loving wife.

She let the tears flow now, that was the problem. No matter what she was doing, she desperately wanted to be the loving wife. She hated it when Gethin mocked her using that term. For all the evil she was doing to him, she loved him. But one had duty, and for a member of the Sisters that meant first and foremost to them.

Had they asked her to kill the child in her womb, and before Jareth she would be duty bound to do it. She had to, and yet in her heart she didn't want to. She often wished she had the strength of Jareth's mother. Agrona had no qualms about her duty. They said kill your sister, she kills her sister. They said marry her betrothed, she marries him. They say hate and kill your baby, she attempts to do just that.

If it had not been for Jareth's Aunt, Cat knew she would not be there now. Jareth would have died as a babe and Sarah would be nothing more than a mortal girl with her head in the clouds.

Things would have been so much simpler had Agrona succeeded. At least then she would be forced to kill the man she loved.

Cat stood from her chair unable to stand being in the room anymore. Tomorrow she would start the beginning of the end for her beloved, so tonight she would make a plea to the fates to forgive her.

--------------------

Jean groaned as she paced back and forth in her room. Unlike Sarah and Onora, Jean hadn't the luxury to have her rooms in the guest wing. She cursed as she heard the sounds of James' insufferable snoring coming from the room attached to hers. She likened it to that of a boar bear being castrated. And at that moment James was very close to that fate.

"James stuff a sock in it!" She pounded on the wall to his room and was swiftly met with a knock at her own door. She jolted a little before sucking it all in and grabbing for her dagger. It didn't dawn on her at that moment that if it had been someone trying to kill her they wouldn't have knocked on the door. She was too tired to think reasonably.

"Who is it?" She stilled her voice the best she could as she neared the door. She was answered by another loud knock. Slowly she opened the door, her eyes widening as far as they could. There in her doorway stood a man almost seven feet tall, with eyes that could kill with a look.

"Who are you?" The man looked Jean over, his eyes passing over the blade in her hand a few times. He smirked.

"So you are one the Lady's knights. Not what I would have expected His Majesty to appoint his future bride." Jean could feel his deep voice vibrate through her and she could not help the falter in her stance.

"Tsk tsk little girl, you will never be able to protect the Lady of the Labyrinth if you quake every time someone speaks to you." Jean took a step back and held out her blade, her stance was far from perfect.

"I'm not a little girl thank you! Now who are you!" She knew her little threat of the blade was weak, this man was much taller than her and wider as well. The man just laughed before taking a step into the room.

"Forgive me young knight, I am Bricriu Head Knight of the Goblin Kingdom and His Majesty's champion. But please you can just call me Bric." Jean lifted a brow but otherwise she did not move.

"Bric, hm? I'm Jean, Protector and Knight to the Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth." Bric leaned his back against the doorframe, his head brushing the top of the molding.

"Jean? I must admit it is at least an appropriate name for a knight, if not for the knight herself. I do wonder though why His Majesty chose you, a woman to protect just a jewel as the Lady." Jean felt herself grow angry, how dare he insinuate that because she was a woman she was unfit to protect Sarah!

"I guess though I do see reason in it. I wouldn't want to put a group of sexually frustrated men in charge of watching a Lady such as His Majesty's." Bric watched for any movement from the young mortal woman, laughing when he noticed the look that crossed her face.

"Sexually frustrated? Am I to assume then that you are not getting any? So wonder you are acting the bastard." She rolled her eyes. This was great, just great.

"Haha, little girl. No I am never in want for a bed companion. But I can not say that for many of my comrades in arms. Only in the mortal realm does the shinning armor get you a wench. Here it takes much more to attract a woman's attention. Mostly when the King outshines all of his knights." Jean couldn't help but laugh. She could just imagine the group of fae fangirls swooning over Jareth and all the knights desperately trying to even catch a look from one of the screaming girls. It was much like who wants the drummer when you can have the lead singer?

"Would you mind not calling me little girl? I haven't been called that since I was ten." Bric smirked and gave her a once over. Normally such attention would send a blush along her cheeks, but right now all she could think about was that this man could kill her with his pinky finger.

"Fine, but you must lower your blade and answer my question." Slowly she lowered her arm, but kept a tight hold on the dagger. She would be ready should he try anything funny.

"Good, answer me this, why did His Majesty pick you as protector for the Lady?" Bric noticed the way in which the girl still held tightly to the blade. She was smart at least in that respect, she didn't trust him and he didn't blame her. He was not what you would call a small man at all, quite the opposite. And there he was in her chamber in the middle of the night leering over her.

"He didn't, myself and James made an oath to the Lady Sarah and she has accepted. From what I understand here in the Underground that means that even the king is bound to respect that." He nodded, but surprise was clear in his eyes.

"You are correct, the king is not absolute. There are things which even he can not change. Though the more and more I watch you the more I doubt he would if he could." Jean furrowed her brows, to her sleepy mind that phrase sounded quite funny.

"Mind to run that by me again?" Bric stepped further into the room and begun to circle Jean, his hands behind his back.

"I said I doubt His Majesty would appoint another knight even if he could. You are green, that is easy to tell. You opened the door without demanding an answer, you wielded a weapon that would do little damage to me. You lowered that weapon and opened yourself to attack when you had no trust in me. Your stance is weak and just by studying your face I can tell you fight with your anger." Jean growled in the back of her throat, this was praise?

"I thought you said he wouldn't choose another knight? By what you are saying even I would replace myself." Bric shook his head and stood in front of her. He took her chin in one of his large hands and forced her to look into his eyes. They were like steel, cold and gray.

"You didn't let me finish. The fact is Jean, while all those things need to be worked on there are qualities that many knight's lack that you have. You are brave, not like your silly mortal stories. But you stood up to me even though you knew I would win should we battle. That shows a bravery needed in protecting the king's bride. Even though you lowered your weapon you did not drop it and remained on alert. You are loyal to Lady Sarah, no knight her willingly gives an oath without expecting anything in return." He released her chin and stood back.

"And these are just what I have been able to observe in the few moments I have known you. I can only imagine what I will find out once I get to know you." Jean thought over his words, she thought to ask many questions. Like why was he there, what had he meant by "get to know her," and how the hell he had been able to observe all of that. But one question stuck out in particular.

"So His Majesty is to marry Lady Sarah?" Bric laughed and this time he seemed less threatening.

"Yes he is. I am surprised this amazes you." Jean shrugged her shoulders, she was wondering that herself.

"I guess it doesn't really. Um, what exactly are you doing here? It is the middle of the night and I doubt you got out of bed just to scare the hell out of me and tell me my faults and virtues." Slowly Jean was relaxing around the man. She began to notice things she had not when she had seen him as her enemy instead of a rather annoying stranger. Like he had ears that pointed out and were covered in silver piercings and chains, a style most of the punk rockers of Aboveground would kill for.

"No you are right. I heard that there were two new knights appointed to the Lady that were staying in the barracks. When I noticed that you were awake I decided that I would come and say hello. Call it a test. You are lucky M'Lady, had you been one of my new men I would have done more than just knock on your door at night." A shiver spread up her spine as he spoke, and she wondered what he would _have_ done would she had been one of his men. The ideas in her head were not pretty.

"I see, well have I passed this test?" Jean was careful not to let her haughty attitude get the better of her. Though he didn't frighten her nearly as much as he had she didn't want to piss him off.

"With flying colors. Though there is much you yet need to learn. I will beseech His Majesty in allowing me to train you and your comrade. I think it best that you two be in best form for protecting our future queen. She is too important to be left in the care of green knights." Before she could say anything he plucked her empty hand from her side and laid a kiss on the smooth back.

"Sleep well Lady Jean, I hope to see you again soon." He bowed and swiftly left the room. Jean looked down at her hand and smirked.

"Well I'll be damned!"

--------------------

Jareth jolted awake, sweat poured off his face like little rivers that wound around his nose and lips. He fell back against his pillows trying to forget the dream that had just assaulted him. He felt weak and that was a feeling he hated.

He tried to stand, but found his legs just would not move. His eyes glanced over to the chair by the hearth. If he imaged hard enough he could remember just a few months ago when he had feigned happiness with Cat.

The two of them had acted like a real couple in love then. He hated to deceive her, she was a wonderful woman and loved him. He often grew angry at himself for his lack of love, romantic love at least. He had feelings for her, he _had_ spent six hundred years with her. But they were far from what a husband was suppose to feel for his wife.

He berated himself, he had too long beaten himself up for this mistake. Now was not the time. He had to recover, had to be strong enough to fight what was coming and to protect Sarah.

Laying back and closing his eyes he focused on the task at hand, saving his kingdom and marrying the woman he loved. After he was well he would deal with Cat, not before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well I meant to have this out earlier in the week, but a few things got in my way of writing...such as catching a cold! Anyway I was up till five last night writing this chapter. I had to get it out of my head, hehe. And for those of you waiting for the confrontation between Sarah and Cat...you don't have very much longer. The story line should start to speed up slightly in the next chapter.

Ok one thing I should mention is that this chapter takes place before the last section about Toby in the last chapter, just to answer anyone's questions on why it was morning Aboveground but still night in the Underground.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved and watched this so far...I could have asked for better readers! -Huggles readers-

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, never will...but I do own a Jareth doll! Complete with crystal... :D


	13. Playing Hero

Playing Hero;

--------------------

"Sarah, you sure you don't want my help?! That dress looks like a monster and a half!" Jean leaned back on the bed, her new leather jerkin squeaking every time she decided to move. One good thing about being a knight instead of a Lady, she thought, was the fact that she was spared the corsets and petticoats.

"That is only because you have never worn a _real_ dress before!" Sarah yelled out from the dressing room just off to the side of the sleeping chambers. Having no real come back, as she knew Sarah was right, Jean just laid further back. Her actions annoying the small goblin maid who had been busy for the past half hour trying to make the bed.

"Now see, it's not as scary as it looked, now is it?" Sarah glided into the room, though Jean swore she flew. The knight had to admit that now on the dress looked rather simple to wear. Though not simple in design.

The dress was of the deepest emerald green and cut very much in the styles of Arthurian legend. The dark velvet toppled to the ground and when she moved Jean could make out the long panels of tapestry in even darker hues of forest.

The square neckline plunged and curved around her collarbone and to Jean's surprise showed very little of her cleavage. Sarah smoothed out her skirt allowing the long bell sleeves to dance in front of her. She smiled to her knight and went to stand before her vanity.

The goblin maid now gone after growing tired in the futility of getting any work around the young knight done, Jean moved from the bed to rummage through the huge mess of jewels Jareth had sent. She watched as Sarah searched through box after box till she found the one she wanted. The Lady worked as though she had been living this all her life.

From the flat box she plucked what looked to Jean as a very long and oversized necklace. Sarah wrapped it around her hips and fastened the clasp allowing the long chain to dangle down to her feet. Then came the earrings, necklace, rings and such. Jean couldn't believe how anyone could wear that much and not fall over.

"Whoa whoa Sarah! You know just because he gave you all these doesn't mean you have to wear them all." A small laugh sounded from the lips of the Lady, a slight almost nonexistent smile showing.

"No it doesn't, though it would be horrid of me if I didn't wear the insignia of my office." Picking up the small circlet she sighed.

"To bad none of this actually belongs to me." Jean furrowed her brows and helped her Lady fix her hair and place the delicate silver circle on her forehead.

"What do you mean they don't belong to you? He gave them to you didn't he?" Sarah nodded and slipped on her _chain of office_ over her head and fastened it securely on her shoulders.

"These are the royal jewels, or I should say a few of them. They do not belong to me or him, such emblems of the kingdom are only borrowed." Sarah took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, she laughed quietly. Seven years ago just before that fateful night she would have done anything to have gotten her hands of such finery as she now wore. Strange now that she took little delight in wearing them, or maybe it was just now the fact that it was real and not fantasy. And when fairytales become real one realizes that happily-ever-after was just poetic drivel.

"Ok so why are you borrowing them? I thought we were trying to lure out the traitor, not play dress up in the Queen's jewels." Suddenly Jean felt quite aware of the fact that she looked more like a feminine boy than the woman she was. The jerkin she wore flattened what little she had been blessed with and covered up the particular area that was lacking in royal jewels of her own.

"We are, but to do that we must put on a little play. We can't let the killer know we are on to them, they would flee and cover up whatever small amount of evidence they left behind. If Jareth was to all of a sudden heal they would realize we knew…." Jean's face brightened up as she realized just how clever her friend was.

"So we have to pretend that he is still dying. You clever little minx!" Sarah smirked, unknowing just how close she resembled her Goblin King.

"Yes, of course we might have to go further. Jareth might have to play Hero in this play." Sarah attached a long forest cape to her _chain of office_ as she watched her friend and knight.

"And what will you sing in his epitaph?" Opening the door Sarah turned back.

"That my dear friend you will have to wait and see."

------------------

Jareth leaned against the frame of his window, his eyes shifting over his kingdom. He tried to picture the Labyrinth how it had been three thousand years ago, before the Extraction. Back then the kingdom had been a paradise, the most beautiful and bountiful kingdom in the Underground.

He wondered what it would have been like to be king then, to rule over an undivided and thriving Goblin Kingdom. To live in beauty and wake up to greet each day knowing your subjects were happy.

He paled thinking about what lay before him now. The once great kingdom in the north had been divided into countless smaller kingdoms and provinces, his own Labyrinth was dying. His subjects were only a pale imitation of what his kingdom once held.

He couldn't call them happy by any means, simply content to live their dull little lives. He himself was far from happy. Oh he had pretended in the past, feigning pleasure in life. But in truth he had been miserable.

He didn't love his wife, never did. None of the lovers he ever took did more than distract him from his misery. It hadn't been till he had seen Sarah that he realized just how unhappy he was. He now understood what had been missing, why no matter how hard he tried, in the past all he could do was wear a painted smile.

He had been trying hard to change his fate, to live the way he wanted. It never occurred to him that maybe the way he wanted had been the way to sorrow. That if he had just let fate have her way he would find the happiness he so much lacked.

That was until now. Now that someone besides himself was trying to keep him from it. A light rap on the door brought him from his musings.

He watched with tired eyes and sore limbs as Sarah strode into the room. He felt his body lighten just at the sight of her dressed as the Regent of the Labyrinth.

"You should be in bed, besides the fact that you almost died anyone could see you out that window." Jareth smirked and produced a crystal. It was a tad bit cloudy and much smaller than his normal crystals, but he knew it was still stronger than any other fae in his situation would be able to produce.

"I placed protections around my chambers, if anyone were looking all they would see would be empty space. Plus I am king and would rather not be seen as weak, mostly in front of the Champion of the Labyrinth. I have my pride you know." Though he smiled as he spoke Sarah knew he had actually meant it. What man wanted to appear weak in front of anyone?

"I don't see you as weak Jareth. If I did I doubt I would put my trust in you. You don't have need to pretend around me, mostly when there is nothing to pretend." Jareth frowned and turned from the window to lean against the wall instead, still not wanting to allow her to see him as anything other than strong.

"If you really believe that then why did you come up with this plan? If you don't think I am weak than why all of this?" He waved his arms around him, the simple action causing him to breathe heavier. Sarah noticed but kept silent not wanting to risk hurting his pride anymore. Instead she walked slowly around the room, coming closer to him.

"First off if you remember right _we_ came up with this plan, not just me. Second even the most powerful people in the world need help sometimes. There is nothing wrong in accepting it. Only the weak and foolish shun the support of friends and allies." Jareth merely cast his gaze down at his hand where the pitiful excuse for a crystal lay.

"If you still insist on being stubborn about this think of it this way. Would you reject the assistance of your allies during a war and head into battle with only your army?" Silence settled in the room, Sarah coming closer and resting a hand on Jareth's chest. He looked at the hand placed over his heart and then into the green eyes of the woman before him.

"This is no different Jareth, I am an ally to you in this war. Please do not despise me for wanting to help." Flicking the crystal away he grasped the hand on his chest, his other hand moving to tuck a stray bit of hair behind Sarah's ear. He sighed before speaking.

"I don't despise you, you must forgive this moody king. Someone trying to kill you is far from good on the nerves." Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his attempt at a joke.

"Well go back to bed and I shall think about forgiving you." She gave him a sweet smile and was gladdened at his return of the simple expression. He nodded and with her help made it to the bed in the middle of the room.

Sarah stood there waiting for him to lie back down. When he didn't she looked up at him to see his smile once again gone. He fiddled with something at his chest, she watched as he pulled something glittering from his robe.

"You do realize the danger you are getting into? Whoever is trying to kill me could very well be after you as well, mostly now. You could still flee to Sol." Raising a hand Sarah thought to brush the hair from his face, though thinking differently she simply ran it down his arm as she spoke.

"Jareth I am not stupid, it wouldn't matter one damn bit where I was I would still be in danger. Whoever is after you wants not only you dead but me. I mean those fae at the play were there to kill me weren't they?" Clasping the glittering object in his hand harder Jareth forced himself to put on his cold Goblin King mask, lest he spill his entire heart out to this girl.

"Yes, but Sarah it would be safer for you with my Aunt. As far as I can tell they are only after you and I, and Sol is a secure kingdom." Sarah shook her head and looked gravely at her king.

"I do not run away from a problem, you of all people should know that." When Jareth still did not lie back down she frowned setting her hands on her hips.

"No you certainly don't. I pity whoever is trying to kill us if they cross your path." This earned a chuckle from the Lady and she let her hands drop to her sides.

"Sarah there is one other thing. If we are going to pull this off it is important to get everything correct. Here you must always wear this." Opening his hand Jareth revealed the strange tri-cornered pendant he always wore.

"Jareth…what?" She had never seen him without the necklace, even in the dreams he sent her he wore it.

"Every ruler of the Labyrinth has an emblem of office, each one different. It works much as a personal signet. This one is mine given to me the day I was born. By wearing this no one will doubt that I have declared you Regent of the Labyrinth." Carefully he took the pendant from its chain and fastened it to the front of Sarah's _chain of office_. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her eyes up to look into his.

"Promise me Sarah that you will never take this off. Promise me." He let his mask fall enough to show the girl his worry. Sarah furrowed her brows and reached for the shimmering pendant, her fingers clasping around it.

"I promise." A small smile graced the Goblin King's lips as he slid back into bed. His eyes closed as soon as he hit the pillow. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and just stared out towards the window. The sun was beginning to come full force now through the windows, she would soon have to make her appearance in front of the resident council to make her announcement. Jareth was dying.

--------------------

Sarah sighed to herself, her hands wringing in her lap. Saying she was nervous would have been an understatement. She kept trying to calm herself down, repeating over and over to herself that there would only be ten people present. She had faced hundreds before on stage, surely a mere ten would be child's play.

Of course these ten just happened to be the council under the Goblin King, after Jareth they had the most power in the kingdom. Being Regent she knew she would have to deal with them on a daily basis. She began to bounce her legs up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Sarah I do wish you would stop that, you are making the bed shake." Jareth spoke quietly from beside her, his eyes still closed. Stilling her legs she again sighed. Warm hands covered her own. She looked up to find Jareth sitting beside her.

"You don't have to be nervous, the council will love you. And if not I will have them all drawn and quartered and elect a council that will." Sarah's eyes went wide, her mouth hanging open as she looked at him.

"Jareth!" He laughed unfortunately causing him to cough slightly. He patted her hands and laid back down. He hated to appear weak, but he was still so very tired. The Healer said it would still be some time before he was well enough to even take a walk along the gardens.

"I'm kidding Sarah. But really there is no need to worry, I know each of the members and they are all well spirited. Just remember what I said and everything will be alright." She nodded her head. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She kept telling herself that she was an actress, this was what she did. Only this was not some high school or college production of Hamlet. This was real and her actions affected an entire kingdom.

She turned to ask Jareth a question when the door to the chambers opened up. Eamon stood holding the door open.

"Lady Sarah, the Council has gathered and awaits you in the conference room." Sarah nodded and gave a weak smile to Jareth as she stood and walked to the door. Eamon grinned reassuringly, his eyes settling on the pendant fixed firmly to her _chain of office_. Once he was assured that she had left the royal chambers he closed the door and turned to his king.

"This part of the plan was not Sarah's idea was it?" Jareth sat up the best he could, all the energy and stubbornness he had faded once Sarah was out of sight.

"No it was mine. She is too noble a woman to assume she should have such a position. This one was mine, but it was necessary to keep her safe. Catriona would never outwardly hurt her, but her father is another matter. If he thought I was dying he might try and petition for her to become Queen.

Sarah being the Lady of the Labyrinth could be considered as a threat and he could try and harm her." Eamon nodded, his body leaned against the post at the end of the bed.

"And what about your pendant she is wearing, does she know the significance of her donning that as Regent of the Goblin Throne?" A sheepish grin spread over Jareth's face.

"No, she believes that it simply acknowledges that I have chosen her as Regent, nothing more." Eamon tsked and turned to fully look at the young king.

"She does not love you Jareth, I do not think she would take to kindly to being presented to the court as your intended." The grin fell from the King's face, this was something he did not need reminding of. For seven years he had to deal with this fact, he didn't need to hear it again.

"Don't you think I know that? But it matters not, she may not love me right now but soon she will. The Fates have divined that we are to be together. I doubt even the Fates are cruel enough to allow a one sided marriage." Eamon watched his king, Jareth had always been confident in what he did. But he had never seen the conviction in his eyes before as he had when speaking of Sarah.

"That may be so, but what about Lady Catriona?" A heavy sigh sounded through the room. He had yet to tell Cat about who Sarah really was. As far as she knew Sarah was simply the Champion of the Labyrinth. That she had returned to serve the land as protector and restore faith in the King by bowing to him.

"What about her?" He acted as though he couldn't care less, he wasn't used to showing his emotions. Well any emotion besides anger and cruel amusement, those two he showed in abundance.

"What do you mean what about her?! Jareth were I not your friend I would hit you upside the head. You have not told her about the Lady Sarah….and don't you even lie to me because I know for a fact that she still believes she is your wife." He held up a hand before Jareth could make a little speech about how he always took care of his duties.

"What do you think is going to happen when she sees _your_ royal pendant on Sarah? What do you think your _"wife"_ is going to think of you declaring another woman your betrothed?" Jareth sat silent for a moment, the outcome of Cat seeing Sarah wearing his seal would be worse than when she found out about his many affairs. The significance of what he had done was great, not even Cat had ever worn the pendant.

"She won't see her wearing it for Cat must be kept away from Sarah. They must not meet, mostly before I have a chance to explain to Catriona why she must leave the Goblin Kingdom." Eamon pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache already forming. He knew by the end of the day it would be a full blown migraine. He would have to remember to pick up some herbs for it before he headed in for the night.

"It is inevitable that the two will meet, they both live here in the castle. You know there is a saying Aboveground.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' I fear to be around when your two wives meet. For the fury those two will bring upon us could surely bring this castle down." Jareth squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't even want to think about those two meeting, the result could be much the same as an atom bomb.

"Well we must just keep them apart as long as we can. Eamon tell Cat that she is confined to the nursery or anything just to keep her away from Sarah. I have to have to time to think on this." Eamon simply sighed as he began to prepare the King's medicine.

"I do not envy you Jareth, I would say it would be better to step between two fighting wild cats than those two."

-------------------

Jean stood motionless outside of the conference room. Her new leather jerkin decorated with the royal seal of knighthood. Though her and James had yet to be officially knighted Sarah had suggested that it would be safer to pretend they had.

"Your friend looks a little worse for wear." A deep voice vibrated through Jean causing her to hide the startled yelp. She turned to find Bric leaning against the wall a scroll in hand.

"Yes well apparently he ran into a wall…at least that is his story. I suspect this wall of his had two arms and legs and a nice large sword." She grinned at Bric's innocent expression, he wasn't fooling her one bit. Besides the fact that when Jean met up with her fellow knight that morning he had blood smeared across his face, hands and just about anywhere there was skin exposed. She also had heard about it from a few of the younger knights who had thought James was her lover and had tried to belittle him so they might have a chance.

"Yes well I'm glad you noticed." A rather cocky smirk spread over his face and she could not help but blush. She shook her head and pointed to the large two handed sword strapped to the knight's back.

"I meant that sword thank you very much! I am guessing this was his test?" Bric nodded and glanced over to James who was busy trying to ignore his presence. He almost felt sorry for the boy, he looked like he had been fighting with a panther.

"Indeed. He definitely has the talent for weapons, but he needs more real battle practice. He is a little too showy." Jean laughed and pointed a thumb over her shoulder to James.

"Well that might be because he is an actor. He always has to be in the limelight." Bric just shook his head. James frowned shooting a deadly glare at the pair.

"Would you two stop talking like I am not here!" He turned back to wait for Sarah leaving the other two laughing.

"So Bric what brings you here? Don't tell me you have to test the Lady Sarah as well?" He shook his head and waved the scroll in his hand.

"No, I'm not sure it would be wise anyway to test the Lady. I have heard stories from when she was in the Labyrinth. But no I am here for two reasons actually.

One I have been instructed that I am to lead the three of you into the conference and second is this." He again waved the scroll.

"My request to instruct you and Sir James. I was told I would have to give it to the Lady." He looked at Jean with a brow raised.

"Do you have any idea what is going on? Because I am utterly confused. I only ever escort His Majesty into conferences, The Lady shouldn't have need of me with the two of you at her side." He twirled the scroll in his hand a bit and leaned down closer to Jean, making her rather uncomfortable.

"And His Majesty is the only one allowed to give permission for instructing new knights. I can't figure it out but something is wrong here." Jean set her hand on the scroll earning her an amusing look from Bric.

"More than you can imagine. Sir Bric what information do you have on what has happened to our king?" The large knight glanced about the room, once assured no one out of place was about he turned back to Jean.

"Only that he fell ill. There have been a few rumors that there may have been foul play, but not even those in the inner circle know for sure. I would have thought if someone were trying to kill His Majesty that I would have been informed. I am his head knight and personal bodyguard, it would be my duty to attend to the King's protection." The look that covered Jean's face was not the one he had been expecting. He had thought the mention of attempted murder on the king would have at least caused a surprised gasp. But Jean looked anything but surprised.

"My Lady Knight, do you know what has happened to our king?" She released the scroll and looked forward as she noticed Sarah glide into the room.

"It seems my Dear Bric that you are in for a shock. You might want to rethink your assumptions on what you know and would know." Bric furrowed his brows, the soft pattering of feet causing him to lift his gaze from the young knight. He stood unmoving as he watched the Lady Sarah glide elegantly into the room. His eyes went wide as the moon and his mouth hung slightly ajar. Lady Sarah was wearing the symbols of a Regent, and setting out for all to see the King's own royal pendant a top her breast.

"I would shut your mouth Sir Bricriu, lest you gather flies. Sir James, Lady Jean." Sarah acknowledged the three before her, all nervousness seemingly gone. In truth she was even more nervous than when she left Jareth.

All the way to the conference room she thought about the ten she would be meeting. They were politicians as well as nobility. She knew they had been raised to be diplomatic in every aspect of their life. How could she even think to compare to these men and women?

She lifted her chin as she waited for Bric to compose himself. The only thing that was holing her together at the moment was the knowledge that if she failed both her and Jareth could end up dead.

"M'Lady, um…." Sarah rolled her eyes and took her position in front of the two large wooden doors.

"Sir Bricriu as you are Head of the Knights and personal guard to His Majesty I would suggest that you lead. My two knights will follow behind myself and remain at my side. I recommend you to take your normal position behind His Majesty's chair." She took a moment to glance behind her to see Bric try and settle himself down. Jareth had told her how much he disliked being ordered, even by his king.

"And I would advise you to keep up appearances and keep your opinions to yourself. His Majesty's Adviser has notified me that you have need to have word with me. I will grant you audience after the Council has left. Is this all clear?" Bric nodded his head, he sneered as Sarah turned her head back towards the door. He leaned down to whisper to Jean.

"What exactly is going on? Why is she dressed like…." Jean laughed and patted him on the arm before he could finish.

"You will see, the play has just begun."

--------------------

Cat paced back and forth in the nursery.

"How dare he confine me to these chambers!" She was seething. Eamon had done what Jareth had asked him and confined the woman to the nursery.

She leaned back against the wall trying to calm herself down. Being so upset wasn't good for the child. Once she could clearly think she began to pace again. That Sarah was up to something, but what she wasn't exactly sure. All she knew was all but Eamon, Sarah and herself had been banned from the Royal wing. And now the resident council had been called for an emergency meeting. Yet Jareth remain in their chambers.

She had a feeling she would have to work fast to finish off her husband. Eamon was getting to close to figuring everything out. As it was she would have to be extra careful. Maybe if she worked it right she could kill two birds with one stone.

She ran her hands over her belly and felt the beginnings of tears.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done." She sank to the floor. Let the Fates curse her, she didn't care anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok sorry it took me so long, first off I got a new puppy -A Westie named Rowan- and then I ended up having my net cut off for a few days...of course that meant that I actually wrote and was not distracted. So the next update will be really soon!

This chapter is actually a lot longer...I mean a lot but I had to cut it up into three chapters. A little warning Sarah will seem somewhat OOC in these three chapters, but it is all an act and I hope I pulled it off ok.

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it, Damn!**


	14. The Opening Act

The Opening Act;

--------------------

The door to the conference room shot open, the old wood creaking in protest. Sir Bricriu walked in and regarded the council with the same distaste as he always did. He didn't trust them as far as he could toss them. Then again he really didn't trust any politicians, he had seen too many be corrupted.

He stepped aside as Sarah smoothly walked in. Her long green skirt fluttering around her legs as she moved. The council observed her with a weary eye. They had seen the Lady when His Majesty had presented her, but the woman who had just walked through the doors looked nothing like the strangely dressed girl who had been at the Solstice.

Sitting quietly down in her chair she waited till her knights had taken their places. Bric behind her, James at her left and Jean at her right. Once everyone was in place she looked around the table recalling each of the members from what Jareth had told her.

Directly to her right was the Duke Conall and his wife Duchess Blejan of Canter, the human city just outside the northern wall of the Labyrinth. She knew these two to be loyal to the Goblin Throne, so much so that when neighboring kingdoms tried to seize Canter the Duchess herself spent all night at the farthest outpost draining all her power just to keep the citizens safe.

Next to them sat Earl Amaethon and his sister the Lady Eseld of Orion, an elf city to the east. The Earl she knew to be rather cocky, apparently he and Jareth had gotten into many an argument all because Amaethon swore he had been correct on a matter.

Eseld she knew little about, only that she was a personal friend of Jareth's. The way in which he spoke of her Sarah had assumed they had been lovers at one point.

To her left sat The Baron Erwan and his wife Baroness Rozenn of Lanshire, a small hunting township alongside the river Llew. The last stronghold the Goblin Kingdom had alongside the river.

Sarah looked down to the couple who sat beside the Baroness. Earl Paol and his daughter the Lady Margaid of Frinwade, the last of the dwarf cities alongside the southern walls. Jareth had told her Paol had been a friend of his father's, but had broken off contact after a certain incident. Sarah could only assume he meant his father's part in the death of the third daughter of Sol.

Margaid was rather young and Jareth had informed her she had once been smitten with him, though now she was engaged to one of the Labyrinth's few fae noblemen.

Then there was Duke Artair and his wife Duchess Sorcha, at the end of the table, of Gryphonshire, the last and most prominent fae city in the Labyrinth. She had been informed that it had been the gentry that lived there that she had encountered during her last visit.

This piece of information didn't settle well with her. She remembered how they ridiculed her with a simple look. She could only imagine what their Duke would be like.

These were the representatives of the last five cities that still belonged to the Goblin Kingdom, beside the capital city itself. Sarah couldn't help but shiver just looking at these beautiful fae before her.

The Earl Amaethon coughed trying to voice his annoyance at the silence in the room.

"Is something the matter M'Lord? Have a frog in our throat do we?" Amaethon glared at her, all at the table waiting for some sort of argument to start. The Earl rarely took such teasing from the King, they could only imagine what he would do with this girl.

"I was just wondering why you are just sitting there. Whether or not the King realizes it Orion has it's own problems too. And right now I could be doing something more productive than having a little mortal stare at me." Sarah lifted a brow and glanced once more around the room.

"Your boldness is quite amusing, His Majesty said that you would not think twice about telling off the Fates, even less when it comes to a little mortal such as myself." She smirked and Eseld had to take a second look, the woman before her smiled much in the same cruel manner as Jareth.

"As to why I am just sitting here, I was sizing you up. Files and word of mouth histories are all well and good, but there is nothing that compares to actually seeing my Council." Baron Erwan furrowed his brows at the mortal. Something was not right about this meeting, he had known that since he got the summons in the middle of the night.

"Your council? I beg your pardon mortal but we are His Majesty's council, and I will not be spoken down to by such a pitiful creature as a human." Bric mentally pinched the bridge of his nose, this was far from starting off on the right foot. Jean smirked and discreetly winked at him. She knew Sarah better than anyone in that room, and one thing she knew that girl could do was manipulate her audience. She had no doubt by the end of this meeting she would have the council members eating out of the palm of her hand.

"I think it is I who should beg your pardon! Surely you must be blind M'Lord, for if you could see you would not speak to me thusly." Amaethon sneered, he was not an evil man but he hated to be scolded.

"What for? I see His Majesty has deemed you his little whore, I see not why I should bow to a concubine." Jean placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder, she could see the corners of her mouth and how they twisted tightly. She had seen Sarah mad before, she doubted the council would like that particular side of their future queen.

"Brother! Have you lost your mind? Can you not see she is dressed in the official seals of the Regent?" Eseld tried to calm her brother down, she had seen the look that passed over the mortal's face and she knew it would be more than yelling if this one got angry.

"Regent? Is this a jest? His Majesty really has outdone himself this time. A mortal for Regent!" Rozenn ran a hand over her face as she watched the two. To think she had once been courted by the idiot. Why he was the only one in the room who didn't seem to realize something was wrong was beyond her.

"I assure you Sir this is no jest. Your sister is correct I am now Regent of the Goblin Throne. And if you would have taken a moment to actually pay attention you would have noticed this, more over you would have noticed the Royal seal around my neck. Now unless you would like to make more foolish remarks I think it is time to discuss why you have been summoned." The Earl's eyes feel to the pendant hanging from her _chain of office_. How had he not noticed this earlier? He looked to his sister and then to each member at the table, not one had even a crack of a smile.

"Proceed." Sarah nodded and took a deep breath, the hand on her shoulder keeping her from just running out of the room screaming.

"Thank you. Now I am sure everyone of you have already surmised that something is wrong. I am saddened to report that the reason you have all been gathered is tragic. His Majesty King Jareth is at this moment on his death bed.

I have been informed by the royal Healer that there is a very good chance he will not survive. Upon hearing this His Majesty bequeathed the throne to me as Regent. I take on this duty with a heavy heart, but for his sake I will not refuse." Everyone sat still, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. The Duchess Sorcha was the first to break the silence.

"Do we know the cause of this? Is there not a cure that could be found somewhere in the Underground?" Sarah shook her head and sat up straight.

"Unfortunately no, on both accounts. Healer Eamon is still trying to figure out the cause, though he has informed me by the time he is able to figure it out it may already be too late.

I know this comes as quite a shock to everyone, as it has to me. But we mustn't allow our grief to overcome us. We have a kingdom to protect, and protect it we shall. I want reports from each and every one of you on the state of your provinces. The Kingdoms to the North and East are not going to stop their attacks just because our king is dying. In fact it will only spur them on, we are now vulnerable in their eyes.

When you return to your homes you will begin the mourning rites and inform your citizens of the situation. Is this all clear?" Everyone at the table nodded, a few of the women, mainly Eseld and Margaid, could be seen wiping tears from their eyes.

"Good. I will deliver your condolences to the King, and I am certain he will be grateful…. You are dismissed." Standing from her chair at the head of the table Sarah nodded to each of the members and left just as she had come in. Once she had gone Artair turned to his wife but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you make of her wearing the royal pendant?" Eseld leaned back in her chair, answering before Sorcha could.

"I would say were not the king dying we would have had a queen by next season." Blejan shook her head, her long silvery hair flipping about as she did so.

"But His Majesty is already married to the Lady Catriona, she is even expecting his child." Sorcha sat back further in her chair, she was one of the few ones who knew who Sarah really was and the agreement Jareth had with the High Council when he married Cat.

"That may be so, but there is one piece of information that no one else at this table has. Our new Regent is the Swan." She flicked her hand over the table and produced goblets of wine before everyone seated.

"Let me tell you a story…."

--------------------

Sarah and her party walked silently through the halls towards the throne room. Bric keep his eyes on the young woman as though he expected her to reveal herself as some traitor. He was at war within himself, he should have known if the king was dying. He had heard that he had passed out after bringing the Lady Sarah back, but all in the castle had been told that their king had only drained himself during the battle Aboveground. This was the reason Bric had pleaded with Jareth to allow himself and a few of the knights to accompany him.

The large knight turned to look at the two mortal protectors of the future queen. They did not seem surprised at all by the statement Sarah had given in the conference room. But why? Why had they known, two _green_ knights known that the king was dying before he, the king's personal bodyguard known? A part of him was weary about the three in front of him, and yet the other half kept screaming at him that nothing could be wrong. Sarah wore the royal seal, the only way to gain that item would be for the king himself to give it to her. As with all important items of office the royal seal had protections on it, should it be forcefully taken the thief would have been burned alive. Even if the king had been killed and one try to pluck it from his chest they would find themselves in an early grave.

"Do not think too hard Sir Bricriu, you might get a headache." Sarah giggled as she watched the display of expressions across his face.

"M'Lady, um Your Majesty I mean….I am sorry there has not been a Regent in the Labyrinth for thousands of years. I am not sure what to call you." She nodded and walked up the dais to the throne. Slowly she sat down as though the large stone and bone structure would burn her.

"M'Lady or Lady Sarah is just fine Sir Bricriu. Now what is it that you were thinking so intently on?" Bric suddenly felt nervous, Sarah looked so natural in the throne and her tone was not so unlike Jareth's.

"I beg your pardon M'Lady, but I am not sure what to make of any of this. I am His Majesty's personal bodyguard, if he was dying I should have been one of the first to know. And yet you hold the royal seal, none of this makes any sense." Nodding again she waved for Jean to approach. She did so and leaned down so Sarah could whisper softly into her ear.

"Tell me, do you find this Bricriu to be trustworthy?" Jean looked over to Bric. The phrase 'shaking in his boots' fit the situation perfectly.

"I have only met him once before now, when he knocked on my door in the middle of the night. By all outward appearances he looks loyal and very trustworthy. And knowing that His Majesty trusts him I would say he is. But there is still something about him. He takes a perverse pleasure in "testing" his new knights. If you haven't already seen his handy work on James." Sarah placed her hand over her mouth as she listened. Bric couldn't help but shiver, she was quickly falling right into the role of a ruler.

"Thank you Jean, you may step down now." James watched with a smirk as the larger knight stood silently by waiting to be answered.

"Sir Bricriu my knight has reason to believe that you may not be fully trustworthy. I was shocked to hear that you knocked on the door of a lady in the middle of the night. I know it is your duty to see to the new knights under you. But need I remind you that both Jean and James fall under my rule not His Majesty's?

Because of this I shall be keeping a close eye on you. Should you prove to be trustworthy, as His Majesty believes, then and only then shall I ease your mind on this matter. Till then just be assured that there is no foul play on my part. What I do, I do for the king." Bric bowed but he still felt as though something were wrong with this entire thing.

"As do I M'Lady. I live only for King and Kingdom." Sarah noted the aggravation in his voice, men like Bric were not used to being cut down. But she could not take the chance that he was part of those against Jareth.

"Now I was informed that there was a matter in which you needed to see me?" Straightening himself, Bric pulled the scroll from his pouch that hung over his hip. With a slight bow he handed it to Sarah, who read it over carefully.

"You want to train my knights? Hm….Sir James what do you think about this?" James sneered the best he could at Bric, which actually made him look like a five year old boy trying to intimidate an adult.

"We can do without his help just fine. Have we not proven our worth already M'Lady?" He wasn't about to allow some big power hungry fool like Bric to teach him anything.

"I see, how about you Lady Jean?" Sarah had already made up her mind, she knew the extent of her knight's ability and how much they needed to improve. But she also needed to know how much trouble she was going to have getting the two prepared.

"I think Sir Bricriu's request is a perfect idea. Whether James got his pride hurt or not we only know stage combat. There is a war coming, I have no doubt about that, and I would like to be prepared. All personal feelings aside both James and myself need to be as ready as we can to protect you." Sarah could not hide the shock, Jean was normally very headstrong. To actually submit and allow herself to be taught was nothing less than surprising.

"I agree, I am sorry Sir James but your comrade is right. You need to be prepared for what is to come. This is not some play, there will be real blood and real deaths.

Sir Bricriu I grant you permission to formally train these two in the art of knighthood. Now if you will excuse me I must be on my way. There is much to do and almost no time to do it in.

Sir Bricriu I assume that you can handle these two for the rest of the day?" James nearly screamed at Sarah's decision, he had no need of this man.

"Of course M'Lady." He bowed and glanced over to Jean who was standing in perfect attention. With his training that one could be a great knight. Though for her comrade, he needed to get over his pride before he could even begin.

"Good, I will call for you tomorrow and we shall discuss the matter of scheduling these training sessions. Until then I bid you good-day." Sarah left without even a thank you to either James or Jean, all she could think about was shutting herself away where she didn't have to play this part anymore. She just wanted to be Sarah, to be able to use Aboveground terms and actually laugh and smile. Her head hurt from all the hoity-toity behavior.

"I can't believe she just did that!" Jean laughed and turned to her friend, Bric just watching from a safe distance.

"I can. James you idiot, what you think she was going to do what you wanted?" She set her hands on her hips as she scolded the boy. She knew just what he had been thinking, it was time he had a dose of reality.

"Well she could have been more considerate, I am her friend after all." Bric raised an eyebrow, he wondered at how these three had been Aboveground. It didn't surprise him that they had been friends, who else would have had such love as to willingly give an oath?

"Not anymore James, at least not like it was Aboveground. She is Regent and Beloved of the King, we are simply knights. She has a duty as do we, she can't be sensitive to your feelings if it means sacrificing herself or the kingdom. We are her servants, get used to it James." He blinked as he listened, he knew Sarah had a duty but he never in his wildest dreams thought that she would ever disregard him.

"Such is the life of a knight. I am sorry Sir James if this upsets you, but know you are not the only one who has had to forget a friendship for duty." James' face went like stone, red hot stone.

"Oh are you telling me that you have had to watch as a good friend forgot you? How can you even know what this is like?" Jean set her hand on James' shoulder trying to calm him, she knew the boy had a temper and she could only imagine how bad Bric's would be.

"Why do you think I am Head of the Knights? This position is not earned through years of service or ability on the battlefield. Those who hold the rank of Head of the Knights have to be completely trusted by the king." Bric walked closer, his held high.

"I grew up with His Majesty, while he was much older than I we still would spend time together. I once thought of him as my best friend, even a brother. But when his father died and he took the throne I learned what it meant to be a servant.

And I learned it the hard way. Be thankful you have a friend like Lady Jean to help you understand this. Lady Sarah was being kind to you, she only bruised your pride. Just wait until she has no other choice but to rebuke you in public. Until she must choose to put you in a situation that could kill you all for the sake of saving herself and the kingdom. Because she will. She must survive and we are expendable. She still holds the same feelings for you, but now she is acting for an entire kingdom and she will expect you to do the same." Jean patted the boy on the cheek and gave him a sympathetic look. She had understood this the moment she saw Sarah in the tower. Their roles had changed, and it had been her choosing.

"Come now James, Bric can't be all that bad. And you have to admit that we do need some help." James nodded as he took a few calming breaths.

"Yeah, fine. I still don't like it." Bric laughed and patted the boy on the back.

"Most don't. Come on we'll take afternoon meal in the barracks and then I will show you to the training field. I think the sooner we get used to each other the better."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well here we are the second third of this chapter. Sorry I had to chop it up into three pieces but it was WAY too long as one. I'm just finishing up on the third part of this chapter so it will be out soon, maybe Friday or Saturday. It will depend cause I have a lot going on, poor puppy Rowan has to go to the vet for mites. Poor baby:(

Anyway yeah I know I just thrust a whole lot of new characters at you, sorry about that. But they don't really play that big of a part. Ok for those who have asked and are wondering if Sarah's Underground friends are going to show up, I am at least going to use Hoggle. But it may be a chapter or two before you see him or Toby again as I have to plan it right and really need to deal with Sarah and Cat right now.

Also I do want to say I just adore Bric, I don't know why but I do!

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and watched this story, I am very happy that everyone is enjoying it as I am just enjoying writing it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, only like to play around. ;)


	15. All The World's A Stage

All The World's A Stage;

--------------------

Paper flew across the room as Sarah crumpled another half finished letter in a ball. She dipped her quill in the black ink and started again. She wasn't even three words into it when she threw this one across the room.

"You know I think these would be more useful were the people they were written to actually get to read them." Onora stood in the doorway to Jareth's office, her arms folded across her chest the same way she used to when she would wait for her classroom to quiet down.

"Onora when did you get here?" Sarah set the quill in the ink well and used this moment to take a break.

"Just a moment ago, I did knock but it seems you didn't hear me. I hope you don't mind that I just let myself in." A smile crossed Sarah's features, she was glad she wouldn't have to play Regent at the moment.

"Oh no I am very happy you are here! I've a headache from all of this. And my rear-end hurts from having to have a stick stuck up it all morning." Onora laughed and took a seat across from the desk. She remembered the room perfectly. During the time when Jareth was suppose to be courting her she spent many hours just discussing random topics in that room. She noted even the mess on the desk was the same.

"I take it the meeting with the council didn't go well?" Sarah allowed a slight bark of a laugh and shook her head.

"No, not really. I expected to come across some hostility, but I didn't expect it before I announced myself as Regent." Of course she had also expected much more yelling, it surprised her when the Earl gave in so quickly.

"Let me guess, Earl Amaethon?" Sarah nodded trying not to think on the idiot, she had a bad enough headache.

"I should have warned you about him. Even Jareth has a time. Oh Lord I remember when Jareth was courting me old Ama had a few choice words about me. I think it was something to the effect that the council was beginning to wonder if their capital city was actually a cover for the King's harem. For the whole time we were together his name for me was Lady Whore. Then again I did take to calling him the Earl of Bastard so…." She winked and Sarah couldn't help but belt out a laugh.

"I am going to have to remember that one……" Sarah paused for a moment, now that she actually had free time to talk to Onora she had one question that had been bugging her.

"Onora when you and Jareth were together did you two ever…well I mean did you and he…" The Lady of Sol smirked and threw off her shoes so she could curl up in the large chair.

"You mean did we sleep together? No, I was too young for starters. We only courted because of the Order. We kissed once or twice, only as an experiment. You see we didn't have any spark, we faked being romantically involved for a time. Mostly because everyone was so desperate to find the swan, we thought maybe all it took was a little time for us to get to know each other.

"When after two years passed and the thought of us together in that way seemed wrong we both decided that I wasn't who they were looking for." Sarah sighed, she didn't know why the idea of them together upset her but it did.

"I see…" Onora leaned forward and couldn't help but beam at the royal seal around the girl's neck. There was no doubt Sarah was the swan. Jareth wouldn't have given her his pendant had he not loved her that deeply.

"Have the two of you slept together yet?" Sarah went wide eyed and dropped the piece of paper she had just picked up.

"Ok too personal a question, I am sorry. Do forgive me." Shaking the image out of her head Sarah picked up another piece of paper and her quill.

"I will as long as you never ask me that again, I do not even want to think about that right now." She looked down at the list of names and groaned.

"Though anything would be better than this. Why don't we have a scribe who could do this? My hand is hurting from all the writing." Onora stood and took the quill from her and gave it a few taps.

"There, now all you have to do is sit back and wait." Sarah watched as the quill began to write out the letters. After each it would cross off a name on the list and start the next.

"What did you do?" The letters quickly began to pile up, at this rate she would be able to make evening meal with Jareth as she promised.

"A simple spell, Jareth had taught it to me years ago. He hates paperwork just as much as you." The more and more she heard about Jareth the stranger she felt. He was becoming more real by the minute.

"When are you to return to Sol?" She knew that Onora would not stay long, her adopted mother would soon hear of her return and call for her. Onora had said it would be better to return herself before she was summoned.

"Come morning I will be traveling with Duke Artair and Duchess Sorsha to Sol. Sorsha is Leda's Aunt and a member of the Order. I think with the news that her great nephew is dying she has called a meeting of the Order." Sarah's mouth fell slightly open. Sorsha looked to be maybe in her early thirties, younger than what Jareth looked.

She had to remember that fae aged differently. But it was just hard to get her brain wrapped around. Her great aunt looked like a withered old woman, gray hair and all.

"Would you mind then saving my messenger a trip and delivering this letter to Jareth's aunt?" Onora wondered at how easily the girl seemed to be adapting to the position of Regent. She knew it wouldn't be that hard a step to go to queen.

"Of course. So we aren't informing Her Majesty then?" Sarah shook her head and began to seal each of the finished letters.

"No, if we are going to do this then we are going to do it right. Plus Jareth's aunt I have no doubt now she is trustworthy but we can't take the chance that there may be a mole in the Order. Too much is riding on this, and I won't let it fail and loose Jareth." The girl that now sat at the desk, the woman that the king loved could no longer be called the same flighty daydreaming child she had Aboveground. Onora could see it, the change in her had already begun.

"Don't worry Sarah, this will work. Jareth will be fine."

--------------------

"You have actually touched a sword right? At least seen one?" Bric mocked James as the two circled each other in the practice yard. James held tightly to the large two handed sword in his hand, he used all his strength just to keep the tip of it off the ground. The sword in question was easily twice his height and most likely weighed much more than he did. He couldn't see how the pointed eared knight actually expected him to use that damned thing.

"Of course I have! But this…this _thing_ is not a sword! You really expect me to be able to handle this bettering ram?" Bric smirked and stood back as he sheathed his own sword onto his back.

"No, but I must say it took you long enough to admit you couldn't handle it." James dropped the sword onto the ground with a loud thud, dust flying up where the shimmering metal fell.

"What? You did this all just to get me to admit I was some sort of weak knight or something?" The larger man shook his head and motioned over one of the many pages that had been working around the practice yard. The boy, who actually looked a lot like Bric except that he had to be well under a foot shorter, picked up the sword with ease and left to finish his duties.

"Never, if you were weak you would have done one of two things. You would have either run away long ago to save your own hide, or you would still be trying to use a sword that is obviously too large for you just to show off.

"I wanted to test your honesty and your willingness to recognize your own limits. A good knight is strong and will exert themselves to the full, a great knight knows when he must back down or try another tactic in order to win. Dying isn't always the valiant and best way, just because we are not as important as the royal family does not mean are lives are worth less. They are worth much more, we must survive so we may protect them. Without us chaos would break loose." Jean watched on as she was fitted with a pair of thick leather gloves by one of the smaller pages. She knew it would take time for James to accept his new role, he had always been in the limelight Aboveground. Always used to getting his way. And now here he was facing a world he had never thought could have ever existed, and having to face it knowing he could very well die.

Jean understood this, and yet it didn't matter to her. She had finally found a place, a place where she felt as though she belonged. She had never been the big dreamer that Sarah had, never much of a girly-girl with the pink frills. She wasn't even that much of a lady, she just was. Aboveground she existed solely to exist. She moved from bed partener to bed partener without much thought, with no thought she corrected herself. She hadn't had a job, simply living off of Daddy's money. She couldn't claim to have her education as she ignored that too. In fact there had only been one thing she had Above, and she had only realized it the past couple of months, and that had been Sarah.

Sarah had been her only friend, real friend anyway. She had a slew of people who she knew through parties and pubs, and people who she met through these people. But none of them were friends, not a one of them would have shared with her what Sarah had. And not one of them would she had thrown herself in front of a bullet for.

She stopped to smile as she realized this was just what she was doing for Sarah. She wished she would have realized the friendship earlier, durning a time when they would have actually been able to act like friends and not Lady and servant.

But as she watched the two men in front of her she found herself regretting less and less. Somehow this all felt right, the leather of her jerkin and gloves, the strong plating of metal she wore at her knees and elbows. Even the feel of the large sword in her hand felt right. She smiled, she had finally found the one place she was suppose to be. Too bad it took two people to be in danger for her to find it.

"Jean!…Jean, are you paying attention?!" James was waving like a maniac from across the yard, sweat gleaming in the afternoon sun. Realizing she had been lost in her own thoughts she shook her head and ran over to the two knights, one thin and in much need of body bulding and the other a perfect example of great physical power. She wondered what she looked like in her gear, a small girl desperately trying to look tough or maybe a strong and willed woman ready to kill any who got in her way.

"Sorry, so what are we up to huh? Sir Bric here kick your ass again James?" The boy snorted and rolled his eyes quite obviously not happy to be the entertainment of the day.

"No just humiliated him a little, but I think we have come to an understanding. James here will be a good knight, strong and will serve Her Majesty well." Jean noted the irritated look that crossed her friend's face, something told her this life was not what had been chosen for him. He just didn't look comfortable in his gear. He was always shifting from side to side trying to deal with the weight of the leather and metal. He didn't have the same excitement in his voice when they talked about weapons. She had even noticed how he paid little attention when it came to matters that involved protecting Sarah.

She knew it wasn't that he didn't want to, he loved Sarah in his own way. It was no longer lust thankfully, but now a sort of brotherly love. It was more of the fact that she knew James wasn't used to taking the backseat.

"So what did you do Spock tease him about his girly hair?" Bric raised a brow and looked down at the young female knight, she was beautiful but also quite strange.

"Spock?" Looking him over she shook her head.

"Yeah you are right, doesn't fit. I will just have to come up with something better." James ran a hand through his wet hair and frowned.

"I don't have girly hair! You have girly hair!" Jean rolled her eyes for she had no idea what time that day.

"Oh nice come back pageboy! And yes you do, it does this flippy thing that most girls would die for." Bric tried and failed to hold back his laugher, Jean joining soon in. James however stood and scowled the both of them as he tried to stop his hair from doing the so called "flippy thing."

--------------------

Sorcha sat at the vanity in the guest room her and her husband had been given for the night. She brushed out her hair, small droplets of water left over from her bath dripping onto her baby pink nightgown.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jareth and the Swan before? I mean for goodness sake Sorcha I _am_ your husband!" Artair paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. He had changed out of his Court clothes and was now donning a quite elegant smoking jacket and trousers. Sorcha always found him the most attractive this way.

"Would you have believed me had I told you? Besides I know you My Love, you are not known for your love of mortals. If I had told you that our dear Jareth was fated to marry one I highly doubt you would have accepted as readily as you did today…which brings me to a question of my own.

"Why did you accept Sarah with no questions asked?" Artair paused and looked away from his wife, his eyes fixed on the wall as he spoke.

"Unlike popular belief I do not hate mortals. But I learned long ago that with their short lived lives it was far from worth it to make any sort of friendship with them. It has always been safer for me this way." Sorcha gazed at her husband from her mirror. Artair was not her first husband, just as she was not his first wife. They had only been married a total of four hundred years, in fae standards they were still newlyweds.

When they had gotten married they had made a pact, neither of them would ask the other about past lovers. Though She already knew his past. Artair could have had any fae woman he had wanted, but he chose a mortal from Aboveground. He had been warned of his actions but would not listen. She knew it was hard on him when she died, more so as he had been forced to watch her grow old as he stayed so young.

He had been a broken man when she had wed him, and she a morning widow. Somehow the two of them had been able to heal the other. Though the old pains sometimes still surfaced.

"Anyway how could I have protested when she wore the royal seal?" He rested on the edge of the bed, his mind reeling with questions.

"I have called a meeting of the Order, when we get to Sol I might need you as a witness to these events." The Duke looked to his wife who was braiding her long hair. Normally at this time of night in the Labyrinth they would be getting ready for dining with the King. But they had been informed they would take their meal in their chambers. Regent Sarah had business to attend to and with Jareth ill there would be no one but the Adviser to entertain them. Which very few could stand.

"You think something is wrong? I mean besides Jareth dying." He leaned against the bed post wondering if she felt the same uneasiness at the meeting as he had.

"I'm not sure, but this was not suppose to happen. It was suppose to be the Owl and Swan together. There is always a chance that we have read it wrong, but there is no room for mistake. There is something that Sarah is not telling us, whether it was her idea or Jareth's." Lifting a brow he began to fully realize his wife's abilities. He had never been around when she had been summoned by the Order, and she had never before discussed any of the matter with him. He was seeing a side of her he had never gotten to see before. And he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Is this why you invited Onora to travel with us tomorrow? You think she may have information about what is going on?" A knock came at the door, after bidding in the maid with their dinner they waited till she was gone before continuing. One never knew who was a spy.

"I don't know. But she has been the watcher and protector of Sarah for sometime now. I would even bet you that Sarah considers her a friend, besides the fact that Jareth does. It would not surprise me if she knew exactly what was going on." Artair dug into his meal, he never tired of Labyrinth food.

"So how do you expect to gain this information? I doubt she is just going to give it up to you." Sorcha nodded as she joined her husband at the table.

"Yes this is true, but remember my husband, the Order do have their ways in getting what they want."

--------------------

Jean leaned against the wall watching as all the knights noisily devoured their meals. She had always seen movies about knights where all the men sat gathered around laughing and joking as they ate. Never had she actually thought it would be this loud or smelly.

She tried to ignore the smell of the sweat and blood in the air, but as she looked down at her own plate of roasted meat she knew she would not be eating for a long time. She wondered if she would be allowed to take her meals in her room from now on.

"The chicken not to your liking? There is some pork in the kitchen if you would prefer that." Bric sat down beside her and mimicked her as he leaned on the wall. She couldn't help but smile at the large man.

"No chicken is fine, I am just…well…" She wasn't sure whether or not saying that the place smelled like a bathroom at an old run down gas station would be insulting. Hearing a strange sound to her right she looked over just in time to catch one of the knights, who had been having a little too good of a time with the ale, loose his dinner. She gagged and turned away. Bric just laughed realizing the problem.

"Ah you are right this is not the place for a lady to dine. Come I know someplace you can go and eat." He grabbed her arm and her plate in the other hand and before she could even protest he pulled her out of the large mess hall and into the cool night air.

They walked past the barracks, past the training yard and the stables. Just as Jean was beginning to believe he was taking her to a whole other city he stopped. She stared wide eyed as she took in the scene around her.

They were in a small grove that had been located quite close to the inner edge of the Labyrinth. There was a small pond in the middle where Jean could see bright orange fish swimming around happily. The stone walls that closed off the grove were covered top to bottom with a dark green ivy, small white flowers studding the vines.

Bric lead her over to a wooden bench and sat her down. She examined her seat and was amazed at the dark black wood.

"It is bog wood, comes from your Aboveground Ireland. His Majesty may not seem to have taste in the decorating department, but that really is all a sham. He has wonderful taste, just has to keep the expensive pieces away from the goblins." Jean laughed, she had seen a few of the little creatures and just looking at their dirty little faces and torn clothes she could just imagine what they would do to something as elegantly carved as that bench.

"So where are we?" She took her plate which he offered back to her and began to eat, the smell of the grove was like sweet wine and honey.

"We are at the eastern wall of the Labyrinth, there are a few other little groves like this along this side. This one is my favorite, I normally come here when my men are giving me a headache." Jean furrowed her brows as she swallowed a hunk of bread.

"If this is your private place maybe I shouldn't be here, I don't want to be stepping on your toes." Bric laughed and leaned back, his arm wrapping around the back of the bench and effectively around Jean.

"You can't be stepping on my toes if I was the one who brought you here. Plus I think the nymphs wouldn't mind a bit of female company." She set her fork down on her plate causing a slight clink.

"Nymphs? You mean like naked women who can take the form of trees and stuff?" Cocking his head slightly Bric looked down at the woman beside him, it hadn't occurred to him that Abovegrounders actually paid attention to their myths.

"Well yes and no. These are water nymphs, they sort of look like really little mermaids. But they are just as naughty as the variety you mentioned." She laughed and picked at a piece of her chicken, she had never tasted anything like the food in the Labyrinth. But then she realized the reason, they used nothing artificial. Everything would be organic.

"So where are these nymphs?" Bric leaned over and took her plate from her hands setting it down on the bench seat. He took her hand in his and she noticed just how small she really was to him.

"Come, over here." He sat her down beside the pond and seated himself beside her, his hand on her shoulder. She looked down into the clear water and was surprised to see what she had thought were fish were actually little mermaid like creatures with bright orange tails.

One of them noticing the two knights swam to the surface and just stared at them. After a moment she flung herself into the air to sit on Jean's shoulder. The little nymph had long red hair that covered her bare chest and strangely yellow eyes.

She began to play with Jean's hair, at first running it through her fingers and wrapping it around her chest as though she were trying on clothing. She watched as the little creature crooked her finger at Bric motioning him to come closer. As soon as he did she flung her little arms around his chin and laid a huge kiss on his lips.

He pulled away laughing at the little blushing creature, Jean not exactly sure what to make of it.

"Hello Adriana, I have someone I would like you and the others to meet. This is Jean, she is the protector of our future queen." Adriana looked wide eyed at Jean before jumping back into the water. Before she had time to ask what was going on hundreds of the little creatures surfaced just watching Jean. Bric smiled which caused many of the little females to swoon and gasp blushing.

Adriana jumped back up on Jean's shoulder and began to braid a small section of the knight's hair. The little nymph humming quietly as she did so. Jean looked over to Bric as others began to move about them and play with her hair.

"It seems that they like you. I knew they would." He stood and walked to one of the walls and pulled off a white flower handing it to one of the nymphs who wove it into Jean's hair.

"You can come back here anytime you like, these little ones will make sure none of the more wild knights disturb your meal." She nodded the best she could and waited till the little nymphs had finished with her hair. Once they fled back within the pond she rejoined Bric on the bench.

"You know when we met you said that the weapon I carried couldn't harm you, why?" She had been wondering about this all day. Sure he was huge but if she moved just right he could be down in one swing.

"That lovely dagger you keep so close to your heart is made of iron, a deadly substance to all fae. But just about as harmless as water to me." Jean looked up the best she could, it seemed that sitting down he was even taller.

"You are not fae? Then what…." Bric laughed and tugged on a few of the silver chains daggling from his pointed ears.

"No I'm far from fae, I'm an elf. One of the northern races, we are much larger in height as well as other things then the graceful elves in the west." Looking back over to the pond Jean couldn't help the questions that were filling her mind.

"So there are more than one race of elf? How many?" The young knight was curious to say the least, and this was one things that Bric couldn't help but like. Most knights had two things on their minds, battle and wenches. Maybe they should have employed female knights a long time ago.

"There aren't as many as you would think, the Aurora, or Southern Elves are what your people generally think of. Tall, very thin with long hair. Their men tend to look like women, it is disturbing to say the least.

"Then there are the Lunan to the east, the fae have nicknamed them the Moon Ghosts. They are not very large, around the same size as an average human. But they are as pale as snow and rare for the Underground they are nocturnal.

"The western elves, the Rosan, are very graceful and the closest to fae as any elf could get…." Jean tried to picture each of the races. She laughed to herself as she thought about the Aurora, considering the Underground's history with humans it wouldn't surprise her had Tolkien actually had been there.

"What about your race?" Bric ran a hand through his hair, the sleeves of his shirt brushing the sliver in his ears and causing them to jingle.

"The Alabis are much as I am. In fact many of the knights and pages are from my race. We came from the far edges of the northern kingdoms, and are the only people left who are loyal to the Goblin Throne since the Extraction." Jane furrowed her brows, she had heard that word used before. Onora had made mention of it to Eamon a few times, even the knights had talked about it.

"The Extraction?" There was silence momentarily as Bric gathered his thoughts. He had never had to explain the Extraction before, it had been three thousand years and if any Undergrounder had not heard of it they were more daft than a goblin.

"That which you see as the Goblin Kingdom today is but a shadow of what it once was. Three thousand years ago this was the capital city of a kingdom that covered the entirety of the northern lands. The Extraction is what we call the bloody war that tore this kingdom apart.

"Too many died then, too much damage. Ever since then the Labyrinth and the Goblin city have been picked apart piece by piece. We sometimes fear that Jareth will be our last king." He looked blankly out in front of him. Daring to be bold she set her hand on his and squeezed lightly. He looked down at her with a look she knew few had ever seen. He actually looked lost.

"I can't tell you that everything will be alright, I am not sure if I will even survive what is to come. But I can tell you that there seems to be something in the works, there is some change in the air.

"And don't worry about loosing the Labyrinth, we won't go down without a fight." Bric smiled and just leaned back in the bench, his arm draped over the back and his other hand still being held by Jean. He looked down at the plate beside him.

"You better eat lady, because tomorrow it is your turn on the practice field. And I am going to work you hard."

--------------------

Sarah trudged into the royal chambers, she felt as though her feet were made of lead. Every part of her body ached, which seemed strange as it had been Jean and James who had done the actual physical work. She had spent much of the day either sitting in her chair or being lead around the castle by Onora learning all the passageways and rooms. Never in her life had she thought that something so simple could leave you feeling like you had been used as a punching bag. But her back hurt from having to sit straight for hours, her neck from having to lean over the desk as she wrote. Her legs felt the strain of trying to move in such a large dress, and her feet she knew were covered with blisters from all the walking.

She sighed when she saw the table beside the large window across the room. She could smell the sweet scent of the dinner that had been prepared, and all she wanted to do at that moment was eat and sleep.

"I was beginning to wonder if you hadn't just abandoned me." Jareth smirked as he slowly made his way from the room off to the right of the bed. Sarah could see he was still having trouble moving, though she marveled at how fast he was recovering. Eamon said he was quite strong for a fae which had been one of the reasons he had not been killed by the iron. But he wasn't invincible and she was getting rather annoyed at his stubbornness at actually staying in bed to recover. Though after their talk that morning she refused to make a fuss, he would most likely take offence.

"I almost had, I was having such a _wonderful_ time with all the paperwork." Her sarcasm penetrated every word she had uttered and Jareth couldn't help but laugh.

"Well by all means I do not wish to keep you from having fun. I will arrange for more paperwork tomorrow. I am sure my Adviser would be happy not to have to deal with the annual mid-harvest reports." Sarah paled and sent him a look that had quite clearly said that if he did she would kill him herself.

"You have got to be kidding me." Her voice was blank as she spoke, though Jareth noticed the slight fatigue behind it. He knew she had to have been working her ass off all day, not to mention that just dealing with the council would be enough to tire out a fiery on caffeine.

"Of course my Dear Sarah, I would never subject you to that. I won't even touch those reports. Over half of the farmer's in the Labyrinth are goblins, and though they may seem completely daft they are quite smart. Well at least the higher goblins, and they are as well obsessive.

"I remember about twenty years ago we had this mite migrate to the fields, Althias my adviser was up to his ears in reports which went into full detail. One particular farmer thought it was important that he explain the pattern and size of each blemish on the turnips. He even went into detail on the variations of colors.

"I had to practically lock Althias in his study to keep him from killing the little goblin." He laughed softly as he mused on that summer. They had lost half of the turnip crops to the mites, if it had not been for Cat and her quick thinking he would have had a riot on his hands. His laughter quickly ceased as he thought of his _wife._ He would have to tell her soon, there was just no getting around it. He could have Eamon or even Althias inform her, but he was no coward.

"Jareth? Are you ok? You look like you just lost your best friend." Her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Just looking on her wearing his pendant was enough to quash his self-loathing.

"I am fine, but I'm glad you care. I was just thinking about this whole situation, it doesn't make sense." Sarah could feel the strain of the day pulling at her again just at his words. The whole time she had been putting their plan into motion she had been thinking the same thing.

She had gone over it in her head a million times already that day. They had already ruled out Eamon, his nurses had been trained for serving in the castle since childhood and were loyal to both Jareth and Eamon. Althias may not have been a pleasant person, but Sarah really doubted that he would have done this. If it was power he wanted it would have been better for him to control Jareth, not kill him. And Eamon had informed her that Althias would never associate with the Sisters, for they had killed his wife years ago.

All the maids which worked in this wing of the castle had lived there their entire lives, most of them third or fourth generation.

Discussing with Onora she was able to dispel the idea that it had been through the kitchens. Jareth used testers in his castle. If it had come from his food the testers he employed would have gotten sick long before him.

She had one more idea, and that was to test the wine that Jareth kept in his chambers. Onora had told her that Jareth kept a private stash that only himself and select guests got to partake of. And Sarah had to rule out everything.

"I have been thinking the same thing. Every time I think I have come up with the answer something happens to dispel that idea." She frowned, whoever was killing Jareth knew what they were doing. Only the iron in Jareth's blood had been left as evidence.

"Don't get discouraged Sarah, remember this is only the first day." She nodded trying to look calmer, but she was so confused inside she knew he could see it in her eyes. Suddenly the stress which had been building silently for the past four years came bursting forth like a break of waves at sea.

Jareth watched as the emotions played havoc with her mind and body. At first it seemed she had only been confused and worn from the day, but as he waited and quietly watched he dreaded what he knew would come. Her eyes changed from the simple confusion to a more complex emotion that held tinges of anger and resent.

Sarah tried to hide her emotions from Jareth, he already had a lot to deal with. But as she looked up into his face she knew it was a loosing battle. He already had seen that hate and anger she had forgotten about after he had been poisoned. She quietly and as calmly as she could asked him the question that had been looming in her mind for the past four years.

"Why?" Jareth furrowed his brows. Why? What a complicated word that was. Why? There were so many answers to that question, too many excuses. He wondered which she was looking for.

"Why what my Dear Sarah? Do be more specific." Sarah held in the groan that threatened to sound from her throat. Even when he was ill he was the same old annoying Goblin King.

"Why have you been harassing me with those dreams? What was the point, to drive me insane?" Jareth let out a breath, this was at least an easy enough answer to give.

"Now why would I want you insane? No Sarah, I was not trying to harm you in any way. Nor was I trying to harass you." Sarah rolled her eyes, trying or not that was sure what he did. Had he not realized that she had not had a good night's sleep for four damn years? That even her days were filled with the thoughts of those dreams and why he sent them to her.

"Then why? Jareth you nearly drove me into madness." He shook his head carefully, he knew how fragile the human mind was. How easy it really was to drive a mortal into insanity with simple visions. But this had been far from his intent with Sarah. He was careful that the dreams were not disturbing. Though he seemed to have miscalculated her depth of hate and fear of him.

"I had to make sure you would come with me when I came for you." Sarah's brows fell making her eyes appear dark. Somehow disturbing her sleep for four years seemed to be the perfect plan for this man to get her attentions. Did he expect her to just come to him because of sleep deprivation?

"And how does sending me those dreams accomplish that?" Jareth groaned, she was smart but she really sometimes had trouble with paying attention to things around her.

"Think about it Sarah, you hated me when you left seven years ago right?" She nodded her head.

"Well do you think that if you still had that hate you would have willingly come? Whether you want to admit it or not those dreams softened you to the idea of us. You no longer hate me now do you?" He had a smug look on his face and Sarah wanted to slap it off. She knew he was right, damnit! He had been able to manipulate her into liking him! So much for her will was as strong as his!

"Damnit Jareth, just damnit! No I don't hate you, that I think is apparent with the fact that I am going through this charade of being Regent just to save your lying manipulative ass! But don't think for one moment that just because I don't hate you means that I like you, you have yet to earn that." The smirk that had been gracing his lips fell and Sarah wasn't sure if it had been her words or what he had done that caused his sudden change in mood.

"No Sarah you like me, but you don't love me. And to earn that is my goal." Sarah blinked, she knew he liked her. Well at least lusted, but she never expected him to say anything about love.

"Love you? What the hell are you talking about?" Jareth sat down at the table and draped his napkin across his lap and began to poor a glass of water for each of them.

"Sarah let us just eat, it is getting late and the cook has prepared a special meal to celebrate the new Regent. He would be insulted if he was to find out we let it get cold." Getting ready to protest Sarah noticed the look that had crossed the king's face. It had only been there a moment before he had been able to mask it over with a sort of friendly indifference to the subject they had been discussing. At that moment she couldn't bring herself to yell at him, to scream at the top of her lungs to just tell her what in the world was going on. Instead she sat down across from him and began to eat.

The rest of the evening passed without a word for either of them, both acting as though they had been enjoying their meal too much to talk and not that they had been uncomfortable with the conversation. Jareth had been planning to sit by the fire to discuss a few matters of state with Sarah, but after their pre-dinner discussion he knew it would be better to just let her go.

So after the dinner was finished he led her to the door, but not before she had snatched one of his wine bottles.

"Do you really think that someone is using my wine to kill me?" Sarah stood with her back against the door.

"Jareth I have to test every option. The fact is that all who could have done this wouldn't have done this, I have to figure out how you were poisoned before I can figure out who. This is just as good a method as any, and as you are the only one who drinks this on a regular basis it is a pretty good assumption." She turned to open the door, her hand stopping just above the doorknob. She wanted to ask him what he had meant by his statement earlier, why he looked like he had been stabbed in the back by his best friend. But knowing neither answer would settle well with her she simple smiled as she looked back at him.

"Goodnight Jareth, be safe." With that she left before he could say a word. He leaned against the door frame watching her leave. He wondered how he would ever earn her affections. He was sure that the Fates would see to it that his feelings were returned, but he wondered if he actually deserved them.

He shut the door and strengthened the shields already around his room. Sitting down in front of the hearth he lit a fire despite the hot summer air that was filtering through the open window. He gazed deep within the orange blaze.

"Be safe as well my Sarah, I am not the only one in danger."

--------------------

Cat watched from the small room off to the right of the bed, many years ago she had found the passageway that connected the room to the nursery.

She had been watching for a couple of hours, just waiting for Sarah to leave. She had felt a pain rush through her as she heard Jareth practically spill his heart out to the girl, announcing that he wanted to earn her love. She mentally scolded herself, she couldn't feel this way. She shouldn't feel that way. It didn't matter that she did love her husband, she had a duty to the Sisters.

With that resolve she entered the room, at first quiet playing the meek wife. But she knew that even ill Jareth would be able to hear her enter. She had not been disappointed when he spoke.

"I thought Eamon told you that you were confined to the nursery until this was resolved?" Cat made a small smile, one that she knew Jareth would take as an innocent yet ornery expression. She had used the same smile a hundred times before, it had never failed to leave him smiling. That was until now.

Jareth had turned around knowing the look on her face even before he set eyes on her. He was not surprised when he was flashed one of her _'I'm so innocent'_ expressions. He normally would shake his head and laugh knowing his wife was up to some harmless fun. But that night he just couldn't bring himself to play along. He turned back around to watch the fire. Cat's smile fell and she knew that now it wouldn't be long before he would send her away. She had to work fast.

"I know Jareth, but I just couldn't stand to be in there all alone anymore. Not when I know you are ill. Eamon told me that I am safe, the iron in your body can't harm me. Plus…." She walked up beside him and took his hand from the arm of the chair. She carefully placed it on her belly and gazed down at him.

"It won't be long now, I felt our little girl stir. She is ready Jareth, maybe a day or two more." Even if he had full control over his body he would not have been able to stop the pounding of his heart. He took a moment to feel the movement of his child in the womb and before he completely lost it he pulled his hand away. Cat frowned, he was getting ready to tell her she just knew it. She had to stop him, once he told her she knew she would have to leave or he would be suspicious

She walked as quickly as she could without alerting Jareth and poured a glass of red wine. From her robes she pulled the same crystal vile she had been using for two months to slowly poison Jareth. She watched as the silvery powder dissolved into nothing, leaving no trace at all of the deadly iron.

"Here Love, drink this. You look so tired." Jareth took the glass and looked down into the blood red liquid.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea." Cat froze for a moment, he couldn't have found her out? He would have told Sarah, no he couldn't know. Could he?

"Eamon would have my hide should he find out I drank while he was treating me." She let out a breath and put on one of her sweet smiles as she sat down beside him tipping the glass towards his lips.

"Eamon won't find out, plus my Father's healer always said a glass of good wine only increased the potency of the herbs. He used to give all our medications in a glass of port and look at me, healty as can be! Now drink, it will help calm your nerves. You need some sleep." Feeling his resolve melt like ice under a mid-day sun he allowed her to tip the glass the rest of the way.

He closed his eyes as the slightly warm crimson liquid slid past his parted lips and caressed his tongue. He let it rest there momentarily as he savored the flavor. He did not notice the slight metal taste nor the strange consistency of it. All he knew was the perfect dry wine that rolled around his tongue like a lover's embrace.

Cat took the glass from his hands already expecting a result. As if on cue he began to sway slightly in his seat, his head felt like it had been filled with water and he feared he would loose the contents of his stomach.

"I really don't think the wine was a good idea. I think I need to lie down." He stood up and promptly sat back down. Cat grabbed his arm and helped him up, leaning him over her shoulders. Once tucked in bed she looked down at him as though concerned.

"You think I should go and get Eamon, you look pale?" He shook his head the best he could and looked up blurry eyed at his wife.

"I am fine, he said most all of the iron has been removed. I think I may have drank the wine to fast." She ran her hand over his brow, only a couple more doses and she knew he would be gone. She could already feel the fever that was building.

"Well if you are sure…" He nodded and held onto her hand momentarily.

"Yes, don't worry so much. I'm not that easy to get rid of you know." He laughed though not fully sure why. His statement was far from funny in the situation he was in.

"That I know my Love, now you get some sleep. I best get back to the nursery before Eamon finds out, he might just chain me to the crib if he finds out I left." The soft groan was the only indication that Jareth had heard Cat. Slowly she left, the glass in hand. Silent tears fell from her eyes as the realization that all she had left with Jareth would be a few more days.

She looked back for a second before whisking away as quickly as she could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok sorry it took me so long to get this out. But I was having some trouble with it, not to mention a few other things in life got in the way.

Anyway I'm not to happy wiht this chapter, well I like the last two sections I like, but the rest just seem like filler -Though it really isn't as there are clues in there as to wait will happen, lots of foreshadowing-

The bit with Bric and Jean I know seems somewhat random, but later on you will get why I focused on them, though I would love to hear what everyone thinks is going to happen.

Ok sorry to leave you will another cliffhanger...well of maybe not that sorry, but still I know how annoying they can be, But this chapter was anyway getting long. It is a good thing I split this 12-14 into these three chapters, cause it was over 16,000 words long! So anyway at least the next chapter will take place on a different day.

Ok I was reading this as I wrote it and realized I was writing Jareth a little too fluffy, so while I love fluff I thought it was a bit too much. So i hope that I was able to tone that down a bit and hopefully in the coming chapters as well, though it is rather hard not to get him at least somewhat fluffy when you are writing an angsty Jareth. And for those who like Evil Jareth I am planning a darker story, and I mean darker! One with an evil Jareth. Also I was wanting to finish this by faire, but that ain't happening, Faire is on the 6th of October, I doubt I will have the time if it takes me this long to finish one chapter.

**Disclaimer:** If I freaking owned it would I actually be posting it here? no I thought not, so no I don't own it.


	16. Hell Hath No Fury

Hell Hath No Fury;

--------------------

Sarah sat at her vanity as she fingered the pendant at her neck. She moved over it slowly tracing the strange shape that reminded her of a malformed croissant. But it had not been the shape that had her so entranced, it was the swirling symbol within the silver disk in the center.

"Infinity…" She whispered softly to herself, infinity. Is that really what this was, a time without end for her?

"You do know that Onora leaves in less than an hour and you haven't even finished your hair?" Jean once again leaned back against the headboard of the bed, her feet stretched out before her messing up the freshly made sheets.

"Jean does it at all bother you that you have to remain here for a year?" The young knight thought over the question, true one in her position should be angry as hell. But somehow she couldn't give a flying rat's ass.

"No, not really. I mean it bothers me what is happening, but not being here. Why, Sarah, you are not having regrets about being here are you?" Sarah hung her head for a moment before she looked up to gaze at her friend in the mirror.

"You don't get it do you? You get to leave in a year, but this is my life. Jareth said I belong here now. I belong here and I don't even know the man whose castle I live in." She felt the gloved hand of her friend on her shoulder before she had even realized she had moved from the bed.

"Offer you a kingdom and you whine about it. I swear Sarah you don't even know yourself." She removed her gloves and began to pin the Regent's hair in an array of waves and curls.

"What do you mean by that?!" Sarah scoffed, how could she not know herself?

"I mean look at you, you jumped into action to protect Jareth and the kingdom. Yes, you belong here, this is your life now. But you wouldn't care so much if you really didn't want to be here, if you didn't love this kingdom. That is what I mean. So don't you go and start complaining. You need to be strong for the kingdom and for Jareth." She sighed, she knew Jean was right; hell, anyone who had seen her after she had found out what happened to Jareth would have been able to figure it out. Before she could say anymore a knock came at the door.

Jean answered and returned to Sarah with a scroll in hand. Sarah opened it and groaned into her hand.

"Eamon has sent the results of the wine he tested last night. There are no traces of iron anywhere in it or on the bottle. Completely and utterly clean." She slammed the scroll down on her vanity and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She shook her head and re-read the scroll before she answered.

"Far from it, it just means that we have hit another brick wall. And to make it worse, that was the last theory we had. There were just not too many options to begin with, and I have already hit rock bottom on the second day.

"From now on it is blindly guessing, hoping we point our fingers at the right people." Jean finished with the last wave and stepped back. She knew her friend must have been completely stressed, but she couldn't help but still have some hope. It was only the second day, surely they hadn't already picked through every option out there.

"Sometimes the best way to figure out a problem is guessing. It's when you think too hard that you miss the small details." Sarah jerked upright and standing from her seat began to pace.

"You see that is the problem, I am missing something. It is like I am playing a game of chess, of which I started out with half my pieces missing. There is some knight piece I have overlooked." Jean shook her head and read the scroll herself.

"Not a knight, a pawn."

--------------------

"This is surreal, I can't believe you are leaving." James stood beside Onora as they waited by the large doors of the castle. The knight kept looking back and forth between his old teacher and the carriage that would be carrying her off to Sol.

He had expected some sort of simple wooden structure with maybe a hint of velvet inside. Onora was after all only a teacher. So when a dark mahogany carriage, hand carved with reliefs of the Labyrinth was pulled before them by two very large white horses, James was stunned.

"I guess it would be surreal to you. I feel at last like I am returning home." She smiled softly as she waited beside James. Artair was already at the carriage making light conversation with the footman.

Onora could not help the feeling of happiness that washed over her, even though she knew with what was happening she should be worried as hell. But even knowing that inside two people who not only were her friends but were the key to restoring the great kingdom were in danger, she allowed herself this moment of joy.

She had not been in the Underground for years, after she had married she had visited less and less. Then, seven years ago she had found herself cut off. It hadn't been until the day she had tried to return and found herself locked out that she realized just how much she missed this place.

She had always called it home, after the Order had found her all those years ago, all the time she spent there. And all the friends she had made, she knew even though she had loved her husband and children she had never let them fully have her heart. It remained, at least in part, Underground.

"Lady Onora, my husband tells me that all is set for us. Shall we be on our way?" The Lady of Sol looked up and shook her thoughts from her mind. She stood still beside the young knight, Scorcha, Jareth's great aunt in front of her already making her way down the stairs.

"I shall be along shortly, I wish to speak with the Regent Sarah on a few important matters. Go ahead and settle yourself, I shan't be long." The Duchess nodded and retreated down to the carriage after giving little more than a simple bow of the head to James acknowledging his position as protector of the Regent. When she reached the carriage the footman quietly left. He had been working for the Duke and Duchess for years, he could read the emotions on their faces as though they were one of his wife's cheap Aboveground novels. Scorcha leaned into her husband's shoulder though she kept her eyes on the young Lady and Knight.

"I do believe that both Onora and Sarah know more about what is going on then they are admitting to. Those two knights as well." Artair shifted slightly but was able to keep it well hidden, even from the eyes of his wife. He had known the Order could be devious, even awfully underhanded if need be. He had known his wife had done things in the name of the Order and the Underground that he most likely would cringe at, but he also knew they were necessary. The thing that bothered him now was he was smack dab in the middle of all of it. This time she was not hiding and contriving with the Order behind his back. This time he would be part of this, and he was not sure he liked what he might be asked to do.

"Sarah is the Swan and hold's Jareth's pendant, my Dear don't you think that if they are hiding something that it might be for a good reason? Maybe they can't tell you or anyone what is actually going on." Scorcha sighed as she turned to enter the carriage.

"Artair, we are their allies, not their enemy, in this war. For us to help them we have to be fully informed. If they are deliberately keeping information from us they are essentially hindering us. A soldier is only half a warrior when wounded."

--------------------

Sarah walked quietly down the halls of the goblin castle, her silk slippers making little noise as she hurried over the stone floor. The only noise that seemed to echo in the halls was that of Jean, the heels of her boots clanking as she moved, the sword at her side clanging against her armor.

"Could you maybe walk a little faster Lady Sarah, I don't think I am far enough behind you yet." Jean panted as she tried to keep up with the Regent. Sarah had always been much quicker on her toes than she had, but now she swore the woman was flying with the speed she was moving.

"I'm sorry Jean, we are already running late. I doubt it would be good for the new Regent to be late bidding farewell to the king's great aunt." She spoke but refused to stop, Jean was after all her knight she needed to be faster if she wanted to survive in a battle.

"Well no, but you could at least allow me to take a breath." Sarah turned a corner, her long green cape fluttering behind her.

"You have a flask in your belt, take a drink of what's inside. Healer Eamon has provided you with a sustaining potion…." She looked back with a smirk.

"Upon Sir Bricriu's request." Jean took a moment to blink before she removed the silver flask from her belt and took a long swig of the vile concoction. She coughed and sputtered for a second and replaced the cap.

"Oook, well I would rather drink toilet water than that stuff again. What the hell does that man put in those potions of his, bog slime?" Sarah laughed as she continued. Somehow it wouldn't surprise her to find out that the Bog of Eternal Stench had medicinal properties. She just pitied the poor wretch who would be sent to collect the stuff.

"It is possible, after all this is over I should go and take you to meet an old friend of mine. He lives just on the edge of a _particular_ bog in the Labyrinth." Jean just shook her head, she had a feeling that that had been a joke. Though she had missed it entirely since this was her first visit to the Underground. It was like that too often since they arrived there just days ago. Sarah would make some off handed comment and laugh to herself. Both Jean and James had wondered at her sanity for a time, but they had forgotten to take in account the fact that this was Sarah's second time there. She reckoned that had Jareth been in the conversation he would have joined in the Regent's laughter.

Though maybe not, as many of the little comments dealt with him and certain personality traits that it was obvious that Sarah found humorous.

"Right, well as long as this friend of yours doesn't have a taste for human flesh I think I would like to meet him…now you said Bric requested that I drink this?" She lifted a brow thinking about the head knight. He had been particularly kind to her, which was rather strange as him being her trainer he really should have been a bit rougher with her. Though she wouldn't call giving her that sewer crap anywhere near kind.

"He was quite insistent, I am told. He said something about working you rather hard. He most likely doesn't wish you to be too tired, though I do wonder why he hadn't ordered any for James. Guess he thought he would be too stubborn." Jean rolled her eyes, that he would be. James would have bitched and whined until she had to pour it down his throat for him.

"Yeah well I might just kill him for it. That was the worst stuff I have ever…." Sarah turned on her heels and lifted a brow giving the young knight an amused look.

"Ah and so you don't even remotely care that you have been able to walk all the way to the main doors without so much as a pant?" Jean held up a finger then looked behind her.

"Not the point." Sarah could only shake her head and turn back around smiling at the guards that stood waiting at the main entrance.

She nodded to each of them allowing them a flash of the pendant at her chest. Both bowed quickly and muttering in what Sarah thought to be some native goblin tongue, opened the doors to reveal the steps that lead to the front courtyard.

Onora turned around to find Sarah gliding down towards them. She gave a low curtsy and motioned to James who followed suit with a deep bow before taking his position on Sarah's left.

"I thank you M'Lady Regent for allowing me your knight for an escort, as well as the visit." She rose as Sarah came closer, a small smile already forming.

"Please Onora they can't hear you, no calling me Regent." The Lady of Sol nodded and allowed her smile to fall. She had for years watched this girl, and even though she had never actually known who she was she had always had been protective of her. She wondered if the Order had made sure of that.

"Of course, Sarah. In fact, I have need to talk to you." Sarah looked at both her knights and sent them away. James groaned but did as ordered and kept watch at the door as Jean happily stood at the bottom of the stairs awaiting any disturbance that could arise.

"Now what was it you needed to say?" Onora was impressed at how quickly Sarah had turned into a regal woman. It normally took months of prompting before courtiers who gained such a position would order her knights away. Too many of those young women were too ignorant of the dangers around them or realized how rude it would have been to allow others to listen in when she was asked a private audience.

"I wanted to know how Jareth is." Sarah furrowed her brows at the woman.

"Didn't you go see him before you left? The guards have been informed that you had permission to visit." Onora shook her head softly and sighed.

"No, I would have liked to but I did not think it would be wise. I am but an old lover, to use the term loosely, it would be highly unusual for me to visit him at his death bed. Things are a little different in the Underground, even more so for the royalty and gentry.

"Normally only those of one's family and of course healer are allowed to visit. If I had gone it could have been seen as suspicious." Sarah hadn't really thought about it before, she knew the traditions and customs of Underground would be vastly different than Above. But it had never occurred to her that it could and would also include such things as this.

"Of course, I should have thought of that. Anyways, as of last night Jareth is doing fine. Stubborn as always, but I would be worried if he wasn't." She laughed somewhat nervously, she didn't want to think on a Jareth who just gave up and complied.

"I would be too. Sarah…" Onora's face became grim, even more so than before. Sarah cocked her head slightly to the side urging her to continue.

"Sarah I know Jareth better than even he likes to think, and I am sure he has yet to inform you of the true nature of this situation. He has always been obstinate when it came to giving information.

"I can't tell you anything myself, it is not my place. But I do want you to realize that this is more than just someone wanting Jareth and you dead. It runs far deeper than just the Labyrinth or even his parents. You are part of something the like the Underground has never seen before, and hopefully will never have to see again." She paused for a moment to just gaze at the girl, when she continued her voice was filled with fear.

"Make no mistake Sarah, there will be dangers untold. Even after you believe it is all over, it will only be the beginning. War is coming Sarah, but you must win the battle first." Sarah began to feel uncomfortable; she knew she had been in danger, but a war?

"Onora?" The Lady of Sol grasped her hand making sure no one but Sarah could see.

"Just heed me Sarah, Jareth must not die, nor you. Both of you are bound to each other in a way that most would die for. I can not go into detail, but just know it is important that you both remain together. Where he goes you go, where you go he goes…..Take care of him Sarah…." She let go of her hand and took a step back.

"And forgive him anything. I must be on my way now, I must deliver word to My Majesty of her noble nephew's approaching death. Play your part well. Adieu." She turned and after another low curtsy glided her way down the stairs.

Sarah and her two knights stood watching as the carriage left with no more fanfare than the simple nod of Sarah's head.

"Well that was needlessly dramatic." James rolled his eyes at his former teacher, she seemed still to be the actress.

"I will say one thing about old Woodhouse, she is ever the thespian. She could probably make burning toast sound harrowing." Sarah looked out to where the carriage had just left, she could not get the thought of war out of her mind. War? But with whom, and why?

She turned quickly and strode back inside without a word to her knights.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" James watched as his Lady moved swiftly down the hall ahead of them.

"I'm not sure, what _exactly_ did Onora say to her?"

--------------------

Sarah strode with purpose as she marched her way to the royal chambers, the conversation she had had moments ago still playing in her mind.

War? What exactly was going on? She knew that the Sisters had it out for her and Jareth, though she still was not sure why. More over she wasn't even sure exactly why she was back Underground, only that Jareth had no other choice.

"Has anyone been to see His Majesty?" She addressed the large guard who had been assigned personally by Bric to protect the king.

"No Lady Regent. His Majesty has been undisturbed since you left last night." The guard stood straight, his eyes seeming to stay on the wall ahead of him. Though anyone watching would have seen the slight waver in his stance and the involuntary shift of his eyes. All in the castle were curious about the new regent, more so when word had traveled that she wore the royal pendant.

"Undisturbed? Has not even Healer Eamon checked on His Majesty?" The guard straightened himself, it would not due to be seen eyeing the Regent and the King's Betrothed.

"No Lady Regent, the healer sent word at sunrise that he was preoccupied with another patient. One that rather urgently needed his services." Sarah nodded, though she couldn't understand who would be deemed more worthy of Eamon's attentions than the king himself. She wondered why he didn't just utilize his nurses.

"Very well. Make sure that the King and I are not disturbed unless Healer Eamon finds His Majesty worthy enough of his treatments." The guard bowed curtly and opened the door for her.

"Of course Lady Regent." She stepped inside noting the silence in the room. Once the door had closed she began to look around. It looked much as it had the first time she had been in there after Jareth had been poisoned. Only this time there were no candles to light the bed.

The room was bathed in darkness as the curtains had yet to be opened. Strange, she thought, Jareth had been stubborn the day before and refused to remain in bed. She ventured over and opened the window eliciting a moan from the figure draped over the bed.

"Jareth…." She turned to find him tangled in a mess of sheets. She sighed, she knew his stubbornness would result in this. He should have listened to Eamon and stayed in bed. Though as she walked closer she began to notice the small droplets of sweat that formed along his brow. She reached down and dragged her hand along the side of his face.

He was sweating and it was not from the summer heat. His body was hot like fire and she could feel a slight trembling in his chest.

"Jareth, come on wake up." She patted the side of his face as she sat down beside him, he only moaned and groaned until she increased the force behind her hand. He opened his eyes a little shaken.

"S-Sarah? What are you doing…" Jareth clamped his eyes shut as a pain shot through his head. He grasped the sheets in his hands and didn't release them till the wave of pain had left.

"G-go get Eamon, something's wrong. Hurry." Sarah nodded and ran a hand along his cheek before she rushed to the door. She turned back to see Jareth clutching the bed in pain.

"Hold tight, just hang on ok?" She didn't wait for an answer and dashed quickly out of the room.

--------------------

"All is in order M'Lady, you and the child are in perfect health." Eamon shifted through a few bottles that were set out across the table he stood at. Cat had come to him early that morning in a panic. She was quite a bit over due, and even though this was a normal thing for fae it still seemed to worry her. She had insisted that he do every test he could possibly think of to ensure that the royal heir was healthy and safe.

"You are sure Eamon? There is not even a small chance that anything could be wrong with the baby?" Cat sat neatly on the white cot, her legs dangling off the edge as she pretended to concerned. The fact was she could be over due for another week before she would remotely get worried. Her mother had carried her quite a bit past due. No she had another reason for wasting the healer's time.

Jareth hadn't employed Eamon because he liked his personality, Eamon was one of the Underground's most talented healers. He was versed in every poison, every illness that could be the downfall of a fae. Cat knew even with her repeated attempts to poison Jareth if Eamon got to him before the iron had a chance to make its way through his system he would be able to stabilize him.

Cat hadn't much time left before the child came, once she gave birth she would not have the energy to finish her task. For this reason she was there. The longer Jareth went without treatment the less iron it would take next time.

"You are perfectly healthy M'Lady, you and the child. Now here….." He picked up a small bottle from the table and uncorking it handed it to Cat.

"Drink this, it will help move the pregnancy along. It is perfectly safe, please M'Lady." Cat inwardly groaned, great just what she needed. She hoped that the iron had had enough time to do its work.

She took the potion and with a small smile drank it down.

"Thank you Eamon, I am sorry for wasting your time. I am just a little nervous, this is my first child and Jareth's at that. I do not think I could live with myself if something happened to his heir when I could have prevented it." Eamon shuddered at the word 'heir'. The poor girl, he just couldn't stand thinking on the shock and heartbreak she would endure when Jareth was finally well enough to tell her the truth.

"Think nothing of it M'Lady, but now if you will excuse me His Majesty requires my attentions." Cat smiled but inwardly she was frowning. She had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for the Sisters, that what she did was for their purpose. And that it was almost over, as soon as Jareth was gone the Sisters would move in and destroy Sarah and appoint her Regent and her child heir to the Goblin Throne. Soon there would be nothing the Order or the Council could do to stop the Sisters. As long as she held Jareth's only child they would have no choice but to bow to their will.

Eamon worked to mix the right potions as he noticed the faint sound of running down the hall. He stilled the pestle in his hands and listened closely, whoever was running they were in a panic. Just as he was about to leave his herbs Sarah ran into the room.

She panted as she tried to regain her breath, she could have sent the guards but all thought had fled her mind.

"M'Lady?! What's the matter?" Sarah gasped and held tightly onto the doorframe.

"Here come sit down and tell…." Sarah held up her hand and forced herself to calm at least enough to speak.

"No, Jareth…I came to….something's wrong." She took in a large breath to steady herself.

"Eamon he…is burning up." Cat slunk back as she tried to put on what the mortals called a poker face. Though at that point it wouldn't have mattered if she had been laughing, both Regent and Healer were too worried with Jareth at the moment to notice anything else.

"Just give me a moment here to gather my things, while I do that sit, it would not due to have you pass out on me." Sarah shook her head and began to regain the composure she had lost running there.

"No, thank you Eamon. But I would prefer to remain standing." He nodded and grabbed a few bottles off of his shelf and sprinted out the door.

--------------------

Sarah paced the room just outside of the royal chambers. She didn't like being thrown out again, but she understood why. She began to mutter to herself, over and over again she ran the possible moles through her mind. But each time she came up empty handed. There just didn't seem like any way someone could actually be poisoning Jareth.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Sarah's attention to the fact that she was not the only person in the room.

Cat stood with her arms crossed as she leaned against the cold hearth. It was time to ensure that no matter what happened she would be the only one to ever bear Jareth's child.

Sarah gazed at the woman momentarily trying to place her. She looked familiar in the fact that all fae looked similar. Her long blonde hair that toppled down her shoulders seemed to be an ever popular style among the fair race. Sarah wouldn't have thought twice on the woman had it not been the way she was dressed. While the servants at the goblin castle were well dressed and cared for, this woman dripped with nobility.

The blonde fae wore a dress of the finest sky blue silk, her feet covered with matching slippers. Her neck was draped with glittering jewels and pearls that still shimmered with the ocean's waters dropped from her ears.

There was no doubt in Sarah's mind that the fae she now looked upon was finely bred, her blood most likely dated back long before her own. This woman knew the luxuries of the court and most likely had the ear of many a nobleman.

"Who are you?" Sarah tried to sound menacing, this woman had no right to be in the royal wing mostly when it had been forbidden to all but a select few.

"I should be asking the same of you? Though it would be a waste of breath, all of the Labyrinth already knows you. Even now your name is being spread all over the Underground.

"Oh the mighty Sarah, the only mortal to ever beat the Labyrinth, has returned! And behold she comes to saves us all! For the great king has fallen ill….Mighty Sarah indeed, I suspect he has just failed to mention me." She waved her hand in the air and slowly crossed the room. Sarah noticed though while heavy with child she still moved more gracefully than any mortal she had ever seen.

"Who? Excuse me but what in the world are you talking about? Who mention you? Who are you?" Cat stopped dead in her tracks and laughed a bitter little laugh, her eyes seeming to size Sarah up.

"You really don't have a clue do you? Well let me enlighten you Darling.

"I am Catriona of Thor, wife of Jareth the Goblin King and mother of his heir! And I will not be replaced by some obstinate bratty little mortal!" Cat stood straight, her nose held firmly in the air. She had never shown this side of herself to Jareth before, no one, not even the servants had seen her like this.

Sarah swallowed hard as she looked the woman over again, there could be no mistaking this woman came from noble stock. More than that she had the air of royalty about her. But Jareth married?

"Wife? You are his wife? I…" She stopped for a moment and grazed her hand over the pendant at her chest. She could feel the blood as it rose to her face. That lying bastard! That sneaky asshole of a fae! How could he have made her regent when he had a queen already?

She stopped, her eyes burning holes into the woman across from her.

"What do you mean by replace?" Cat sneered as she walked closer, she knew all about this Sarah. She knew exactly what this girl would do once she was told the 'truth'. She thanked the Fates at least for setting that little bit in motion.

"You really are naive. That pendant that you so boldly wear about your neck is the royal seal. Jareth's royal seal. My Darling mortal he has just announced to all the Underground that you are his betrothed.

"That is what I mean by replaced, he will toss me and my child aside like some old garbage all for you. Oh how wonderful you must feel!" Sarah felt sick to her stomach. She was the other woman!

"I-I didn't know…but…" She felt as though the world around her were becoming smaller, she had to fight to breathe and not to cry. She leaned against the wall as she watched Cat stare at her smugly.

--------------------

Eamon shook his head as he cleaned up the table beside the bed. It wasn't unusual for a patient to have a relapse mostly when they were recovering from iron poisoning. But this was more than a relapse, Jareth had new traces of iron in his blood. It seemed that Sarah's plan was working, the murderer was being flushed out. Now all they had to do was set a trap.

"Thank you Eamon, I can already feel the potions working." Jareth sat up the best he could, his whole body feeling as though he had been beaten half to death.

"I am glad to help Your Majesty, but now please stay in bed. My potions are not that fast, you need rest for them to fully work." Jareth nodded, he had a feeling if he didn't do as told that this time Eamon and Sarah would most likely restrain him to the bed.

"Of course…." Running a hand through his hair Jareth could feel just how much he had been sweating, the fever must have been pretty high to soak his hair.

"It is nearly noon, what took you so long this morning?" The clinking of bottles filled the room as the healer worked to properly replace his vials of herbs.

"Cat was worried about being overdue, she practically locked me in my office until I was able to convince her that she and the baby were fine. If it hadn't been for Sarah….

"If it hadn't been……oh no!" Eamon looked as though he had just heard that his office was on fire. He clamped his hand to his mouth and muttered to himself.

"Oh no what Eamon, what about Sarah?" Jareth was fully sitting up now watching as the healer turned his eyes towards the door that lead out into the sitting room of his chambers.

"I was with Cat when Sarah came to fetch me, they both followed me and…" Jareth was out of the bed before Eamon had been able to protest. He slipped on his robe and groaned as he realized what was happening.

"By the damned bog Eamon you left those two alone? Out there?" He didn't allow for the man to answer only hobbled over the best he could and entered the sitting room.

He stopped just in the doorway watching as Cat looked down her nose at Sarah. And Sarah, his dear Sarah looked for all the world lost. She was holding tight to his pendant at her neck and it didn't take him long to realize what the two had been talking about. He mustered up what energy he could and stepped forward.

"Out! Cat get out!" She moved to protest just as Eamon rushed forward grabbing a hold of her arms.

"Don't, just don't M'Lady. Think of the baby and just leave…now!" He shoved her out the door and reluctantly down the halls back to the nursery.

Jareth rushed over as quickly as he could and grasped Sarah by the shoulders. She looked up at him with a blank expression that soon turned to one of disbelief.

"Is it true? Is she your wife?" He sighed and set his forehead on hers.

"Yes, but it is not what you think…" She pushed away from him walking as far away as she could.

"And this pendant, it doesn't just mean that you have chosen me as Regent?" He shook his head. He could lie again. Weave the truth among so many untruths that it would take her years to unravel. But he knew it was time to stop, he was being killed and she was in danger, she should know at least why.

"No, I have proclaimed that you are to be my wife, my queen." Sarah took in a breath to steady herself as she spoke.

"Jareth I don't…Jareth how can you do that? How can you announce me to be your queen when you already have one?" Jareth blinked, just what had Cat told her?

"Sarah, Cat may have been my wife but she was never my queen. I have ruled alone waiting for you. You are the only one that the Council, that I, will allow to rule by my side." She wavered for a moment and furrowed her brows. It was true she was not in love with him, or at least she didn't think she was. But she felt betrayed. How could he make her the other woman, how could he do this to his own child?

"May have been? What does that mean, isn't she your wife?" Jareth had to sit down by that point, his legs felt like jelly and his head felt like lead.

"She _was_ my wife, but our marriage was dissolved the moment you were brought back here to the Underground.

"Sarah I was stupid when I married her, I had been told that my future had already been decided. I wanted to lash out at the Council and my Aunt. At the time I didn't realize what I was doing, not until it was too late.

"Sarah look at me….Look At Me!" Sarah looked up from where she had been watching the floor, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"What?" She sounded bitter and Jareth couldn't blame her.

"You need to realize that I made a mistake and I know, but I am trying my best to make up for it. If I could go back and change things I would, but I can't even with my powers." She bit her lip and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Do you love her?" Jareth blinked, couldn't she figure that one out on her own?

"Of course not, not even when I married her. I told you I made a mistake and married her just to spite the Council." Sarah held tightly onto herself and began to pace a little.

"Jareth I can't do this, I'm the freaking other woman and I won't do it! I know what it is like to be the child of a divorce. I know what it is like to have a parent re-marry. I won't do that to your child.

"Jareth I just can't." She turned to go when she felt the warmth of a body lean against her. She supported his weight knowing he would barely be able to himself. He shouldn't even be out of bed.

"Sarah wait! Even if you leave there is nothing I can do about Cat. The Council won't let me stay married to her, they will force both her and my child out of the Labyrinth." He ran a hand over her cheek and just gazed into her eyes.

"There is nothing I can do." She closed her eyes and for a moment she wanted nothing more than to give in and accept this. She opened her eyes and after leaning him against the hearth she walked to the door.

"I can't Jareth. After we catch whoever is trying to kill you I want you to send me back Above. I'm sorry but I won't put a child through what I have been through, I just won't."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok sorry this took so long to get out. I had wanted to post it before I went to the faire last weekend, but stuff came up and I was unable to finish it. But now I have, though actually this is just half. I had to cut this in two and am merging the other half with the next chapter, so it may be a bit before i get that one out. But I hope everyone enjoyed the little meeting of Sarah and Cat.

And thanks to the lovely Gebo for being my Beta for this chapter! Love ya Sugar!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, but don't instead I will simply play with my Jareth doll...-pets Jareth's hair-


	17. Treachery Exposed

Treachery Exposed;

--------------------

Jean ducked as the sword flew above her head, she watched as a few strands of her brown hair fluttered in front of her face. That was too close.

"Very good, now stand." She did as she was bid, dusting off her leather armor as she did so.

"I better not be missing any hair on my head!" She smirked and could just make out the gleam in Bric's eyes.

"What? I thought you wanted a hair cut? You did need one." He laughed as she sheathed her sword. James watched from the bench by the store house. The two had been at it for the past hour, both of them attacking the other and then making little remarks. It was enough to turn his stomach inside out.

His attention shifted as he noticed a lone figure slowly walking towards them. He squinted and was surprised to see Sarah muttering to herself. She walked closer and he could see the stream of drying tears shimmering like glitter in the afternoon sun.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" He had run up to her not caring about appearances, he was her knight and it was his job to protect her.

"Jareth...he is…Gah!" She hid her face in her hands as James pulled her into his arms. The sound of Sarah's scream had alerted both Bric and Jean. The two of them thinking the same thing, something happened to Jareth.

"Come on let's get the Lady a seat." Bric moved quickly to help get Sarah to the bench, when she was finally seated silence fell over the group. That was until Sarah began to yell, her voice desperate and angry.

"Did you know?! Sir Bricriu did you know that Jareth was already married?!" Bric took a step back knowing this woman could possibly harm him without knowing. No one really knew what capabilities the Swan would have. Some had speculated that she would be nothing but a mortal, others that she would become just like the fae. And others still were convinced that she would be some otherworldly goddess like figure. Though Bric seriously doubted the last one he had to admit that she was more than just a mere mortal. There was a spark in her eyes, a spark that only those of power had.

"Yes M'Lady Regent." Jean looked ready to kill as she turned to face him.

"You knew that he was married and didn't tell her? What, did it just slip your mind or something?" The fire and passion Bric had hoped was within her shone out like a beacon from her eyes. Now if only he could get her to focus that in fighting and not at him.

"It was not my place to tell, His Majesty had reasons for keeping this secret." Sarah bolted upright wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah most likely to keep me from doing what I just did." Bric furrowed his brows, he was not liking the sound of this.

"What did you do Sarah?" Jean's voice was low, Bric wondered at the threatening tone it carried. Most would never presume to even look at the Regent and Royal Betrothed wrong, and here this young woman spoke on such friendly terms with The Lady that she could have smacked Sarah upside the head and gotten away with it. Mortals were such strange beings.

"What do you think I did? I mean look at it Jean, in all essence I am the other woman in this bloody story! I know what this sort of thing does to a family, to a child. I am not going to be the reason his child grows up hating his father! I just won't, I told him that once this is over I want to go back Above. And if he won't send me I will find my own way!" She slammed back down on the bench and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had spoken in haste when she had demanded he send her back when this was over, though now she realized that she was totally at his mercy. She had not the power herself to return, and if he refused…

She wondered briefly if she could persuade Onora to do it. Surly she had the ability to move from one realm to the other, she had to, to have been able to travel between the realms at ease all those years. But even if she would not Sarah was determined to return, she would not for all the world be Karen in this little story.

"Wait, wait you mean she is pregnant?" Sarah could only nod her head in response. Things had been moving along so well, relationship wise, it had all seemed too good to be true. And it was, there were many things that Sarah was. She was spoiled to a point, hotheaded, stubborn and yes whinny. But there was one thing she was not, and that was a home wreaker.

Things may have eventually worked out between her and Karen and Sarah stopped idolizing her mother and in time forgave her for leaving. But that did not mean it was okay for her to go ahead and break up this marriage.

"Damn Sarah, I'm sorry." James had sat beside her glad that Bric's size was at least useful to block them from prying eyes. Even though Bric had assured them of the pages' and other knights' ability to keep a secret he knew one thing about a person's nature. And it didn't matter if they were human, fae or goblin the nature stayed the same…if there was rumor to be had they would have to have it.

He had recalled many times during his stay there at meals how his fellow knights spouted off rumors like thirteen year old girls. If they got even a peak at the Regent down in the practice field crying and screaming it would be all over the castle before dinner. He could only imagine what rumors there would be as to why she was in such a state.

He pulled her into his arms and just sat there, he may not be a great fighter or even the best strategist but there was one thing he had always been good at and that was being the best shoulder to cry on.

"So how the hell long has he been married? I mean he couldn't wait for Sarah to grow up or…" Bric shook his head, he knew Jareth should have been straight with her the moment they got back. Sometimes he wondered about the Royals, they had too much pride.

"The Lady Catriona and His Majesty have been married for six hundred years. He was only a prince when they wed. He was foolish back then just as he was foolish to get her pregnant. He had been warned by both the Council and his Aunt not to allow her to bear his child." Six hundred years?! Jean paled, she had realized that the fae lived long lives, but to actually live long enough to be married for six hundred years?! That was something that would take some getting used to.

"The Council?" James had heard briefly about the governing system of the Underground. There were kingdoms just like Above, each kingdom had a king and various dukes, earls and so on and so forth. But the kings were not absolute, to create some form of order without creating a high kingdom there had been formed a council built of representatives from each kingdom. This council could over rule a king on any matter that they saw fit. In rare occasions they had the power to remove a ruler from the throne, but this was really rare.

"The marriage between His Majesty and the Lady Catriona was not looked upon favorably by anyone but her own kingdom of Thor. Not even the late king smiled upon the union.

"The Council and Queen Leda were the two most vocal about the marriage. They had forbid it, though His Majesty was stubborn and threatened to abdicate the throne. I do believe that he was bluffing, he knew how important he was though at the time not the reason why." Bric clasped his hands behind his back. He for one still had not the full knowledge to why Jareth was so important, or even why it was important that he marry the mortal swan. But the longer one lives Underground the more one learns not to question such things.

"The Council had reacted just how His Majesty had predicted, fearing he would actually renounce his claim on the throne they instead struck a deal.

"His Majesty would be allowed to marry the Lady of Thor, but upon the arrival of the mortal swan the union would be dissolved. All text that mentioned the marriage would be struck from every tome. To even mention the marriage would be forbidden. And now that he has a child…" Jean groaned, this was just great. Why couldn't men keep it in the pants, it would solve so many problems.

"You mean he can't even acknowledge his own child? You were right he was foolish, and the council for letting him marry as well." So wonder Jareth had been so secretive about his marriage. Who would want their future wife to know he had made such a stupid deal?

"True, all parties in this have been very foolish. His Majesty must disown his first born, not as a bastard but he must go so far as to even refute any claim that the child is his by blood. You see M'Lady Sarah, even if you were to leave this would be the outcome. The Council can not and will not allow a child by the Lady of Thor to sit on the throne." Sarah could feel indecision play with her conscience, on one hand she wanted to say to hell with Cat and explore what had been building with Jareth. But on the other…

"No, I can't. I just can't be the reason for hurting this child." Bric decided to try another tactic, he knew that she had no real choice. When fate had something planned nothing stood in her way.

"M'Lady listen, do not you think His Majesty is suffering enough? Even when you are gone he will have no other choice but to send both The Lady and his child away. Must he really be left with nothing? He has paid over and over again for his childish mistakes, must you make him pay even more by leaving him?" Sarah stood with all intention of ending the argument, she had made up her mind and no amount of lies were going to sway her.

"This will truly break him Sarah, don't you see?" She turned heel and took a few soft steps forward.

"M'Lady, you are not responsible. Fate has dealt her hand and His Majesty has tried to cheat in this game, for this it is his fault not yours. She has shown you her cards M'Lady, you know who will win. Why do you walk out on destiny?" Again she took a few tentative steps. She would not allow them to re-make her mind, she had told Jareth she wanted to go home. She had vowed that she would not be the undoing of an innocent child.

"You are not responsible…" A sole tear fell from her eye. It dribbled down till it found it's way to her chest and wet the chain on which she wore his pendant.

It was funny how easy a will could be broken.

------------------

Jareth rested his head in his hand, one strand of fine white gold hair falling down to brush his knuckles. He looked into the cold hearth, why hadn't he been upfront about all this with her? He groaned, he knew exactly why. Because she would have never allowed herself to grow closer to him, she would have had the same reaction when he had declared her his betrothed.

He knew her thoughts on divorce, how could one not? He should have sent Cat away before the Solstice, but he had wanted as much time as he could with her for the sake of his unborn child. He had spent hundreds of years taking the unwanted, but never keeping them for himself. And now when he had a child of his own within his grasp he was being forced to give it up just the same. And now what? He would loose Sarah as well?

He slammed his eyes shut and leaned back in the chair he had been sitting in since Sarah left. So wrapped up in his thoughts about how to deal with Sarah, he hardly noticed when a figure moved into the room. The high pitched clink of glass on glass as the figure poured wine into his goblet failed to get his attention. It wasn't until he felt the warm breath brush over his face that he opened his eyes to another presence in the room.

"I'm sorry Jareth, did I startle you?" Startle would not have been the word he would have used, he was utterly shocked she was there. And flabbergasted that she was even talking to him. She had just found out that her husband had announced to the whole of the Underground that this mortal girl was his betrothed. She should be livid, not kneeling before him with a glass of wine.

"No, look Cat about earlier I think it is important that we talk." Cat nodded with a meek smile on her face.

"I know all about your little affairs, I have known for years. How could I not, I would get back from visiting my father in Thor only to find some mortal woman asleep with my husband. But just as I did then I will overlook this now.

"We are having a baby, and that is all that really matters. I know I will never have you fully, you have a wandering eye. Something I realized quite a few hundred years ago. But at least once you tire of those girls you always come back to me." She gave him the sweetest smile knowing she was laying on the guilt trip thick.

Jareth just looked at her with disbelief, she had known all these years of his affairs? And yet she had never mentioned them? He lifted a single brow and watched her closely. A normal wife would have yelled at him the first time she found her husband in the arms of another woman, a normal wife would have been upset.

He knew Cat was far from what one would call a normal wife, and yet she should have done all those things and more. He may have been king but shouldn't that have given her all the more reason to be upset? She should have been giving him the lecture of his life about bastard children, and yet she was not. Why?

"Cat you are no shrinking violet, nor naive in anyway about such things, so why are you acting like this? It doesn't suit you." Cat leaned foreward edging the glass of wine closer to him. He could smell the deep dry fruitiness of the drink. Some small thing in him began to click, slowly but surely flashes of memories edged their way to the front of his mind.

Cat watched as realization began to shimmer in his dulling eyes, like a stew just on the edge of thickness. The jig was up, as the mortals so loved to say. Little matter, he was too weak to resist her now. She knew this was truly it, but there was no turning back.

"Ah but what does suit me? To be your consort but not your queen? To be some joke to the Court?" Her voice took on an edge, perfectly intune to the change in her eyes. Jareth tried to speak but she had him cornered. She continued, her voice taking on a mocking tone.

"Oh look there is The Lady of Thor! The Goblin King's dim-witted whore! How thick do you have to be to love a man who doesn't even want you?" She looked bitter, and for the first time she realized why she had for the past seven years been so resentful. She had actually, truly and utterly fallen in love with him.

She cursed herself, she had failed the Sisters. How could she have allowed her heart to want him this much? Agrona would not have thought twice about killing her husband, she was such a pale imataion of her.

She watched as Jareth began to piece everything together, but she once again stopped him before he could speak. She had to keep her lips moving or she knew she just might back out.

"You have been so ignorant My King, I am of the House of Thor not some mortal trash. I have waited six hundred years, playing the meek wife for you…the damned brainless chit that you bedded only to keep up appearances. But now…" She smirked as she glanced momentarily down at her swollen belly. Jareth followed her eyes and couldn't help the surprised worried look that graced his face. But now…but now that she carried his child! How could he have been this blind? But yet, why? What purpose had she in killing him?

"Why, dare I ask?" Cat only made a _tsking_ noise and pushed the wine under his nose. Jareth scooted back knowing that he was trapped. He was still too weak from all the iron, the iron she apparently had given him.

"Drink and I will tell…" He used all the strength left in him to ward her off, only it had not been enough. She kneed him in the stomach pouring the offending wine down his throat while he tried to recover himself.

Jareth began to cough and sputter, the crimson of the wine staining his robe like blood. He could feel the iron start to fill his body, a haze moving in like a fog over his vision. She must have used more than she normally gave him, the iron was so thick in his mouth he could feel the fire like burn of it as it seeped into his skin.

And then a warmth, soft and soothing, crept around his body. He turned his head skyward expecting anything but what he saw. There with weeping tears in her eyes, Cat sat curled up on the floor his body in her lap. She rocked back and forth her hand running through his hair. He cocked his head and tried to form words, but the iron was so thick, like syrup, he could hardly move his lips. His hand slid up momentarily to wipe off a single tear from her cheek. Why was she crying?

"Why couldn't you have resisted? I'm…." She placed a hand on his cheek and slowly used her thumb to trace the sculpted bone beneath.

"I'm sorry…Love." She placed a kiss on his forehead and place him on the ground. His hand slowly drifting down to brush over her belly as she stood. She could hear the sound of a soft voice at the door interspersed with the heavy sounds of the guard. She looked down to give one last look at Jareth. Their eyes met and she felt her heart fall, life was so unfair! She stooped to brush her hand over his face again, just one last time before she lost him forever.

She realized her mistake too late as Jareth grasped ahold of her wrist and held her steady. Jareth could hear Sarah just outside, her soft tone reaching through the heavy door like birdsong. He could feel the iron taking over his body, urging him to succumb to its heavy taint. But he held fast onto his wife, he would not let her get away with this.

Sarah had been talking with the guard when she had heard the muffled sounds of coughing coming from the Royal chambers. She hadn't waited for the guard to open the doors, too scared with all that had happened lately. She was held motionless for the briefest of moments as she took in the scene.

There before her was Cat, held tightly at the wrist by Jareth's own trembling hand. She noticed the wine dribbling along his lips as he tried to expel the foul iron from his body. Her mouth was wide and yelling for the guard before she was even aware she had spoken.

Cat pulled and tugged at her hand, fervently trying to free herself of her husband's strong grip. Not a moment too soon she had succeeded, running and tripping several times as she tried to make her way into the bedroom where the passage to the nursey was hidden.

The guards rushed in, swords drawn and alert. Jean pushed her way past the large elven men, her own sword at the ready. She had followed Sarah knowing her friend's temper enough to know that another row with Jareth was a possibility. When she moved to stand beside her Lady she began to wish it had been such a simple thing, anything would have been better than the sight of the King sprawled across the floor by the hearth. His skin moist with sweat and the fine lines by his eyes pooling with blood tears.

Sarah was the first to run across the room to take Jareth's head into her lap. She watched helplessly as his eyes rolled back into his head. Her own eyes flicked up to Jean who had moved to stand between the couple and the charging knights. Her voice was shaking furiously, like the last leaf on the farthest side of fall, as she spoke.

"Get Eamon! Quickly, I…I think he is dying! **NOW!**" Jean nodded, she needed no other command. She moved as fast as her legs could carry her, she knew if she didn't hurry everything they had done would all be for naught.

Cat had been able to get out of the guards reach, a feat suprising for a woman so heavy with child. But this she had counted on the guards taking that for granted. She had not been disappointed. As quickly as she could she maneuvered herself in the direction of the passage and swiftly slipped inside. Her movement impeded momentarily by the silver pendant around her neck as its chain caught on a small nail that had worked its way loose through the years.

Looking over her shoulder she could see them gaining on her, their long swords drawn and ready to impale her soft body. She pulled as hard as she could caring little that she ended up busting the chain round her neck. She didn't look back, she didn't even spare a thought on what was happening to Jareth. All she knew from that moment on was the need to get to the Sisters, to protect the child. Without the child all her work had been in vain. And without the child her life would be forfeit to the Sisters.

Sarah sat quietly, Jareth's head resting against her thighs. His hair fanned out over her folded legs and onto the floor like a halo of soft swan down. She, softly as she could, ran her hand across his brow. She jerked back, he was burning up. His sweat pouring off of him like water down a window pane as he fought the iron in his body. She removed her gaze from him reluctantly, fearing that the moment her soft green orbs left his form he would somehow fade in her arms.

She frowned as she allowed her gaze to land on the wine glass that had been haphazardly dropped beside them. A few drops of the crimson liquid slipped past the crystal brim to leave blood like stains on the hearth rug. She dipped a finger just inside the edge of the glass and felt a strange burning as the wine touched her bare skin. She pulled back and wiped the offending substance on the floor.

So it had been the wine all along. Though not how she had originally thought. Cat must have given it to him by the cup. Administering the foul poison herself from some hidden flask on her person.

Jareth convulsed in her arms, his body jerking up in pain as the venom of that metal surged its way through his veins and blood seeking to burst his heart. She began to rock back and forth slowly making _"shhing"_ noises as though she were trying to calm an upset child. Though her movements seemed more to ease her own pain as Jareth's movements only increased. She closed her eyes tightly hoping with everything she had that Eamon would be there soon. Very soon.

-------------------

Bric paced back and forth, his hand clenched tightly to his sword. He could feel the blood as it settled itself in his face, most likely turning his cheeks a lovely shade of crimson. He felt a soft hand as it slowly slid from his shoulder to cover his own hand over the shimmering silver hilt.

"Unless you mean to frighten the nurses away I would suggest sheathing your sword." Looking down he noticed the sweet face of Jean, her hair was tossled and she still wore her armor from training. It seemed she had only taken the time to remove her gloves.

"Bric, she is already gone. You don't really think she is _that_ stupid to return right when we are all here, now do you?" He shook his head, though the motion was so minimal one had to be standing as close as Jean to see it.

"Well then sheath the sword, this is no time to be brandishing weapons." He felt the tension melt away and allowed his fingers to loosen their hold on the hilt. Jean smiled, weakly though it was, and placed his sword against the wall.

"How could I have been so blind? I am his personal knight, and yet I could not even keep my eyes open enough to recognize his killer!" Jean sighed, ever since Bric had rushed into the Royal chambers he had been ranting about Cat. The other gaurds and knights had already had their turns with his temper, he had even sent a few heated words Eamon's way until Sarah nearly smacked him herself. Now it seemed it was his turn. For the past few minutes he had been beating himself up about his inability to protect the King.

"Please do not berate yourself Sir Bricriu, she had the entire Goblin Court fooled it seems. She was suppose to be his loving wife, ignorant of the deal he made with the Council. Why would anyone ever think of her as the killer?" Sarah ran her hand through her hair as she knelt down beside the now drying wine stain on the rug. Bric thought it strange the way she crouched, Ladies of the Court never allowed themselves in such a position. He had seen Jean bend down the same way, squating down, knees above the ground and all weight balancing on the balls of their feet. He supposed that it must have been normal for women Above to posture themselves in this way. Though it was strange, Underground only farmers and warriors would ever be seen in such a position.

"I know, it is just a little disconcerting that she could have been doing this all along." Both Jean and Sarah nodded at this, the same thought had been going through their heads. How could she have gotten away with this for so long?

"What I want to know is why? According to Eamon it wasn't until she met Sarah in here that she knew about what was going on…" Jean trailed off, allowing her voice to soften before finishing. There was a missing piece to this puzzle.

"It seems I had been wrong, she may have known longer than even His Majesty. The gaurds found this in the passageway, not to mention a maze of other hidden halls throughout the castle." Eamon had walked through the door that lead to the bedchamber, in his hand hung a brightly polished silver chain.

He dropped the charm in Bric's hands before turning to lean against the cool wall. The knight looked the pendant over in his hands before tossing it across the room as though it had burned his skin. Sarah furrowed her brows and went to retrieve the little trinket.

Her eyes studied the little piece of silver. It was an oddly familiar little design, as though she had seen it before. But the memory of the raven, wings outstretched, before the moon was fuzzy, as though she had once dreamed about it.

"What…" Eamon shook his head and let out a long sigh.

"That is the symbol of the Sisters, just as the small silver owl which you wear hidden from all beneath your dress is a symbol of the Order. It means M'Lady that His Majesty's wife was not only a member of the Sisters, but was also a very important player in this war." Bric seemed to growl as he smashed his fist into the mantel above the hearth. His teeth clenched tightly together as he got his bearings.

"So she has been working against us this entire time? Playing His Majesty for a fool?!" Jean watched as the knight fought for control, she could see by the play of the muscles in his shoulders that he was holding by a thin thread. Not that she blaimed him, she had not known any of them for long at all and she had an urge to break that little bitch's neck.

"So it would seem. The fact that she wore that pendant is a sign she had been a member for many years, I wouldn't be surprised that she had not only known about the prophecy when she married His Majesty but that she had been sent by the Sisters in the first place." Sarah ran her finger over the pendant desperately trying to remember where she had seen the image before.

"But why? Why go through all of this, why wait six hundred years to kill him?" Bric, finaly under at least some control, swung round on his heel.

"She needed to get pregnant." Everyone stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"That is the only thing I can think of for why she would have waited so long. It couldn't be that she had been waiting for the Swan, if she had killed His Majesty years ago there would have been a good chance that Lady Sarah would have never even been born. So that couldn't be it. The only thing that changed that is of any significance is the fact that she had gotten pregnant." Jean nodded and stepped closer to the middle of the room.

"Ok so that makes sense. At least a bit, it fits. So what she marries His Majesty, after years of trying she finally gets pregnant. And of course just as she does here comes waltzing in Lady Sarah. Of course she would then have to get rid of the King because she would have been cast out and…" Sarah piped up interrupting Jean.

"…And the child would not be allowed to be claimed as his! Bric what was it you said to me awhile ago, that the Council would not and could not allow a child of the Lady of Thor to sit on the Goblin throne?" Bric paled as he realized what it was his Lady was saying.

"Damn the answer has been staring us straight in the face the whole time hasn't it?" Eamon lifted a brow watching as the two knights and his Lady spoke.

"Really? Cause I'm still confused." Sarah rolled her eyes at Jean. There was something she remembered Onora telling her long before she ever returned Underground.

"Eamon, His Majesty's mother was a member of the Sisters, wasn't she?" The Healer nodded, now removing himself from the wall.

"Yes M'Lady, she had been put to death when he was only a babe for attempting to kill the Crowned Prince under orders by the Sisters." There was a silence in the room as those present held back the cold shiver that threatened to creep up their spine at the mention of trying to kill a child. It was Sarah who had finally been able to speak.

"Healer Eamon, may I inquire upon His Majesty's condition?" Everyone silently thanked the Lady for the change of subject, even though what they now spoke of was just as dire.

"He is stable for the moment, but I am not sure if he will survive this. We were getting too close and it must have made Cat nervous. From what I can tell she doubled the iron in the wine. She meant this to be the killing blow." Sarah felt the muscles in her stomach contract. If only Jareth had been honest with her from the beginning. If only…of course nothing would have changed would it? She would have reacted just as she had that afternoon, his death would have come sooner as she would have never let her feelings for him get this far.

"Have you been able to remove any of the iron?" Eamon nodded and pulled a small vial from his robes. What light shimmered in the chamber filtered through the strange pink liquid.

"Most of my medicines have done their work, though as I said I am not sure he will survive this. He has too much of a concentration of it in his blood that it is already starting to eat away at his body. I will do all that I can, I am just glad that the attempt on his life was made here in the Labyrinth and not while he was at Court." Jean furrowed her brows, they have gone too far for this to all be a waste.

"The Labyrinth?" Sarah cast her eyes to the door that lead to Jareth's bed chambers, inside she could just just picture his withering body. Damn Cat, and Damn Jareth all to hell for this.

"I am sorry M'Lady I tend to forget that Above things are much different than here. Unlike the kings of the mortal realm the kings of the Underground are connected to their kingdom. The Labyrinth more so, no one truly knows what happens but Jareth's magic is tied to this place. As long as he stays within the confines of the Goblin Kingdom he will be able to draw on the magic of the Labyrinth.

"But I am a fear that he may be in more danger if he were to stay here. Cat knows all the passages and who knows what sort of magic she has woven. There may be a way for the Sisters to waltz right into His Majesty's sleeping chambers without anyone knowing." The healer stuffed the vial back within his robes with shaky hands. Cat was powerful, a member of the Court of Thor and a Sister it was hard telling if she had planted some sort of trap. The Sisters were not known for leaving things to chance, they always had a backup plan.

"She definitely knew all the passageways. We followed her as far as the nursery, after that she just disappeared." James came limping into the room as though he had sprung his ankle in the chase. He most likely had.

"Just disappeared? Like that?" Jean snapped her fingers in front of her face making James groan, she was a nice girl but she could really be annoying at times.

"Yes like that. Or at least we thought, she made a little error when she was running." A small vial the same size as Eamon used to house his potions rolled carefully in his hand. A white powder crusted the inside and around the rim. Sarah tried to touch it, but the closer she got the more her hand burned. The healer passed over but he too could only use a bit of cloth to move the item around on the knight's hand.

"Hm, I have never seen iron in this form before. But then again the Sisters can be really resourceful. I suspect that it would be prudent to find the makers of this substance. To allow this dangerus a poison to freely be distributed would be the equivalent of sending in armies all over the Underground.

"You said that she had made an error, I suspect that she dropped this. Where?" Sarah edged away from the vial of iron, the poison buring right into her just by being so close.

"That is what we were wondering. There seemed to be a passage behind the passage to the nursery. It looks like it hasn't been used in years, dust and cobwebs everywhere. Bram here said that it isn't on any of the servant's maps.

"We tried to follow it but the damnable woman must have used a shield of some sort. Everytime one of us moved down the passage we would hit into some sort of wall. Mabin nearly broke his nose when he rushed foreward before the rest of us." A soft groan could be heard from behind Bram and the other knights as Mabin cowered out of sight.

"It's a coward's corridor. Most castles are littered with them, though most don't even know they exist. Quite a long time ago it was common for a king and his family to go into hiding during a war. Castles were equipped with these secret passages normally hidden behind the servant's halls.

"They allowed the king to move freely out of the castle and to safety. Through the years they gained the name "coward's corridor" after it became custom for the kings and queens to take part in battle. Most have been abandoned over the years and forgotten.

"Cat must have had information leaked to her if she knew about these. It would be prudent if we were to close off as many of them as we can find. Cat and the Sisters could easily use these to access His Majesty again." Sarah crossed the room, her feet making little sound as she moved. Eamon noticed how quickly the change was coming. He knew a little about the Swan, not enough to fully understand what was going on, but enough to know the changes that would happen. He supposed Jareth had realized that things may not go as smoothly as one might expect and that had been the reason seven years ago he had _'accidentally'_ left that scroll in his office.

"Sir Bricriu I want you and as many of the guards as you can spare to search the castle inside and out for as many of the passages as you can find. James go with them, I want you to familiarize yourself with the castle. You might as well do something productive as you do it." James looked red-faced as though he had just been slapped by Sarah. He held up his hand to protest when he saw Jean giving her all to familiar _'shut-your-f'ing-mouth-or-I-will-shut-it-for-you'_ glares. He learned first year of college to obey that look.

"Lady Regent, I do not believe there are enough guards to spare to defend each passage and still keep watch over the castle gates. I could always relegate some of the goblin guard to watch the passages, though they are not equipped to deal with fae. His Majesty had them trained only for Labyrinth duties." Bric may have stood a good two feet taller than Sarah, but he seemed to cower at her gaze.

"I do not want the passages guarded, I want them blown up, dismantled, filled in or whatever else you can think up. Cat and the Sister's would no doubt be able to overpower any guard we placed within the passages. I don't want to take any chances that they could walk straight into the castle. At least this way they would be slowed enough for us to be alerted.

"I also want you to send the remaining guard to protecting the Castle and Labyrinth itself. After you have done this I want you and James back here with four of your most loyal and strongest knights.

"Now if you please, time is running out." Bric nodded and pulled James with him without a word. He knew the urgency of his orders.

"Lady Rengent, what is it you are up to?" Jean lifted a brow, she wouldn't voice it out loud but there was something to be said for being the only one to be able to talk to Sarah like this in the presence of others.

"Healer Eamon, that room in the tower, Lady Catriona has no idea of its existence?" Eamon to lifted his brow. He remembered her from when she ran the Labyrinth, at the time she may not have been as clever as now but even then he could she what she could one day achieve.

"No M'Lady, His Majesty and myself were the only ones to know of its existence until I showed it to you. Even if The Lady of Thor had been able to glean the positions of the coward's passages there would have been no way she could have discovered the position of the room.

"There are protections on the room as such only those that have been showed the way can find it. His Majesty showed me years ago, said that one day it might be important that I know of it." Sarah nodded her head as she walked to the the doorway of Jareth's chambers. She could just make out the slender form of the King within the slight candlelight. She frowned at the closed shutters on the windows knowing the reason they had been locked and barred.

"Good, I want His Majesty to be relocated to that room. No one besides those which I say may know where we will be. We will remain there until he is well enough to be out of bed."

--------------------

Cat groaned as she fought back the pain in her abdomen, she knew she couldn't last much longer. She lifted her hands to the large door in front of her and pounded as loudly as she could. Gathin lived far beyond the northern borders of the kingdom of Abdon. His home here was nothing at all like his castle like manor back in Los.

Here in the middle of nowhere he lived in a quiet cabin that resembled more the Aboveground Victorian houses than anything in the Underground.

Finally as Cat began screaming the door opened. There stood Gathin looking down on her with a lifted brow. He watched her for a moment before moving aside making room for her to enter.

"Get in here you obtuse woman! Before you give birth to the Goblin Prince on the steps of my house!" Cat said nothing only edged her way past him. She knew she should have gone to the Sisters, but for some reason she felt Gathin would prefer the Prince to be born with him around. The shift to his house had moved the birth along and she fought to keep standing as she was led into a small room.

She was in too much pain to realize that it was a nursery.

"Lie down on the bed, I will be only a moment." She complied and watched as he left. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears that urged to pour forth.

Jareth was dead, she had actually succeded. She knew she had given him enough iron to kill him, the appearance of Sarah did little to concern her.

What did though was the burning pain in her chest…

She had killed Jareth, she had killed her husband.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok sorry it took me so long to update, had a bit of trouble with this wanted to make sure I got it right.

Also I have started using my livejournal again and so if you want updates on any of my fics please feel free to drop by. The link is on my author's page. Also feel free to friend me and comment.

Now I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon, it may be shorter than most chapters, but we will get back into a little Toby in it.


	18. The King's Boy

The King's Boy

--------------------

Toby leaned over the table, his little arms trying to grab for the syrup that sat directly in the middle. With no more than a scolding look his mother brushed his hands aside and handed him the glass bottle. He generously covered his plate of pancakes till the syrup began to drip off the side onto the tablecloth.

"Toby! Watch what you are doing! Oh Robert hand me that towel, I don't want this to stain." Karen fretted after the little spot as Toby watched with worry. There was something really wrong with his parents.

Sarah had been gone for days now and they seemed to care little at all. Everytime he tried to mention what had happened at the college they would go on about his over active imagination. His mother would scold him and say how he should know better by now, even Sarah had explained that her stories were just that, stories. His father would laugh as though remembering an old joke and ruffle the boy's hair telling him that his sister was just fine. That she had simply taken a little summer trip with her friends.

Toby shook his head softly to himself. He knew Sarah had not gone on vacation. She had told him before they came to visit that she would not be able to be home for the summer because she was performing in the college theater's summer play.

And that was not the only reason, he had seen _Him_ take her. He had watched as a group of men ran onto the stage and tried to harm his sister and watched as she ran into the Goblin King's arms and vanished from sight.

He could still smell the blood in the air as Jareth and two of his Sister's friends killed man after man. He could still see the bodies as they laid on the ground the moment his sister was taken. And most of all he could still feel the strange tingling of power as it moved through his hand to open a way for him and his parents to safety.

And yet it seemed that both his mother and father could not remember. In fact it seemed to Toby that it was his parents that were imagining things. But why?

Finishing his breakfast Toby gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and ran straight upstairs under the pretense of washing up before he started in on cleaning his room. However he had other ideas, his chores could wait. He had to find out what happened to Sarah.

--------------------

Hoggle looked out the window of his little hut for what had to be the hundreth time that day. The entire Goblin Kingdom was abuzz with the information that had been announced. The King, Jareth, was dying.

When the news had first made its way to the small disheveled hut at the outer edge of the Labyrinth, the little man who dwelled there could hardly believe his ears. Though Jareth was a rat, he was an indestructible rat. Even after Sarah had defeated him all those years ago he just got back up, dusted his trousers off and got right back on his throne. It just didn't seem possible that after everything he would just up and die from some mysterious illness.

Of course Hoggle didn't care for the rat all that much, he was manipulative, egotistical, chauvinistic, and wore entirely too tight of pants. But he was still his king and it didn't matter how crass the idiot was Hoggle was still loyal to him. To a point of course if you took in account of his betrayal with Sarah. But no one could be blaimed for helping the Lady.

It had surprised Hoggle that when all was said and done Jareth had done nothing more than give him a good tongue lashing and sent him off with an ornery smirk on his face. For the first few years the dwarf spent his days looking over his shoulder expecting Jareth to come to his senses and try and punish him proper for his betryal.

It had taken four years to finally quash his paranoia. Or rather it had taken him having tea one afternoon four years later with Sir Didymus to understand what had happened. One could imagine the surprise of the little man upon finding out about just who and what Sarah was. Though he didn't fully understand why Jareth was not all that angry with him, he at least didn't feel the need to spend the rest of his life in fear of being suddenly disemboweled for something he had done years ago.

Hoggle shook his head and walked away from the window. The mourning rites had begun upon the announcement of the news, and all across the Labyrinth and in the cities well past the walls the wails of mourners could be heard.

"Pah!" Hoggle batted a hand at the window, the bloody fool wasn't even dead yet and everyone was already in black singing their little hearts out over the loss of their king. Hoggle would do no such thing. Until word was sent that Jareth was upon the funeral pyre Hoggle refused to even send the trational offering of flowers to the castle.

He tried to drown out the sounds of the horrid cries by humming to himself. Sadly he found he could stand his own singing even less than the morose drone of his neighbors. And so he stopped. As he worked to clear the dishes off his table, most of them of course had been sitting there a good week or more, he began to think about the situation as he saw it.

Sarah was the Swan, or mortal swan as Didymus had put it. She was the opposite and match for Jareth, the owl. Apparently not much about the relationship between the two was known, that was of course outside of Jareth's own family and a few others that Didymus suspected.

Hoggle wondered what would happen to Sarah now. Now that she was back Underground. What would happen to her if Jareth did die?

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he hobbled to his room. He had already made plans to visit Sarah that morning.

--------------------

Toby waited at the top of the stairs listening quietly for his parents. He knew the routine, Mother talking softly as she waited for Father to finish his coffee. Father setting his cup down with a little too much force. Both of them clanking away as they stacked the dishes in the sink. And there, the sound of the back door opening so both his parents could sit out on the patio in the warm summer air.

Toby knew they wouldn't be in to check on him in awhile. This had become habit since he was five. His father had more and more time off to spend at home with the family, and durning the summer he and Karen would spend most of the morning on the hammock. Most often than not they would drift off asleep only to be woken up as Toby ran outside yelling at them to get up and make lunch.

Only today he had no plans to disturb their slumber. If he could have put a sleeping spell on them he would have. Silently he wished that the warm summer day would be enough to keep them peacefully unaware of his _investigations_.

Once assured that his parents were securely settled on the back patio he made his way towards Sarah's room. He stood still at the door as though his sister were still home and would come bolting out of her room at any moment to scold him for even thinking about going through her things.

As soon as he realized that she truly was gone he set his hand on the slightly tarnishing nob and slowly turned it to keep it from creating the normal metal on wood creak Sarah had been trying to get their father to fix for years.

Pushing in he looked over his shoulder once before quietly shutting the door. He breathed a sigh of pure relief at the fact that at least he got through this part unscathed. He turned and scanned the room before him, it still looked as it did when he had tried the last time to contact Hoggle. He nodded as though confirming that his assumptions were right.

Sarah's room was never what one called organized, though on the whole it was pretty neat. Never actually clean, but one wouldn't call it a pig sty either. Even so Toby knew it would be difficult to find what it was he was looking for. Mostly as he had no clue whether she had brought it to school with her or not.

He started with the bookshelves, it seemed the right place. Of course knowing his sister this would not be the case, as it turned out this was the right assumption. He sighed but kept on looking. Under the bed, nope only clothes there. In her closet, nope old toys there where the clothes should have been.

Finally after searching through every niche and cranny of the oddly childish room he came to the last place. The vanity. He hesitated for a moment. He may have been young but even he knew that a girl's vanity held some of her most private things. He shuddered remembering the time he accidentally found a box of what he thought was wrapped sticks. He decided right there and then he would never ask his mother anything again. He didn't think he could deal with another talk about _'women's problems.'_

Shrugging off those thoughts he knew that here could be the only place where she kept it. He slipped back up onto the chair and began to open the drawers. One by one he fished through them till he came to the last one.

He plunged his hand in and began to shove things around. Most in the drawer seemed to be pictures of her mother. Some of them had Sarah and their father in them as well. Toby realized early on if his mother was not her mother than it could only mean one thing. It didn't seem to bother him.

Sarah always said it was most likely because he had realized it early on. If he hadn't found out till he was older he might have had a problem knowing his father was married before. But as it was it just seemed normal to him.

His fingers soon brushed over a slightly rough surface and he knew he had found what he had been looking for. He slowly pulled it out and ran his hand over the red cover of the little book. Sarah had often read him this story when he was younger, he always delighted in the thought of goblins and dwarves. And no matter how many times she told him that it was only a story he knew she had been lying.

He didn't know how or why he believed this so wholeheartedly, but he did. For some unknown reason he truly believed that Jareth was real, that the Underground was real. And that he had been there before. And following that train of thought, knowing only one way for it to have been, he would have had to have been wished away.

He settled himself in the chair better and opened the book to the first page. He could feel the magic radiate from the old and yellowing paper. This had been the right course.

As he read a faint change in light before him took place and he found himself staring into the mirror right at the back of Hoggle's head.

---------------------

Hoggled worked to fix his clothing, it had been a long time since he had seen Sarah and he didn't want to look like some homeless begger when he saw her. He smoothed out his vest, tugging at the ends harshly trying to get it to lay properly across his broad chest.

He frowned as he realized it was futile, no matter how many times he tugged and pulled on his garments they were always going to fit him the same. Horribly. Well, at least he could try and do something with his hair.

He turned reaching for his brush when he stilled. When one looked into their mirror one normally found their own reflection. This was normal and nothing to be concerned about, but finding the relection of someone else was another story. And that was what Hoggle saw.

A small boy anywhere from eight to nine years old, hair so blonde it could have been white. And eyes the brightest of blues. The child held an almost fae look about him. If Hoggle hadn't known better he would have said the child had been Jareth's.

"Hoggle!" The boy in the mirror was smiling brightly though it was more than apparent that he was anything other than happy. Hoggle furrowed his bushy brows and tried to figure out why this child seemed to know who he was. As his eyes wondered around the room in which the boy sat he could not help the cold shiver that ran up his spine.

"Toby?" The boy looked as though he would cry as he held out his hand to the mirror in front of him.

"Oh Hoggle you have got to help m…." He was cut off as his fingers connected with the glass. He felt as though he were being pulled and pushed at the same time. Before he could even begin to think about what had happened he found himself standing behind Hoggle.

The dwarf spun around, eyes wide and mouth fully open. He knew he could go through the mirror to get to Sarah whenever she called and get back the same way. But as far as he knew it wouldn't work for those who did not belong Underground. But there was Toby, standing a bit taller than he with the same white blonde hair as His Majesty.

"How'd you do that?" Toby blinked trying to get the blur from his eyes. He felt as though he had just been pulled through molasses. Once able to actually see his surroundings he started, he had wanted to find Sarah of course but he had not actually planned on going Underground.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Toby backed up a step and took a look around. The room in which he stood looked more like a child's play house than an actual home. All the furniture was small reminding him of the pictures in Sarah's copy Snow White. Of course, he thought, the house did belong to a dwarf.

"Toby? Is its really you?" The boy in front of him nodded slowly as though he were unsure of his answer. The little dwarf flung himself foreward and wrapped his little arms around him. Toby stood still not knowing what to do. What did one do when one had a dwarf attached to them?

"Hoggle, I need your help. Sarah has gone missing and something is wrong with my parents." The dwarf let go of him and stepped back. His eyes raked over the boy making him very uncomfortable.

"What?" Toby felt as though Hoggle was trying to look right through him.

"You shouldn't remember. Didymus said they altered all yous memories. What do you remember?" Hoggle could feel the bile start to rise into his throat, something wasn't right. Didymus had been with the Order when they had went to clean up the mess the Sisters had caused at Sarah's college. He had said that they had to alter everyones memories, which had taken all night as some had fled the school grounds during the battle.

Toby shouldn't have thought anything amiss, and he shouldn't be standing in the middle of his bedroom Underground.

"Everything, the blood, the bodies. Sarah and the men who tried to kill her. I watched as she ran to him and I couldn't help them. I watched as Jareth took her away. Hoggle what is going on? Why were those men trying to hurt Sarah, where is she and why do my parents think she is on vacation? They were there too, why don't they remember?" Hoggle patted the boy's arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He couldn't actually offer any answers to Toby's questions. At least not all of them.

"Toby calm down, nows sit wills ya? You are givin' me a headache." Hoggle was relieved when the boy did as asked without question. With the mourning wails of that morning and now Toby's ranting he felt as though his head would explode.

"Nows the thing yous got to realize Toby is that…wells…by the bog Toby what's you want me to say?" The boy shifted slightly on the edge of the bed. It was so small he was afraid he might break it if he was not careful.

"Anything! My sister is gone, my parents are crazy!" Hoggle patted his shoulder, he wouldn't blame the boy for screaming.

"I don't knows much Toby, but I knows Sarah is fine. It's Jar…" Hoggle trailed off, should he tale the boy what was happening? It might not be too much comfort knowing the man suppose to protect his sister was dying.

"It's what? Jar…Jareth? What's the matter with Jareth?" Toby felt a strange shiver run up his spine and into his arms. The last time he felt that energy was when he had created the portal that saved his family.

"H-he is dyin'. They sent word this mornin', theys don't think he will make the day." Toby stood, the prickling in his hands driving him insane. He stuck them in the pocket of his jeans trying to stop the need to.. The need to what? He didn't know what this strange feeling was let alone what it needed him to do.

"What about my sister?!" He should have kept his mouth shut, he should have learned by now keep your mouth shut.

"Sit down wills ya?! Look, Sarah is fine. She is Regent, Toby she is ruler of the Labyrinth." Toby swayed a bit where he stood. Ruler? His Sarah, ruler of a fantasy kingdom? Her fantasy kingdom? He sat harshly down on the bed. He wasn't sure what to make of any of this.

--------------------

"I can only imagine what young Sir saw, when I had gone to help the noble Order the ground was covered in blood and flesh as though it had been painted." Sir Didymus lounged comfortably in the chair across from his friend. He drank his tea slowly as though there were no care in the world. Hoggle sometimes envied his friend. Didymus was always confident, even when it was evident that he would not win.

Sometimes Hoggle wished he had at least a small about of that courage and optimism. It definitely beat worrying all day that something was going to go wrong. Of course something normally did go wrong, but Hoggle would at least like to have a day where he could be wrong about something.

"I'm surprised Toby ain't cryin' like a goblin baby after all that. I mean to sees all that killin'. It ain't right it isn't that a boy that young had to see that." Didymus set his cup down and nodded his head.

"Verily my good friend, verily. I do wonder though how it came to be that our young Sir came here. Surely you my friend know nothing happens by chance here?" Hoggle nodded, he knew the idea floating around his friend's head. He as well had doubts as to the strange visit by the King's mortal boy.

"I wish it did Didymus. I hates to think what it could mean for Toby." The little fox sighed as he snuck a glance into the other room where Toby was. Hoggle had at least been able to get the boy to lay down.

"I suspect should the Sisters ever find out about the young Sir he would be in as much danger as Lady Sarah. We must protect him at all costs my dear friend." Hoggle began to clear the cups and plates from the table. He had already made the decision to hide Toby away long before the little fox knight had come over.

"I couldn't agree with ya more friend." Apparenty already formulating a plan Didymus jumped from his chair and began to pace the small length of his kitchen.

"I shall fetch my brother Ludo, he shall prove most trustworthy with the protection of the young Sir." He picked up his pace and ran to the door mounting his furry steed promptly.

"Good-day to you my friend, I shall return swiftly with my brother. Do watch over the young Sir." Before Hoggle could scold him for even thinking he had to remind him of watching Toby, Didymus sped off. He just hoped that they were wrong about the Sisters. Unfortunately in these matters Hoggle was never wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well sorry there was no Jareth or Sarah in this one, needed to bring Toby's part in the story back to the front. I have already started on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be too long. I really want to finish this one before winter sets in, because I have another J/S planned I really want to get started on. And don't worry anyone reading Rowan, I am not stopping it, I have been working on it, just have to make some time to finish the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Nope still do not own it, damn!


	19. Promises Given, Promises Broken

Promises Given, Promises Broken:

--------------------

"How does James and Sir Bricriu fare?" Sarah leaned against the edge of the window, her arms crossed over the stone. She needed to feel something solid beneath her fingers, something cold to bring her back to reality. Since the moment she had stepped foot back within the Underground things had become almost surreal. No, as she thought about it her whole life had been pretty much surreal since the moment she first met Jareth.

"They have found quite a number of passages and have caused them to cave in. They are sure that within a day that the castle will be secure when it comes to the coward's corridors." Eamon took a tentative step into the tower room. He had helped to bring His Majesty to the safe room, he could still feel the limp body of the king in his arms. He hoped that the Lady knew what she was doing.

"Good, the sooner they get the castle secure the better. His Majesty is weak and it would be the time to strike. They have been quite cunning in placing the Lady of Thor within the Goblin Kingdom, I would not put it past them to use this to their advantage.

"Until His Majesty is well enough to move I am going to need your help as well as the others. I want the ruse we began to stay in place. All of the Underground must think he is dying, that he is _actually_ going to die.

"I would rather the Sisters come expecting an easy fight than a hard one." Eamon hadn't missed Sarah's stressed _actually_ as she was speaking. The Lady was trying her hardest to keep positive, even though it was more than apparent the situation was hopeless.

There was just too much iron in his blood, Eamon knew there was little chance the king would live to tell his tale.

"We are all at your comand M'Lady Regent. Whatever you think is best." He made a bow, his eyes trailing down the back of Sarah's gown. Had one not known the truth they would have believed that one of the ancients stood before them.

"Good… Healer Eamon before you return to work would you mind bringing me some food. It has been awhile since I have had anything." A small smirk lifted the corner of his lips and he backed his way to the door.

"Of course M'Lady Regent, you should have said something earlier. I shall be back shortly." He bowed again before leaving the tower room.

Sarah sighed, her eyes scanning the Labyrinth spread out before her. Since she had returned she had not spared a moment's thought about her family back home. Well that was not technically true, she had panicked when she had first arrived. After what had happened at the college she could only imagine what her family must have thought had happened. But the moment Jareth collapsed all thoughts of her family fled to be replaced by worry.

Sarah ran her hand across her face slowly. This worry and fear that was rooted deeply into her breast scared her. Why was she terrified for Jareth's life? She may not hate him anymore, but surely it didn't mean she was all that concerned for him. And yet there she was hidden away trying desperately to save his life.

She clenched her eyes shut trying to quash the fear that was rising inside her. Thoughts of her family began to rush upon her. Jareth had made mention that the Order had altered their memories so they believed her on vacation. But what good would that do? He had been adamant about the fact that she could not return Above. So why modify their memories such, why not just allow them to believe she was dead?

Hanging her head she scolded herself for even thinking such a thing. In the time she had been there Sarah had realized just how wrong her beliefs of Jareth were. He was not as cruel as her fifteen year old mind had made him out to be. To allow her family to think such of her would have been beyond cruel to more than just them.

Slowly turning, her eyes rested on the sleeping figure. She had ordered that the room be fully prepared for Jareth and herself. A large bed had been placed along one wall and another smaller one only a foot or two away. Various tables and chairs had been scattered around along with a small divan. If one had not known the reason for the room they would have thought it simply to be a guest room.

Sarah had arranged it so someone would be in the room with Jareth at all times. Durning the day Eamon would care for the King while she attended to her duties as Regent. Should he have need to leave Sir Bricriu would take his place.

In the evening Sarah would seemingly retire to her rooms that were provided for her only to sneak out through the maid's passages to make her way to the tower room. There she would spend the night in the smaller bed.

It was not that she didn't trust Sir Bricriu or Eamon to watch him during the night, but more that she herself wanted to be with him as much as she could.

The door to the room creaked open slowly causing Sarah to reach for the small dagger hidden safely in the top of her dress. A gift from Sir Bricriu, apparently the bodice dagger was a popular accessory with elvish women.

The small silver blade went slack as Eamon appeared before her tray in hand topped with her meal.

"You don't have to worry Lady Regent, no one besides who you have decreed can enter here so easily. Now please do sit and eat, if you plan to continue with this ruse you will need your strength." She nodded as she sat at the table, Eamon helping her into her seat.

"Thank you Healer Eamon, you may go now. I shall not be making an appearance until tomorrow." Eamon bowed deeply before her and backed his way to the door.

"Of course M'Lady, do send word should you or His Majesty have need of me."

--------------------

Screams filled the nursery that Gathin had prepared for the Lady of Thor. Cat cried louder as each contraction hit her. She had been in labor all night and still she had yet to dilate well enough for the child to come.

She closed her teeth around the small pillowed bar most fae women used in birthing. The small device there to keep her from biting her tongue. Unlike mortals fae had no means to quash the birthing pains. Magic wasn't allowed durning this stage lest the child be born deformed. And so the fair realm had taken to using more primitive methods that mortals had banished long ago.

Cat's fingers turned white from the strain of holding tightly to the robes hanging beside her from the ceiling. She thought the child would never come, the pain was becoming too great. She knew that the risk for a fae birth was much greater than for a mortal. There was always the chance she would die giving birth or lose the child. Cat had hoped she was strong enough, but something inside her kept nagging at her. Like a small flame buried within her chest she could feel the Fates pulling at her, trying to take her from this realm.

She knew she had weakened herself when she had worked to delay the birth, and once she had taken Eamon's herbs she knew problems were sure to arise. Truly now she lay at the mercy of the Fates, and they were likes sirens calling her to their side.

"Brace yourself Lady, it is time." Gathin looked up at her from her legs, his face strangely masked of any emotion. Perhaps he was simply uncomfortable being her midwife, she herself would have been more comfortable with a female member of the Sisters. But time had been short due to her ignorance with herbs, and she knew Gathin would at least care for her and the child. He knew above all just how important the babe within her was. The worth of her and the child was more than all the gold in Sol to the Sisters.

With her daughter they would maintain the hold on the Northern kingdoms they had had for the past three-thousand years.

She pulled herself up bracing herself with the rope pulls, her teeth grinding fiercely into the pillow bar. She could not explain the feeling that welled up inside her as the child moved through her, each push from inside her thrusting her daughter into the world.

Pain filled every inch of her body, like ice and fire converging upon her. She thought she would faint before her daughter was even fully emerged from the womb. Her heart sped wildly and the ache that settled in her chest then she knew was not from the birth.

She spit out the pillow and let out a strangled laugh filled with tears as the last push deposited her child within Gathin's waiting arms. She collapsed unceremoniously on the bed in a heap of sweaty limbs reaching out for her crying daughter. Her fingers spread out straining to feel the soft skin of the child, to see the only fragment of Jareth left in this world.

She knew what she had done had been necessary, yet she knew she would never fully forgive herself. She wondered as Gathin moved to stand beside her if her daughter had Jareth's eyes.

Gathin glared down his nose at her sneering as though she was some dirt covered whore one normally picked up along the outskirts of the junkyard.

Her arms reached higher trying to grab at her child, the one piece of the man she loved she had left. He only glared at her.

The pain in her chest grew tighter choking the breath from her body. Her voice was craking as she tried to speak. Something was wrong. Why wasn't Gathin giving her her child? The glint in his eyes sent a chilling spark through her stomach and her spine.

The increasing pain threw burning flashes of pain through her body. She could barely breathe as she tried to sit so she could reach her daughter. Her efforts had been in vain as she fell back amongst the soiled bed, her legs resting in the slink afterbirth.

"Gathin…l-let…me..se-see her." He did not move but to add more support to the baby girl's head. Cat sputtered, blood dappling her lips. A warmth filled her mouth, a taste so putrid she thought she would vomit. Looking down at the hand she had used to cover her cough she let out a wail that rivaled a beansidhe. She was dying.

The blood dripped from her fingers to color the white sheets. The pregnancy had been hard on her, she had fought tooth and nail to keep her child alive. And now she was paying the price for it.

"H-help..me! Gathin! H-help!….." She turned on the bed, her arms as far out as she could. The blood she had coughed up trickled slightly from the edge of her lips mixing with the flowing tears. It glowed a faint pink as it settled in her hair.

"P-p-please! Gathin!!! H-help! _p-please!_" He still did not move. His face remained expressionless as the Lady of Thor begged for her life. Why wasn't he helping her? Was she not just as important as the child? She was to be Regent and rage the heir, why would he leave her to die?

The child within his arms began to cry at the sounds of her mother's voice. Cat tried to focus her blurring vision on her daughter. All she wanted was to hold her, touch her once and see the little child's eyes.

"_Gathin! My child…p-plea…._" Her eyes grew wide as her breath was finally taken from her. She struggled, clasping her throat as though she could force the air from her lungs to move within her again. Gathin simply watched as she thrashed about. She reminded him of when he used to join in on the hunts. He had often enjoyed the moments leading up to the death of the beast.

He used to love watching the creature writhe in pain before him before he delivered the final killing blow.

After a few moments her body relaxed into a contorted heap on the moist bed. Gathin allowed himself a small smirk that crept along the corner of his mouth. He looked down at the small babe held tightly in his arms, running a finger over the curve of her nose.

"Such a pity, wouldn't you say little one? Such a pity, she was so pretty too." He rocked the child back and forth, his finger still tracing her features.

"She could have made a great ruler, but she was too weak. But not you my little one, not you my little Sabia. You will be a great queen, and you will quash any hopes that still linger from your bastard of a father." He brought the child to his lips and kissed her little nose and smiled.

"Come now my Beloved Daughter, we have much to do."

--------------------

Sarah leaned once again against the window, from the hight of the tower she could just make out the figures of the creatures that were gathering at the castle doors. Fae, human, goblin and dwarf alike had formed large circles within the outer courtyard. Their mournful cries could be heard for miles.

Eamon had informed her of the tradition of offering flowers to the dying king. It really wasn't that much different from the mortal tradition of sending flowers to a funeral, at least upon first glace.

As she watched the mourners place their offering upon the stone steps of the castle she noticed each dip their hands inside a large copper bowl before tossing a hard resin into small fires on either side of the walkway. Incense collected from the old withered trees out in the wastelands beyond the Labyrinth.

The heady smoke rose up in a dance towards the tower. The tradition, unlike the mortal one, was to scent the castle to purify it for the new king. The flowers were meant to cover the bed to which the old king would be burned.

Sarah shook her head lightly stepping back from the window. She didn't even want to think on those flowers, what they were meant for and that they could very well need them. She walked over slowly towards Jareth, her feet making little sound.

He looked strange to her. His body so still and in the light of the room his skin so cold. He almost looked as though he had already died and was simply waiting for the fires to take him. Her whole body was shaking as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She ran a single hand over his face, feeling each and every curve as though this would be the only time she would be able to. Leaning down she laid her forehead against his sweat dampened one.

"You can't just leave me here Jareth. You brought me here, took me away from my family, my world. You are not allowed to leave me here alone. I won't stand for it, so you better just get that in your thick skull and wake up." Silence filled the room as Jareth just lay there, unmoving.

"I'm not kidding you know, you are not allowed to die. You can't…" She closed her eyes as her hands went to cup his face. Her voice turning into a whisper.

"You can't." Tears began to well up in her eyes, a few rebellious drops falling to his face. They slid down past his eyes, past his nose to pool in the corner of his lips. She gazed down at the salty pond now created at the edge of his mouth. Slowly she lowered his lips brushing them against his as she softly kissed the tears away. She lifted up her head, her eyes closed. Clearing her throat she removed her hands from the sides of his face placing them in her lap.

"So Jareth you better just listen to me because I can be just as stubborn as you. I won't let up until you are awake and well…" Her eyes drifted past him back towards the window.

"I promise."

--------------------

Leda sat upright in her throne, the scroll which she had been holding cast aside. She looked down at the younger woman before her neither smiling nor frowning. She had expected as much as this from her nephew, but Sarah, now that was a surprise.

Onora stood unwavering under the careful stare of her Queen. She had gone to Her Majesty with the letter as soon as she arrived at the castle. She still wore the same outfit she had left the Labyrinth in the day before.

She shifted a foot momentarily, it had been a good hour since she had given the false information to her Queen. Leda had spent that time reading the scroll over and over, Onora had tried to discern the expression that kept crossing her features. But Leda was too careful to show her real emotions, even to those she knew and respected.

"Was my nephew _alive_ when you left?" Onora furrowed her brows, there was something in the way the Queen had spoken. But what that something was she wasn't sure.

"As to my knowledge Your Majesty, Lady Regent Sarah had assured me of his condition before I had left. At that point he was still alive, if not only just." Leda nodded and made the show of looking the scroll over once more.

"It seems that this information was rather late in getting to me." The young changeling moved again from foot to foot. Late? She had only just gotten the scroll the day before.

"I am sorry Your Majesty, but how can it have been late? We only just left the Labyrinth yesterday, we used all means that were available to get here quickly. As niether of us have the ability to shift as yourself or your nephew I don't see how it could have been late." It was a good thing that the Queen considered her family, Onora thought, had she been some other Lady she would have been punished for speaking thus to the Queen.

"My Dear I am not saying anything against you. It is just not long before you, the Duke and Duchess arrived that I had been sent word that my nephew was not to make this night. It seems that the progress of his illness has hastened.

"Mourners already are gathering at the castle gates giving their offerings of flowers and incense. It is said that the Regent hasn't even left his side since last night." She tossed the scroll behind her. Onora watched but not actually noticing as the parchment vanished.

"Pardon me Your Majesty, but how could this information reach Sol so quickly when his illness was just announced publicly yesterday?" Leda lifted a brow, a sure sign that she thought the question had been unnecessary.

"My Dear Lady Onora, have you been Above so long that you forget the fastest way to convey news is to tell a servant?

"In fact my Lady I have learned a great deal this morning I doubt you are aware of. One important one concerning my nephew's wife, or I should say traitor." Onora felt herself start to pale, what had she meant by "traitor?"

"Your Majesty?" Leda smirked slightly. Did these children really think that she could be fooled thusly?

"She has gone missing. Vanished last night with the unborn child, though from what I have heard from the servants it was not due to the deal my nephew made.

"They say the gaurds had been looking for her afterwards, just moments before word got out about Jareth." Onora felt her insides twist painfully. Cat had gone missing, just up and ran way? There was no way that she could have been the one…could there?

"You have anything to say on the matter Lady?" Leda stood and began a paced descent down her throne dais.

"She couldn't be…I mean…" A long sigh sounded softly near Onora causing her to turn towards the source. Leda was casualy walking across the room seeming to take in the portraits that hung along the walls.

"Jareth is not dying of some illness is he Lady Onora?" The Lady of Sol could only shake her head as her Queen turned to look at her.

"This is quite a cover story my nephew has cooked up. I've no doubt that you were sworn to secrecy on this matter?" Again the Lady could only nod. When Leda said no more she made a step foreward.

"But now that you know Your Majesty I see no reason why I should not tell you.

"Your Nephew, His Majesty, along with Regent Sarah had concocted this story in order to hopefully lure out the traitor.

"But Cat?" Cat had been loyal to Jareth since the day they had wed, at least she that is what Jareth had told her. Not to mention during the times when she had been in the company of the woman she appeared to be the adoring wife. Then again, nothing is ever what it seems.

"The Lady of Thor is a member of the Sisters. Has been since she was a child. When her father had offered the marriage contract with her we had figured the sisters wanted a hold on the Goblin throne to keep the Northern kingdoms as they are.

"We shouldn't have been so blind when it came to the Sisters. We had expected they would try and kill the Swan, but we thought they would have more sense then to kill Jareth. I suppose that is why were are where we are now, we overestimated their intelligence." She stood there for a moment, the fingers of one hand resting lightly on her lips. They had indeed overestimated the Sisters. They had been playing this game all wrong, they were treating their opponent as equals. As though they would make the same moves as they would.

If she was going to take control of a kingdom she would do it through its king, using him as the puppet. If they had killed the Swan they could have simply controlled Jareth through Cat. But what were the Sisters playing at?

She paled as she realized how stupid they themselves had been. Cat carried Jareth's only child, if he died before Sarah became pregnant than that child would become sole heir to the Goblin Throne with Cat as the Regent. Killing Jareth just cut out the middle man. That child would grow up with the same ideals as the Sisters, no one would have to persuade them to do anything.

If Jareth died the Sisters would win.

"I wouldn't say so Your Majesty, the Sisters are crafty. But I must say that your nephew is as well, not to mention Lady Regent Sarah. Their plan has forced out the traitor, His Majesty was well on his way to recovering when I left." She knew that Jareth and Sarah both would be able to out maneuver the Sisters. It was the way it had to be.

"As I am sure he was up until the Lady of Thor delt what was to be the killing blow. I doubt Jareth is anywhere near well now. If they had been simply adhering to their ruse I am sure Lady Sarah would not be hold up with him. No, something is wrong." The twisting in her gut grew stronger, she had worried about whether the little plan of theirs would be safe. Now it seems their worst fears were playing out before them.

--------------------

"I need to find Sarah!" Toby paced the room he was currently in. After Sir Didymus returned with Ludo the three friends had decided that Hoggle's little hut wouldn't be anywhere near safe. All who knew about Sarah knew they were her friends. Should the Sisters want to lure her out they only would have to use them to do so. And in finding them they would find Toby.

They were currently hidden well below the Labyrinth in one of the larger oubliettes. This one appeared more a dungeon with the large chains and shackles linning the walls. But this was the only place that Hoggle knew would not only keep them safe, but where Ludo would be able to fit as well as the rest of them.

Most oubliettes were well known, Jareth rarely used them except when it came to the players in the Labyrinth. Because of this their locations were known to anyone who might be staying while the Labyrinth was ran. But Jareth wasn't stupid by any means, he kept the most secure oubliettes hidden and never used them with a player.

These were reserved for real prisoners, and by the sickly sour scent in the air the one they were in had recently been occupied.

"But yous can't! Toby yous be in too much danger. No! Yous will stay right here." Hoggle crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his large nose in the air. Toby had been yelling for the past hour about his sister. No one blaimed him of course, if they were in his shoes they would most likely be the same. Toby was just as stubborn and brave as Sarah.

"Hoggle! You've got to let me go, Sarah needs my help! If Jareth is dying what is going to happen to her?" Tears began to pour down the young boy's face. He knew that Jareth would have protected his sister, he didn't know how he knew he just knew. But what about now, if Jareth died who would keep her safe then?

"Do not fret young Sir, Lady Sarah is brave and will be safe. But she would worry so if she knew you were in harm's way. Please young Sir, if you stay here awhile we shall be able to make a safe way for you to see the Lady." Didymus placed a small paw on the boy's shoulder. He was not used to doing nothing, he was a knight after all. But in this one instance he knew the bravest and noble thing to do would be to protect Lady Sarah's brother.

Toby hung his head, he felt like a coward just waiting around while his sister risked her life to protect the Labyrinth. If Jareth could see him now, how disappointed he would be. Or so Toby thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok first off a big **BIG** thanks to Gebo for helping me with the Cat scene. That scene was the reason it has taken awhile to update. I just couldn't get it right. But she is the greatest for helping me figure out how to get it to work.

Next I want to just give a big huggle and thanks to all my reviewers, I really love hearing from you all. And am happy that you all are enjoying my little story.

Ok I will try and update quicker this time, this story is taking a lot longer than I had thought it would, not mention that it is longer than any story I have written so far. I'm not sure yet how much longer we have, chapter wise, but we are getting there. If anyone would like to get updates on this and other stories and get little teasers of future Labbys I have a livejournal that I post on, link on my author page. Feel free to friend and comment if ya wish.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, wish I did but I don't.


	20. Just Like The Rain

Just Like The Rain;

--------------------

Morning came too soon for Sarah as the bright sun filtered in through the window in the tower. She had often woken angry at the sunlight, how dare it shine so warmly when the man in the room with her was dying!

She shook her head, she was going insane. Never in her life had she felt so helpless as she did now. It had been two weeks since Cat had ran off leaving her husband dying on the floor. Two weeks of Eamon tirelessly working to save his king's life. And two weeks of mental and emotional torture for Sarah.

Jareth still remained as he had been, outwardly no change seemed to have occurred. Eamon held little hope that the Goblin King would make it much longer. It had surprised him that he had even made it the first night. But then again Jareth had always been stubborn.

Sarah had after that first night resumed her duties as Regent, which at the moment meant dealing with the mourners who came to her in droves. Many had inquired after Jareth's health, simply nodding as Sarah gave the typical emotionless response expected of her. Though most it seemed came there not for their king, but for their Regent.

Sarah had thought it strange at first, but when you really thought about it, it made sense that they would want to catch a glimpse of their newest ruler. She had often wondered after they had left what they had thought of her. Did they have the confidence in her that she so dearly lacked in herself?

Shaking the thought from her head she moved closer to the figure in the bed next to her. The first couple of nights she had slept in the smaller bed provided for her. For those two nights she found it impossible to sleep, it was as though she were cold as death itself.

It was in the middle of the third night that, shivering, she had moved herself over to warm herself in Jareth's covers. Since then she had fallen asleep beside him and woken in his arms.

She never remembered wrapping his arm around her at night, but it never failed once morning came she was securely tucked against his side. She smiled as she clung onto him. Something just felt right when she was there with him, something she had never felt with any other being. Human or no.

Closing her eyes once more she willed the sun away, this day she would send Sir Bricriu and the Adviser to deal with the mourners. Today she just needed to be there with Jareth. She didn't know how much longer he would last, but she needed what time was left even if she didn't know why.

--------------------

Bitter blackness, nothingness had never felt so cold before. All emotion seemed to just fade away leaving chilling voids behind.

What was this realm? This place where dreams could not exist, nor could sound. Scent eluded and taste dulled. A place where all these things were shunned and yet thought could penetrate like a sword to flesh.

Thoughts trickled their way down through the blankness that surrounded a sole figure. With little resistance they drilled their way into his subconscience feeding his fear and hate. He could remember the feeling of the iron as it burned its way through his body. The poison saturating his blood so his heart would suffocate.

The memories of his wife as she forced the iron laced wine down his throat pelted his already overworked mind. She had been the one all along, all the attempts at his life had been Cat.

He tried to recall every little detail of his _loving_ wife. What she had said, how she moved, what she wore…

There! A small silver pendant that hung daintily amongst the sloping curves of her breasts. A raven against the moon, a symbol of the Sisters.

He felt the fool for not noticing the little bauble. Six hundred years, six hundred years they had been together and never once had he noticed the silver tucked so sweetly within her curves. Or had he simply disregarded it?

He had been so hell bent on rebelling against the Council and his Aunt that he never stopped to think about what he had been doing. He had in that moment of weakness doomed his kingdom and those of the north to destruction.

The Sisters now held sway over more than half the Underground, and once he was gone his kingdom would secure them in a place of power over all Fae kind.

He cursed himself then, he knew Sarah held the position of Regent but she being mortal would be little work for the likes of the Sisters. He had never wished that his Aunt was right more than he did at that moment.

The stories he had read about the Swan put her in a place of power next to his throne. He the owl, the predator, the beast. She the swan, the innocent, the beauty. Had she enough power and ruthlessness to destroy the Sisters when they came for her? He would be dead soon, this he knew, but could his kingdom still be restored?

Warmth gathered within the barren blackness, a warmth that Jareth was eager to grasp. He had come to look foreward to this rush of heat. Time was lost within this realm, but Jareth could sense when the welcome warmth would start to trickle its way along his nearly frozen body.

He would reach out for it, grasping it within his arms unwilling to let it go. It pained him that the time in which he held it was so short. But it always returned.

He sighed knowing no sound would emanate around him. What was this warmth that came to him? Some distant memory that would flicker in and out, staying only long enough to heat him?

No, he had few memories stored in his mind that could warm him as thoroughly as this. The heat faintly reminded him of the warmth of another's body, but who would come to him?

His wife had tried, and it seems would be successful in killing him. Sarah, while as evidence by her attitude towards him, no longer hated him he doubted she had anything other than friendly feelings towards him.

Steeling himself Jareth prepared for the warmth to leave once again. Sometimes he was able to hold on for what seemed hours even days and other times mere minutes. But now when he had expected it to leave it didn't.

The warmth remained. He curled his arms tighter hoping with all hope that this was not only a momentary delay. His world in that black nothingness had been getting colder, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last should the warmth leave him.

--------------------

Sarah felt a faint smile crease the corners of her mouth as she nestled into his side. It was a sad little smile, one that held the promise of tears later on.

She remembered something that she had told Onora the night she had returned to the Labyrinth, _when did the line between love and hate get so blurred?_ When indeed?

Life for Sarah had once been clear as crystal, everything had its place in the world. She knew who was good and who was bad, who could hurt her and who would care for her. She had been just in her treatment towards the haughty goblin king, she was saving her brother after all.

But now these lines seemed to blur, or the more she thought about it vanish completely. Jareth had lost his title of evil goblin king a put on the new one of noble king, maybe even friend. But it had been the past two weeks that had really changed things in her world. The longer Jareth was out, the more it seemed he would die and the more it hurt.

Maybe one couldn't call it love, but it was a fair bit more than simple liking. Liking involved clear-cut friendship. Sure it hurt when one lost a friend, whether it was from death or not. But the pain she felt building in her as she thought on days without Jareth bordered on that of loosing a dearly loved one.

How could it be? Onora had on more than one occasion made mention of her importance and connection with Jareth. Was this the reason she was feeling these things for this fae king? She had said that they were bound.

_"……it is important that you both remain together. Where he goes you go, where you go he goes…..Take care of him Sarah…"_ Take care of him? How, she wondered, when it seemed everything she did helped little. She began to wonder what would become of her should she fail that which she had been given. What would she do if Jareth were to die?

As she closed her eyes she felt a tightening around her waist. It was Jareth, he was pulling her closer! Tears began to well in her eyes, he hadn't moved in two weeks. Not even a flicker of his eyes and now he was moving. Not only moving but pulling her tightly against his chest.

Her hands went to clamp around his face as she brought her lips to his cheek in a soft kiss.

"Jareth?" Dare she hope he could hear her?

"Listen here bud, you best wake up soon." Somehow she found it easier to tease him, she feared any other way would leave her sobbing like a baby.

"Just wake up…." His arms pulled her fully to him now and had she not known better she would have said that he would never let her go.

"Please…"

-------------------

Bric leaned against the wall just outside of the tower room. He could hear a slight rustling from within alerting him that Lady Sarah would soon be ready to depart. He had begun to wonder if she would ever wake up.

The throne room was all ready full of mourners, and unlike the peasantry that filled the courtyard the gentry and aristocracy were very vocal about their impatience. He hoped that the King's Adviser was having even the slightest bit of luck in calming them.

"Well don't you look like you're having a grand ol' time." Jean leaned against the opposite wall, her arms wrapping around in front of her chest. She had gotten used to the long leather gloves and cumbersome armor, she was thankful for her thinner frame. She was sure had she the curves that Sarah had she wouldn't be able to move about in comfort.

"Quite, quite. I often find standing in dark dusty hallways to be the highlight of my day." Jean rolled her eyes. She had gotten to know Bric over the past two weeks and one thing she had learned about the knight was he had a strange since of humor.

"So I take it Lady Sarah has yet to get up?" She pushed off of the wall so she could stand next to him. She had gotten to know his moods. In just the two short weeks he had worn his heart on his sleeve so to speak. She recognized the slight furrow of his brow and the set of his lips. Had anyone looked upon him at that moment who had spent even the smallest amount of time with him would have recognized the absolute look of worry that crossed his face.

"No, and every day she gets later and later. I fear that our Lady maybe slipping." Jean regarded him with a cautious look. She too had noticed Sarah's retreat, it seemed to her the longer Jareth was out the more she spiraled into…into what? Depression? Surely it was upsetting to lose the man to whom she was intended, but Sarah had no feelings towards him in that respect. Didn't she?

"But why? I am sure it is no big secret that Lady Sarah has nothing but friendly feelings towards His Majesty. So why would she be acting like this?" Bric sighed as he looked down at the sweet knight beside him. He had known she would do well as protector of the Lady when he had first met her.

She had been strong, crafty and had a head on her shoulders that would be able to keep her focused. He had been looking foreward to training her. And she hadn't dispointed him. She held her own on the training field. She could wield a sword as well as any of the King's knights and he knew she was brave enough to use it should she have need.

What he hadn't expected was the friendship that would form between them. They matched perfectly, their wit and humor much the same. Not that he could say as much for her partner James. Bric could stand the boy, but he knew that the mortal had no business with a sword or armor. He didn't have the head for battle.

It occurred to Bric the boy was better suited to the courts. He was young and handsome, many a pretty fae would take a liking to him.

"I can not answer for certain for I have not had the privilege of knowledge as His Majesty and the Council.

"What I do know is that Lady Sarah has been intended for him for many years. The Fates can be cruel, I kid you not about that, but they would never allow something such as a loveless marriage to occur. Not when so much seems to be riding upon it." Jean thought about this for a moment. She had heard Sarah and Eamon speaking many times about her role in this world. Though she didn't think Sarah knew as much as Jareth did she knew she had been told more than any of them had.

"What? Do you mean to tell me you think Lady Sarah is in love with His Majesty? It was not long ago she was distressing over the fact she would have to marry a man she did not love." She couldn't see how her friend could have changed her opinion on the matter in so short a time. Then again stranger things had happened, their current situation for one.

"Maybe not the type of love one would expect between an intended couple, but on some level yes I do believe she is in love with him.

"Look at it this way. Had she not felt something beyond friendship for him would she have worked this hard to save him? She risked everything to find the traitor. People who simply _like_ a person do not do such things." That was true, even when it came to friends. For acquaintances you might give a passing pity their way, but for a true friend which you loved you would risk much more. Though for the one you loved…she knew you would move heaven and Earth.

Silence filled the hallway as the two knights just stood waiting for the Lady to wake. Bric stole several glances towards the young girl beside him. He had met other mortal women before, but he had never met one with such fire in her as Jean.

Shifting slightly so she could situate her armor in a more comfortable position, Jean finally broke the silence.

"It is all hopeless isn't it? I mean if His Majesty is dying and Lady Sarah is just giving up the Sisters have won haven't they? All this has been for nothing.

"It is frustrating knowing we didn't even get started really. We come here and in a moment's time it is all over with little fuss. Makes one wonder why anyone would even bother trying." Clasping his hand tightly around one of her's, Bric turned to look directly into her eyes.

"Don't ever say that! We have too much fight left in us to simply lay our swords down and bow down to the likes of the Sisters.

"Should His Majesty and the Lady die I can tell you here and now that there would be not one knight in this kingdom that would not fight to the death before letting the Sisters have the throne.

"Jean look at me. This has not all been for nothing and it is far from over. They may have made a small victory but that is all. We will fight and we will win, no matter the cost. The Labyrinth is to important to just give up on." Finding that her voice had left her all she could do was nod. The passion and conviction in his speech was enough to rally anyone up.

Realizing that he had gotten his point across the two resumed their waiting in quiet, Bric still holding firmly onto her hand.

--------------------

Steps echoed in the throne room of Castle Sol, their constant pounding only varying in volume as the creator of the sound sped and slowed. Onora paced back and forth in front of the cold hearth, her stride revealing her worry and nervousness.

"I swear in over four thousand years the inhabitants of this castle have yet to wear these stone floors to the dirt below, and here in just two weeks I do believe your constant pacing has worn a path in my floor." Leda strode into the throne room, her long blonde hair cascading down the front of her shoulders creating a veil over her body.

"Your Majesty?" It had been two weeks since she had returned from the Labyrinth and in all that time she had heard not a word from Sarah. She knew had Jareth actually died Leda would have been the first to know, but the silence from the Goblin Castle was worrying her to death.

"Lady you are rattling my nerves far beyond simply worry with your incessant pacing. I do wish you would sit down for a bit." With that said she conjured a set of chairs before the cold northern hearth. Not wishing to upset her Queen any more than she already had she followed suit as Leda sat gracefully.

Most of the castle was deserted at the moment, most of the gentry spending the summer months in the Court city. And those that did remain refrained from entering the more public areas of the castle. For this reason Leda often felt during summer she could let down her hair, so to speak.

"Good, now what is it that has you all a bundle of nerves? Still no word from Lady Sarah?" Onora nodded her head. She knew Leda was humoring her at the moment, if Sarah had any information she would be far from the first person to be in possession of it. Still she played along, Leda's voice was soothing and tended to ease her worry.

"No, it has been two weeks Your Majesty. King Jareth and Lady Sarah had planned to reveal his good health once the traitor was revealed, I do not understand why the mourning rites still go on." She rested her head in her hands as she leaned forward. After the knowledge that Cat had been to blame for Jareth's poisoning Leda had felt it acceptable to inform the rest of the Order of Sarah's plan.

To say that Duchess Sorcha had been surprised would have been an understatement. She had rallied on for an hour on the stupidity of the Goblin King and Lady's plan, pointing out every flaw she could find till she was breathless. It had finally taken Leda giving a direct order for her to stay silent the rest of the meeting for her to be quiet.

"I am sure they would have had Cat not succeeded in rendering my nephew incapacitated. I have no doubt the news of Jareth's impending death to be true." Onora lifted her head her eyebrows seeming to touch her hairline.

"If I may be so bold Your Majesty, but why did you tell the rest of the Order of Lady Sarah's plans?" She rested further back in the chair knowing with all the worry and confusion that had been thrown at her late she could very well pass out.

"Do you know what happens when you tell a group of people that all their hopes are dying with one man who can't be saved? They panic, they do stupid things.

"I have reassured them that all is well. As long as they believe that Jareth is alive and simply waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike they will not do something as idiotic as rush head first into danger.

"Sometimes you have to lie in order to protect. I do not like doing it, but I would rather lie to them than even one of them put themselves in danger in order to try and solve this problem." Again she nodded. She had done the same thing herself when it had come to her children. When they were young she would often find she had to lie about certain things in order to keep them safe.

It never made lying right, but she knew it was necessary at times.

"I am sorry Your Majesty if I have been ungrateful by questioning your actions. I am simply worried about both His Majesty and Lady Sarah. There is so much riding on them I could hardly imagine if something should happen to either of them." Leda leaned over and clasped the young changeling's hand.

"I do not think you are ungrateful Lady. Worry tends to wear one down till we are sensitive to the simplest of things.

"Put listen to me, hope is not fully lost. I suspect it won't be long before we know of our fate and that of the Goblin Kingdom. Just wait a little while longer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well sorry again for it taking so long. It seems the further I get into this story the harder I have with the chapters. I know where this is going and have it completely planned out, just sometimes it can be a pai to get what is in my mind in words.

Also I know this chapter is short, sorry for that but it just seemed like the perfect cut off point. And for those who are getting jumpy about the romance between Jareth and Sarah actually starting, well here ya go, from this chapter forward the romance begins.

For those who are confused to the title of the chapter, it comes from one of my favorite Clint Black songs, **Like The Rain**. Basicly the lyrics go, _Just like the rain I am falling for you._ Was listening t the song one day and decided that I just had to use it.

Also I have a preview of the next Labby I will be writing afte I finish this one up on my livejournal under the name alieisiia. Feel free to pop on over and read if you do so wish.

Hopefully I won't be as long with the next chapter but I won't promise anything as I am also quite busy working on an original novel I have been playing about with.

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own it, not making money off of it.


	21. The Prophecy

The Prophecy;

--------------------

_Mortal men are machines for destruction, they blindly move through life leaving all they touch in ruin. But mortal men are ignorant and simple, young striplings who know no better._

_Fae kind have had thousands of years to mature and yet they destroy with little more care than an ignorant beast of the wilds._

_They plan and concoct ways to put this ruin into play. And in the end who is left to pick up the pieces? _

_It was from this lust for blood that the destruction of the Great Northern Kingdom, Uland, was put asunder. From this the noble beasts were hunted, their horns and hides displayed with pride on the walls of slaughterers._

_The people were beaten and subjugated, the land torn and divided. For thousands of years this will be the state of the once powerful kingdom. The fate which cursed kings would be made to rule._

_Until the day the Owl-Child is born. He would be king of the womb of Uland, protector of the Labyrinth. _

_But not through him alone shall the land be restored. To him shall come the Swan, born from mortal stock but forever bound to the Fae. _

_He would be the predator to her grace, the beast to her beauty. She would be his mate and Queen, mother to his child._

_Only when Owl and Swan are bonded shall hope rise. As one they will bring the Sister who has ripped apart the limbs of Uland to sunder. What once was torn will be whole again, that which was killed will be alive again. _

_In everything they shall be joined. Should one die, so to shall the other. Both are pieces of a whole, nothing shall come to pass unless forever coupled are The Owl and the Swan._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well this is short, hehe. Ok so actually I had planned this to just be the beginning of the chapter. But after I wrote it I realized it needed to stand alone actually. I have been working awhile on how to word the prophecy. At first I had planned on doing it more as a long poem, but I think I like it this way better. Gets across my point and is not overly poetic and dramatic.

Anyway I do hope that I can get another update soon, shall be working hard on the next chapter. Also noticed in my last author's notes I mis-typed my livejournal username, if anyone is interested in my prattle and Labby previews my username is alieisiia.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, just a couple of Jareth dolls...one that talks too:D


	22. Living To Fight Another Day

Living To Fight Another Day;

--------------------

Leda rested her head against the large tome placed in front of her. She had been for the past four hours reading the prophecy over and over hoping to find evidence that Jareth would be unable to die. Sadly all she found was proof to the contrary.

The prophecy never made mention that the Swan and the Owl would actually succeed, only that if they were coupled they would. This made Leda less than secure about her nephew. They had been wrong before when it came to the interpretation of the prophecy, as evidence by her own late sisters.

She unceremoniously slamed the large book shut causing clouds of dust to drift across the library.

"I have spent years studying that book and to this day I still can not understand it." Eirwen smiled at her queen as she replaced a rather old looking book back on a shelf.

"Sometimes I would rather enjoy being able to strangle the Old Ones." Eirwen chuckled lightly as she sat down. Leda's thought wasn't a new one nor one that wasn't shared by most who have had to deal with their prophecies.

"I am guessing, Your Majesty, that the fate of your nephew is uncertain?" Leda let out a long sigh. Uncertain sure was a kind way to put it. Damned would have been the word she would have used.

"That is putting it mildly my dear friend. I am afear that we may all be doomed. There is no assurance in the prophecy that Jareth would actually live to succeed, he could very well die. Unless we have been wrong about the Owl-Child this whole time I suspect that the Sisters will have power over the Northern Kingdoms.

"Uland may never be restored." She dreaded the thought of such power in the hands of those so corrupt.

"Do not worry so Your Majesty, all hope is not gone. The Swan still resides with him, as long as she realizes her love for him all is not lost."

--------------------

Sarah leaned over Jareth's body just as she had been for the past few hours. She had been whispering to him, pleading him to awake believing wholeheartedly that he could hear her. With each utterance he would hold onto her tighter as though he were trying to anchor himself to her by her voice.

"Wake up Jareth, you can't leave me here. Not when I…oh please Jareth…" When she what? She had been trying for a good hour to utter the one thing she knew he needed to hear, but she found it hard.

Tears welled up in her eyes silently slipping down her cheeks to wet his still face. She knew he was trying to stay with her, but what if he failed? She couldn't bear to think of him dying. She curled her arms tighter around his shoulders, resting her lips on his own.

"You can't leave me, not when I finally realized I care for you. Damnit Jareth I care for you! I want you and it is all your damn fault! And if you leave me here alone I will never forgive you!" She smashed her lips forcefully to his still weeping as she kissed his unresponsive mouth.

She soon set her head in the curve of his shoulder and just held him as she wept. Wept for Jareth, wept for the Goblin Kingdom, and wept for a live it seemed would never be.

--------------------

Gethin smirked as he looked down at the babe in his arms, the child would soon be claiming her right. Jareth wouldn't make the day, that is if he was even still alive. That blasted Swan's blood would warm his blade and her body would be fuel for the fires that would destroy all resistance.

He leaned his head out of the carriage, his smirk changing into a wicked smile that ran from ear to ear. He watched as the armored knights of the Sisters marched alongside the many wagons of weapons. The Underground was about to see the bloodiest war in over three thousand years, the Sisters would quash all resistance. Victory would be their's.

--------------------

Bric watched as Jean and James dueled in the middle of the pratice field, their swords clashing with each move. Jean had been insistent about practicing after their talk that morning. She wanted to be as prepared as she could for when the battle came.

Bric had been proud of her at that moment. In just the short time she had been in the Underground she had claimed the place as her home. He had often thought maybe she had been meant to come with Sarah. James though was another matter all together.

Had it not been for the fact that he had already pledged himself as protector of the Swan he would have insisted on not training him. James was not cut out for being a soldier, he had not the passion nor the strength. As evidance by Jean's victory over him once again.

Jean removed her sword from James' neck and held out a hand to help him up. She was afraid he would find himself killed on the battlefield. He could not even hold his own against her, how was he expecting to fight an entire army of Sisters?

"You have got to start paying attention James! You want to die?!" She sheathed her sword watching the boy as he dusted himself off and did the same.

"Of course not! I am doing my best you know." James pulled his gloves off and started stomping away quite aware that he was being followed.

"Well your best is going to get you killed James, you just can't go out there unprepared! I will not have your blood on my hands!" James whipped around, his face bright red from anger.

"You are not responsible for me Jean! Don't you dare ever think that, I take care of myself. I do not need some damn girl looking after me as though I were a child!" Jean removed her glove and struck James across the face, her hand leaving a bright red mark covering from jaw to eyebrow.

"Is this what this is all about, you have your male pride stepped on because you have to depend on a girl? You damn fool! Suck it up and for once be a man, this is not all fun and games James. We could die, we very well may die in fact.

"So stop this stupid ego act and get back out there and beat the hell out of me!" James lifted his arm as though to strike, just as he was about to fling his hand forward he found himself restrained. Bric stood behind him, his wrist held tightly in his hand.

"Would you two stop it! This is not the time to be fighting. I know that right now everyone is stressed and worried but we have enough to deal with when it comes to the Sisters without having wars amongst ourselves." James relaxed his arm and was relieved when Bric let him go. He was not fool enough to try and take on the large knight.

"I can't take much more of this Bric, if His Majesty doesn't wake up soon I am going to go insane. I just found a home and I don't want it taken away from me just because some group of power hungry fae have it in for the king." Jean covered her eyes with her hand. She was so tired, it seemed that no matter what they did it was all in vain. She believed what Bric had said that morning and she swore she would be there by his side should it come to that. But she feared the stress would get her long before that.

Bric watched as Jean tried to compose herself, he knew she had only been trying to help the boy. He was her friend, they may not have been as close as he once believed but close enough he knew she was worried about him dying.

Jean had confessed her fears to him one evening during the evening meal. They had been in the little garden he had shown her when they had first come. Their conversation had been much the same as it always had been, that was until she had finished eating.

She was afraid that James would never be ready to fight, and although she never spoke it he knew she would blame herself if he did. And her little fight with the boy just then proved it.

He began to reach out for her wanting to help comfort her, but just as he wrapped one large arm around her shoulder they were interrupted.

Cael, one of the King's knights, rushed forward, his face blotched red from running.

"Sir! The Sisters' army has been spotted just outside the entrance of the Labyrinth in the Barren Lands." Bric clutched tighter to the young woman in his arms, her own arm moving to wrap around his waist and hold him just as tight.

"How many are there?" James paled behind the Jean, this was it. He was going to die, they were all going to die.

"More than I have ever seen Sir. They have built up their army, I saw not only fae but dwarves and elves as well. And that was just what I could see beyond the huge caravans." Bric nodded, he knew the Sisters had been recruiting members of the other races to their cause. He wondered which elves chose to fight on such a shadowy side.

"I see, gather the knights and guards and set up a barrier along the inner wall of the Labyrinth. It will take them some time before they are able to get past her walls. Recruit any man, fae, goblin or otherwise and move all civilians to the safety of the northern Oubliettes.

"The Regent's Knights and myself will inform Lady Regent Sarah of the situation." Cael bowed quickly before running off to fulfill his orders. The clanking of metal on dirt could be heard behind Jean as James dropped his sword to the ground. He looked like a scared child facing a rabid dog.

"Sir James go and inform Adviser Althias of this new information, after that go straight to the barracks. There you will find hidden behind the third rack of quarter staffs two swords. Bring those with you back to the tower, but I warn you it is important that you keep them sheathed. Go now." James picked up his sword and left without saying a word.

Bric turned to the woman in his arms. He wanted to assure her that everything would be okay, that they would win. But he found the words locked in his chest. Instead he tilted down resting his forehead against hers. His eyes closed and let out a soft sigh.

Jean as well closed her eyes and standing in each other's embrace both remained still. Bric finally moved as he brought both hands up to cup her face so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Come on, we best hurry." Jean nodded as he let go of her and marched off towards the castle, Jean following closely behind.

--------------------

Jareth reveled in the warmth that was surrounding him, it seemed to curl up around him and he felt safe. He wondered at the warmth again, who was it who was caring for him?

He felt a pull at his mind, a slight tingle in his skin. He held on tighter to the warmth unwilling to let go. It seemed that he wasn't the only one. The tighter he held onto the warmth the more it held onto him.

The pull on his mind grew greater till it seemed to pull him from the darkness in which he had been. Pin points of light began to dance before his eyes. The soundless nothingness which he had begun to become used to was now filled with noise. It was the sound of sobbing and breathing.

By the Fates he was awake! Not only that but someone was wrapped rather tightly around him. He pulled the body closer, his nose picking up the faint scent of flowers.

"Sarah?" Sarah stiffened, she couldn't have just heard what she thought she did. The arms around her began to move along her back. He was awake!

She shot up and was met with a pair of beautiful eyes.

"Jareth! Damnit Jareth you scared the hell out of me!" Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as her hands ran frantically through his hair.

"Calm down Sarah…." Before he could say anything more he found her lips upon his. Stunned he remained motionless, that was until he felt the tip of her tongue grazing his bottom lip. He pulled her up closer to him and deepened the kiss till he thought they would swallow each other.

Sarah pulled back and smiled a teary smile down at him.

"I must say Sarah that was unexpected. I thought you hated me. You know stolen baby brother and all." He felt lightheaded as he watched her smile at his attempt at a joke. She grabbed the sides of his face and laughed.

"It's your fault you idiot, it is all your fault. Now you won't be able to get rid of me." She planted a soft kiss on his slightly swollen ones.

"I never wanted to in the first place." Sarah set her head on his chest just listening to his heart.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that, I am just so relieved. After Cat poisoned you I thought I lost you forever. There were times in the past two weeks I thought you would never wake up." Jareth worked to sit up, his body stiff from unuse. When he finally managed to sit upright, back against the headboard, Sarah wrapped firmly in his arms he began to speak.

"Two weeks? I could have sworn it was much longer. Dying is a strange thing." Sarah lifted her head furrowing her brows at him. Strange thing indeed! With a slight smile he gazed down at her, upon looking at her expression his own became grim.

"Sarah, what has happened to Cat?" The name was bitter in his mouth, he had trusted her for six hundred years and she betrayed him.

"She fled the moment after she poisoned you last. Sir Briciu and the knights searched for her, but could find no other trace of her besides a small pendant and the vial of iron she used to try and kill you.

"We have sealed off all of the Coward's Corridors. We believe she has been sending information to the Sisters regarding ways to infiltrate into the castle." Jareth just nodded, he knew he should have had those passageways destroyed long ago. Though little matter now, what is done is done.

"Jareth, are you alright?" He furrowed his own brows now, two weeks sure changed the woman in his arms. She was becoming more the Swan by the day.

"Yes, I do believe so. I am at least awake and I believe the fever has broke so I would say I am in the clear now." Sarah shook her head and sat fully up.

"No Jareth, I mean I know you never loved Cat, but she is out there somewhere with your unborn child." The mention of his child caused a pain to rush through his stomach. Cat was a member of the Sisters, and because of that his child would now be one too.

"I have had to resign myself to the fact that even had Cat not betrayed me I never would have been able to know my child. Maybe this incident will just make it easier." He sounded cold, he knew this but he wasn't about to break down and weep in her arms. He wasn't weak, he knew he would never know his child. This would make it easier for him now that he would not even know whether the child lived or not. Cold and harsh he knew, but it was for the best.

Before Sarah had been able to reply the door to the tower room opened. There in the doorway stood Bric and Jean, both with eyes wide and staring at Jareth.

Bric was the first to react as he rushed forward and kneeled beside the bed, his head bowed. Jean followed suit, her heart beating wildly. The King was awake!

"Bric, Jean, please both of you stand. We are all friends here, there is no need of formalities in this small room." The two knights nodded and rose as told. Sarah watched the play of emotions on Jean's face. The woman looked like a frightened puppy.

"What has happened?" Bric looked startled at Sarah's question, did they looked that upset?

"The Sisters approach from the Barren Lands, they bring with them their entire army." Jareth bit the inside of his cheek in order to keep himself from shouting the string of profanities that had come to mind.

"How long till they approach?" Bric glanced momentarily towards the window before he looked back against at his king.

"They should reach the other walls of the Labyrinth by sundown. With the right enchantments they would most likely reach the inner walls of the city before sunrise.

"I have already ordered my men to form defensive lines and have evacuated the citizens further north. We will be ready for them when they come.

"Have no worry Your Majesty, we will fight to the death if need be before we will let them take the castle." Jareth went stiff in Sarah's arms, his mouth set in a grim frown. He tried to move from the bed, but Sarah refused to let him go anywhere.

"No, we must away to Sol. Tell your men to stand down. I want your strongest ready to leave with us to Sol within the hour, the rest send off with the people. Their duty now is to protect my subjects.

"Eamon and Althias will accompany us as well. Send the rest of the castle residents with the people, they will have need of nurses." Bric just stood there, there was no way he would run away. This was his home and he would be damned if he would let it be taken from him.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon but we can not run away. You are no coward, we can fight!" Jareth scowled and slowly and with much trouble stood from the bed. Sarah slid quickly from the side gathering her king up in her arms as he about fell to the floor. The two of them just leaned against the wall facing the two knights.

"I remember Sir Bricriu, something that an old friend of mine once said; _"A good knight is strong and will exert themselves to the full, a great knight knows when he must back down or try another tactic in order to win. Dying isn't always the valiant and best way…"_

"You know the same as I if we stand this night we will all die. Our army is no match for the likes of the forces of the Sisters. Not to mention we have no idea what information Cat has given them.

"You are not a good night my friend, you are a great knight. Do not let your hate cloud your judgment. We will not be running away. We will fight this war, but it is not yet time to make our move. When we do the Sisters will be ground into fine dust." Bric stood listening as his own words were fed back to him. A hint of shame made its way through his features. He knew if Jareth was right in this matter, but it still distressed him to think of the Sisters taking the castle with no fight at all.

"Of course Your Majesty." Jareth leaned more heavily against Sarah, he tried not to squash her but he knew even his thin frame was enough to cause some pain to her. She smiled sweetly up at him, if she was hurting at all she wasn't showing it.

"Sir Bricriu please do as I have asked and then wait for us in the throne room. Lady Jean, gather whatever it is that you and Sir James might need and wait as well I the throne room. Now hurry, we don't have much time." The two nodded and bowed before quickly leaving to the stairs that lead back down to the main floors in the castle.

Once they had left he felt his energy wanning and leaned further into Sarah. She wrapped his up tighter in her warm arms and led him back to the bed.

"Sarah I have to gather supplies, and you have to prepare." She just shook her head as she set him back on the bed.

"Jareth you almost died and have been out for two weeks, you are not doing anything but sitting here as _I_ get _everything_ prepared." He pushed against her gentle hands only to have her push harder.

"Sarah would you stop it, this is not the time for this." She finally used all her strength and pushed him firmly back onto the bed.

"I know it isn't, so stop being stubborn and let me help!" Once he stopped struggling she let him go.

"There, now I'm going to get Healer Eamon to help you to get into something more appropriate for visiting your Aunt, and I am going to get things put together." She moved to walk away when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Jareth pulled her down to him and rested one hand softly against her cheek.

She found herself leaning into his touch. She had feared she would never feel this, that he would die before he would be able to touch her in such a way.

"Thank you Sarah." She nodded and planted a soft kiss along his palm before pulling away and leaving.

--------------------

Bric stood in the middle of the throne room, his hand clutched tightly to Jean's shoulder. It was taking all his strength not to just go out swords swinging. To hell with fleeing to Sol! He felt a soft leather covered hand pat his and looked down to find Jean gazing at him. Maybe there was a reason to leave after all, she was far from prepared. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying.

"So what are these swords anyway? They are quite heavier than what we have been working with." James tried to unsheath one of the great swords.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you young knight, not unless you wish to kill me." Jareth's voice was smooth as it flowed through the throne room.

"Your Majesty?" Jareth slowly made his way into the room, Sarah holding onto him by his waist.

"That is one of the old Alabis swords, made of pure iron. If you removed that from its sheath it would most certainly kill me. And render most of the fae in this room ill. Please do put those away until battle." James nodded and wrapped the two swords tightly back up in the cloth Bric had given him.

Sarah felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the thought of the sword of iron. She had never before had such fear of the substance, but now even the thought of iron made her ill.

"Eamon, Althias I will need you to take the knights, I am too weak to shift more than Sarah and myself." Both healer and adviser nodded and gathered the group of knights quickly fading as they shifted space. Jareth looked down at Sarah and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently tracing her bottom lip. She kissed his thumb softly before rising up to plant one across his lips.

"We will come back, it may take awhile but we _**will**_ come back!" With that, wrapped up within each others arms they faded away.

--------------------

Gethin slowly rocked the babe in his arms, he smiled every time she made a soft cooing sound. She was so sweet and innocent, he would delight in corrupting her and twisting her mind. When he finished with her she would have the blackest heart.

A loud knock came at the door of his carriage just after he felt it come to a halt. He opened the curtain and was met with the harsh lines of a soldier.

"Yes?" The soldier nodded quickly to something beyond the carriage before continuing.

"We have reached the outer walls of the Labyrinth Sir, the General wishes to know if we should proceed or wait for daybreak." Gethin groaned to himself, couldn't they figure anything out for themselves?

"We continue on, and we don't stop until we have possession of the castle. Is that clear?" The soldier made a sharp bow, his clapping armor causing a ringing to sound through the carriage.

"Yes Sir." Gethin returned to tending to the babe, it wouldn't be long now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well would you look at that, it didn't take me a month to update hehe. Thank having a cold and not sleeping for it. Though hopefully I will be able to get the next one out just as quick. Anyway we are nearing the end, I can't believe how large this thing has gotten. Anyway again thank you to everyone who has fav'd, watched and reveiwed this, you are all wonderful.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, sorry. :(


	23. Belonging

Belonging;

--------------------

Sarah's hold on Jareth tightened as the fae in her arms began to collapse to the ground. In her haste to keep the king upright she forgot her smaller frame and ended up flat on her back with a strangely heavy goblin king atop her.

"Healer! Hurry before my nephew smoothers the breath from the poor girl!" A soft voice sounded out around Sarah as she lay there. There was a pounding in her head and all she wanted at the time was to be able to push her thumbs into her temples, unfortunately Jareth had her arms pinned. She swore that the last time he had shifted her there had been no pain, so why was she feeling as though she had just been tossed in a cement mixer?

"His Majesty is a bit heavier than he looks isn't he?" That voice Sarah knew, Jean was ever ready with some sort of remark or insult. Not that she was disagreeing with her, Jareth was rather heavy for someone with that lean of a frame.

"Lady Jean I suggest you do more lifting than speaking, we need to get His Majesty to a bed quickly." Sarah noted the considerably annoyed sound that had made its way from Jean.

"Would you two mind moving over? I think I can handle this much easier than you." Ah Sir Bricriu, why they hadn't thought of the large elf in the first place was beyond her.

She let out a long sigh once she was finally released, though the relief was short lived as the realization of what happened came upon her. She ran to Bric, her hands running over Jareth's face.

"Eamon! W-what happened, is he okay?" She felt two gentle hands rest on her shoulders and move her aside.

"Lady Sarah please do not worry over my nephew. Jareth I assume has been very sick for sometime, am I right?" Sarah nodded her head as she turned around. She nearly lost her breath at the sight. It was the same woman she remembered meeting Aboveground in the museum. Jareth's Aunt, Queen Leda of Sol.

"Then do not fear so, shifting can drain one's energy quite a bit. He shall be, oh how is it you mortals put it, oh yes…he shall be right as rain once he has some rest.

"Until then my Dear Regent, I have need to speak with you." Leda removed her hands from Sarah's shoulders and took a step back straightening her posture.

"Sir Bricriu please accompany Healer Eamon to the hospital wing. Adviser Althias I presume you can handle the rest of knights and see that they find their way to the barracks?" Althias bowed quickly, his shaggy hair covering his eyes as he did so.

"Of course Your Majesty." He turned on his heel and began to corral the wandering knights. Leda turned her attentions to Jean and James then. She seemed to stop a moment to look them over before speaking.

"As for you two, you both will of course resume your duties as the Regent's knights." Satisfied that her orders had been understood she turned back to Sarah offering the young woman her arm. Slowly Sarah took it and the two walked towards the huge doors that led out of the southern wall.

"Now my Dear we have much to talk about, the least of which would be my nephew's pendant you wear around your neck.

"But come, first we shall have something to eat. You look as though you have not eaten in days." Sarah hung her head slightly to hide her uncomfortableness with being read so easily.

"I have been rather preoccupied with much more important matters Your Majesty. I had not thought to take care of myself as I should have." Leda almost laughed but held it back, now was not the time to make the child any more uneasy than she already was.

"No matter Child, you shall have all you need now."

--------------------

Gethin ran his finger along the bridge of the nose of little Sabia. He remembered doing the samething to Jareth before telling his mother to kill him. What a waist of words that had been, the woman wasn't even competent enough to kill a babe without getting caught.

The child in his arms stirred as he examined her features, she looked very much like her father. The shockingly white blonde hair, her pale skin. Her eyes were the most surprising thing about her though, a blue so light they looked like ice. An elegant queen she would make one day, she would be as wicked as she was beautiful.

Still bouncing the child in his arms he felt the carriage come to a swift halt. Looking out the window he found himself staring up at the large doors of the castle. At least Cat had been good for something other than a brood mare, if she hadn't provided them with the key to solving the Labyrinth they would no doubt still be in the insufferable thing.

He watched with emotionless eyes as the same soldier approached the carriage. Most of the men around him stood at the ready, swords drawn ready for battle. The soldier wordlessly opened the door waiting for Gethin to exit.

After bundling Sabia tighter in the blanket he descended the few steps that had been attached to the side of the carriage. He took in the sight of the Sisters' army poised and waiting for his command to slaughter those that resided within the great stone castle.

He gave the slightest nod to the general and the soldiers were pounding down the door. It had taken them awhile but the heavy metal doors smashed open with a thounderus sound. Sabia began to wail as the harsh echoes reached her ears. Gethin glared at any man who dared snicker at this and quickly calmed the child.

"What are you fools waiting for?! I want Jareth and his whore dead! **GO!**" The men moved quickly as they filed by the handful into the castle. The sounds of their feet bounced off the walls as they busted into room after room.

Gethin waited till the last soldier passed through before he entered. Calmly as though he belonged there he strode into the throne room and with all the confidence of a king he rose to sit in the goblin throne.

He sat the child on his knee and waited just listening to the sounds of the men in the castle, something was wrong. He should be hearing the screams of men and women as his soldiers thrust their swords into their chests. Heard the crying as women watched as friends were gutted like fish before them. But all he heard were the sounds of footsteps.

He began to grow agitated, he knew someone had to be in the castle. Before goblin, elf, human and fairy alike clutered the hallways and chambers. But now, no one. Several of his men ran into the throne room, their faces painted in confusion.

"Well?" His voice was laced with agitation and anger. The men before them looked for all the world lost. They had come prepared for a fight and instead was met with this, an empty castle.

"There appears to be no one here Lord Gethin." One soldier stepped up, it was better to state the obvious than remain silent when one of the Sisters' elder members asked a question.

"I can see that, how long do you suppose they have gone? I had heard of mourners visiting the castle just yestermorn." The soldier took a quick look around the room watching as more men shuffled in with the same baffled expressions.

"I would say not long, nothing seems to have been disturbed. It is as if they all stopped what they were doing and walked right out of the castle." Another soldier stepped up, his sword already sheathed. Fool, he thought, what if there had been a trap and Jareth was merely waiting for them all to gather?

"Not all of them took nothing, I have just returned from the royal wing. There are clothes strung all over the royal bedchambers, it looks as though someone made a hasty move to pack a few items for the king.

"A few of the other men who had raided the hospital have said the cabinets look quite empty and much of the Healer's equipment seems to have been gone through. Wouldn't doubt much is missing as well." Gethin nodded, so they had left in a hurry but at least a few had the foresight to gather supplies. He wondered just where they had planned to go? What with most of the Underground believing him dying or dead.

"Secure the castle, and once you have done that start to explore the cities. Cut off all entry or exit, I doubt Jareth or the mortal are still here in the Labyrinth but they couldn't have taken the whole of their kingdom with them. They _still_ are here.

"And we will be ready for them. Now go!" The men nodded and left without a word. Gethin sat back in the throne, he may not have been able to actually deliever the killing blows but he was pleased. What Jareth and the mortal chit didn't realize was they gave him the perfect opportunity to take the goblin throne. There was nothing stopping him, the Labyrinth was free for the taking.

--------------------

Sarah nibbled lightly on the small pastry she held in her hand. She hadn't been able to eat much of what Jareth's aunt had given her, her head still pounded from her headache.

Leda watched quietly as the young woman sat across from her. Sarah was at once both different from what she had thought the Swan would be and exactly what she expected. The girl was strong willed and brave, intelligent and well spoken. She would make a great queen.

"Does your head still hurt Lady Regent?" Sarah looked to her blankly, the pastry in her hand forgotten two inches from her mouth.

"H-how did you..? Um yes actually." Leda grinned as she picked up a small silver case from the table and began to mix a shimmery white powder in a glass of water.

"My nephew is severely weakened. Shifting is not an easy thing to do, to rearrange space takes much from a fae. It is not a gift all are blessed with, only the strongest amoung us have enough power to actually shift enough to send ourselves let alone another.

"Jareth is rather strong, I am sure you have not only seen but experienced his ability to shift both space and time." Sarah nodded and remembering the pastry she set it down on her plate.

"He is one of only a handful in our history to be able to do both, yet in his weakened state shifting both of you was a bit of a strain.

"When a fae shifts more than one they usually tap into the power of those they take. That is why you have a headache, he needed more than he normally would have. Though your headache is nothing compared to his, by time he wakes he will feel as though someone had forcefully opened his skull.

"Here drink this, it will help to clear your head." Sarah took the offered glass and quickly drank down the cold contents. She smiled and tried not to gag at the bitterness of the drink, she would have drank bog water if it would stop the pounding behind her eyes.

"Thank you Your Majesty." The queen merely nodded as she continued to watch the woman. Sarah felt uneasy, she was used to being watched. As an actress it never bothered her, but the way this woman kept looking her over made her feel like cattle on display.

The two remained silent for sometime. Sarah quietly ate the food provided not daring to make a comment to the Queen.

After all the food was safely tucked away within Sarah's stomach Leda finally spoke.

"You do understand what that pendant you wear represents, do you not?" There was a slight tone of wariness in her voice as though she was unsure of Sarah's intentions.

"Though at the time His Majesty first gave me the pendant I had not known, I now am aware of the significance of me wearing it." Sarah sat taller in her chair, her long hair toppling down her back as it slid from her shoulder.

"You are not opposed to marrying my nephew then?" This child before her was like watching a rose bloom. Every touch of sun, drink of water opened her petals a little more. It wouldn't be long before the bud became the blossom.

"Your Majesty may I be frank? That is to say may I be open with you?" Leda couldn't help the slight rise of the corner of her lips.

"Of course Sarah, and as you are to be my niece soon enough please while we are unhindered by the public I would wish it that you called me Leda." Sarah nodded unsure of her comfortableness with such familiarity with a queen, even if she was the aunt of her betrothed.

"Of course Your…Leda. The thing is I am not exactly sure what my feelings are towards this marriage. It is strange had you told me seven years ago that I would be one day engaged to His Majesty…." Leda lifted a single brow at the formality regarding her nephew. Sarah quickly corrected herself.

"That I would be engaged to _Jareth_, I would have called you insane.

"I can not lie to you and say that I didn't hate him, he stole my brother and made sure to hinder me as much as possible when I tried to get him back. Back then I wanted him hurt, I wouldn't say dead exactly. But I wanted him to get what I thought he deserved." Leda nodded at this, she knew her nephew had been rather harsh on the girl. Unlike the other runners he had personally challenged her. Maybe it was his disappointment that the Swan would be capable of wishing her own brother away, or his own anger towards her and the Order.

"Do you still hate him?" Sarah thought for a moment, she knew she didn't hate him. She had come to terms with that awhile ago now. It was these new feelings she had yet to actually confront.

"No, I don't hate him. I guess it has been a long time since I actually hated him. But I couldn't tell you what my feelings are now because I don't even know.

"What I can tell you is that, no I do not oppose being married to him. Maybe it is not love, I have never been in love so am not sure if I could recognize it if I was. But what I know is that I was afraid when Jareth collapsed. I have been for the past two weeks scared silly that I was going to loose him.

"Isn't it silly that I should feel he is mine to loose when I can't even say for sure I love him?" Her eyes went dark as she thought over her feelings, where had these possessive thoughts come from?

Leda stood and in two short steps was before the young woman. Her fingers curled around the soft curve of Sarah's chin and tilted her head so she could look into her eyes.

"Sarah he is yours, to loose, to have. He has been yours since the day he was born, long before even your great-grandparents graced the Earth." She smiled and Sarah somehow felt a sadness there, the woman before her looked so alone.

"Now come, let us not dwell any longer on such thoughts. There are things which must be done, but until you and my nephew are needed I suggest you both use this time to understand what there is between you. You both have already lost too much time, too many years playing games." She slipped her hand from her chin to softly caress her cheek. She laid a tender kiss atop Sarah's head and stood back.

Sarah could only nod. Too many games was right, it was time to put aside such childish things.

--------------------

Hoggle slumped against the stone wall not even carring that the particular wall in which he had chosen was in fact covered in spider webs.

"What news have you our dear Hoggle? Does His Majesty fare well?" Hoggle closed his eyes, he didn't want to look at Sir Didymus, but more so Toby.

He had been the one of the four friends who had been chosen to scout out, as it were, the castle. He had been hoping, as the others, that news of Jareth's recovery would be soon announced. But what he had discovered was far from good news.

"Hoggle? What's wrong? Did something happen to Sarah?" The dwarf shook his head softly as he dropped it onto the tops of his arching knees. What were they going to do?

"Jareth is dead, the Sisters has taken over the castle." Toby ran a small hand through his shaggy hair. How could he be dead? He was suppose to protect his sister, if he was gone what would happen to her?

"And Sarah?" Dread pooled in his stomach as he watched the dwarf lift his head. Hoggle's eyes were shimming with unshead tears.

"I don'ts know. That bastard Gethin claims shes run aways after Jareth's death." Sir Didymus smacked his staff against the walls creating a rather loud thunk.

"Our Lady Sarah would never run away! Something is wrong and we have got to help her, come Brother Ludo we must save our Lady!" Hoggle scrambled from the floor just in time to catch the little knight by the collar.

"Waits! Yous just can't go in theres and try and fight Gethin. Somethin's goin' on, he claims he has Jareth's daughter and has declared himself Regent." He had seen the child himself, there was no way the little girl had been fathered by anyone else than Jareth. What he wanted to know was how Gethin got her.

"Then what do you suggest dear friend? I will not stand by and do nothing!" Hoggle released the little fox. For once in his life he wished he was brave, for once he wanted to be able to head straight into danger.

"I don'ts know, but we must waits. We will think of somethin'." Toby took a step back, the tingling in his hands returning. The three before him might not be able to do something, but he could. He knew he could and that he had to.

He slipped along the wall to wait, he had to bide his time.

--------------------

Gethin sat further back in the throne, the child in his arms crying softly. He would have to find a new wet nurse, the last woman he had employed had a sudden bout of conscience. Of course the only remedy Gething knew for that was an early grave.

He smiled despite the sobbing in his arms, those of the Labyrinth that had not taken care to hide themselves were easily enough swayed. He had successfully taken the Goblin throne for himself. Now it was only a matter of time and everything would be secure. The Sisters now ruled Uland and he had the Sisters in the palm of his hand.

--------------------

Sarah leaned against the window ledge as she looked out over the garden below her. Sol was the complete opposite of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth. While the Goblin Kingdom was dusty and rugged, like an old house long forgotten. The kingdom of Sol was like a bright and shinny new piece of jewelry.

The place seemed light and airy, it reminded her of her grandmother's home. She used to visit her grandmother often durning the summers. She lived in an old Victorian, though the place seemed anything but. Everything was a crisp white that allowed the sun to color it gold. The summer breeze used to drift about the house making the whole place fresh.

Sol was safe and bright, but still she longed to be back amongst the dusty walls and tawny stones of the Goblin Castle. She wondered when she began to think of the place as home.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The soft voice interrupted her thoughts, but it was a welcome disturbance. She turned from the window so she could see the owner of the voice.

Jareth was sitting up in bed, the creamy sheet pooling in his lap exposing his pale bare chest. He was beginning to look better, at least he was no longer sweating up a storm. Eamon assured her his fever was gone and he would get well.

"It makes me think of ancient Rome or Egypt, men would die to be able to live her." Jareth watched as Sarah turned back around to give one more glance at the garden below. She looked so beautiful, but strangely out of place amongst the fine gold linens and the guilded mirrors of his Aunt's kingdom.

"But…?" He could see the thoughts swirling in her mind. She had spoken not with awe as many people did of Sol, no her voice was sad. Almost regretful.

"Nothing, I'm just….I…" She moved away from the window. What was it? She was in a beautiful castle, given wonderful rooms and clothing, but all she wanted to do was return to the Goblin Castle.

"We will return soon Sarah, do not think they have won. But this was necessary, had be stayed both of would be killed." She nodded her head and sat down beside her king. He brushed away a strand of her hair before pulling her against him.

"I know, but I just feel like I have just had something stolen from me before it was even mine." Jareth laid a small kiss atop her head and settled back against the headboard.

"It is yours, always has been."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well this has been awhile coming since I have been sick for awhile. Sadly as I have some stuff I have got to get done in the next couple of weeks I am not sure when I will be getting the next few chapters out. Though I shall be starting and working on the next one as soon as I post this, I at least still have the rest of today to write.

Ok now, the next couple of chapters I have actually had planned for a long time, you finally get to see what the whole thing is with the Swan and the Owl Child. And what in the world the Extraction is.

**Disclaimer: **No don't own it.


	24. Remembrances

Remembrances;

--------------------

Time seemed to pass strangely in the Underground, mere minutes seemed like years while years passed by in the blink of an eye. Time just didn't seem to be a fixed concept in the fair realm. Sarah realized this after only a week in Sol.

Each day was a lifetime to her, and yet so fleeting. After the first night they had arrived they received word of Gethin's control over the Goblin Kingdom. The whole of the Underground now believed Jareth to be dead and Sarah a coward who fled after the death of her betrothed. She was considered a deserter, Gethin had even made sure to put a price out on her head.

Jareth had been quiet for the first day after hearing the news. He had already resigned himself to the fact that he would never know his child, but to hear that Gethin had his daughter…that made the situation all too real. He could pretend he didn't have a child if he never thought on it, but now he knew she was alive. He had a daughter and he would never know her.

Both Leda and Eamon had tried to speak with him, at least get him to eat. It took Sarah to get him to actually finish his dinner.

Since that night the two of them were barely apart. Sarah seemed to be taking Leda's advice to heart. The Queen could see the change in their eyes, the girl was finally seeing the man not the villain.

She stood now at the window in the Great Hall looking down on them as they made their usual walk through the Queen's Garden.

"They look at peace, don't they?" Eirwen peered out over the ledge watching as King and Regent enjoyed each other's company without worry, at least for the moment.

"I wish I could say they were, but you know as well as I do the worries they have." Leda peeled herself away from the couple to pace slowly around the chamber.

"Do you know if he has told her yet? War is coming and I think she has the right to know why." War? Leda shut her eyes briefly, war was coming and the outcome all depended on the hearts of the two down in the gardens.

"He assures me that he will tell her today. I think he is afraid she would push away once she learns just what she is. She may not understand." Hell Leda wasn't sure she fully understood everything. She lost two sisters and all because of what happened three thousand years before. She sometimes wondered if their lives were nothing but entertainment for the fates and this was all nothing but a big joke to them.

"I think she will understand better than he thinks. I have had time to spend with Lady Sarah, we do not have to worry I think." Leda nodded, she hoped her friend was right. Many would die, but much more should she reject Jareth.

--------------------

Sarah walked quietly alongside Jareth, the same as she had been for the past few days. It had become a habit of sorts for the two to take to the gardens during the day. They would walk normally in silence, though words seemed to have little use for them.

Sometimes they would curl up under a tree and just sit there, he would give tale about the various stories and myths within the Underground or she would regale him with tales of the mortal world. They would be sent a picnic lunch by the servants and would enjoy eating it by the large fountain within the garden.

She was curious about the fountain, with the huge golden harp set delicately atop the fine structure. One afternoon she had asked about it but he refused to speak of it.

It was this fountain she was gazing at, at the moment when she felt him come up behind her. His hand slid into her open one and closed around the fingers, the two of them standing there quietly for the moment. When the silence was broken it had been Jareth who spoke.

"Sarah, I have not been fully truthful about why you have been brought to the Underground. I think it is time I explain who exactly you are." Sarah turned slowly tearing her eyes from the golden harp. Jareth stood staring blankly out before him.

"What do you mean who I am? I know who I am…I.." He squeezed her hand softly before leading her away to sit at the base of the tree they had claimed as their own.

"You only know one aspect of yourself. Sarah, you have heard people refer to you as The Swan have you not?" She slowly nodded unsure of what he was going to say. How could she not know exactly who she was? She was Sarah, how could she be anything else?

"Sarah the Swan is…no I think I have need to go further back.

"Do you remember the dream in which I visited you in after you went to that museum?" She sat up straighter, she could recall each and every dream he had sent her for the past four years. Every detail, every sound and scent.

"The one about the tapestries?" Setting their hands between them he turned to look at his betrothed.

"Yes and no, I used the tapestries because it would be something easily recognizable to you. Besides the fact their images resemble a story from the Underground.

"The Labyrinth was once the womb of an even greater kingdom, Uland. It stretched along most all of the northern realm, she was a powerful kingdom ruled by powerful kings. But power rarely denotes goodness." He stopped for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. He smiled weakly as he looked down at her.

"Three thousand years ago Uland was ruled by King Woden, also know as The Villain King…" Sarah sat quietly as he wove his tale.

--------------------

_Woden smiled wickedly at the man cowering at his feet. Worthless, he thought. Every man he had came across, every so called king he had brought down were all the same, completely worthless and pitiful. They deserved what they got, they didn't have the right to rule if they were that weak. He was doing a favor to the people by cutting them down and taking the land for himself._

_The man on the floor began to whimper as the effects of the fight festered._

_"Might as well put you out of your misery. Never say I am not a kind king." At this Woden unsheathed his sword and with a simple swing severed the head of the defeated king. The thud sounded through the room like the dull sound of a melon crashing to the ground._

_Resheathing his sword he looked down at the cooling body with an emotionless expression._

_"Lugus! Send your men to secure the castle, anyone caught trying to enter or leave are to be killed immediately. Man, woman or child, they die!"_

_Many died, way too many died at the hands of King Woden. He longed for blood, for power. He killed for entertainment, he never seemed to gain enough. He had deemed himself worthy of a vast empire and had begun to build it._

_With his army he attacked and conquered over one hundred kingdoms both large and small within the northern and western realms. He build Uland into the largest and greatest empire in the Underground._

_But not everyone bowed to this villain's will. A resistance rose from within the people. They called themselves the Sisters of the Moon and they vowed to return Uland to peace._

_But with power comes corruption, and lust for control. _

_King Woden died at the hands of the Sisters, but the group's hunger for the same power compelled them to go further._

_The Sisters' army began to divide Uland, their leaders taking kingdoms for themselves. One member, Aodh, took it upon himself to claim the womb of Uland. The Labyrinth. He subdued the people, killing men and raping women. He was just as ruthless and bloodthirsty as Woden ever was, more so even._

_The Goblins, who had from the beginning of the Underground served to protect the Womb of Uland, were all but wiped out. But Aodh went further in his destruction. _

_Aodh loved the hunt, and the Labyrinth proved for him to be the perfect hunting grounds. He killed all creatures he came across. His senseless murders driving away such beings as the centaurs who before hand were prized as the King's huntsmen._

_The Sisters turned a blind eye to his bloodshed, they felt no remorse for what had been happening in the Labyrinth. The only one who anger at Aodh had been his "right-hand man" Fionn._

_Fionn watched as Aodh began to slaughter the greatest treasure of Uland, the Unicorn. He swept through the Labyrinth like a raging fire killing the great beasts with little care for their purity. He had their heads mounted along the walls of the Goblin Castle, displaying them as prizes._

_Eventually Fionn could take no more, he warned the last of the great beasts before Aodh had been able to find them. They fled the Labyrinth hiding themselves for three thousand years._

_Upon learning what Fionn had done Aodh sets out to kill him only to find himself run through by Fionn's sword._

_Fionn, fearing what horrors his fellow Sisters could do took the Goblin Throne for himself. It had been he who had called the Wise Woman, Liadan, to the Labyrinth. It was this woman who had spoke of the healing of Uland by the Owl-Child and the Mortal Swan. _

_And so from that day was fate set. Fionn married Liadan and proclaimed himself Goblin King._

--------------------

"You are descended from the Sisters?" Sarah kept her eyes fixed on Jareth, his story still ringing in her ears. To think it had been this one incident that had brought about this fate. It seemed a strange concept to think the actions of those men three thousand years ago were the reason why she was now Underground and betrothed to the Goblin King.

"There are not many alive today who are not in some way descended from them. If not the originals than certainly those who joined after.

"Fionn was not wholly evil, accounts of his life prove he had joined the Sisters in order to take out a ruthless king. He had written in his journals the loathing he had for his fellows who had torn Uland apart. His reasons were good and just. I am not ashamed to be descended from him." He looked straight out in front of him. He had heard tale of Fionn when he was younger, people like his father were indifferent to what he had done. His aunt on the other hand had waxed poetic about his life a deeds, he after all had been the one to form the Order.

"Why would they do such a thing? The Sisters I mean. They were suppose to be leading a rebellion to better the kingdom, so why would they destroy it like that?" She could not understand how people who wanted to do such good would end up becoming so evil.

"We all stand on the edge of goodness and wickedness, most all of us are capable of both. It keeps us in balance. But the scales can tip in either direction. The lust for power was too heavy for the Sisters, it could have happened to anyone." He paused for a moment to look down at Sarah, she looked cold even though the air around them was heavy with heat.

"The Order isn't even all that good my Dear Sarah. They have done things in order to gain what they wished that would make the Sisters proud. And yet they do not succumb to the lusts and hungers." The two sat quietly a for a long moment, the gravity of Jareth's words hanging upon them like ripe berries on the bush.

"Why me? Why you? What is so important about the owl and the swan? I do not understand what any of this has to do with us." Sarah leaned back harshly against the tree trunk. Jareth rested against her puling her into his chest.

"It is not you alone or even myself, but what we make together. Apart we are worth no more than our flesh can accomplish. But together we have the strength, willpower, and intelligence to rule Uland.

"You are the Swan, beautiful, passionate and full of innocence. I am your predator, the Owl. We are two sides of the same coin, we balance each other out perfectly. That is why we are important. Without this balance we wouldn't be able to win the war." She stiffened in his arms, this was not the first time she had heard someone talking about war. But why?

"War?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear. He knew she would feel this way, her innocence was too present in her being to not fear it.

"Yes war, it is coming. All that we have been fighting for the last three thousand years has been small battles. Once you and I are joined we will lead our army into a war that the Underground has not seen in thousands of years.

"We will undo what has been done by the Extraction the Sisters brought on and restore Uland. It was why either of us were born." They fell quiet once more, but Jareth knew it wouldn't last. There was one question he had been waiting for her to answer since he began his tale.

"Jareth, if what you say is true than there are no chances in our lives. Everything has been maneuvered for us. Even the way we met…" She trailed off and pulled back to look into his eyes. He sighed, this was the part he dreaded to speak of.

"The Fates needed us to meet. I had refused to look for the Swan, for you and they stepped in. They made sure you would call me by giving you that book." She stood clumsily, her legs wanting to buckle beneath her as she realized what he was saying.

"My father bought me that book right after my mother left, it was his way of making me feel better. I never would have gotten the book if they hadn't divorced, and I never would have called you if…" Jareth stood beside her to hold her steady. The look in her eyes was haunting.

"If your father never would have remarried and had Toby." Sarah suddenly paled. Her parent's divorce, her father's second marriage, everything she went through had been planned by someone else. No, it was caused by someone else…Jareth.

"What would have happened if you had never married Cat and looked for me instead?" She looked up into his eyes hoping he would say that it wouldn't have changed a thing, but she knew better just as he did.

"I would have been drawn to you and found you on my own. Your mother would have never run off and I would have courted you as a mortal before revealing to you who I was." She pulled back out of his arms, she felt angry and hurt. It was his fault her parents divorced, his fault she went through hell for so many years.

Without word she turned to head back within the castle. She felt a warm hand on her arm but didn't turn around.

"Sarah wait, I made a mistake. I know this, please don't punish me more than I have already been." She shook her head.

"I just need to be alone for awhile Jareth. It is a sobering thing to find out your betrothed is the reason your life had become a hell."

--------------------

He had been the cause of it, her mother leaving, her father re-marrying. All of it, she would have never gone through any of it if he hadn't been so stubborn and pigheaded.

She wanted to yell at him, throw a tantrum like she was still five. At the same time she was scared of what this all meant. War was coming and both of them could very well die.

Pulling off her jewelry she settled back in the chair in her chambers and just watched the sky through her window. Memories came unbidden as she let her mind wander.

--------------------

_Sarah had been playing in her room, her dolls thrown about her bed as she pretended they were at a royal ball. She herself was dressed up in one of her many fancy dresses that he mother bought her._

_Sarah always loved fantasy, she had always been drawn to it. Fairies and goblins, mermaids and unicorns. She would just eat it all up._

_She danced around her room pretending she was a fairy princess being led by a handsome prince. She was so busy having fun she never heard the door to her room open, she didn't notice when a slight figure moved to sit on her bed. It wasn't until she heard her name that she opened her eyes._

_"Sarah honey, we need to talk." Her mother sat on the edge of the bed, her face was wet and blotchy. She looked like she had been crying. Sarah wondered what had upset her. She walked over and sat down beside her._

_Her mother wrapped her up in her arms and rocked her slowly for awhile, humming the song she had sang to her since she was born. Before long she pulled back just enough to brush a bit of hair from Sarah's face._

_"Honey, Mommy's going to be going away for awhile. I want you to know that I still love you, I will always be your mother." Sarah looked up, her mother was crying again._

_"Do I get to go with you? And Daddy too?" She looked hopeful, her parents had been promising to take her on vacation soon. Her mother just shook her head._

_"No honey, Mommy has to go by herself. But I will always love you." With that she pulled away and stood. Sarah felt scared, something was wrong._

_"Your Grandmother is downstairs, she will look after you until your father gets home. I have to go now. I love you Sarah." She waited a moment at her door before turning and practically running down the stairs. Sarah ran after her not understanding what was going on. She watched as her mother jumped into a car with another man._

_She felt her stomach tighten as she watched the man kiss her mommy like her daddy normally did. The two didn't see the little brown haired girl as they sped off._

_Later that evening Sarah sat in her room as she listened to her father throw things against his bedroom wall. He had told her Mommy wasn't coming back._

--------------------

Sarah could feel the tears as they rolled from her eyes to splash against her breasts. That night she should have hated her mother for leaving, been angry at her. But all she had wanted was for her to come back. From that point on she has idolized her mother, and when she came back into her life a few years later it became almost an obsession.

--------------------

_Sarah leaned back against the back of the porch swing, her feet kicking out in front of her. Merlin was making whimpering noises as he slept on the top step. She smiled._

_She would be starting Jr. high school come fall, she was on her way to growing up. She was thinking about all the things she would do that school year when a car pulled up in front of their house._

_She watched as Linda Williams stepped out onto the sidewalk, her high heels clicking as she walked. Sarah flung from the swing and ran as fast as she could down the stairs pulling her mother tightly into her arms._

_The two held on tightly as they talked on the porch. They talked of clothing and boys, or movies and everything in between. _

_That summer her mother stayed across town in a finely furnished flat, Sarah spent most of her time there. The two went to plays and concerts and went shopping on the weekends. But Linda never would say a word to her ex-husband._

_After summer came to an end Linda packed up again, but this time when she left she left with the promise she would keep in touch this time. And she kept her promise. There were phone calls and letters, Sarah even spent her winter holiday with her. _

_That had been the best year for Sarah, her life was finally falling into place she had thought._

_--------------------_

That is when it had all changed, she had her mother back but she was about to lose her father.

Sarah roughly wiped away her tears trying to will herself not to cry over these matters.

--------------------

_Sarah had been excited when her mother had invited her to stay for the summer, she had started packing before she had even gotten off the phone. The two spent all their time just as they had the summer before. Sadly summer was never long enough and she soon had to return to the white Victorian she lived in with her father._

_She slipped inside the front door just a week before school started up again. She set her bags in the hall so she could slip her shoes off. Just as she was about to head up to her room she noticed voices coming from the sitting room._

_She thought nothing on it at first, her father always had colleagues over for a drink. What had finally made her pause was the bubbling sound of a woman laughing. Her father never brought home women co-workers._

_She set her bags back down and edged towards the room with the voices. As she came to the doorway she noticed her father sitting on the couch with a blonde headed woman in his arms. They were talking quietly, her father saying something every now and then to make the woman laugh._

_Sarah didn't like the way the woman would rest her head on her father's chest, or run her fingers over his cheek. She stood there for a long while until her father noticed. He disentangled himself from the woman's arms and ran over to gather her up._

_He hugged her tightly before basically pushing over to stand in front of the woman on the couch._

_"Sarah dear I would like you to meet Karen, Karen this is my Sarah." The woman smiled as she stood and took Sarah's hand. Her father returned to Karen's side the both of them sitting back down. Realizing her father wanted to talk she took the chair next to the fireplace._

_"Sarah, Karen and I have something we want to tell you." The two seemed to squirm in their seats, annoyingly sweet smiles plastered on their faces._

_"Sarah, while you were away this summer I ended up meeting Karen. We have been seeing each other, and we know it hasn't been that long but we can't wait. Sarah honey, Karen and I are getting married." Sarah sat in silence just watching as the two in front of her waited for a reaction. She was sure they were waiting for her to congratulate them or maybe scream. What they hadn't expected was for her to calmly stand before rushing right out of the house._

_She ran away to her grandmothers that night and didn't return home till after school had started._

_--------------------_

Sarah remembered how she felt that her father had betrayed her. Even though it had been her mother who had cheated on her father and left all those years ago she felt that his marriage to Karen had actually been a betrayal.

It took her years to forgive him. He hadn't made it any easier on himself either. She had once been his little girl, he was always a bit more distant than most fathers but he would actually talk to her. After marrying Karen he stopped making the effort.

It had finally taken that damned book and the Labyrinth for her to finally get past all of that.

She sighed as she thought about one last memory. One that she used to cry at.

--------------------

_Sarah stood in the middle of her room, in her hand she held one of her many dolls. As she heard the car door outside shut she threw it against the wall with a short scream._

_Karen and the baby were coming home today. Her father had a new child, finally a son. They had named him Toby._

_What a stupid name, she thought as she threw another doll. It was bad enough that he had married that woman, bad enough that she tried to act like her mother. But now a child? She knew what babies were like. Her father would spend all of his time and attention on Toby and Sarah would be forgotten._

_She could hear them downstairs, the baby was crying. Just great, it would have to be a screamer. Just like Karen. She waited in her room ignoring her father's shouts for her to come and see her baby brother. _

_The day soon was spent and Sarah could hear her father and Karen down in the front room talking. The baby was in their room and she could hear slight noises as it whined, she knew they were in for another round of wailing baby._

_She slipped from her room with little sound. She may hate the child but she was still curious to see what he looked liked._

_She rolled her eyes. Blonde hair and blue eyes, she should have known he looked like Karen. He would most likely be like her too as he grew up, always bossy and ordering her around._

_Toby looked up at her and cooed. It should have been cute, but she was too upset. This was her house, her father and he had no right be there. She stormed out of the room causing him to start crying. She didn't care, let them take care of him._

_--------------------_

Finally wiping the last tear from her eyes Sarah smiled. After that night she stopped hating Toby so much, he was still a thorn in her side but she couldn't bring herself to actually hate him. Looking back on it now she wondered why she ever hated him in the first place and if it was because of this prophecy.

If she had been kind to Toby and actually liked him she would have never wished him away. She shook her head, how many of her actions were directed because of this?

The smile grew as she thought on the good aspects of the prophecy. One in particular. Toby.

She had grown to love Toby very much since her trek in the Labyrinth, she knew she would do anything for the boy. If Jareth had never married Cat and her parents had never split then Toby would have never existed.

She stood for her chair and smoothed out her clothes. Jareth's words from years ago coming back at her. _What's said is said. _That it is and what's done is done. She could not change the past, and she knew now she wouldn't even if she could. In the end she got Toby, and that was all that mattered.

She had to talk to Jareth, he had only been trying to make her understand and she just left him. If they were to fight this war together they needed to start getting along.

As she approached the garden she noticed a figure hunched over the edge of the fountain. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Jareth!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Aha! I actually got this done pretty quickly. :D Ok so there ya have it, the explaination on what the extraction is and why Sarah is so important. Hope that cleared everything up instead of making it more confusing.

I had actually originally planned for the bit about Woden and the Sisters to be a three chapter flashback going into detail...yeah well I decided that doing it that way would be too much and drag out the story needlessly. So I hope I was able to wrap up what was suppose to be a good 16,000 word monster of a telling in that short little piece. I don't know, maybe one day I will write a prequel of sorts and write the whole story of how the extraction came about.

Man I can't believe how long this thing is, we actually are closing in on the end. Hopefully I will be able to finish it up by the end of February.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, which sucks actually.


	25. The Ties That Bind Us

The Ties That Bind Us, And Those That Free Us;

--------------------

Sarah's voice carried out across the garden. Her legs moved swiftly as she rushed to Jareth's side. During the time it took her to cross to the fountain more than one scenario presented itself. She had been expecting anything, anything but what she found.

Jareth turned his head slightly to flash her a sedated smile. He wasn't injured, wasn't sick. He had simply been hunched over and watching his own reflection in the fountain's pool. Sarah let out a long breath, she wanted at once to both embrace him and smack him across the head for scaring her.

"I keep acting the villain and yet you keep coming back." His smile was wistful as he straightened up looking every bit the imposing Goblin King.

"You weren't acting the villain Jareth, I overreacted. Neither of us realized that our lives could be directed like it has been. You are not to blame for what has happened." She took a step closer so she could wrap her arms around his waist. She wondered if he had been correct about what would have happened had he never married. Fate it seems was more a mystery than anything.

"Even so Sarah, why is it you keep coming back?" She chuckled lightly against his chest, it seemed the arrogant King was in fact self-conscious. It sometimes amazed her how human he could seem.

"Well you see I have it on good authority that I was born to marry you. I guess I really have no choice." She looked up into his eyes and knew she couldn't tease him now.

"Really? I'm drawn to you. You can blame it on the prophecy if you must, but I'm not sure it is. At least not fully.

"During the two weeks you were out I was so worried I would loose you. I thought myself insane for it too. You didn't belong to me and I felt stupid for fearing to lose what was not even mine.

"Look here I go again, I seem to be repeating myself. But really Jareth I felt as though you belonged to me and I didn't even know fully about the prophecy. Now I wonder if what I felt had nothing to do with that damn thing in the first place." The two were quiet after that. Jareth relaxed slightly so he could pull her into his arms more fully.

The idea she posed was rather confusing him. Had there been no prophecy would they had met and fallen in love? Were they meant to be together, not because of some idiotic prophecy spouted out by his ancestor, but because they both had truly been born for the other?

He had heard of the mortal idea of soul mates, two people who were connected on such a level that no other person could ever be enough. Was that truly what they were, soul mates? Sadly he knew they would never actually know, there would always be that uncertainty between them.

"Whatever the reason Sarah I don't care. Let it be the prophecy or soul mates, it doesn't matter for either way we are together in the end." He tightened his arms around her till he was afraid he would snap her in two. They stood there as the sun dipped below the horizon bathing Sol in rays of gold.

"And the end is quickly approaching." Moving apart slightly the both of them took in the sight of Bric standing amongst the flowers, Jean by his side. The looks on their faces revealing their worry.

"What news do you have from my kingdom?" Jareth let go of Sarah but kept her close. She had finally started to come around and he feared it wouldn't take much to send her away again.

"Gethin has secured the Labyrinth and the surrounding cities. I have a few of my men placed within the borders who are keeping me informed.

"It seems he already had knowledge of the oubliettes where the people have fled. Whether he had this knowledge beforehand or after the fact I have no idea. But he has sent in the Sisters' army to flush them out.

"All those who are still loyal to you and Lady Sarah are being executed. And in the middle of the Goblin City at that. My men tell me the place is overrun with bodies." Images of goblin and fae bodies alike strewn across the walkways of the Goblin City, blood smeared across their bruised and battered skin, filled Sarah's mind. She could imagine the stench of rotting flesh as it festered away in the hot Underground sun. She could almost taste the sour tinge in the air and it made her stomach churn.

All those people dead simply because they still trusted in her and Jareth. A fire began to burn within her breast, it filled her body till she could see the heat in her eyes. Gethin had made the first move. War had begun.

"Thank you my friend, your diligence will be rewarded. Go and inform Her Majesty that I have need to speak with her and ready your men. It seems our time has run out." Bric and Jean both nodded before hurrying back within the castle. Sarah took a step away, her arms going around her middle in an attempt to comfort herself.

"How can a man be so wicked?" She knew there were those much like Gethin Aboveground. Those who had murdered and done such horrid things. But so many of them had been in the past, people who she had only read about in school. Such a thing was different than actually living during the time of one so vile. Mostly when you were directly involved.

People were dying because of the two of them, _for_ the two of them. It was a sobering thought, and made every other complaint she had seem weak and unimportant.

"All men, no matter race, have the capacity for evil Sarah. Some just know how to control it better." He took the step to stand behind her and wrapped his own arms tightly around her. She leaned back so her head would rest against his chest. Somehow his presence was calming.

"Come now, my aunt will be waiting for us."

--------------------

Toby had waited, quietly he had waited. He knew his friends had no plans on going after Gethin, but he did. He was sure that man was the cause of Jareth's death and his sister's disappearance, and he was going to do something about it.

He listened at night when Hoggle and the others believed he was asleep. He heard them speak of the killings and raids upon the other people. He knew he should be scared witless, but something had awoken inside him. A tingle of power built within his chest and rushed outward till he could feel it in his hands. Something had changed and he planned on using it to his advantage.

Toby sat quietly on the outskirt of the oubliette glad that his friends mistook his behavior for distress, he was sure they would try and keep him from his plans. Hoggle had been starting to drift off for the past hour while both Ludo and Didymus had passed out long ago.

At last Hoggle dropped his head and began his loud snoring. A smile crept along Toby's lips, the three would be out now for hours. Plenty of time for him to set his plan in motion.

As quietly as he could he moved along the rocky wall till he knew he was at the outer wall. It was through here that Hoggle used his keys to open a door. He had thought to try and steal the keys but knew there would be little chance he would succeed.

He placed his hand against the wall and closed his eyes. The tingle of power swept through him once again and he could feel the same heat in his hand he felt back at the college. The wall began to open for him and closed as soon as he stepped through.

He took a moment to look back at the solid wall, he knew his friends wouldn't understand. But he could not just sit around and let this Gethin destroy the Labyrinth. Even if his sister was dead he had to do something.

--------------------

Gethin eased himself back within the throne, he gazed with cold eyes at the woman next to him. She was nothing extraordinary, no prettier than most. But she was quiet. No it was not her he was paying attention to, but the small child within her arms.

He seemed pleased as he watched the girl squirm about. Things were going according to plan, well almost. Too many of the people were still loyal to Jareth and that damned mortal. He thought to make examples of them, executing them before all in the city. This only seemed to fuel their faith in their old king. Why they believed in such a childish creature he would never know.

"Sir a revolt has started in Canter, the mortals are attempting to stone our men." Gethin sneered at the soldier before him. The man looked ragged and worn. His skin was smeared with blood and caked on dirt. The cloth beneath his leather armor was torn where the mortal's stones had pelted his body.

"Then why are you here you dim-witted boy?! Gather what men you require and quash it." The soldier nodded sharply, his mud crusted hair sticking to his neck.

"Of course Sir!" Gethin watched as he made his way to the exit of the room before yelling out to him.

"And boy! I want them alive. All those who dare to defy me and the Sisters will be made an example of. Bring them to the city square, they will be executed at sundown." He slipped back with a forced smile on his lips. These people were beginning to become a bother. One would have never thought they would be so loyal to Jareth, but they seemed to be determined to die for their dead old king. The fools.

He turned to the woman beside him.

"Give me the child! You may go for now."

--------------------

Leda paced slowly at the head of the table, her hand periodically going to softly wipe her brow. Bric watched growing increasingly more nervous with every step she took. He always knew that it would eventually end with war, but until he saw the look on the Queen's face he had held out hope for peace.

Somehow the look of fear on this virginal fae had solidified this in his mind. They were going to war and most likely very few of them would survive.

The door slammed open making way for Jareth and Sarah. The picture the two made striding across the room arm in arm was an intimidating sight. They looked like two irate furies with one thing on their minds…cut down all those who opposed them.

The room went still, the occupants casting glances at one another before Leda finally spoke.

"So it is finally war." Her voice made it obvious she had little to no doubt of this fact. Jareth, still grasping Sarah's arm, settled down in the chair at the other end of the table pulling Sarah along with him. Giving him a warning look she moved from his lap to sit at his right declaring her position.

"We all knew it was coming. The Sisters have given us little choice." Sarah's hand slipped across the table to grasp Jareth's in a reassuring grip. The prophecy spoke of them securing the lands from the Sisters, but it never said they would survive to the end.

"I know, it is just that it has been so many years coming. When you have waited so long for something you begin to loose faith at times. Now that it is happening I find that I am afraid of what is to come." Her momentary lapse in movement stopped as she continued to pace.

"Aunt, even the strongest of us find themselves afraid in times of war. Only the insane face war with no fear. It is why they never survive, fear is what keeps us alert." If Jareth was right then they would win unscathed, Sarah thought, for she was scared witless. She would have never thought in a million years that she would be fighting in a war. And now she found herself not only doing such, but finding herself as one of the leaders.

"I hope you are right my dear Nephew, it is time we fix the mistakes of the past. Uland must be restored before her lands run barren." It had already gone on too long, the barren lands beyond the Labyrinth were one example. The lands were once lush with green growth.

Acres of orchards stretched out along the land, thriving forests and rolling hills filled the kingdom. But now the rivers were drying up, trees were dying and the land itself was slowly fading. The land was craving to be united once more, to have upon its throne a capable and kind ruler.

"Then, Your Majesties, should we not be out there now, fighting?" Bric had been silent long enough, he already had been made to wait too long. It was the time to act.

"There is still one more thing which we must do." Bric furrowed his brows. What more was there to be done? If they waited much longer Gethin would end up killing all of their people.

"The Owl and the Swan must be joined. Unless Jareth and Sarah are married we have no chance of winning. Surely Sir Bricriu you have heard of the prophecy.

"_Only when Owl and Swan are bonded shall hope rise. As one they will bring the Sister who has ripped apart the limbs of Uland to sunder. What once was torn will be whole again, that which was killed will be alive again. _

_"In everything they shall be joined. Should one die, so too shall the other. Both are pieces of a whole, nothing shall come to pass unless forever coupled are The Owl and the Swan."_ Jareth curled his fingers around the small child like ones of Sarah. This was not how a marriage should take place and he hated the fact that with his Sarah this would be how they would make their start.

His first marriage was out of anger and cowardice and now this one would be to ensure the start of war.

Leda fixed her gaze upon the Regent, Sarah seemed to understand her role in this whole affair. But would she be able to act upon it?

"Lady Sarah I know you harbor little feelings of romance towards my nephew, but…" Sarah held up her hand as she stood to face Leda, her hand still held tightly atop Jareth's.

"Your Majesty, make no mistake I did once hate Jareth, but every one changes. I told you once that I no longer despised him but did not actually believe myself in love.

"I suppose I should amend my words. No I do not hate Jareth, but I am sure of what I feel now. What other than love could it be?

"I am ready to do what must be done, the Sisters must fall." A glimmer of pride shone out through Leda's eyes, she would be proud to call this woman her niece.

"A fine queen you will be Lady Sarah, I see why the Fates have chosen you.

"Now we have little time to spare. Ready yourselves, by sundown you to will be wed."

--------------------

Toby leaned against the mud crusted wall of a house. He had been walking through the goblin city avoiding the Sisters' soldiers. He himself was now unrecognizable from a goblin, his white blonde hair now brown with grime. His skin streaked with dirt and his clothes torn.

He covered his nose with a bit of cloth he had pulled from a stray bit of curtain he found in an abandoned house. The stench of the city was far more than anyone could bear. Gethin's victims had been tossed into piles along the side streets, their flesh rotting away under the sun.

Swarms of flies flittered around not caring what was flesh and what garbage, or what was dead and what alive.

Toby used his free hand to swat away a few of the persistent creatures that had mistaken his muddied hair for a pile of trash. He closed his eyes trying to push the images of the dead out of his mind. Lifeless cold eyes stared straight into him, their rotting lips still but seeming to remain in a perpetual scream.

What had these poor beings been put through? Some wore the tell tale signs of being hung, others seemed to be torn limb from limb.

He tried to push one particular image from his mind. It had been a young human or maybe fae girl, she looked to be no more than twelve, thirteen at the most. She couldn't have been gone for more than a day, but her bruised and bloodied body had been tossed upside of the Labyrinth wall. Her arms were clutched around her holding tightly onto a tattered old doll. He could remember her eyes the most out of all he had seen so far.

They had been blue, blue like ice water or a clear sky in summer. He had thought them beautiful, how they must have shimmered when she laughed. But now they were frozen open in complete terror. Toby felt cold just looking into their endless depths wondering what the men had done to leave her in such a state.

Her clothes had been torn beyond recognition, her lips bruised and her fine hair all but ripped from her head. Tears slid down his cheeks as he pictured her little arms still clutched tightly to that doll as though it had been her only lifeline. As though it could comfort her through all the horrors she had been faced with.

He had thought to leave as soon as his eyes had set on her form, but he found himself rooted to the spot. As soon as he found his feet he had slipped the girl down to the ground and shut her eyes, at least in death she could look at peace. He had found an old cloth and covered her body giving her the only funeral he was able. As he left to find the monster that had done this he wondered why he had left her arms wrapped around that doll.

Shouting brought him back from his dark thoughts. He wondered why he was not huddled in a corner crying. He was a child himself, younger than the girl he had seen. And yet he acted as though he were used to this gore and violence. Did it have something to do with the powers he gained?

The shouting grew louder and louder till Toby could make out the words. Curses rang through the city as people began to denounce Gethin and the Sisters. Toby peeked his head around the corner of the house, he had finally made it to the city square. Suddenly he wished he hadn't.

All along the sides of the square people were lined up, chains and ropes along their legs and wrists. In the center of the square stood a large platform covered in all sorts of devices. Nooses and blood crusted axes and swords.

The sun was setting casting an eerie red glow on the city. Toby watched helpless as two people were lead to stand in the middle of the platform. Unlike the others their clothing was much finer, their hair done up with pins and little trinkets. The two held their chins high as they were pushed to their knees. They never cried nor pleaded as the men unsheathed their swords behind them. They held their heads up, their eyes open and focused as the cold metal slipped through their flesh as they were beheaded.

Toby shut his eyes, the image behind his lids not the gore he just witnessed but the one crack in the couple's indifferent mask. They had reached out just before their death clutching each other's hand. There seemed to be some hope left in the world.

Where there was love, there would be hope.

--------------------

The sun cast ruby rays along the gardens of Sol creating the illusion of firelight. The garden was quiet, it seemed as though even the insects hushed upon seeing the Goblin King and Regent enter in ceremonial robes.

The couple walked slowly up to the harp fountain and waited silently as their friends gathered around them. All in attendance wore white linen robes devoid of all adornment, Jareth was even without his customary gloves and boots. This was no time to cover and shield themselves, tonight they would be as close to nature as they could get without being nude.

Leda moved to stand before them and without a word both King and Regent knelt facing the Queen. Unlike mortal ceremonies the fae wedding did not consist of large groups of people, wine and cake or even dancing. It was just the couple, their witnesses, their guide, and nature herself. No words would be spoken until the end of the binding, it would be power to power, magic to magic only.

The rest of the guests around them continued standing in a semi-circle around the couple. Leda nodded behind the two in front of her and waited as Jean walked up gracefully in her white robe. She kneeled in front of Sarah and carefully placed a wreath of white flowers atop her head.

She cradled her friend and Lady's face in her hands and gave two small kisses upon her cheeks. Leda again nodded behind the couple after Jean and stood. Bric moved forward and mimicking Jean's movements he knelt before his king and placed an identical wreath upon Jareth's head.

Their hands clasped momentarily an acknowledgement of friendship before he stood and escorted Jean back within their places in the semi-circle.

Leda smiled at her nephew and soon to be niece nodding for them to continue. The two turned on their knees to face each other and grasped the other's hands in their's. Holding them face level they just stared into each other's eyes.

The rise in energy could be felt by all in the garden, but what the others felt was small compared to what the two kneeling felt. They could taste the other's emotions like wine upon their tongue, and they wished for it to never end.

Their eyes never wavered as Leda tied their hands with a rope as white as snow, nor as she began to step back. It wasn't until the rope faded away that Sarah looked away. She focused her gaze on their still locked hands noting that she could still feel the rope even though it was gone. She moved her hand from his slightly as was shocked to feel the pull of energy between them, it was as though they were actually tied together.

Jareth smirked, he had not told her what to expect. He himself had been shocked when he was first bound to Cat, only the pull had been much less noticeable than what he felt now.

He leaned in brushing his lips to hers, softly moving till his lips rested against her ear.

"I'm your's, My Beautiful Swan." Sarah felt the warm trickle of a tear slip down her cheek. She held on tighter to his hands as she moved her own lips to rest near his ear.

"Mine, my King." The two remained like that, embracing as though no one else mattered in the world. They forgot everyone around them as the soft sound of harp music began to drift along the garden.

Everyone's gaze was upon the fountain as the great harp atop began to play a sorrowful song. Leda knelt beside the fountain with tears in her eyes as the music faded and the harp before them turned into the form of a young woman.

Her body slid softly down till she was floating in the water, and then nothing. Her body shimmered away in a flash of gentle light.

"And so my dear Sister you are finally at peace." No one spoke after the Queen's words, a gentle and innocent woman was finally laid to rest. Her murder fully avenged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hehe I love writing wedding scenes. So well I don't think it will be but a few more chapters to wrap this story up actually. I can't believe how large this has gotten. Anyway after this story is through I will be finishing up _Rowan_ and then I will be posting a new Labby I have been working on. Already have the preface and a good deal of the first chapter written.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it.


	26. Fluffy Interlude or Ways of the Heart

Fluffy Interlude or Ways of the Heart;

--------------------

Sarah found herself in a now all too familiar position. She stood resting slightly against the wall, her gaze resting out through the window to the gardens below. She had taken on this habit while still in the Labyrinth. When she hadn't been tending to Jareth she had been looking out over what was to be her kingdom.

Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she looked down to the fountain she had left not an hour before. She had been surprised when the harp which adorned the large structure had changed, even more so though when Jareth had explained it to her. Who would have ever imagined their marriage to be not only the catalyst into war but the last piece to avenging her husband's late aunt? Her head was spinning from everything.

Two long and willowy arms wrapped themselves around her middle, pulling her into a firm chest. She could feel through the white gowns his heartbeat on her back. She moved her arms from beneath his so she could brush her fingers across the backs of his hands. The two just stood there quietly for some time, neither ready to end the silence. It had been Jareth when they finally dared.

"I could sleep in another room if it would make you more comfortable Sarah. We don't have to do anything tonight." She twisted her neck around so she could face her husband. He stood not looking at her but out beyond the gardens. She was sure his mind was on his kingdom.

"Jareth what would make me more comfortable would be if this night was back in your chambers in the Goblin Castle, not if you were in another room." He seemed to furrow his brows momentarily, a look Sarah was not sure how to read. Did he wish to wait?

"We could wait till we have the castle back if that is your wish." He still did not look at her. She let out a long breath and settled her head back on his chest.

"I don't want to wait. Our marriage starts this war, but in that damned prophecy I read not a single thing to reassure us that we would live to see the end.

"Wars take years, it could be a long time before we get the castle back Jareth, are you willing to wait that long? I can tell you I'm not, and there is always the chance we would die before we get a chance. What a pity it would be that, to die before ever I ever even got to sleep with my husband." A small quirk of his lips soon spread till he donned a full smug smile.

"Ah, truly a pity that." She laughed softly before turning in his arms.

"Come now, tonight we are simply husband and wife. There is no war, no battles and bloodshed. We are at peace my husband. Take me to bed." He swiftly gathered her in his arms, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. His long legs moved swiftly over the floor till he came to the large bed in the center of the room.

Candle light flickered across their forms as he set Sarah's feet back on the ground. No words were spoken as both pairs of hands made their way to caress. Fingers like carved marble slipped beneath white linen pulling it to the floor.

Lips touched and teased, tongues tasted and caressed. The soft sound of bodies echoed through the room as they fell in a tangle of limbs on the bed.

Fingers danced over moist flesh, stroking this way and tickling that way. Soft voices lifted in small notes, mingling together to create the most perfect harmony. Legs tangled in the attempt to bring the other closer. Their bodies creating an eternal knot, where one ended the other started. They were one body, one flesh in that sea of satin.

A head rested in the crook of a neck, lips tormenting the flesh found there with delicate nips. Between rosy mouths tongues flicked to sample the sweat that flowed freely like miniature rivers. Eyes fluttered closed and voices grew louder. The world narrowed till only two beings existed, this moment the only important moment.

Their breath came in short gasps as they tried to regain their composure. Jareth rested his head against the bare chest of his wife. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, delighting in the feel of the soaked silken strands.

The light around them began to dance catching both of their attention. They watched as the swaying flames lifted slowly from their candles to swirl about the center of their ceiling. The maelstrom of fire moved faster and faster coiling in on itself till it formed a tightly spun ball.

It rose higher and higher till it touched the stone above where it shattered like a glass orb. Showers of golden dust shimmered down upon the two lovers gilding their sweat dampened flesh. As soon as the room dimmed to that of small fire Jareth turned his attention to the woman in his arms.

"It seems my wife that the Underground has blessed us." Sarah only looked at him silently for a moment, her soft smile turning into a loving full grin. Her hand moved to brush away the small particles of dust that had landed on his eyelashes.

"Your wife, I like the sound of that." Jareth chuckled lowly and rested his head back against her chest. The two spoke no more that night, simply lulled each other to sleep with finger caresses and delicate kisses.

--------------------

Jean smoothed her hair across her head securing it at the crown with a thick piece of rawhide. She had been glad when the new couple finally left, the ceremony had been beautiful but she couldn't wait to get out of the gown they had all wore.

Finally dressed in her normal pair of brown breeches and ivory linen shirt she felt more comfortable. Her bare feet padded across the cold stone as she made her way to the practice room in the west side of the castle.

She had fallen in love with the great stone room the first time Bric had shown the place to her. Unlike the other rooms in Castle Sol the stone there was a dull deep gray reminiscent of the old Aboveground castles.

The size suggested that Sol's army alone was large enough to take on the Sisters. She couldn't remember seeing a room that large in the Goblin Castle.

The walls of the room lifted up stopping just a little past Bric's head revealing large balconies decorated in various wooden chairs. Bric had explained the strange design saying Sol was known for its many war games. His description sounded quite close to Aboveground fencing, except here there was a good chance of losing blood. Not that it surprised her, the Underground seemed very archaic in every aspect.

Her mind drifted to the large wooden racks that lined the walls. Swords, axes, quarterstaffs, daggers and various other weapons were displayed. It seemed strange that people who could use magic in the way she had witnessed with Jareth would still use physical weapons in battle. It wasn't until she had actually watched a few of the other knights back in the Labyrinth had she realized why.

She was applying the use of magic Jareth had to all creatures of the Underground. It had not occurred to her that power levels varied with birth status as well as race.

Her thoughts trailed off as she reached the room and walked in. She knew she would not be able to sleep, warm milk and fresh air never did do a thing for her. After first starting her training she began to use practice as a means to wear herself down.

Deep groans echoed through the room indicating that she had not been the only one to find solace in the practice room.

Bric stood in the middle of the large chamber, his chest bare and glistening with sweat. He wore only a pair of hunter green breeches, he had even forgone his usual heavy boots.

The chains from his ears chimed as he moved, thrusting forward in an attack. The large two handed sword he normally wore glimmered slightly in the candle light.

"It is good to see that I am not the only one who can't sleep." Bric turned swiftly, poised for attack. He relaxed as his eyes settled on the young woman in the doorway.

"Jean, you should be in bed. You will need your strength." She couldn't help but laugh at his flustered expression. The two had formed a sort of friendship, taking their meals together, spending their evenings talking. Any spare time was spent in each other's company. It had first unsettled Jean, she was used to her "friendships" with men involving sex and normally sex only. But Bric was kind and loved to spend his time just talking or practicing. He was also very protective of her, always looking out for her wellbeing. It scared her and yet excited her.

"What use is being in bed if you can't sleep? Anyway what are _you_ doing out of bed?" She walked softly into the room, her feet making the barest slap against the stones.

"It seems the closer we get to war the less I am able to sleep. I find practicing an efficient way of wearing myself down.

"I take it you are here for the same reason?" He lowered his sword till it nearly touched the floor. He had seen her more than once in this room as well as the training field back in the Goblin Kingdom. Late at night he would be just leaving or coming for this reason and see her with a sword in hand.

She never noticed him, or if she did she had never said. He delighted in watching her move on the field. Most of the knights lusted after ladies of the Court, women who spent more time in front of the mirror then anything else. He had his share of such women, they were always a pleasure in bed. But now the object of his affections wore little makeup, dressed as men do and carried a sword and dagger.

She was strong and he knew she would be important to the war. For this he would let her go.

Jean nodded as she reached the weapons rack. Extending her hand she grasped the large sword she had been practicing with the past week.

The two didn't speak after that, Jean moved with a sort of grace across the floor till she was before Bric. After a quick nod in salute the clashing of metal against metal could be heard. Both sparred till sweat drenched their clothes and they could no longer breath normally.

Jean leaned against the wall taking in the appearance of her friend. His hair was soaked so thoroughly small droplets of sweat fell from the tips of his fringe. The soft pitter patter of each drop hitting the stone floor could just be made out amongst the echoing sounds of their ragged breathing.

Both knights stood unable to look away from the other, their eyes drinking in the sight before them as though afraid to look away lest the other vanish. Jean panted to try and breathe normally, the weight of her sword too much for her tired wrists. She was too wrapped up in Bric's eyes to hear the sound of the metal as it clanked to the ground at her feet.

It was all Bric could do not to rush in front of him towards the warn out woman. He nearly tossed his own sword from him before hastening his steps. He pressed the length of his body to hers, her small frame not even reaching his chin.

He dipped down to clasp his hands around her face, their eyes never leaving each other's. Without any warning Jean lifted up as high as she could stretch and smashed her lips to his.

The kiss was crushing, bruising both pairs of lips. In its heat they could both feel each other's fear and worry, and most of all passion. Neither of them wanted to let the other go, but with already ragged breath they found the need to pull back for air.

They didn't smile, the worry was enough to prevent that. Instead Bric picked up the woman in his arms and settled himself down against the wall, his head leaning back exposing his neck. He soon felt teasing nips as the girl kissed her way from collarbone to ear before resting on his shoulder.

Silence permeated the room, but it was far from uncomfortable as each chose to listen to the steady heartbeats and breaths from the other. But soon enough Jean spoke, her voice full of conviction.

"I will not stay behind like some helpless maiden when this all starts you know." With growing affection also came the need to protect. She had been worried even before the kiss that Bric or even Sarah would forbid her to join in the fight. She was far from the weak little girl people believed her to be.

"I know, and I would never ask you to. It would be insulting to both of us should I." Did he want to make her stay behind? Yes, with every bit of his being. But not just her. If he had his way, Jean, Lady Sarah and even Jareth would be forced to stay behind. He couldn't stand the thought of losing any of them. But he would not be a fool and lock the girl up in Castle Sol, would not insult her by suggesting that she was weak.

Jean looked up at him then, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She rested her hand across his cheek smiling when he leaned into it and turned just enough to place a kiss along the bottom edge of her thumb.

"I'll be ok, Bric, we all will. We will live, both of us. I promise you." She planted her own soft kiss against his swollen lips. Bric felt a tightening in his chest he hadn't felt in years.

"I just might hold you to that promise." And with that silence once again fell over them, this time it would not be broken.

--------------------

War? Was this what he left the Above for? A war? James had no delusions that the Underground was some fairytale place where _'happily ever after'_ happened everyday. He would have been daft indeed should he think such a thing with the way he had come to be in this place.

But a war? He was not prepared, he knew this. He was an actor, not a soldier. And yet here he was dressed as a knight waiting to be sent out to…to his death he was sure.

The light breeze that sailed into the hallway brushed across his back, rippling the thin fabric of his shirt. He thought he could just make out the sound of footsteps, but they were so soft that he was beginning to believe he was imagining things. Until of course a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"One shouldn't over think things. There are problems to each path one may take, if you muse over them long enough you will end up talking yourself out of anything…and then where would we be?" The hand brushed down his arm softly till it rested upon his own.

Small fingers wrapped around his momentarily before giving a gentle pat and retreating.

"Your Majesty." James moved back from the window giving a low bow.

"Stand Sir, please it is late and I dare say few are about at this time.

"Come and take a turn with me in the garden. I wish to speak with you and it is a beautiful night out." Leda smiled sweetly as she held out her hand. Taking only a moment to give it thought he extended his own hand so the Queen could set hers atop it.

They walked silently for a few moments as they entered the garden. She had been right, it was a beautiful night. The light breeze was warm on the skin and the sky so clear he swore he could see all the heavens.

"If I may Your Majesty, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Leda glanced at him from the corner of her eye before replying. She had seen the boy as he stood off to the side since he had gotten there. He was quiet most of the time and seemed more of an outsider.

Sarah had Jareth and Jean had Bric, James on the other hand had no one. At least not from what Leda had seen.

"Sir James, may I ask how you came to be one of Lady Sarah's Knights?" James was silent for a moment, simply enjoying being in the Queen's company.

"It is rather a strange story, or maybe dull depending how you look on it. Before any of us knew who the Lady was, Onora, or rather Woodhouse as I knew her at the time, had been trying to match both the Lady and myself.

"I had a strange friendship with her and Jean, well maybe not so much a friendship. I rather believe I annoyed the two more than anything.

"Anyway, after Onora had figured out the Lady was in fact the Swan, The Lady informed the two of us of her past with His Majesty.

"Jean was the first one to pledge her service to her, then she asked me to do the same. Or rather made me do it, not that I wouldn't have anyway. At the time I didn't actually believe them, not until the three of us started spending more time together.

"Mostly with the Lady's dreams, something was bothering her so much I began to believe." He looked away from the fae next to him fixing his gaze on a far wall.

"Fate sometimes has a strange way of delivering us to our destiny." Eyebrows furrowed as the young mortal wretched his eyes back to the Queen.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Leda chuckled lightly, mortals could be such entertaining beings. They had lost their belief in Fate years ago.

"Tell me James, when you are in your armor, out on the training field with a sword in hand do you feel at ease? As though you belong?" James wanted to laugh then, how was it this fae could ask the one question he had been asking himself for weeks now?

"I feel, Your Majesty, as though I have been thrust into the deep end of a pond. I am not a fighter, never have been. I can act as though I am, though I doubt playing pretend with keep me alive during this war.

"I am not like Jean, I do not have the stomach for this." He could feel the brush of his hair as it covered his face when he hung his head. A soft hand slid under the silken curtain to caress his cheek. Bright eyes caught his as he looked at the Queen.

"Sometimes Fate does not show us right away who we are to be. Liken her to a winding path.

"We all make the same journey in life, some like your friend Jean have been given a clear view of what is ahead of her. She is on a straight path, not stopping to rest.

"You on the other hand have been given directions to a path that is so twisted you may look out ahead of you for days and never know where you will land.

"Your path is littered with stops for you to explore. Know this James, by time you find the end of this path you will understand why you were given the long way around." Her hand gently squeezed his cheek before sliding down and back to her side. James could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the woman beside him.

"Come now, it is late and I should think we should be in bed.

"Escort me back in the castle?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well I debated and debated on this chapter. originally there was not going to be a wedding night scene, but as readers have wanted it I present to you our fluffy interlude! Hehe also I might have watched A MidSummer Night's Dream way too often as the wedding night was heavily inspired by it.

Ok well story almost done believe it or not, a few more chapters most likely.

And thanks to Gebo for looking this over for me!

**Disclaimer: **No way, don't own it!


	27. The Lamps Will Call Me Home

The Lamps Will Call Me Home;

--------------------

Sarah curled herself deeper into the covers of the bed trying to gain a little bit of the waning warmth from beside her. The sheets were growing cold from the lack of the second body and it was this knowledge that fully roused her from her sleep.

She sat up a little too quickly as to cause her head to spin slightly. Her body was sore and while it was a delightful soreness it was doing nothing to help her mind adjust to the morning.

The sun was barely tinting the sky with its sandy hues and stars could still be seen glittering in the highest point. All in all it was too early for a new bride to wake alone in her wedding bed. Her momentary worry of being left was quashed with the sound of soft footsteps.

"Good-morning Dearest Swan." Jareth grinned from ear to ear, the delight in his wife showing brightly from his eyes. He leaned against the doorway that led into the bathing chambers, his hair still damp from his bath.

Sarah's eyes followed him as he moved fully into their room. He was mostly dressed, but gone were his normal garments. His skin tight breeches were discarded for looser slacks, their cuffs tucked into heavy leather knee-high boots. Over his linen shirt he wore a more traditional jerkin stitched of fine brocade padding.

"I'm not sure it qualifies as morning actually. What time is it?" Slipping back under the sheets she hoped he was an early riser because if not then he surely expected her to get up.

"Late enough my Love, now get that pretty little head of yours out of the covers. We are needed in the practice room." She sent him a scathing glare which did little but cause laughter to bubble forth from her new husband.

"My Aunt has sent you some clothing to wear. I took the liberty of setting them out for you in the bathing chambers." Sarah felt like a school child all over again being told to get up and ready for the day. If it wasn't for the thought of what was very well happening at that moment in the Labyrinth she would have done the same thing to Jareth as she always did to Karen. She was certain he wouldn't find that amusing.

"Fine, but there better be coffee or something when I get out if you actually expect me to function at this hour." His laugh rose once again, increasing as he watched her maneuver herself off the bed while pulling a sheet off with her to wrap in.

"You have no need to cover yourself with me my Love." This only caused her to tighten the white fabric around her form in turn leaving little to the imagination by way of her curves.

"Let a girl have some sort of modesty. I'm your wife not a whore." He shook his head as he stood behind her gathering her slender body in his arms.

"No, not a whore. But I hope one day you will feel comfortable enough with me to not be so shy. Now, off you go. My Aunt may be sweet and kind when things are going smoothly but she is not one to be crossed, nor is she patient."

--------------------

Toby yawned wide as the sun rose over the towering walls of the Labyrinth. The stench of rotting flesh and blood more potent then it had been the night before. He figured he must have drifted off somewhere amongst all the screams.

For a child as young as he was he felt numb to what he had witnessed. He assumed it had little to do with him growing up and more to do with survival mechanisms. The body would shut down, the mind draw into itself when a stress more than a person could bear came upon them. Maybe this was why he felt numb, cold even to the sight of person after person being led up onto that platform and slaughtered.

He had seen men and women, children even killed in the most revolting ways. Watched as the blood ran in rivers down the old wood and mix with the dirt below. The city square now looked to be paved with crimson clay.

The place smelled horrid, like a slaughterhouse. The putrid and sour stench drifted below the boy's nose and into his mouth. He could taste the rotting flesh on his tongue, and tried not to swallow.

His body was sore and his scalp itched like crazy. He needed a bath, and a meal. But most of all he needed to find a way into the castle.

That was where Gethin was, and that was where he needed to be. The man was responsible for Jareth's death as well as his sister's he was sure. The man would pay. Toby could imagine tearing the man limb from limb, hearing his screams and ignoring them as he had done with every victim.

There would be no mercy for this creature, he would make sure of that. A king and a great woman were dead because of him and Toby would delight in spilling his blood.

He ran his hand through his hair, his fingers capturing small clods of dirt that had attached themselves to his head. He looked a fright he knew, but one needn't dress in their finest when revenge was their plan for the day.

Shaking his head he stepped from behind the building he had been leaning against to finally come face to face with the full massacre from the night before.

Bodies were haphazardly thrown to the ground in heaps. Human, goblin, fae and more shared the same fate. Toby kept his gaze high as he passed. It was bad enough to smell and taste it, he wasn't in the mood to see more than he already had.

Because of this he hadn't noticed the slim arm that was draped across the path, and so had not the time to step over it before he fell. His face now covered in blood wetted clay he felt his anger rising to a boiling point.

The power he had noticed while still Above grew stronger till he thought it would shoot straight from his hands. What was this energy that filled him?

A soft voice rose within his mind, spoke as in whispers to his ears. He heard words of anger and sorrow, he could feel these emotions as though someone else filled his body.

As he slowly moved along the streets to the castle he began to understand. He had been here before, but he was sure he had never left. Part of the Labyrinth always had stayed with him, and now it was making its presence known.

The land itself was angry and he was its tool for revenge. Those who dared to stand before him would not last. The land would be restored.

--------------------

Jean tapped her boot against the table, her back lying flat against the top. She looked over to where Bric stood facing the large tapestry map tacked to the wall.

"Is that really all of the Underground? I thought it would be bigger." Bric's deep laugh echoed through the room only slightly dampened by the tables and chairs set about for the morning's events. He traced a finger idly over the name of one top most northern cities.

"It is much bigger, this…" He let his hand drop to his side and just stared up at the map.

"This is Uland, or what was and will be once again." Jean shot up to stand beside the elf. The map was quite large, covering most of the wall. For an entire world it did seem small, but for one kingdom it was impressive.

"This is Uland? This is what Sarah and Jareth will be ruling over?" Bric nodded before capturing her hand in his. Uland was more than just a kingdom it was and would be again an empire. All the great lands would once again be united under one king and one queen who would be fair in all things. Their friends had their work cut out for them.

"There really is going to be a war isn't there?" She had been told of the Sisters and how they split the lands, but she really had no idea how large everything was until then. It would take years for Sarah and Jareth to subdue and secure these kingdoms. More than one human lifetime.

"It is already here. Gethin's rash behavior was as good as a first strike. It is now our turn to move." Leda glided into the room. She looked every bit the queen that she was as she took up her seat at the head of the table. James quietly entered after her making his way to stand behind her as he waited.

"And where is my Nephew and his lovely bride?" Jean had to smother a smile as she spoke.

"Your Majesty, while I can not say anything myself as I am hardly one to speak, but Lady Sarah is not that much of an early riser." _Not to mention it was her wedding night, virgin brides rarely get out of bed early._ Though that thought she kept to herself. A small laugh from beside her revealed Bric had the same thoughts.

--------------------

Small fingers slipped through dingy hair, their nails scraping along the scalp. Toby frowned at himself, he knew he looked a right mess. His skin itched from the layers of blood and mud that covered him. Though he tried not to think on the caking crimson along his arms and clothing.

The sun was slowly rising in the sky covering the Goblin City in its pale tawny light. The boy could hear the sound of voices from where he stood hidden along the wall of the castle. He had finally made his way past the gore in the city, but his next goal was a little harder to accomplish.

The great steel doors of the castle had been heavily guarded, men and creatures of immense size blocked the way inside. Gethin was just beyond the entrance, Toby was no fool to not know the man would have already seated himself on the throne.

Energy pounded through his body, the Labyrinth was growing impatient. He could feel the stones of the great walls, their power hummed in his hands wanting him, urging him to make a move.

Gethin had angered the land, but Toby was just a boy. How was he suppose to deal with the guards? One man would be easy he figured, but not this group of creatures.

He leaned back further against the wall trying desperately to calm the thrumming of the Labyrinth in his veins. His concentration lost as the sound of shuffling feet echoed dully through the courtyard.

Leaning out from his hiding place he could make out several grimy little creatures being lead up to the doors. They were short things on fat little legs with stubby arms and wiry hair. Their clothing looked like someone had torn bits of cloth from old curtains and sheets and haphazardly stitched them together.

Their eyes were large and reminded Toby of bug eyes. They wore bits of things all over them like adornments. Chicken bones and feathers, sticks and what looked to be rusty forks. Their noses were large and plump and they looked to have taken a bath in a dust pile.

Toby smiled, they were goblins. He couldn't remember any of them from the last time he was there, but Sarah had described them enough in her stories. Somehow Gethin must have gotten a hold of a few that had been hiding out. By the look of the chains around their feet they were meant to serve as slaves. So he was trying a new tactic!

Toby looked down at his clothing, if one hadn't known for certain he was human one could easily mistake him for a goblin. His hair was so caked with mud and oil from not being able to wash it that it no longer looked blonde. His skin was ruddy and appeared almost leathery due to the gory clay from the slaughter the night before. All he needed were a few adjustments to his clothing.

He tore his shirt and pants and tied them oddly at random areas. Once he had gathered the trash from along the wall and tied them to his clothes he was through. Few would recognize him for what he was.

Quietly he crept from the wall to the end of the goblin line. The little creature at the end looked back at him with pleading eyes, mouth open and ready to tell him to make a run for it. Toby held up a finger to his lips and winked at the thing before concentrating on the power the Labyrinth bestowed upon him.

With little more than a thought fetters appeared around his ankles, much to the goblin's surprise. Now all Toby had to do was wait till he was in the castle and out of the line of sight of a guard. Then he would escape and nothing would stand in his way.

--------------------

Laughter could be heard as it echoed through the castle halls. Jareth looked down at his wife as she tugged at the leather gauntlets that covered most of her forearms.

"Shut up would you, it is not that funny!" She scowled at the man beside her, it wasn't that her clothes were at all something to laugh at. On the contrary, the thick leggings delicately covered her curves giving her long legs a more toned appearance. The emerald green tunic she wore draped over her loosely and trailed down over her hips in a half skirt that flowed as she moved. Even the fitted under-bust corset created a pleasing picture. She looked every inch a warrior queen. But that was the problem.

She may never have been the typical girly-girl, wearing tons of pink and braiding her hair with ribbons but she wasn't a tomboy either. Her clothes had always been a mix of mature lady-like style with a sort of childish whimsy. This, whatever it was she was in, made her feel like some damned fantasy warrior princess. She felt anything but.

The leather dug into her skin and the boots were most uncomfortable, she had been complaining about it since they left their room. This was the reason for her husband's laughing.

"No it isn't Sarah, but what would you prefer? To wear a ball gown into war? I am sure I could conjure up the dress you wore to the crystal ball, if nothing else you could shock the Sisters to death from the surprise of it." Jareth tried not to laugh anymore than he already had, but the image of Sarah wielding a sword in that puffball off a dress was just too much. She would end up getting the sword stuck in her hair!

"Jareth really! For goodness sake I just wish I didn't look like I stepped out of Lord of the Rings, all I need now are a pair of pointed elf ears!" He lifted an eyebrow at this, he wouldn't mind her with elf ears. He did always find them to be strangely attractive.

The two spoke little else before finally making it to the practice room, Jareth had finally calmed his laughter though Sarah still fidgeted with her clothing.

The room was eerily quiet as they entered and took their seats at one end of the table facing across from Leda. Sarah watched without a word as Jean left Bric's side and James, Leda's to come and stand behind her in their accustomed spots.

The knights and other soldiers in the room leaned against walls or took random seats wherever one could be found. Only Bric dared to stand beside the Goblin King.

The three sitting at the table made a glorious sight to those around them, they held power and elegance and all hope for the Underground.

Jareth regarded his aunt from his end of the table. She seemed calm, but he could see the storm of worry in her eyes. They had been preparing for this day for so long, her more so, that it felt almost unreal. All those in the room feared being the one to break the silence, knowing it would actually have started then.

It was Jareth who finally spoke.

"I assume that you have a plan Aunt?" His gazed moved from Leda to the large maps hung on the walls and the rolls of parchment sprawled across the table.

"As much as one can in such circumstances. The Sisters are unpredictable in the simple fact that we seem to constantly overestimate them. We always plan for the more complicated attacks from them when we should have been looking for the simplest." Jareth smirked, he always knew the Sisters were a lot of dimwits.

"So what we plan on just walking in there? They may be senseless fools but they are still armed senseless fools. I am sure they have implemented some sort of plan, guards and such." Leda shook her head at her nephew, even faced with a particularly bloody war he still had to be the witty jokester.

"From what intelligence Sir Bricriu has been able to procure from those still within the city Gethin has posted a sentry of five guards at each entry.

"Most of them dwarves and fae, though the castle's entrances themselves seemed to be important enough to post trolls." A few faint groans could be heard from the men around the room. Trolls were not to be taken lightly. They were great beasts as ugly as they were big. They were not the most intelligent of the Underground creatures, but they weren't mindless either. It was the mistaken belief that they were that caused many a death.

"What of the killings Sir Bricriu's men spoke of? Do we have a count of the dead?" Sarah leaned across the table as she spoke, while the information on the guards was important she couldn't think of anything else but the people. They were dying for her and Jareth, she wanted to know just how many she would have need to fight for.

"We do not have yet a full account of the carnage in the city square, but we received word this morning that much of Canter's inhabitance had been taken into custody and murdered at sundown last night." Leda looked sadly at Jareth as she tried to brace herself for her next words.

"Among the dead were Duke Conall and Duchess Blejan. I have been informed they were the first to fall." The slam of Jareth's fist on the table echoed through the room with such force even the strongest of the knights jumped slightly. Sarah could not help the tears that began to silently run down her cheeks.

"That coward! He would rather execute nobles like common filth than have to stand before them himself. The Sisters had no idea who they were handing themselves over to, he will be their downfall!" Jareth slammed forcefully back into his chair, his elbows resting on the arms so he could steeple his hands before his lips.

"The Sisters had little clue to anything they did Jareth. Ever since they started this they have been ruled by power and greed. Such things blind people. Gethin is perhaps the worst of them." A bitter laugh left the Goblin King's lips.

"Gethin is not only blind but deaf as well. It is a wonder he can function at all." Leda nodded, Gethin was the most power hungry of them all. The Sisters were quite foolish to hand over control to him, he would try to bend them to his will. He wanted all control.

"So what is the plan then?" Sarah's voice was steadily gaining strength. She couldn't let all those deaths be in vain, she had to suck up her nervousness and just fight.

"The best plan of action would be to gather our army and shift to the Barren Lands. The Labyrinth has passages built within it that will only recognize its king and queen.

"It was normally used for safe or quick passage through the great maze, but it will serve our purpose as a means to enter the city.

"Once Jareth opens the passage and we enter with him it will acknowledge everyone as friend of the king and allow each to travel it." Leda paused for a moment as she gathered one of the parchments from the table and handed it to Jareth.

"Most of my army should be able to handle the guards in the city and the castle doors, after that it will be up to the both of you to challenge Gethin and take him down.

"Most of his army are loyal to the Sisters, but they are not foolhardy. If Gethin is struck they will flee in order to regroup. They wouldn't dare fight without a leader.

"Another one of the Sisters' faults, they make their knights completely dependant on them." Jareth had been right in his usage of the word 'coward.' The Sisters were a paranoid group of fae, because of this they took no chance that they would be supplanted by their armies. Their warriors were heavily conditioned against treachery. If only they had been prepared for betrayal in their own ranks.

"Gethin is a weakling, he sends young girls to do his dirty work. First my mother then Catriona, he is to fearful to even try and kill me himself. He will not be hard to fell." Leda smiled outwardly though she felt sick. She could hear her nephew's fear in his voice. He may have sounded confident, but it was his way of dealing.

Sarah closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. She would have to kill a man, even if not outright she would have a hand in it.

Jareth's hand moved across the table to clasp over hers, in that instant she knew she would do whatever was needed of her. They could not let Gethin live.

"Good. Jareth, you and Sarah should ready yourselves. Sir Bricriu I expect you can handle the knights?" Bric nodded, a severe expression taking over his face.

"Of course Your Majesty." The sound of chairs scraping across the stone clattered through the room as every man stood showing their support and willingness to fight.

"Very well then, I shall ready myself. All must be prepared to leave at dusk. The cover of night will ensure a safer passage." With that she swept from the room in a swirl of vengeful fury.

--------------------

Click…click…click…

The sound was driving him nuts.

Click…click…click…

"Jean! Would you just sit down already?!" James leaned back against the wall harshly causing his head to hit rather hard. The two knights had been waiting in the small room ever since Jareth and Sarah had left an hour ago.

Bric had a few things to take care of but asked for them to wait for him there. The room was just off the practice room, the small tables along the walls and the lone shelf seeming to be the only things besides themselves in the place.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but it is a little hard to just sit there pretending like nothing is happening. For goodness sakes James we are going to war!" With a huff she slammed herself down on a table.

"I'm far from pretending thank you! But I really don't think it wise to worry myself to death before hand." She only wrinkled her nose at him.

"James is right Jean, you need to preserve your energy." Bric stepped into the room, his hands clutching around the two swords they had brought with them.

"I know he is right, doesn't mean I have to like it." He rolled his eyes and set the swords on the table beside her. James hopped off his table so he could get a better look.

"His Majesty said this could kill him. Is it really that strong?" Bric closed the door locking it firmly in place. Before the two could speak he unsheathed one of the great swords.

"Very strong indeed young James. My people can not be harmed by iron as the fae can. Years ago elves began to make swords from the metal, it is needless to say the fae were not delighted of this. But our two races didn't always get along, for many years it had been these swords that had kept an uneasy balance between us.

"Once peace was made the elves destroyed the great iron swords, these are two of the last that had been saved.

"After the Extraction when my race sided with the Order we gave the remaining swords to the Goblin Kingdom in hopes that one day they would be used to destroy the Sisters. Now I hand them over to the two of you." He handed the first sword to James, touching the hilt gently to the boy's brow. Jean stood as he unsheathed the other and repeated his actions with her. Holding their new swords they gazed up at the tall elf.

"You have completed your training and are fit to be knights. These swords I bestow to you as your Seal of Knighthood. Keep them always strapped firmly to your baldric, wield them with honor. Kill none but those who deem themselves enemy. Keep your blade clean and let no blood mar the iron.

"Today I am pleased to call you comrades, My Brother…" Bric laid a hand on James' shoulder and bowed his head in respect.

"My Sister…" He turned to repeat this with Jean, his voice betraying he true feelings for her.

"May these blades protect you as you have sworn to protect Lady Sarah and your kingdom." The two before him nodded promptly strapping the swords to their armor.

"Thank you Bric." James smiled agreeing with Jean's words.

"Yes well remember what I said. These blades are to be treated with care. It is careless to leave the blood of your enemy on them. It is just as careless as well to unsheathe them around ally fae. The iron is very strong, just being next to the bare blade could weaken them. Be weary to use these only when surrounded by the enemy, or elven allies." James patted his shoulder in acknowledgement and set out of the room.

Small but strong arms wrapped around Bric's waist, a warm cheek resting against his chest. He smiled as he gathered the woman in his arms.

"Jean you need to know you can not unsheathe the blade around Lady Sarah either. You must make sure James knows this as well." She looked up at him her brows tightly furrowed. He leaned down and kissed the crease away.

"Sarah has changed the same way Onora has. She is a changeling, though much more powerful than any other. One day when she has been here long enough she could rival His Majesty in strength.

"Just make sure the iron blade comes nowhere near her, it could kill her easily." Placing a soft kiss against his chest she whispered.

"I promise Bric, she is worth too much to let die."

--------------------

"Are ya sure 'bout this Didymus?" The little fox nodded sharply causing himself to almost fall off of his steed.

"Quite, Noble Hoggle, quite! Young Sir's scent leads this way, and we must follow to lead our assistance." Hoggle groaned, was he really relying on that pitiful nose of the little knight? The creature that thought the air around the bog was sweet? He must be desperate. If Toby had never run off they would be safe now.

Just how had the boy gotten away? He still had the key, it almost appeared as though he had just disappeared. He began to wonder if Jareth had given him more than just food the last time he was there. The boy was acting too strangely for that young of a human child.

He was changing.

--------------------

"Ah my sweet, sweet child." Gethin rocked the little girl in his arms as he sat in the throne. He was never one for displays of affection, but this child was growing on him. He would delight in raising her, his daughter.

"Monat!" A rather slim fae woman peaked out from beside the throne where she had been instructed to sit till the child needed her again. She was not one would call beautiful, pretty maybe.

Her long pale blonde hair covered much of the pinkish skin of her face as she moved to stand before her Lord.

"Yes My Lord Gethin? Has the young Princess have need of me?" She kept her gaze low knowing full well what had happened to the last two woman to care for the child, she would not make that mistake.

"No as of yet. Go to the kitchens and inform them that Princess Sabia and I shall be taking our evening meal in the throne room. The guards have been able to capture a few of those dreadful goblins to put to work in the castle. Make sure you do not touch them, they will make you filthy. And I will not be having dirty hands touch my daughter." Monat nodded and left after the wave of his hand. At least this girl could follow orders.

--------------------

Sarah clutched the hand in hers tighter as they stood at the head of their army. She remembered watching movies Aboveground where leaders would make great speeches before their soldiers to rally them up before sending them off to war.

She had no such words, what would she say? That they were fighting for an old prophecy, that their people were being murdered, that so many would die if the Sisters were not destroyed? These were all true and yet only the beginning. But she found herself unable to speak these things.

Jareth seemed to have the same problem for he remained silent, his hand clamped just as tightly around hers.

Leda glided smoothly into the room, she wore no armor, no sword. She would not be going. She was lending them her army, that was the extent of what she could do. It was up to them now.

The men gathered together already having heard the plans that morning. The Queen of Sol nodded silently and a rush of wind moved through the stone room as man after man shifted till only Jareth and Sarah remained.

Leda walked quickly to the two and embraced them. No words would be said this time either, they would either win this battle and first strike or they would die.

With a kiss to each of their cheeks she watched as they shifted as well to the Barren Lands.

--------------------

The air was cool as the sun began to dip down below the horizon. The night birds began their haunting song not caring whether it be friend or foe in the Labyrinth.

Still holding tightly onto each other Jareth and Sarah looked out before them. The King's path was hidden just to the right of the entrance. All he would have to do is touch the stone wall and it would part to create a direct path to the Goblin City.

Sarah felt her stomach cringe, even from this distance she could smell the blood of their people. Looking at the man beside her she knew he could smell it too. It was rotten and sour to her tongue, and she would do anything to be rid of it.

A flash of light and the soft sound of a bell echoed out to the Goblin and Sol army catching the attention of the Head Knight and King.

Bric moved to stand beside Jareth a strange expression on his face.

"They light the stone fires Your Majesty!" One by one large orange-red fires began to ignite throughout the Labyrinth and beyond.

"Gethin is even more the fool! It seems Cat hadn't told him everything." A deep laugh bubbled from his chest. His eyes wide with wonder as more and more fires blazed up all around the lands lighting the sky.

"Jareth?" Sarah couldn't help but smile at her husband even if it did seem he had lost his mind.

"The stone fires Sarah! They are contected with the old powers of Uland. Gethin has just handed us back our kingdom on a platter.

"I am rightful king, the land already knows this. The fires will awaken more than just the Labyrinth. It's alive Sarah! Alive and will aid us!" The fires now rose up high from their stone bowls, their powerful magic swirling visibly in their drifting smoke.

She followed down as Jareth moved to the Labyrinth walls. Maybe they actually had a chance, maybe they would survive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Ok will this one gave me some trouble, but finally got it out. Well should be only four more chapters after this one.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, so don't even think it.


	28. Towards Destiny We Trod

Towards Destiny We Trod;

Energy swirled around them curling like coils. Tightly it spun and wound gathering strength. Sarah could feel it as though these cords had been wrapped around her body, pressing forcefully into her flesh. At first the energy seemed to burn, small fires where ever it touched. The fires soon turned into a pleasurable pressure as Uland touched the bonding cord that tethered her to Jareth.

A small smile graced the Goblin King's face, he had read of the stone fires but had never dared to light them. They were the last connection to the old kingdom, the only surviving link from the time the Sisters had destroyed all others.

The feeling of the ancient magic as it touched and filled him was more than anything he had read. He could feel the ground beneath his feet as surely as he could his own flesh. Its pluse beating in time to his heart. The stones of the Labyrinth whispered faintly to him, he could hear their pleas. All around him he could sense his kingdom, what is and what will be, as though it were an extension of his body.

The land was giving them the power they would need to start and finish this war. He could see the look of contentment and wonder on his men, but it was the look of absolute pleasure from his wife that made his heart stop.

She looked up at him with a nervous smile, her hand squeezing his saying what she had not spoken aloud. Though outwardly she appeared calm and composed, ready to take on Gethin for their kingdom, he knew she was anything but.

Sarah was innocent in so many ways, today her hands which glistened like white rose petals would be tainted red with blood. She would have to kill, and he could not nor he would not save her from that fate. She would be his queen, she would stand beside him in the upcoming war. Today would not be the last day she would be forced to take a life. The war would rage on for many years to come and before the end her hands would be stained with the blood of a kingdom of men.

He nodded slightly to her, his own hand holding hers just a little bit tighter. Her eyes shifted from his to the path before them. The worn stones of the castle loomed just ahead, Gethin's presence within making the structure appear cold.

* * *

Toby leaned against the wall at his side, it was cold and hard but he couldn't feel it. The pulse of the Labyrinth was too loud in his veins. He couldn't even hear his own heart anymore.

Several mumbles came from before him as the little goblins began to worry. Speculations on what Gethin wanted with them ranged from execution to serving them up as that night's dinner. The latter theory gaining support as their captors began to direct them towards the kitchens.

"Y-you don'ts really think they will eats us do yous?" The little goblin ahead of him trembled as she looked back at him. He smiled at her and leaned in just enough so when he whispered she would be able to hear.

"What is your name?" The goblin seemed taken aback by the boy's voice, it was clear when he spoke he was anything but goblin.

"Frigg." Her own voice shook slightly unsure of who stood behind her.

"Frigg, you have no need to worry. I bet we are just being made to work, Gethin is a nasty piece of work but he would hardly _eat_ a goblin." This seemed to settle well with the little creature as she nodded with a small smile.

The line of goblins finally made it to the kitchens, petite bodies filled in between the tables and chairs as the guards began to separate the chains from them. Toby leaned against the doorframe waiting for the last guard's eyes to turn away. He smirked slipping into the hall.

Frigg smiled despite the situation upon hearing their orders to start cooking. She turned her head to speak with the larger goblin only to find him gone. Strange as the guards had yet to remove their chains.

* * *

Gethin smiled, though this was a normal occurrence for the self-proclaimed leader of the Sisters it was not normal for the smile to hold no malice. This was the first true smile in a long time for the fae and it was due all to the small babe in his arms.

Sabia giggled as her captor tickled his fingers over her belly. Had anyone unknowing to the happenings of the Underground watched the scene they would have gushed over seeing a new father dote upon his newborn daughter. The scene was the perfect example of _nothing is what it seems._

Monat sat at Gethin's feet ready to take the little princess when he grew tired of her. The young fae woman keep her eyes shielded from all those in the room as she watched the fae beside her. She wasn't a fool like the others who had grew uneasy with the idea of raising this child to their twisted ways. She wondered why they were part of the Sisters if such a thing bothered them.

No, Monat was far from those women. She had no qualms about using the child, she would kill the thing in its sleep if Gethin asked her. She would do anthing he asked of her, but there was one thing in particular she wanted and this child would help her do it.

She hated Cat with a passion, the fae had been weak and in the end her heart costed her her life. Monat had believed she should have been the one to marry the Goblin King and bear his child. She should have been the one to kill him, then she would have been by Gethin's side as mother of the royal heir. Though if she had her way, wife of the Regent and Guardian of the heir would be just as fine.

She held no affection for the fae, he was a means to power. And if after their marriage he suddenly was found dead, well all the better for her.

Gethin pressed Sabia closer to his chest, he could feel the young fae woman's eyes on him. She had a thirst for power so like himself.

So caught up in his own musings about his power, Gethin didn't noticed the change in the energy around him. He had ordered the stone fires to be lit, he never understood why Jareth had let his kingdom live in such darkness. Had he known what power he was releasing he would have made sure the stone bowls were shattered. Now his foolishness would cost him more than his power.

* * *

Sarah could feel the energy growing stronger by the minute, each step they took closer to the castle the more powerful it became. It wouldn't be long now. It was strange, when she had been there years before it had taken her hours to reach this point. And here she was over halfway to the Goblin City, she briefly wondered if the Stone Fires somehow allowed for a quickened pace.

"Your Majesty, wait!" Bric slipped silently up beside Jareth and Sarah, his eyes trained ahead of them. Movement caught the King's eye before he managed to speak and he allowed his knight to continue.

Bric motioned forward with his hand pointing and five of his men. The elven knights were swift and silent as they surrounded their target. Four figures were flushed out of the trees flanking the path.

"Hoggle!" The name was out of her mouth before Sarah realzed she had even spoken. At her voice the Dwarf's head shot up and around the barricade of knights. His boggle eyes opened even wider at the sight before him.

"Sarah! Yous alive! I thoughts…." He trailed off as his gaze traveled to the tall fae beside her. He had heard that they had both died, and yet here they were alive and well.

"Hogbrain, I see you and your friends seemed to have slipped past the Sisters unharmed." Jareth waved his hands at the knights standing guard over the little troup who quickly disbanded to take up their previous posts.

Hoggle rolled his eyes, Jareth would always refuse to call him by his name. He might be a king but he was a fae king and the fae couldn't resist their little games. And this one was one of his favorites. Hoggle would have gladly met his words with a sneer and corrected him if it had been any other day, but that day games had no place. War was beginning.

Sarah let go of her husband's hand running to greet her friends. It had been years since she had seen them and their presence was a welcome one.

Hoggle's little arms wound tightly around Sarah's neck. To feel her, hear her and hold her was all he could think of at the moment. He had missed her over the years, and the news that she was dead was enough to shatter his little heart. His relief though was short lived as she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"H-how did you escape? We have been getting reports that the Sisters have been slaughtering all still loyal to Jareth and myself?" The dwarf pulled away his face turned down. How could he tell her that her brother was out there on his own and that it was his fault? Before he could speak though a high-pitched voice rang from behind him.

"The noble Hoggle, my Brother Ludo and myself have been keeping watch over Young Sir Toby, My Lady." Sir Didymus smiled briefly before the thundering voice of the beast roared through the clearing.

"Toby! Toby friend, Toby gone!" Sarah paled as the words filtered through her mind. She grabbed Hoggle's vest and pulled him to her so she could take his hands.

"Hoggle what is he talking about? Please do not tell me my brother is here, please tell me that this Toby is some goblin or other." He just shook his head. Before he could extract himself from her arms he found himself midair in Jareth's grasp.

"Listen to me you insignificant little twirp, if I find out you had anything to do with him coming here I will make sure the fairies outside the main walls are fed on dwarf for the next week. Do I make myself clear?" Hoggle swallowed hard and unable to speak just nodded. Sarah grabbed her husband's arm and pulled her friend from him giving him a scowl as well.

"Jareth really that is of no help. Now Hoggle, where is Toby?" The dwarf kicked his feet in the dirt but one stern look from the king helped him to find his voice.

"He left, he's probably in the castle. When he heard the news thats yous were dead he wanted revenge. We tried to stop him, we really did." Jareth wound his arm around his wife to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Fine, you three are coming with us. We keep to the plan, only I want all the men to keep a look out for young Toby. If you find him take him somewhere safe, Sol if you have to. But make sure he is not harmed." He wasn't sure what Gethin would do should he find the boy, but seeing as Toby was cared for by the king he was sure it wouldn't be any less than what his people have already been through.

"I shall infrom the men Your Majesty." Bric bowed sharply before moving back to give orders to the army.

* * *

Toby leaned against the wall, his head just slightly extended to look past into the throne room. He watched as the soldiers comfortably talked amongst themselves paying little to no heed to the man on the throne. Fragments of their conversations drifted up through the whispered voices just catching the young boy's ear.

_"What do you think happened to the child's mother? I thought the plan was for her to take over as Regent."_

_"I heard Gethin killed her. I'm not sure if I really believe some of the stories, I mean come on just ripping the babe from her and leaving her to bleed to death?! Gethin is a nasty piece of work I don't deny, but that is just beyond evil."_

_"What about the king? I heard that Cat offed him. I can't believe that little mouse of a woman had the guts to actually do it."_

_"From what my brother told me she didn't."_

_"What do you mean? The Goblin King is dead, otherwise Gethin wouldn't be sitting in that throne as though he owned it."_

_"I don't know but Drac said when he searched the royal compartments it looked as though the place had been stripped. He says the king and his regent must have run off before we got here."_

_"Do you think they are still in the Labyrinth?"_

_"No, Jareth may have been an idiot but he was no fool."_

_"Chace that makes no sense."_

_"Shut up you know what I mean. No, Jareth and that mortal are gone somewhere. Maybe even Above for all we know."_

_"You don't believe they would come back do you?"_

_"Well what would you do? Your throne is stolen, your child held captive by your enemy. I sure as anything would be making sure the man who did that was hewn to pieces. I don't think we have heard the last of him."_

Toby glared at the men. So Gethin's own soldiers didn't even think that highly of him. But it wasn't the tone of their voice or their thinly veiled dislike for the fae that had caught his attention. It was the mention of Jareth and his sister.

There was no proof of their death. He wondered if Gethin believed them to be actually dead or if he was just waiting. If they were alive this didn't bode well. The Sisters would be on the look out for them, no doubt ready to strike.

He stepped back to hide within the shadow of a corner, his mind awhirl with scenarios of battle. He picked through many of the images floating around his thoughts, most of them to inane to think Jareth would attempt.

One image though kept moving to the forefront of his mind. It was of his sister and Jareth marching down a path with an army in tow. He could see the swords which hung at their hips, the anger and determination in their eyes.

This one image was unlike the rest which appeared as nothing more then misty dreams. This one seemed real. As he searched the faces of those following the king Toby realized the image for what it was, the Labyrinth's own view of what was happening within it's walls.

Toby knew even with the army they had the Sisters' men were more in number. The guards at the door themselves equaled a good deal of Jareth's army. The power I his hands began to tingle. Ah so the Labyrinth had plans then?

Slowly he moved from the corner and down to the halls that lead to the entrance and waited. If he disposed of the guards to quickly Gethin would have time to replace them, not to mention he would be aware of his presence in the castle. No Toby would have to wait and bide his time till he was sure they were close.

* * *

The sound of grass being trampled echoed softly through the garden. Dainty feet wrapped in white silk moved swiftly along the ground as Leda paced. The day had finally come, after waiting for so long the Order would soon put into motion what was set out three thousand years ago.

When the Order was created the Sisters had yet to build their army, add to their numbers as they now had. She wondered how with such an advantage they were going to win. She should have trained him more, should have prepared him for war.

Jareth was a fine king, cruel of course, but he still was a fine king and loved enough by his people. But being simply a good ruler did not prepare one for battle. And what abut Sarah? She was a young woman, basically a child. She had no training growing up in politics or war, how was she to survive this? She knew she should have trained them both more.

"Your Majesty, you are going to wear a path in the dirt if you continue like that." Onora watched her queen from the edge of the fountain, her skirts spread out before her. She knew what thoughts were rushing through her head, the same as she had. Sarah and Jareth were green in the ways of war, if it wasn't for the prophecy she would be frightened that Gethin would win. As it was she aready feared that which was not stated. That the two could very well die before it is completely finished. They were to start the war and remove the Sisters, but nowhere had it stated they would survive.

"What would you have me do Lady? My nephew and his wife are off to war, am I to sit and pretend that they have simply gone on holiday?" Leda knew her words were harsh, but she was unaccustomed to such stress and worry.

"Of course not Your Majesty, but it will do you no good to wear yourself out with usless pacing. At least sit down and give your feet a rest." Leda nodded and joined the young changeling at the fountin.

"You know when Jareth was born I thought when this day came I would be able to handle it with a cool and detached manner? I had thought, 'It was his fate to fight this war.' How could I worry? I was suppose to be able to sit here like nothing mattered." Her voice had grown resentful. She was a queen and present leader of the Order, it was Jareth's duty to go and fight just like it was hers to carry on as though his wellbeing meant nothing to her. So why couldn't she?

"Your Majesty, if I may be so bold? Such cold detachment would be easy for one who had not raised His Majesty. But he is like a son to you, I have seen it often enough. This is not a nephew heading into battle, it is your son. I would be frightened if you didn't worry.

"As I see it, your concern for him and Lady Sarah shows more strength of character and power than the cold aloofness most nobility wear as a mask." With this she tucked her hand into Leda's giving it a reassuring squeeze. Leda smiled and gave her hand a slight pat.

"Thank you Onora, I am an old fool I know." Onora shook her head.

"No, not a fool. Just a mother worrying for her son."

* * *

The constant stomping of booted feet was beginning to get on Jean's nerves. She couldn't believe she was actually heading into battle. Bric at her side slowed down till he was almost to a stop. He grabbed her arm pulling her against his chest.

"You need to calm down, I can smell your fear. Once we get to the castle you will need to be collected." Though his words were spoken harshly his maner in which he held her spoke volumes. His arms were securely wrapped around her, his hands running along her back. She was pressed to him so tightly it was hard for her to breathe, but not that she cared.

She reached a hand up to caress his cheek, her fingers cupping round till they jingled in the chains from his ears.

"I believe I'm not the only one Bric. Listen, this is not easy for me. It wasn't long ago I was just some lazy-ass slut who put her own needs before everyone elses. Hell before Sarah I never even knew magic existed, that elves existed let alone I would be fighting along side them…" Her other hand moved to rest atop his heart.

"That I would be falling for one. So please don't take out your frustrations on me. Lets just get back with the others and not think about anything else but winning this damned thing. Alright?" Bric captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips in a brief kiss.

"Just watch your back Lady, there are a few things I wish to talk with you about when this is over." He smirked as he pulled her into a heated kiss, both ignoring the cat calls and snickering from the men.

"If you two are done with trying to swallow the other I suggest you both get back to moving. It would be nice to have my Head Knight and my Wife's protector with us when we storm the castle." Jareth's voice rang loudly through the throng of men, slight humor in his words.

Jean slunk out of Bric's arms bright red with embarrassment. As she began to make her way back to the front she wondered when it became so easy to embarrass her, she wasn't like this before. She turned her head slightly catching her elf's eye. He smiled before looking ahead. Yes they had thing to talk about alright.

* * *

Author's Note: Hm, wow it sure took a long time for this one. Sorry about that, even though I have had the last chapters mapped out for some time getting this chapter where I wanted it was bothersome, besides of some real-life problems. Speaking of which will mean it will be awhile before the next chapter comes out. Have some things I have to do before I again have time to just sit and write, but with three chapters to go I hope it won't be long before this is finished.

**Disclaimer:** Oh come on is it that hard to figure out I don't own it? Well I don't, which sucks, royaly!


	29. The Valiant Never Taste Death But Once

The Valiant Never Taste Death But Once;

* * *

Baritone voices murmured quietly around the entrance to the castle. The conversations varied, ranging from the topic of the captaure of the Goblin Throne to complaints about various aches and pains the men where dealing with. All in all nothing interesting. For this reason Toby paid little mind to the group of men protecting the entrance.

Instead he spent this time musing on how he, a child, was suppose to fell these guards. His small body was no match for any of the creatures, not even the smaller of the fae. He held no physical strength beyond the typical human his age. He would not be able to rely on these aspects of himself.

Though young he at least had an advanced mind, or he did now. The Labyrinth which flowed through his mind and body gave him more than just the magical power he was slowly learning to control. It sharpened his mind and senses.

It would be through these attributes he would succeed in opening the way for Jareth and his sister.

He closed his eyes concentrating on the army in the Labyrinth, allowing the great stones to fill his mind with images. They were close now, it wouldn't be to much longer before they made it past the city gates. Once in he knew it would be only moments before they would be with him. The tingling in his hands indicating that it was time to act.

Toby moved then, no fear or apprehension at what he was about to do. The only thing that ran through his mind was the knowledge that they needed his help.

What happened next no one would ever be able to say. Toby felt the energy flow through his hands and he vaguely could feel the release of it through his palms and finger tips. But what he had done and how never registered in his mind. The only thing he could remember as he looked down at the burned bodies was the feeling of pride and approval from the Labyrinth.

Giving the blackened bodies of the guards one last look of contempt Toby moved off back within the castle. The next step was up to Jareth. It was time for him to wait again.

* * *

Sarah could smell the sour tinge of rotting flesh before they even made it to the city. It drifted on the wind giving warning of what they would soon be walking into. She tried to cover her nose, but the putrid scent pushed through her fingers.

She remembered as a child she had once came upon a dead cat in the park. It had been attacked by some other animal and no one had thought to despose of the creature. Her father had fingered it had been there a good week or two. The smell had been unbearable to her, the heat of the summer helping none at all. She had always thought nothing could smell worse, and now she knew she thought wrong.

The smell of the city and the rotting flesh of the dead made the stench of that cat seem like roses when compared. It made her stomach churn leaving a bitter tang in her mouth.

Though not saying a word Jareth knew what was going through his wife's mind. He had smelled death before. It wasn't uncommon to find one of the older goblins curled up in some hardly used corner of the castle. After he had gained the crown he had hoped he would be able to put a stop to it, thinking it had been his father's neglect of the creatures. Sadly goblins were strange beings and preferred to die alone in the dark.

He set his hand on Sarah's shoulder as they moved. If the smell was starting to bother him he could only imagine what she was going through.

The others seemed to all be thinking the same thing as whispers filled the air of how many had to have been killed to create such a stench. Intead of discouraging the men it worked them into an angry frenzy. Nothing would be left of Gethin if any one of them had anything to do with it.

The pounding of feet came to a sudden halt in front of the city gates. The large metal doors hung off their hinges, seemingly blown apart. Metal laid strewn about them in melted heaps. All stared in wondered at the damage inflected on their city.

Jareth had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming profanity after profanity. Instead he marched through and into the city.

Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't what he came upon. Creatures of all sizes and races laid covered in dirt and drying mud. Flesh rotting on bones feeding the scavenger insects that crawled across the ground.

Everywhere there was death and decay, there was not an inch of soil that was not dappled with blood. Men, women and children all piled against the toppling houses, strewn throughout the streets and hanging from various poles and wires.

Sarah shook with anger and disgust and the bitterness on her tongue churned her stomach faster and faster till she found herself hunched over retching in an attempt to remove the smell and taste from her body.

But she knew that for as long as she lived the sight, taste and smell would haunt her. How could people be so cruel? The pain etched into the faces of those around her bored into her brain burning their images there. These were people who had been tortured, needlessly killed all in the name of what? War? Power?

Jareth slid an arm firmly around her waist and waited for her to finish heaving. When the tremors quieted he pulled her firmly against his chest shielding her from the carnage around them. She cried softly against him not wanting the others to see her weakness. It was bad enough what they had already seen. Her husband slid his lips down to rest against her ear whispering softly so only she could hear.

"Take this Love, as long as you hold it you will only see the city as it was. You won't have to see the death anymore." He held a small crystal between them. She knew she should be brave, this was only the first battle. Before her death she would see so many dead, so many at her own hands. But today, at that moment she would allow herself to be weak.

She grasped the crystal tightly in her hand and pulled away to clear her face of the evidence of her tears. Once settled she continued toward the castle, Jareth by her side.

She thanked her husband for the crystal for as she held it she once again saw the city as it had been before they fled. She could still smell death in the air but it had retreated till she hardly noticed it and she knew Jareth had something to do with it.

It wasn't long before they stood before the great doors that lead into the castle. She furrowed her brows at the empty space. Bric's men had informed them of the men who guarded the entrance, but no one was in sight.

"Jareth? What is going on?" The look on the king's face held both worry and fear as he looked about the grounds.

"Someone has already been here, the guards have been killed." Though she could not see the bodies she could register the scent of something burning.

"Killed? But how…who…?" Jareth just shook his head. Bric's men had been told to keep themselves hidden until Jareth and the rest of them were made known. Had one of them disobeyed orders to make the way clear for them? And if so how in the world had they been able to reduce the guards to these blacked husks?

"It could have been one of our men in the city, but then…" Sarah scaned the ground even though her eyes could not make out anything other than stone and dirt.

"Then what? Jareth what's wrong?" Bric leaned down over one of the bodies, whatever had done the damage was not fire.

"They appear to have been burned alive. I don't know who could have done this sort of thing." Sarah shivered thinking of that kind of death.

"Not just burned alive Your Majesty. This wasn't fire, I can still feel the energy used. It feels…almost…" Jareth rounded on his knight, fire alight in his eyes.

"Almost what? Finish your sentences or don't bother speaking at all!" He felt a small hand rest on his wrist in an attempt to calm him. Not looking at her he gathered Sarah against his side.

"It feels the same as when I'm in the older parts of the Labyrinth. The magic there is very old and almost tangible. This feels almost the same. If I didn't know better I would say the Labyrinth was helping us." Sarah felt the arm around her tighten before it fell from her completely.

"What makes you think it impossible Bric? You are still young do not think you understand all there is to know." Bric's eyes widened at the thought. Could these stones be helping them? He knew the land held power but was it sentient enough to do something like this?

"But…" Moving his hand over the bodies to dispose of them Jareth gave a closed look at his head knight.

"The Labyrinth is a creature all its own, an entity. It can not speak to us as we are now but it can communicate other ways. It knows I am its King, it is not unlikely that it would wield its power to aide me gain back my throne." He looked back over his men before taking a step towards the doors.

"Come we haven't much time. Gethin is sure to detect our presence soon enough. I do not want to give him time to make ready."

* * *

Toby watched as Jareth and his army shuffled into the castle and spread out. Man after man split off to move in small groups through the various hallways. Soon enough only Jareth, his sister and a handful of knights remained. Two of them the boy recognized as Sarah's friends from college.

Jean tapped the top of the hilt of her sword lightly with the tips of her gloved fingers. She didn't look anxious, something Toby would have expected. No she looked alert, like a cobra bobbing to and fro preparing to strike at any moment. This woman had changed since Toby had last seen her.

The small group still standing in the corridor edged closer to the archway that led to the throne room. Not a one aware of the small figure of a boy hidden in the shadows.

"The castle seems to be clear. Sarah Love, you need to let go of the crystal now. All of us need to be unhindered once we enter the throne room." Toby noticed the small shine of a crystal as his sister handed it to Jareth. He could feel the magic radiate from the object as though it were heat from a fire.

"Once we get the all clear I want the three of you to enter first. Gethin is sure to have the room guarded. Take out as many as you can to make the way for Sarah and myself. Remember if you see Toby secure him until the battle is over." Sarah's two friends nodded alongside the tall fierce looking elf.

"As you wish Your Majesty. And what of your child? My men have reported that he keeps the babe with him most of the time, only handing her off to a wet nurse when he tires." Jareth winced before setting his face into his normal arrogant mask.

"Save the child, let no harm come to her. If you are able shift her back to Sol in the care of the Lady and Her Majesty." Just as Jareth spoke a large surly man slipped from the adjacent corridor and motioned a hand at the group. Toby realized this had meant the all clear for Jareth and the others stood straight and all but two drew their swords.

"Jean, James, remember do not unsheath your swords around Sarah or myself. Unless of course you wish for us to loose." The two green knights nodded clasping the hilts but not yet withdrawing.

"Good, now go!"

* * *

Gethin ran his finger over the little mouth of the babe in his arms. He traced the pale pink flesh memorizing the delicate shape. The little girl let out a bubbling laugh as his finger tickled her cheek. She was such a fragile thing, like a mortal child's little china doll. Lost in his musings he failed to notice the soldiers enter the room. It wasn't until the shouts of his men and the first clang of metal on metal sounded around him that he looked up from the girl.

He rose from the throne fully intent on taking both himself and the child out of harms way, only as he took two steps he found himself trapped. Men filled the room from every entryway. Backing against the throne he concealed Sabia in the arms of her wet nurse.

"Hide and protect the child. If one hair is even out of place on my daughter's head I will have yours boiled for my dinner." Monat nodded sharply before diving to hide beneath the cloth that hung from the throne. All in the room were too busy to notice her, but soon enough someone would see the squirming figure beneath the graying silk. She would wait, once the way was clear she would slip from the room.

"Hm, I must remember to order this room cleaned. It seems to be overrun by pests." Gethin watched wide eyed as Jareth sauntered into the room, sword drawn and his mortal bitch latched onto his arm.

"Now, now Jareth is that anyway to speak of your own men? If you dislike them so why allow them to follow you like lost puppies?" Jareth smirked as he drew closer. The clashing of swords rang out around them as his men fought. Screams pierced through the clinking as his mortal knights sliced open the weakening fae with their poisonous swords.

"You are one to talk Gethin, your men hang on every word uttered from that foul mouth. But do they actually listen? You are a fool if you believe you hold any power over them, they would abandon you the moment they noticed you weakening." Gethin wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword as he took a step towards Jareth.

"I have no need of loyalty! Look what it has gotten your people! Death is the only reward of loyalty. I rule with a more powerful force. Fear.

"My men fear me, for that reason alone they would remain." Slowly Sarah slipped her arm from her husband's. She could see two of the Sisters' knights rounding in on her. She took a step back, her hand curling around her sword preparing to strike if needed.

"To die for what you are loyal to is the bravest deed there is, to die for fear is cowardly. Is that what you want your empire to be known for, cowardice?" Gethin drew his sword lunging at Jareth barely missing his right ear.

"Better to be cowardly and alive than brave and dead! Speaking of which, shouldn't you be? Dead that is?" Jareth locked his sword with Gethin's pushing against it in order to place the two blades on either side of his opponent's head.

"Disappointed are we? I ask you Gethin how do you know I am not? You are crazy I hear. The mind when inflicted so can conjure images so real those seeing them know not they are but visions.

"So I ask you again, are you sure I am real?" Gethin pushed back moving in such a way to unlock his sword freeing him to try again for Jareth. He could see the Swan beside the Goblin King and smirked at the advancing soldiers. If he could just distract Jareth long enough for them to kill her the king would be weakened in his grief.

"Maybe you are? So it is a vision I fight now, if it be then I shall win. For I am master of my own mind and conquer all dreams from it." Jareth dodged as Gethin lunged again for his heart. The fool varied little, so wonder he hid behind women.

"Your bones are old and your mind as well, you are too far gone to control dreams. This vision corpse of which you have named me shall be the winner this day.

"Today the dreams control the dreamer." Jareth's banter was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Sarah slid the blade of her sword from her scabbard. The thin silver metal chimed as it slipped against the embossed sheath, a music reminiscent of the fine plucking of a harp's strings. She paid little heed to her husband knowing she could die if distracted.

Jareth on the other hand had heard the sound of her unsheathing her sword. He knew she would be approached and be forced to fight. But he couldn't help but worry. At the moment she clashed swords with two soldiers his head turned catching the sight of her twisting to advoid being run through. The events which played out by that one small act went so quickly no one had any time to actually think on what was happening until it was too late.

Gethin used Jareth's distraction to his advantage swiping his sword across the king's chest. Jareth felt the metal slice through his armor just nicking his flesh.

Toby had been watching from a shadowed archway biding his time. The sight of Gethin's sword slicing across Jareth's chest ignited the Labyrinth's rage. The burning in his hands was overwhelming forcing him to enter into the chamber. He headed straight for the imposter king, hands outstretched.

The child's presence was unnoticed by all but one. Jean paled as she watched Toby walk as if in a trance toward the fight just beneath the throne. Slicing through her opponent she ran as quickly as she could before any of the others noticed the approaching boy.

Movement caught Gethin's eye, twisting to advoid the edge of Jareth's sword he spotted a child walking towards him arms stretched out before him. The child was covered head to toe in mud and grime and could have very well been mistaken for one of the many wretched goblins that littered the castle.

Moving himself out of reach of Jareth's sword he lunged for the boy knowing it would enrage the Goblin King. Before he could even graze the boy with the tip of his sword a scream echoed through the chamber as Jean charged yelling for Toby to run.

Gethin momentarily stunned turned his attention to the woman knight brandishing one of the elf's iron swords. Without thought he flung his own hitting his target as the steel skewered through her chest. He had little time to admire his handiwork as his body was overtaken by a heat so fierce it seemed to melt his flesh from his bones.

All in the chamber watched horrified as Toby stood before the blackened body of Gethin, his hands stretched out almost touching the charred mess. No one moved too shocked to do more than stare until the boy fell to his knees covering his face with his hands silently weeping.

Sarah slid her sword from the cooling body before her before running to gather her brother in her arms. The room grew quiet, filled with nothing more than the clinking of metal as the Sisters' soldiers dropped their weapons in defeat.

Toby cried softly into his sister's chest as she rocked him back and forth smearing fresh blood across his face. Jareth watched silently the interaction between his wife and her brother his eyes only wavering when he noticed the small body of Jean lying in a pool of her own blood.

Bric pushed through the crowd toppling man after man till he fell at the side of the Lady Knight. He cared not for showing strength as tears ran down his cheeks. He pulled the sword from her and gathered her against his broad chest. He cradled her face within the crook of his shoulder as though to protect her from the carnage around them.

Soft footsteps echoed as they padded towards the archway leading out of the castle only to be halted by the massive orange furred body of Ludo. The creature gathered the woman in his arms careful not to harm the babe in her's.

"Let me go you horrendous dirty beast!" Monat kicked trying to wrestle out of his hold only achieving the attention of the King. Jareth advanced on the pair his hand coming to wrap around the woman's slender neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just snap your neck right now." Most when faced with the anger of the Goblin King would have paled in fear, Monat was not most people. She gathered all her courage and spit in his face.

"Try and I kill Sabia now. The child dies with me!" She reached the best she could taking the baby's neck in her hand squeezing. Jareth increased the pressure causing Monat to sputter. Sabia's wails quieted as the hand tightened.

Monat's eyes went blank as her strength failed her and the baby's cries resumed. Sarah now disengaged from her brother laid her hand on her husband's wrist pulling it away from the dead woman who had taken the brunt of his anger.

Without word she took the child from the woman's arms and cradled it with the gentleness of a mother to her chest. Ludo dropped the body to the groud with a thud and watched with the rest as those around them silently grieved for the fallen knight in her love's arms.

* * *

Author's Note: Almost done! Wow next month it will be a year since I started this one, I can't believe it actually. Originally Toby was going to die as well as Jean, but he told me he wanted to live. There will be two more chapters and then the end. After that I hope to finish "Rowan" which will be only a few more chapters then I will be posting up the first of "Roses in December" "This Is My Winter" will hopefully be updated soon as well, but I have been busy but shall try to get that one started up again.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was sadly never will be.


	30. When Sorrows Come

When Sorrows Come;

* * *

Ludo scratched absently at his right arm where a thick layer of mud and drying blood had caked. Reaching down he grabbed a hold of another decaying body setting it on the ever growing pile. All around him soldiers of the Goblin and Sol army worked to gather the dead in the center of the city.

There would be a mass funeral pyre later once enough bodies were collected. One that would most likely burn for days on end. Jareth had already decreed that while the fires burned the kingdom would remain in mourning for those who had lost their lives in loyalty to their king.

Ludo sat down heavily on the ground, his body spent after hours of labor. Many believed the great beast to be stupid with little to no feelings. But the gentle creature understood more than he let on and the sight of the dead was beginning to take its toll on him.

One of the larger elves wiped his bloodied hands down his tunic so he could pat the creature on the shoulder without furthering the mess of his fur. Ludo looked to the elf and nodded at the small smile he had received. Without so much as a groan of weariness Ludo rose and began collecting the Goblin Kingdom's martyrs.

* * *

Soft feather like hair dusted over the thin fingers that wrapped around a drawn face. Jareth leaned almost out of his throne trying to quail the tears that threatened to spill. So many of his people were dead, so many died rather than follow a madman. He swallowed the thick bile that had settled in his throat as he remembered the sight and stench of the city outside.

The fires would burn this evening, all those who gave their life laid to rest together. All but three. Duke Conall, Duchess Blejan, and young Lady Jean. These three would be honored as fitted their station.

The Duke and his wife's body had yet to be found, their remains most likely beneath the corpses of all of Canter. Once recovered Jareth had ordered them to be placed in the hospital chambers and prepared for burial in the royal cemetery.

Jean's body had to be forcefully removed from his head knight's hold. After doing so he refused to leave her and followed as they moved to prepare her.

Jareth clutched his eyes as shut as he could. She was not but a mortal child, she wasn't even meant to return with him and Sarah. And now she had lost her life in order to save Toby.

"Jareth you need to sit up." Removing his hands from his face he turned to peak from the curtain of hair to gaze upon his young wife. Sarah stood beside him her body covered in drying blood, her clothes torn from where the swords had just missed her. And in her arms curled a sleeping child, his daughter

"Why?" His voice was bitter, not even when she had refused him all those years ago had he sounded so unpleasant.

"I know this isn't easy Jareth, if I could I would lock myself up in my room and cry until I could no longer. But this isn't the end and you know it. This was only the first strike. You must sit up and push back that grief and anger, at least in front of your men.

"How do you expect them to cope when their king acts like all he wants to do is die right where he stands? There will be time for tears and grief when it is done, for now we must sit on our emotions lest they weaken us into inaction." He lifted his head to take a better look at his wife. Though her words were spoken coldly she looked as though she had spent the past two hours crying. Perhaps she did, she had been away tending to his young daughter making arrangements for someone to watch the child. Perhaps while she was all alone she had allowed her tears to overtake her, like he should once the doors were closed.

"I am not sure even combined you and I would be able to harbor enough grief to mourn after this war is won." Sarah shifted the child in her arms and reached out a hand to run through her husband's hair.

"I don't know about fae but the human heart has no boundaries. For my part I will mourn every fallen soul that happens to die in this war even if it was to rage on for centuries." He leaned into her touch allowing her warmth to fill him. Sitting up after only a moment she forced a small smile, though the sadness in it was apparent.

"How does Bricriu fare?" The sigh that Sarah let out was almost enough of an answer, the elven knight had never had much in his life. And now that he found something it had been ripped from his hands.

"Not very well I'm afraid. I went to speak with him but he refused to even acknowledge I was there. He just sits by Jean's side holding her hand. I couldn't fully understand what he was saying but he was whispering to Jean.

"It might take him awhile to deal with this. It is strange how a man who could kill with a single hand with little effort could be felled by one woman's death." Jareth stood then to take her face in both of his hands.

"No, not strange at all Love. Had I lost you I can not say I would be in any better shape. When a man finds his heart it comes in the form of a woman. Should she die he sees no reason to go on, even if he does he will always be broken." He leaned down capturing her lips making it clear he never meant to let her go.

* * *

The shy flickered with orange hue muted only by the thick smoke that curled like dancing snakes slithering this way and that across the star studded expanse. The day had trudged on slowly for those in the Labyrinth.

Fae, Elf and human alike worked tirelessly to gather the dead and now from the steps of the castle they watched as their bodies were burned returning their ashes to the land. Men still could be seen adding another lost soul for it would take days to claim them all.

All watched save the King, his Queen and the most loyal of their knights. They watched the smoke rising from deep within the solid walls of the castle, within the very center where a grove opened up into the royal cemetery.

Three figures laid resting atop stone slabs, their bodies wrapped tightly in sapphire silk. Only one had the fabric removed from their face.

Jean's body was still and cold as ice, the flesh of her cheeks tinged with soft blue. Her eyes shut in the semblance of peaceful slumber. Bric ran his finger over her long eyelashes and down to trace her lips. Sarah turned her head slightly unable to watch as he lowered his own to her's.

The cemetery was quiet but for the sound of clapping boots. Bric's warm covered her side as he stood his place beside her and watched as Jareth hovered three crystals above the forms. No words were spoken, then again none needed to be. All who watched as the clear orbs descended forever preserving their loved ones in stone knew and understood each other's grief.

Slowly the space cleared, only one stayed behind as he knelt beside the stone woman. His fingers traced her lips absently as he spoke to her of promises broken and un-given.

* * *

"How long do you think the fires will burn, Your Majesty?" James leaned over the table uncaring that the splintered edge was cutting into his stomach. The pain was nothing compared to the injuries he sustained during the battle or the grief at losing Jean.

His face had been slashed more than once and he knew in just a few short months it would heal leaving behind thick white scars. Though only in his twenties his appearance had aged years in just one afternoon.

"I have been informed that not even half of those dead have been recovered yet. It may be some time before the fires die down." Weary and finally behind closed doors with those whom he could just let go Jareth allowed himself to slouch back in his chair. All pain and worry etched clearly on his face as though it had been craved there with a knife.

"At least it will give us time to gather ourselves and form a plan of attack. Gethin was foolish but I have a feeling the rest of the Sisters will not be as easy to fell." James grimaced as pain shot through the tears in his cheeks. He had hastily patched the skin until he was no longer needed for the clean up.

"Too many more will die in this war I assure you. Gethin was a coward who had not a head for ruling or war. The others have been in power for far longer than he with many more supporters. _Not as easy_ is quite an understatement." Jareth watched as a drop of blood slipped its way down over the red slashes across the knight's face, even the survivors of the day's battle were not left unscarred. With that thought he slowly ran a finger over his own bloodied line across his chest.

"Go see Eamon, James. Before those cuts on your face get any worse." James nodded and headed for the door, before he could leave Jareth's voice could be heard behind him.

"One thing first. Under Underground law you are still bound to Sarah for a year, what do you plan on doing after you are free?" James took a step forward, he had been thinking on that very thing for some time now. Before the battle he had planned to return Above and continue his studies, but now…

"I'm not sure, but I can't go back now. I've seen too much, I can't leave knowing what I know." Jareth said nothing but let him leave, he had figured as much.

"And what about you? You have been silent through this so far." He turned his head to the small boy wrapped up in a blanket in a large chair in the corner. The boy stared blankly into the fire in the hearth as he spoke.

"You already know the answer to that. I have to return, at least for awhile." Toby absently traced patterns on the palm of his left hand.

"Of course, you deserve to be a child for now." With that Toby shot from the chair throwing the blanket on the floor.

"Child?! You have got to be kidding me Your Majesty! I stopped being a child the moment you brought Sarah back Underground. That…she…the Labyrinth used me and now I have her in my head.

"I killed, not just one man but those guards too! No, I'm no longer a child! I have blood on my hands and the memories of an age long before your race was even born in my head. Look at what abomination I have become!" The boy trembled before the king's eyes, though with rage or fear neither knew.

"Not an abomination Toby, she gave you a gift. Do you think so many would have lived today if you had not helped? And believe me you are not the only one with blood on their hands." He stood taking Toby into his arms holding him tightly until the boy stilled.

"How long will you be gone?" Breaking away Toby set against the side of the table.

"Until my parents die, then I will be back. I can't allow them to believe they lost both their children." Jareth nodded and produced a crystal sending it out through the window.

"As you wish. Everything is in order for your return." A chill filled the air as both of the realized that this was goodbye.

"What has been done?" Jareth conjured another crystal which formed into a large white paper with black print which he handed to Toby.

"It was reported that the plane which carried your sister and her friends on vacation crashed. Their bodies were never found but that no one could have survived. When you return their funerals will already have taken place.

"Your parents will believe they had sent you to stay with a family friend in order to spare you the anxiety of the accident." Looking down at the paper Toby quickly read it over.

"Thank you. When will you be able to send me back?" Though he was loathed to leave his sister he needed time to think and he knew he wouldn't be able to clearly within the Labyrinth.

"Whenever." Toby nodded standing straight in front of him.

"I'm ready. Tell Sarah that I am sorry and that…" He trailed off, it would take some time before his sister was able to forgive him this.

"I will, don't worry it will take some time but she will understand why. Come we best hurry before she seeks us out." Closing his eyes he waited for Jareth to lift the veil between their worlds.

* * *

The door opened just as the veil dropped back once again closing the door to the Above.

"Jareth…where is Toby?" Sarah slowly walked into the room the child still wrapped in her arms. She knew Jareth had asked her to find a caretaker for her, but she couldn't find the strength give her up. Holding her tightly to her chest was somehow calming, she was life where she was surrounded by death.

"He wanted to return, he said he was sorry but he couldn't remain any longer. He will be back once there is nothing left for him there." Sarah held Sabia tighter allowing a few tears to fall, she couldn't say she was at all surprised. After what had happened even she felt like retreating. If only she had the same option as her brother. She nodded and sat down speaking nothing more on the subject.

"I wish you wouldn't bring her around me. It is hard enough knowing I must give her up, but to have to see her…" Sarah rocked back and forth humming lowly.

"Why must you give her up? She is your daughter." She traced the soft line of pink lip allowing the child to snuggle closer.

"The Council won't…." Sarah shot up from her chair, her eyes ablaze.

"The Council can go hang for all I care! You are King and this is your kingdom, let them have no say on what you do with your child." She walked right up to him and forced him to take her in his arms. Jareth looked down to the small babe giving a slight smile at the tuft of white hair covering her brow.

"She won't be allowed to be my heir, Sarah. Our child gets the right, what will we do with her?" Sabia giggled as her father's hair tickled across her cheeks.

"When the war is over and Uland is rebuilt give her a throne of one of the provinces. Let her rule there. Our first born will have the Goblin Throne, but let all our others have the rest." Jareth rocked the babe slowly. _'Our,'_ She had said claimed the child as hers. So be it. He moved to sit where Sarah had only moments before been.

"So what shall we name her?" Jareth furrowed his brows remembering the name the woman had called her.

"Gethin named her Sabia." Sarah shook her head and went to sit on the arm beside her husband and child.

"No, what do you want to name her?" She reached out to tuck a few strands of hair behind Jareth's ear.

"Caron, for she is already loved." Sarah set her lips softly atop her husband's head. At that moment it didn't matter that shortly they would be engaged in a full blown war. In that one moment only love reigned. And no matter what death would come they would always remember that feeling of love and warmth. For at that moment they were free, truly free and at peace.

* * *

When sorrows come, they come not single spies, But in battalions. Hamlet; Shakespeare

* * *

Author's Note: Ok well just the epilogue left, which should hopefully not take too long. Now a few things first, for those who are wondering why I ended it here not taking into account the epilogue this story was not about a war but all that leads up to one. I don't plan on writing a sequel dealing with the war, instead everything will be wrapped up in the epilogue.

Next just a note about Sabia's name chage, Caron; according to is from the Welsh word _caru_ meaning "to love" Just thought I would put that down for anyone confused by what Jareth said.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own it.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue;

* * *

Through the following years both Jareth and Sarah fought for the freedom of Uland and its people. Not long after the first battle Sarah was crowned Goblin Queen and little Caron acknowledged as their daughter. Though the latter having taken longer to convince the Council.

It had been a year into their marriage when it was discovered Sarah was pregnant. The child was a daughter aptly named Saoirse, and the heir to the Goblin Throne. She would be the first of many children born to the couple.

James who had previously decided to remain Underground had continued as Sarah's personal knight for ten years after his release from his oath bond. Though eventually he resigned his post and became the bound consort of Jareth's aunt, Queen Leda of Sol. In the years that ensued the couple gave birth to a set of twin boys, Aonghus and Ardghal.

Sir Bricriu after mourning the loss of Jean continued his post as Head Knight fighting ruthlessly beside his king and queen finally finding his death at the hands of the enemy some one hundred years into the great war.

His body now rests alongside his Love, Lady Jean. His hand outstretched to rest over hers.

Toby kept his promise to Jareth and returned mere weeks after the death of his father thirty years later, his mother having died when he was sixteen after a failed pregnancy.

He took up arms fighting to rid the Underground of every last Sister, the Labyrinth's magic still flowing through his body. After a whirlwind romance Toby married Jareth's daughter Caron ensuring that the Council would be unable to deny her right to rule one of Uland's provinces. The two having only one child, a boy by the name of Daelalus.

It took two centuries before all traces of the Sisters were eradicated from the Underground and another century before Uland was fully restored. Once both Jareth and Sarah took their places rightfully on the Goblin and High Uland thrones the last bit of the prophecy revealed itself when one morning the royal family woke to twenty unicorns grazing in the Queen's Garden.

Following the return of the keepers of the Labyrinth other creatures who had been hiding for over three thousand years revealed themselves reclaiming their rightful home within the walls of Uland.

Though it took many lives and over so many years Queen Sarah of Uland, Goblin Queen and Guardian of the Labyrinth kept her promise to her husband. Once all was said and done she wept a tear for each and every last soul who died for their freedom.

Their deaths had not been in vain.

Fin

* * *

_**Updated Author's Note: 6/12/09: Ok I know I said no sequels, well my muse can be a pain sometimes and well, ok so I have two sequels for this now. **_

_**Anything And Everything: Takes place fifty years into the war with the Sisters, Sarah and Jareth have to deal with the weight of the war and their children. A Oneshot sequel to The Crystal Swan.**_

_**Beautiful In His Eyes: Takes place thirty years after Toby left, he returns to fight beliving he will most likely die, instead he falls in love Jareth's Daughter by Cat. A spinoff sequel to Crystal Swan. Toby/OC**_

Author's Note: Wow I actually finished it, and just a month shy from a year. This is actually to date my longest story I have ever written, not what I had planned when I wrote it as a oneshot. ;)

Anyway I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, fav'd and watched, I'm glad everyone enjoyed this cause I sure enjoyed writting.

Also a big thanks to Gebo and Nerds who have put up with all the nagging from me on whether or not the chapter was good and being lovelies and looking it over and helping me.

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own it, never will.


End file.
